One Hell of a Mess
by JasperCanBiteMeAnyday
Summary: Alec is a normal human boy. Renesmee moves to town and they fall in love. But she must face the same harsh reality her father did - humans don't belong in the supernatural world. Add in some werewolf obsessive love and you've got one hell of a mess.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The Alec of my story IS, in fact, the Alec of the Volturi. He is human though. He is not a dopple-ganger or anything. The Alec of the Volturi does NOT exist. The Volturi will come in later, probably. This is just a FF of what the world would be like if Reneslec existed with Alec as a mortal. Enjoy! **

"Calm down, Nes. It's not that bad." Emmett slugs me on the shoulder, not too hard but certainly not gently by any means. Enough to shatter human bones, but just cause a puny little hybrid like me to wince.

"Easy for you to say." I grumble. My family has all been through high school many times, but this is my first. First day of sophomore year; a horrible time to start high school if you ask me. First time being in school among humans at all, for that matter. My growth has finally slowed down to human rate after six years of speeding along, and now I look around fifteen or sixteen. Carlisle theorizes I'll stop aging soon. But soon is a relative term, so that really doesn't give me much information.

"They'll all love you. I promise." Mom smiles kindly at me, giving me a squeeze on my upper arm. The fear that I don't look okay suddenly enters my mind, a worry bred out of years living with the psychotic fashionista named Alice, who is also my aunt of sorts.

I am wearing a clingy ocean-blue long-sleeved shirt that hangs off both shoulders, dark wash skinny jeans, black Italian leather boots that go to just under my knee, a small black purse, and a necklace made from diamonds that I'm sure no one will think are actually real. They were a birthday present from Dad last year though, so of course they're real.

My bronze-colored ringlets cascade down to my waist with inhuman perfection. My ivory skin is very pale, but it has nothing on the rest of my family, especially since I have the ability to blush, and there always seems to be a faint flush on my cheeks. My chocolate-brown eyes have liquid-gold eyeshadow on and lengthening mascara. My lips have on a layer of raspberry-flavored, dark-maroon, sticky lipgloss..

"Trust me, you look beautiful." Dad grins at me.

"Thanks, but is too over the top for humans?" I ask no one in particular, looking down at myself, but we all know who jumps in.

"Of course not!" Alice looks almost offended and slightly miffed, "If any of them don't like your outfit, send them to me personally. I'll straighten out their mental illness."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Aunt Alice." I pat her shoulder, wondering if Alice has ever had to 'straighten out' anyone before. I'm going to assume so, because by the gleam in her eyes, she seems confident of her abilities and more than a little eager.

"I'll see you guys at lunch." I tell them with a little wave as I leave the group and head towards the sophomore building. Mom, Dad, and Alice are posing as juniors, and Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are going as seniors. They're starting out older than usual for my sake. I'm going to have to get used to being rooted in one place with the same people instead of touring the world, and we're starting out with baby steps.

I slip quietly through crowds of people, all the faces unfamiliar and staring. I finally find my first hour, AP French. I sit in the back of my class, next to a girl that appears to be a sophomore also. She has long red hair pushed back in a pink headband, blue eyes that sort of remind me of Windex because they're just that blue and clear, and a faded tan probably lingering from a summer vacation. She smiles sweetly at me as I take a seat.

"My name is Brooke Gregory." She informs me as soon as I set my stuff down.

"Carlie Cullen." I smile back, the dazzling smile passed down to me from my father, hoping it has some type of friendly effect on her. Yeah, I'm going by Carlie for the duration of the school year. I love my real name, but Mom and my aunts thought it might be too different for humans. I've met vampires with much stranger names, but humans aren't as accepting of odd names because they only understand what's in the now. Different is usually interpreted as weird by them, and my family didn't want to make my risk of being considered weird even higher, though they never said those exact words. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out.

"Welcome to Hoquiam!" She says brightly. Of course she has already heard. Hoquiam has a total of 739 students in the entire high school. Well, 748 now. Which is pretty small. It's a small town in general.

"Thanks." I pull out a pencil and my binder designated for French as the teacher comes sweeping into the room.

"Where did you move from?" she asks curiously.

"New York." I smile wryly, missing the busy, bright streets of NYC more than anything. We lived in Albany for a short while, but Alice drove me into the city every single weekend.

"You must be clinically insane." She nods, looking at me with sympathy and pity.

"Err. What?" I let out a confused, puzzled half-laugh.

"Anyone who moves from New York to Washington must be out of their mind." She laughs and rolls her eyes. I laugh along with her.

Brooke and I had two classes together, and the rest were pretty close to each other. We walked together, chattering away. My morning classes passed much faster than I expected, and soon enough I was meeting Brooke outside my fourth hour and walking to lunch with her and three of her friends.

At lunch, I immediately began to swerve towards where my family sat at a table on the far side of the room. They all perked up at seeing me, excited to learn about how my day has been going. I smiled at them, but before I could take three steps their way, Kayla, one of Brooke's friends, grabs my arm.

"Sit with us today, Carlie." She smiles, pulling me towards where a group of people have shoved two of the rectangular tables together. I give my family an apologetic shrug and follow Kayla to the table, taking a seat. I am hungry, but none of the other girls make a move to go get anything to eat, so I shush my loud tummy and deal.

"Not to be creepy, but all three of your brothers are the hottest things I have ever seen." Sierra, Brooke's other friend that we walked here with, leans over and says to me from across the table. I laugh out loud.

"Don't get your hopes up. They're all together." Brooke informs Sierra, Kayla, and another guy and girl sitting close to us. Many pairs of questioning eyes flash over to me.

"Yeah, see, my family is all adopted. Emmett, the really big one, and Bella, the small brunette one, are siblings, and they were adopted when they were 11 and 10. Rosalie and Jasper, the blonde ones, were adopted when they were 11 also and they're twins. Emmett and Rose sort of fell in love after a few years. Alice, the really small dark-haired one, was adopted when she was thirteen and she fell for Jasper. Edward, the smaller one with bronze-ish hair, he's my biological older brother. We were adopted when he was nine and I was eight. Edward fell in love with Bella." I sum it all up, and at the end they all look pretty confused and a little weirded out.

"I mean, it's not like they do anything. My parents would never allow it. But they aren't actually related and you can't really help who you fall in love with.." I add hastily, realizing my chance at being normal is quickly slipping down the drain.

"That is just about the coolest thing I have ever heard." the guy whose name I think is Eddie laughs.

"It sucks that there was an uneven number. You should tell your parents to play Cupid with you." Kayla laugh, pulling her silvery blonde hair back into a loose bun.

"I know. But my siblings are really entertaining, I haven't even thought about it that way." I shrug.

"I don't care if they all have girlfriends. I am content to just enjoy the view." Sierra sighs, staring off at my family dreamily, still stuck on their beauty.

"And I am more than content to enjoy the view of your sisters since I'm pretty sure any one of your brothers could kick my ass without a second thought." Eddie laughs.

"You have no idea." I grin to myself.

"But there is one Cullen girl still on the market." He grins along with me, snaking one arm over my shoulders. Everyone laughs at the pathetic flirting attempt, and I do as well. But I am distracted as Kayla begins to talk. My eyes land on him in that moment. The boy at the opposite end of the table, laughing with a few guys and a couple girls. The boy that would change my whole life in too many ways to count. I only wish I knew that at the time.

His inky black hair gleams under the florescent light, reminding me of a raven's feathers. His skin is as pale as everyone else's here, though not at all pasty. Smooth and soft-looking, yet unable to even compare to the whiteness of my skin and my family's skin. His lips are full, a light shade of pink, and he is smiling fully, revealing a set of straight, pearly-white teeth. He has definite muscle, looking like a baseball or maybe a soccer jock. His eyes are his most striking feature. They're a scorching green, accented by long, black lashes. Around the pupil is a band of olive green, then splashed around that is a shade of sparkling emerald, and the iris is fringed in a pale lime-green.

I don't know why, but there is just something about him that makes me pause. Stare at him longer than I should.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and I made a friend or two in all my classes. After sixth hour, I got a little lost trying to find my way out. I ended up near the office of the junior building, an aquarium bubbling on my right and a desolate receptionist area to my left. Great, lots of help. Maybe the fish can point me in the right direction.

The building is practically vacant other than a few older students passing by that I am much too embarrassed to ask for directions from. I study the map I was given, and finally realize which way I'm suppose to be going. Just before I head off, someone begins walking down the hall towards me. Out of habit, I throw a look over my shoulder and am met with sparkling green eyes. It is the boy I saw today across the lunch table. He stares at me loftily as if we are good friends.

"You must be the extrinsic new Cullen girl." The dark-haired boy says, grinning at me boyishly.

"And you have a very impressive vocabulary," I remark with a slight tilt of the head and a surprised brow raise as I turn to face him. "Carlie Cullen." I extend one hand towards him.

"Alec de Luca." his hand meets mine and he flinches back slightly from the heat. "You're hot." He remarks, lovely green eyes twinkling with double meaning.

"So I've been told." I smirk, only talking about the warm skin part, but pretending to have a double meaning also. The kid is obviously hitting on me. There is no harm in flirting back a little.

"Not by anyone quite so dashing, I'm sure." he smirks right back.

"Oh, please," I scoff, "I've been all around the world. Rome, Paris, Sydney, London, Vancouver, New York, Tokyo. Everywhere. There are plenty of other typical dark-haired teenagers with the Y-chromosome." I roll my eyes. But truthfully, I hadn't met anyone quite like this boy. He is just different in a way, though I've only known him for a total of two minutes. He has an air of nerve-grating arrogance about him, along with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and a seemingly permanent devilish grin. He is self-absorbed and cocky, two things I find irritating beyond belief. Yet for some reason, it's almost amusing with him.

"Hurtful." He places one hand over his chest, feigning hurt.

"I think you'll get over it." I whisper, patting his broad shoulder. I turn and begin to head towards the door of the near-empty building. My family is probably waiting for me already.

"Wait," he stops me by grabbing my wrist.

"Hm?" I turn back slightly, only mildly curious. He is just a mortal, after all.

"Me and some friends are going to see a movie in Ocean Shore this Friday at Cinema 3. It's only a little over 13 miles away. Could you come?" His grin is hopeful now. I'm a little taken aback. We haven't known each other for very long, yet he is already inviting me to hang out with his friends? Is this typical human behavior?

"That sounds great, but I'm actually a little busy this weekend. Just moved, remember?" I lie smoothly like a skilled actress. I'm a Cullen, what do you expect? Besides, a human asking me to hang out is just very abnormal for me. Actually, being asked out by any species is just really different.

"Pretty girls lie too much. A simple no would have been sufficient." he rolls his eyes, releasing my wrist and walking past me to the door, hands shoved in his pockets. How did he catch my lie? It was perfect! Alice would have been proud! I would have gotten applause from Jake! I didn't miss a beat! And why the hell do I feel so bad about it all? And what is up with that crazy fluttering in my stomach from him calling me pretty?

"Actually," I say just before he can get out the door, "I might be able to push things off." I smile sweetly as sort of an apology for lying. He contemplates that for a moment, probably wondering if he stills wants me there.

"It's a date then." He throws me one last flash of that haughty grin, and then disappears out the door. I'm left standing there in the dark lobby, cheeks slightly flushed, feeling very hot, stomach filled with random butterflies. I pull my water bottle out of my bag, taking a long swig to calm myself down, and then head outside. The hard hit of freezing, damp air provides the perfect guise for my pastel-pink cheeks.

I slide into the backseat of Rose's car and almost immediately we begin to pull out. "How was your day?" Mom asks with a small smile. I then recall how I practically blew them off at lunch.

"I am so sorry." I tell them all without answering Mom's question.

"Don't be ridiculous. There is nothing we want more than for you to be making new friends." Dad says immediately, allowing everyone to catch on to what we're talking about.

"Of course!" Alice adds. "Besides, there were some cute guys in that little group you were with." She giggles, just as discontent with my dating life as I am. The thought of dating brings me back to my encounter with Alec, the friend of friends who I felt an instant connection to. The mortal boy who really couldn't mean anything, but for some reason I was drawn to. The one who asked me out on a technically unofficial date. When human's say 'it's a date' does that really mean it's a date? Or is it just another of their confusing slang terms? Curse my over-analytical vampire genes!

"_Renesmee_?" Dad's voice rises in pitch in surprise, gold eyes wide as he stares back at me from his place in the second row of seats in the Suburban.

"What? What happened? Did she meet someone?" Rose asks frantically from the driver's seat.

"A mortal asked Renesmee out on a date." Dad's voice is now monotone in surprise as he continues to stare at me. My cheeks burn.

"Oh my gosh! When? Where? We have to find the cutest outfit as soon as we get home!" Alice begins to bounce up and down in her seat.

"No, no, he's exaggerating. This guy just wants me to go to the movies with him and some of his friends on Friday. I'll probably be bringing Brooke and Kayla, my new friends I met today. Just sort of a group get together, you know?" I begin to gnaw on my lip nervously.

"Oh, pish-posh. See what you have done to her, Edward? She is so out of the times that she can't even tell when a human is trying to be flirty and take her out. It's just sad." Alice reprimands my father, eyes narrowed at him.

"It's not my fault! And I wish we were all still out of the times. Back in my human days, I would have already gotten a visit from this boy asking me to allow Renesmee and him to hold hands on a walk through the city with a chaperone." Dad rants.

"That is so boring! I feel so bad for you, honey." Alice places a consoling hand on my knee. Truthfully, I feel a little bad for myself. Dad is so out dated it isn't even funny. He never understands my need to have friends over, or just have friends in general! According to him, the mother, father, and daughter trio should just stick together for the rest of eternity in peaceful bliss. Yeah, right.

"Dad, can I please go? Please, _please_? It's kind of important to me.." I beg, not really knowing why it is important to me.

"C'mon, Eddie, lighten up. Let the girl go." Emmett says from the passenger's seat.

"Bella?" Dad looks at Mom for a little help, who has been sitting quiet and contemplative this whole time.

"Renesmee, darling, you do remember what we told you about what happens when an imprintee grows up, right?" She asks me with deep concern, talking about Jake's imprint on me. How could I forget _that _talk? When they explained that pretty soon, my best friend is going to turn into something much more.

"Of course," I stop myself from rolling my eyes, "I just want to go to the movies with my friends! Besides, even if it was a date, what's wrong with me playing the field a little? I already know who I'm going to be with in the end." I shrug, wishing desperately my life wasn't so planned out. I want surprise and excitement and adventure.

"I suppose the time has already come. Six years just isn't enough.. But there's nothing we can do about it. You can go, Renesmee." Mom gives me a small, pained smile.

A chorus of hissing _yes_s goes throughout the car.

"Thank you thank you _thank you_!" I gush, lunging forward to envelope them each in somewhat awkward, smushed hugs.

But after gaining their approval, I began to wonder if I even really wanted to go. I mean, I had met the kid for approximately three minutes. We exchanged a few flirty sentences. And, once again, he is just a mortal. I'm not. I shouldn't even care what about him at all. So why do I?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day started off much the same. It's Thursday, meaning tomorrow is Friday. If you couldn't deduce that. And I am very anxious about Friday.

We arrive a little earlier to lunch today. Kayla, Brooke, Sierra and I are the ones who push the tables together. Brooke takes a seat at the end, with Kayla and Sierra flanking her, and me sitting next to Sierra.

The table slowly began to fill as people filter in. I am deep in conversation with Sierra over my black, white, and red plaid Burberry scarf when the chair on my opposite side grates against the linoleum. I turn to see who it is and am met with mischievous green eyes.

"Hey." He says simply, laughter in his voice. I stare at him in confusion for a long moment. "What? Did you forget how to speak English over night?"

"No.. You're just sort of puzzling." My lips begin to quirk into a smile.

"I said one word!" He laughs.

"I know, but it's like there is a million meanings behind every one of those little one words you say."

"This is only the second time we've ever met. How could you have already read that far in to me?" He props his head up with his elbow on the table.

"Maybe I'm just as great at perception as you seem to be a great lie-detector."

"Or maybe you are full of it _and_ a really bad liar." He says in bemusement, quickly plucking up a grape from his tray and tossing it at my head. My hand snaps up, catching it right in front of my nose much faster than I should have. Fortunately, he's the only one looking. Unfortunately, his eyes are wide and his jaw has dropped.

"What the.." He trails off, staring at the little green grape in my hand, which is frozen suspended in front of my face. I quickly shake the ice off my bones and pop the grape into my mouth, chewing non-chalantly.

"Work on being a little more sneaky." I tell him with a casual smile.

"Your hand just moved at, like, a hundred miles an hour!" he says, totally dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?" I don't let my smile falter as I grab another of his grapes.

"Don't lie!" he exclaims, startled and more than a little frightened.

"What? I have good reflexes. Is that a problem?" I turn it on him, acting like he is the weird one here.

"No, not a problem at all. But that wasn't just good reflexes. That was unnatural."

"You sound crazy." I tell him in a whisper with a tight smile. I quickly throw a glance across the room at my family, eyes scared and frantic for help. They've all noticed by now, and Mom looks like she desperately wants to come help me, but Dad has her rooted in place with one consoling hand.

"You can do it." He says to me in a voice much lower than all the humans so I am sure to pick it out. Of course. He is turning this into a learning experience. None of them are going to come rescue me from this situation because Dad obviously thinks I need to learn how to deal with curious humans. Errg.

"I guess I do. I could've sworn.. But then again, I didn't get much sleep last night." He shakes his head, strands of black hair falling over each other.

"And why is that?" I ask, playing absentmindedly with my long, russet-colored loops of hair.

"I don't know," he shrugs, "maybe it was because my little sister was bouncing off the walls after getting high on candycorn. A sugar high, not a real high. I'm not that irresponsible." He smiles loftily. "But then maybe it's because I was having the most vivid, realisitic dream of an enigmatic beauty with the most adorable curls." He grins playfully, boldly grabbing one of my locks and wrapping it around his finger languidly. I freeze up. I'm still getting used to being close to humans in general, but humans like Alec? That could take an eternity.

"There goes that vocabulary again." I tease. "And an enigmatic beauty? Never heard that one before. What part of me do you find mysterious, exactly?"

"There is just something about you that screams dark and dangerous. I can't quite put my finger on it though. But whatever it is, it's pretty sexy." He crushes my curl tightly in his fist, then releases and watches it roll back down without one hair out of place.

"Me?" I scoff, thinking of how totally not dark and dangerous I appear, yet knowing that is is probably his instincts screaming at him that I really am. "I think if anyone is dark and dangerous here it's you." My eyes roam over his black tee and loose red jacket, dark jeans, and black Converse.

"Really?" He muses idly, index finger brushing lightly over my collarbone. Chills run up my spine. How is he so comfortable touching me? I hardly know him! Plus his instincts, the ones that told him I'm deadly, they should be making him retract his hand by now.

"Mhm. Sort of have that whole bad boy vibe going on." I try not to focus on the blazing-hot trail his finger left across my collarbone. It feels like electric currents are spreading out over the rest of my body, originating from the thin line he is still creating.

"I hear girls like bad boys." His eyes twinkle in amusement, finger dropping from my collarbone down to just above the V-shaped dip created by my not-fully-developed breasts.

I hiss quietly and grab his hand. He releases a yelp of pain but all I do is tighten my grip, leaning forward and whispering, "Keep your hands to yourself. It would be just tragic if, I don't know, all the bones in your fingers were crushed into nothing more than dust." I smile sinisterly, tightening my grip a little bit more so there is a ripple of cracks that goes throughout his hand. The bones aren't injured, I'm not that cruel.

I release him, and he pulls his hand to his chest, cradling it there. "That hurt! I think you broke my fingers! And did you _hiss_ at me?" He asks incredulously.

"Baby." I roll my eyes, ignoring his question.

"I hardly know you and you're already assaulting_ and_ insulting me. I kind of like you." He chuckles.

"Well I hardly know you and you're raping me!" I counter, exaggerating just a bit.

"Pfft, please. You know I wasn't really going to do anything, right? You're just so warm and soft." His smile turns boyish and more than a little embarrassed. Hm, so he's capable of becoming embarrassed. Good to know.

"Alec, I think it's pretty obvious you're very comfortable with girls. Let's just say that if you get too comfortable with me at any time, my sisters are very clever and my brothers are very strong." I give him a hard, cruel smile. He seems confused for a moment, before shaking it off like a happy-go-lucky puppy and switching the subject.

"So are we still on for our date tomorrow?" He wags his eyebrows.

"You mean friendly get together?" I offer, feeling like a prude. Then again, my dad is Edward Cullen, famous for being a virgin for a century.

"Well, obviously I didn't think I was actually going on a date with you. I mean, I just met you." He scoffs, showing a meaner and ruder side to him. A blush creeps to my cheeks and my stomach swims in nausea. My eyes flicker over to my family, who have all been tuned in to the conversation. Every single male at the table is glaring at Alec, and so is Rosalie. Mom looks appalled, eyes wide, and sympathetic. Alice looks just downright devastated.

"I know, Alec. I was just messing with you. No need to be mean." I roll my eyes, playing it off cool and battling away an overwhelming wave of chagrin. I suddenly feel very calm and lethargic though, and my eyes return to Jasper, thanking him silently. He nods at me, knowing my intent.

"I didn't mean to be mean!" He says quickly. "You're gorgeous, every guy here has seen that already. I would be lucky to be going on a date with you. I just meant that we obviously haven't gotten to know each other very well, and I don't expect you to feel like I'm trying to trick you into going out with me." His words rush out, the faintest blush on his cheeks also.

"I don't know if I should say thank you?" I laugh.

"So, how about Case 39 at 7:30?" He offers, fiddling with the charm bracelet on my wrist I got years ago.

"That's fine." I say quietly, side-tracked by watching him twirl each individual charm around, viewing them all from all angles.

"What's up with this one?" he asks, a wooden, detailed miniature wolf resting on his finger.

"Insider." I tell him, thinking of when Jake gave it to me on my first Christmas. Couldn't him being a shape-shifter be considered an insider?

"Why do I get the feeling you're half-lying?" he murmurs.

"Because I am." I say bluntly. I don't really want to tell him the whole story about how a crazy clan called the Volturi came to kill me when I was little so my shape-shifting best friend gave me this bracelet with that wolf charm as his tribe's version of a promise ring symbolizing our imprint, which is a bonding of souls that happens between two perfectly compatible people.

"Why are you so secretive?"

"You don't want to know about my life. Trust me, you really don't." I sigh, pulling my wrist away from him. If I was human, I wouldn't want to be dragged into this mess of a world. I wouldn't want to get pulled from beautiful black and white to shifting shades of grey.

"I think I do." His green eyes meet mine again, smoldering with intensity.

"I know you don't. Once in, there's no way out." I laugh darkly, then abruptly stand and leave, meeting my family by the door as an excuse to get out of there. Brooke is going to be pissed when she realizes. I throw him one last, lingering, scornful smile, and then disappear out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at lunch I got trapped between Sierra and Eden, and the seats across from me were taken also, leaving no room for Alec. He sat at his other spot at the end of the table, throwing flirty little smiles at me every few minutes that I couldn't help but smile back to.

I didn't see him after school, and tried not to feel too disappointed about it. I had talked to Kayla, Brooke, and Sierra about going to see the movie with me, and Alice volunteered to take us all and pick us up, considering none of us have a license. Only a few more weeks, though!

"Your sister is _so_ cool." Brooke gushes as we walk down the sidewalk towards the theater, Alice's Lexus speeding off into the distance.

"And she is gorgeous. How does she get her hair to stay like that?" Kayla asks, talking about Alice's cute, short spikes that look totally natural. Well, they are totally natural, but like anyone would believe it.

"Alice never tells her secrets." I grin, unable to fathom just how many secrets my pixie of an aunt must have. A century of past secrets and even secrets of the future.

We walk on and into the lobby of the theater, buying tickets and the others bought popcorn and Icees. My stomach is too full of butterflies to possibly have room for food.

"Purple is a lovely color on you." A husky voice murmurs in my ear from behind. I jump and shriek, turning around wildly. Alec is there, with two boys I've never seen before, laughing at me.

"Damn it, Alec." I breathe, a hand over my racing heart. He pushes my hand out of the way, placing his hand in its place.

"Oh my God, your heart is going crazy." He says, wide-eyed. He grabs my wrist, placing two fingers on the artery there. "What the hell?" He looks up at me, asking for answers that I can't give. I try to pull my hand back, but he clamps down hard on it. I jerk back with vampire strength, breaking free of his grip. His eyes get impossibly wider.

"I have a fast heart. So what?" I roll my eyes, realizing our friends have gathered around to spectate. He stares at me, eyes slightly narrowed, studying my face without another word. Kayla, flirty and unstoppable, is already getting friendly with one of Alec's friends. We all continue into the theater, finding it empty, and picking the seats in the far corner of the back row. I take the seat next to the wall, and Alec shoves through everyone to take the seat next to me. I hate how much I loved that.

"So, did you even notice the movie we're going to is rated R?" he asks in a hushed tone though their is no one else here.

"What?" My eyes grow large, looking up at him. It is dark in here, but my advanced eyes see it all as perfectly as if the sun was shining directly on us all.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't be able to confidently buy a ticket if you knew, and then there is no way they would have bought that you're 18." He explains with a smile playing on his lips.

"I wouldn't have come if I knew! Is it horror? Me and scary movies do not mix well." I gulp, leg shaking and foot tapping against the floor nervously.

"Calm down," He whispers, placing one hand on my knee, "I'm right here." And for some reason, his touch and words did calm me. I look up into his gorgeous green eyes, and find there is absolutely no trace of mischief there. Just sincerity and something that looks vaguely like adoration.

"Please. When did you become so corny?" I laugh to hide the fact that the butterflies seem to be spawning and a blush is creeping on to my cheeks.

"As soon as I realized it was going to take more than my daringly good looks to make you swoon." He chuckles, laying his arm across the back of my chair casually. I then notice the cup holder between our seats is up, leaving free space between us.

"I don't swoon easy." I roll my eyes, settling in as the movie begins. Just the beginning sends chills up my spine. Two parents trying to burn their child and then "send her to hell"? Yeah, not really my type of movie. But it is hard to focus on it anyways considering I am very much aware of Alec's arm slowly sinking down, finally coming in contact with my shoulders.

"Smooth." I whisper to him.

"Thank you very much." He says proudly, settling in now that he knows I'm not going to shrug him off. "What are the chances of you screaming, jumping into my arms, meeting my eyes, and then us spending the rest of the movie making out?" He deadpans.

"One in a billion." I smirk. Suddenly the hideous, burned, demented face of Lily's mother bursts forth from Emily's closet. I scream shrilly, seeking protection in Alec's arms. I keep my face buried in his chest for a long moment, and then slowly peek out. He is looking down at me, highly amused. I stare into those intoxicatingly beautiful green eyes for an immeasurable moment. He begins to lean down suavely.

"Nice try." I raise one hand, deflecting his face away from mine.

"Maybe someday." He shrugs, returning to the movie.

"Maybe." I smile, being subtly flirty. He looks down at me, still grinning, then shakes his head and returns to the movie. A little later and the hand of the arm on my shoulder begins to play with my hair, twisting and untwisting my curls. I keep my breathing steady, and after a good fifteen minutes, the unnervingly consistent twist-untwist pattern stops.

The rest of the movie goes without a hitch – Alec's arm remains gingerly resting on my shoulders, my friends hit it off with Alec's friends judging by the giggles to my left, I am successful in keeping my breathing regulated, and Dad only texts me four times to check up on me.

After the movie, we all loiter in the lobby, and I notice Kayla and Brooke each giving their numbers to Alec's two friends. Alec watches with me, until they both head over our way. Brooke comes to me, but Kayla beelines over to Alec.

I could have easily turned into their conversation with my advanced ears, but I didn't because Brooke begins talking, but I see Kayla's flirty smile and watch Alec's eyes dance in amusement. Is that...jealousy? Am I getting jealous? I have no reason to be!

"Caaarliee?" Brooke waves her hand in front of my face.

"Hm?" I return my focus to her crystalline blue eyes.

"Is Alice picking us up?" She asks.

"Oh, yeah, she should be here any minute." I tell her with a smile, trying to swallow back the bile rising in my throat as my eyes wander back to Kayla and Alec. Alec's eyes suddenly flicker up to meet mine, and he smiles at me. A blush creeps up to my cheeks, and Kayla swivels around to see who is is grinning with such happiness and mischief at. Her lips press into a hard line when she sees it's me. What's her problem?

Brooke begins to walk towards Kayla and Alec just as one of Alec's friends comes up to me. "Carlie, right?" the muscular one with chocolate-brown hair spiked up in the front and midnight-blue eyes asks. I nod slightly, becoming humiliatingly shy. "Alec's been hogging you this whole time, we haven't had a chance to meet. I'm Trey Freedman." he holds out a beefy hand.

"Nice to meet you." I shake his hand for a brief second. He feels like ice to my much warmer skin.

"Are you okay? You're really hot." His eyebrows knit together in confusion as I drop my hand back to my side.

"Back off, Freedman. She's mine." Alec laughs, somehow ending up behind me without me realizing it. His arms encircle me, pinning my arms to my side, and he lifts me up off the ground. I squeal and laugh at the same time while kicking my legs and Trey rolls his pretty eyes. He sets me back down on the ground, but keeps his arms firmly locked around me. It would have been so easy to break free of his grip, but I honestly didn't want to. I obviously know that Alec is a major flirt, and considering what I just saw with Kayla, he has many more targets than just me. But I love when I get his attention like this, I love being The Target for a while.

"Oh, really? Have you told Kayla that?" Trey retorts, and my smile slips just a little.

"Please. Carlie is my only girl." Alec squeezes me. I roll my eyes, knowing how untrue that is, and cursing myself for wishing it was. I've known him for, what, three days now?

My phone vibrates in my pocket, and I squirm to get it. "Get off of me, you idiot." I say jokingly, breaking free with vampiric strength.

"She seems really into you, dude." Trey mock-punches Alec on the shoulder.

"She's just playing hard to get." Alec chuckles, coming back to me and wrapping his arms around me, leaving my arms free this time. He rests his head on my shoulder, and while it usually annoys me when people read my texts, I really didn't mind him. It was only a text from Alice that said she was here anyways.

"You have to go." Alec says soberly, releasing his hold on me.

"Alice is here?" Brooke asks from about ten feet away, coming to my side.

"Maybe we can do this again sometime." I say politely to Alec and his friends before turning towards the door with Kayla and Brooke on my flanks.

"Wait," Alec grabs my wrist to hold me back, an apparent habit of his. "Do I at least get your number before you leave?" He grins like a little boy. I consider it for a moment, before snatching his phone out of his hand, again a little too quickly. He notices, but doesn't comment as I program my number into his phone. I nearly write Renesmee Cullen, but delete it before he can see and replace it with Carlie Cullen.

"Don't abuse it." I smirk, then quickly head out of the theater with Kayla and Brooke. As we walk towards Alice's car, I tune in to Alec, Trey, and the other guy's conversation, wondering if I would be mentioned.

"With you and Carlie?" I catch the last half of something Trey said, obviously to Alec.

"What do you mean?" Alec plays whatever was said off cool.

"Since the beginning of school, everyone has known you and Kayla had a thing. Now Carlie shows up Wednesday, and suddenly you are paying no attention to Kayla anymore." The other guy, who I think might be named Drew, says. Kayla and Alec have had a thing since school started? That's only a few weeks, but still, a pretty intense relationship can start developing in few weeks.. No wonder she was giving me the evil eye...

"Yeah, Kayla and I had sort of a thing. But that is all it was - a sort-of-a-thing. Nothing more. Not like she is or ever was my girlfriend. And there is just something about Carlie. We just sort of click, you know? We just met and it's like I've known her my entire life." Alec laughs, half-embarrassed and half-awestruck. My stomach flutters and I nearly stumble over my own two feet.

"Well we all knew Kayla wanted to be your girlfriend. And you sound totally whipped right now." Drew laughs. I can practically see Alec's eye roll as we all three dip down into Alice's car.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend passed by quickly. I had a pastry-making class with Esme Saturday morning, and training with Jasper and Emmett in the afternoon. They're teaching me how to fight, and though everyone in my family thinks it is just a silly little wrestling game, I am taking it seriously. I absorb every piece of knowledge I get from watching them fight each other, memorize every maneuver and punching-technique, and then counter their own moves on them. I never win, but I put up a pretty good fight, if I do say so myself.

Sunday morning it rained, so I holed up in my room and read _War and Peace_, _Sense and Sensibility_, and _The Merchant of Venice_. I inherited my mother's love of reading, and considering I have a vampire's quick mind and eyes, I can get through books very fast, though I have nothing on Mom. She practically reads a whole library every week, and is constantly shipping new books in. That's about the only thing she spends money on.

In the afternoon, Alice drug me out to check out a mall she deemed acceptable in the state, which is called Alderwood and is in Lynnwood, and is about 90 miles north-east of Hoquiam. With Alice's insane driving, it took practically no time, and soon enough I was being shoved into all sorts of clothes as Alice flashed around her assortment of credit cards and cash.

We left with so many bags I could hardly carry all of mine and I made Alice give me a piggy-back ride to her car.

And the whole time, Alec was text messaging me. I never replied, not once. But he just kept on going. **Hey. Hellooo?. I know you're there. Don't avoid me. Heeere Carlie, Carlie, Carlie**. I was too busy to reply. Well, okay, I could have probably gotten a few texts in here and there, but I am very embarrassed to say that I Googled if playing 'hard to get' works on guys, and many places said it did, but guys also like pleasant, easy-to-get girls. So I'm playing hard to get for a while, and then we'll move on from there. I'm just exploring, I won't have many other chances to do such. Human nature is a fascination to me.

I walk into lunch with Brooke and Rachel by my sides. The warmth of the cafeteria feels probably amazing to them considering it is freezing and still raining outside but I hardly notice a difference. The three of us are chatting away, when suddenly someone roughly grabs me by my waist from behind and jerks me back. I gasp, and my instincts and body take over.

My arm swings back, elbowing the person in the gut. A grunt of pain is released, and my fist immediately flashes up, nailing them right in the face. I whip around, not even in control of myself, and find Alec doubled over with blood running down from his nostrils.

"Oh my God." I cry, hand flying up over my mouth in shock.

"Well that certainly wasn't expected." He chuckles slightly, still clutching his stomach but trying to shake off the pain. He brushes his hand across the area just above his lips, wiping away the blood there but more keeps coming.

Blood. Sweet, rich blood. I haven't had human blood since Mom weaned me off the bagged stuff. I can still remember it though. Exploding on my taste-buds, so delicious and enticing. My mouth goes dry as I stand there watching him wide-eyed.

"It's okay, Carlie." He smiles. "Sorry for surprising you like that. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Do you take martial arts or something?"

"I-i d-don't.. I.." I stammer, wishing I didn't need to breathe like my family. And then, low and behold, Kayla walks over.

"Alec, what happened?" She says in fake-shock. Everyone saw what just happened. I glance over at my family. They're all watching with wide eyes, just like me. None of them are breathing, a safety precaution, and Alice's hand is firmly locked around Jasper's, who looks nearly as hungry as me. We both want the blood.

"Carlie and I had a bit of a run-in." Alec laughs again, playing things off cool, something I think he must be an expert at. I continue to stare, panic-stricken.

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse." Kayla wraps her arms around his chest as if he needs to be held up.

"No, it's okay. I don't need the nurse." Alec attempts to shrug her off, but she holds tight.

"Yes you do. She needs to look at your nose and see if you have any broken ribs." Kayla says, sounding like an idiot. When did I start hating her so much?

"There are no broken bones, trust me." Alec rolls his green eyes at her. I want to jump in and start up about how I would never break anything of Alec's bones, but I can't. I've lost control over my voice, my entire body actually. And the fact of the matter is, I can't be sure I would never break anything. Because when I feel threatened, I'm not in control. Instincts dominate. My mom and I are on the same boat there, but she has better self control. Dad and Carlisle say it's just a matter of disciplining my mind to be in control at all times.

"Stop being so stubborn. You know Arianna would want you to go get medical help." Kayla insists.

"You always have to bring my mom into things, don't you?" Alec smiles crookedly, face softening. Of course she knows his mother on a first-name basis. Arianna, another gorgeous Italian name. The only Italian feature on Alec is his midnight-black hair, though. "Alright, let's go." he relents, standing up straight for the first time.

"I'm so sorry, Alec." I whisper meekly, needing to tell him before he walks off with her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to be fine." he assures me with a devious smile that I can't help but smile back to. "But if you feel the need to make this up to me, you could stop avoiding my texts. That would be nice." He winks and I laugh. They head out with Kayla keeping her arms wrapped around him. My only comfort is that he doesn't respond to it. Before they disappear out the door, she throws me a malicious smile from over her shoulder. The message that smile conveys is very clear – It's on; may the better woman win. I never in a million years thought my first time in high school I would be stuck in some twisted love triangle, fighting over a mortal boy with a mortal girl.

Wait, what am I talking about? I am not going to fight for Alec. Kayla can have him. Doesn't matter to me. He is a human; amusing to watch but not a prime candidate for any type of friendship much less an actual relationship. I am going to breeze right in and out of his life. But you never know, Kayla could end up marrying him. High school sweethearts growing up to be spouses is always cute.

Completely humiliated, I decide to sit with my family. I trudge over to their table, very ashamed of myself. I keep messing things up. I am proving to my mom more and more every day that I can't fit in in the human world.

I sit down between Rose and Jasper, and for a minute no one says anything. The cafeteria has returned to normal, though I'm sure my display will not be forgotten by anyone anytime soon.

"Very impressive." Emmett muses after a moment of silence.

"Shut up." I mutter, a blush creeping on to my cheeks as I glare down at the gritty wood table.

"No, I'm serious. The moves were perfect. Your fist hit him just as he was buckling over from the elbowing. I'm proud, squirt." he ruffles my hair.

"Thanks, I guess. I can't believe I lost control like that though. I am just so glad I didn't grab his face and lick his nose." I roll my eyes, wondering what the students of Hoquiam High would think then. Probably admit me to the nearest mental institution.

"That would have been even funnier." Alice giggles.

"It was funny?" I lift my eyes up to her in confusion. I figured they would all be very disappointed, other than Emmett, who can't take anything seriously.

"Funny, but scary." Rose steps in. "It was on the precipice of spiraling downward. That would have caused a lot of problems, and I really don't want to move when we just got here." She sighs. Rose hates having to always move, and always tries to milk the most time out of every new town.

"I agree with Rose, surprisingly." Dad grins teasingly at his pig-headed sister, who in turn rolls her gorgeous golden eyes. "I know you do a lot of wrestling and playing around with Em and Jasper, and I'm going to have to stop it if you take what you guys do out in the backyard and use it to maim innocent kids, no matter how much I dislike the kid in question."

"No! I love playing with Jazzy and Em. And I haven't maimed anyone. I-"

"Yet," Emmett butts in, and I give him a glare that could kill.

"Like I was saying, I haven't maimed anyone. A little bruise and a nose bleed is minor compared to what some of these kids do to each other. And do you really hate Alec just because I went to see a movie with him?" I ask incredulously. I hate how overprotective my parents can be.

"But you are capable of doing much more than that. You're lucky that it was just a bruise and a nose bleed because the bruise could have easily been a collapsed lung and his little nose bleed could have easily been a crushed skull. And no, I don't detest him because of that one movie. I detest him because, well, let's face it. You've known him less than a week and you're already staring at him with misty eyes. We can all see where this is heading." Dad frowns, obviously not liking the idea of me having a relationship with a mortal. My blush from earlier that I managed to fight off returns with a vengeance.

"Stop it, Edward. Leave Renesmee alone. It is her life." Mom stands up for me. The bell suddenly rings, and I realize the cafeteria is nearly vacant.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." I stand and leave, waving at them when I reach the door. Then I push out, receiving a blast of frigid air. It doesn't effect me as much as the mortals, who are all wearing large jackets that are one step away from parkas. I pull my yellow, gray, and white plaid flannel down a little. It goes over my clingy sunshine-yellow tank top, and there is a thin brown sash tied around my waist. My Miss Me jeans are tucked neatly into my chestnut, furry Ugg boots and large, silver hoop earrings are in my ears.

It is desolate out here, I can only hear a few sets of footsteps around, because everyone is already probably in their classes. The bell chimes, and I groan. My fourth day of school and I'm already going to be getting a tardy. My class is all the way on the other side of campus.

I pick up the pace a little bit, hoping if I get there quickly I might be able to sweet talk my way out of it. Adults have always loved me, I have a sort of natural charisma. I have the beauty and charm of a vampire but my presence doesn't trigger such intense warning bells.

"Practicing for a marathon, Cullen?" The bemused though slightly out of breath voice of Alec calls from behind me. I turn, a smile already itching at my lips, and find him a good twenty feet back though hurrying to catch up.

"I'm already tardy, de Luca. And we don't all have the excuse of getting beat up by a little girl." I smirk, crossing my arms over my chest and waiting for him.  
"I did not get beat up! You took me by surprise, that's all." He defends his ego with feverence.

"Sure, sure." I laugh, a phrase I've picked up from Jake.

"How about we just not talk about it again? Ever?" He frowns.

"Deal. But I really am sorry about it. My brothers teach me karate and tai-kwan-do. I guess I got a little caught up." It's mostly the truth, and he fortunately doesn't catch up on the small lie. I'm pretty sure Jazz and Em don't even know tai-kwan-do or karate. They just teach me moves that allow for optimal defense from other vampires. And any defense moves that work on vampires are lethal offense moves for humans.

"It's fine, trust me. But I meant what I said. I want you to text me back. There was no point in giving me your number if you aren't even going to respond." He says logically.

"I really didn't have time this weekend. I'll try to today." I bluff easily.

"Lies are as easy as breathing to you, aren't they?" He arches one brow, looking over at me.

"How do you always know?" I answer his question with a question, which is usually a sure sign of a yes, as it is in this case.

"I can't figure you out, Carlie, but sensing your lies is as easy as reading an open book." He grins. "I only wish I could be able to tell why you lie about the things you do. Then I could probably solve the puzzle."

"I've already told you, you don't want to figure it out. Please don't try. You'll waste your time searching for an impossible answer. And if you somehow uncover it, you're going to regret the mess you find yourself in." I press my lips in a hard line, growing sad. I've always wondered if Mom has ever wished she never figured Dad out. Things could have gone so differently for her. She probably would have married Jake, stayed human, had as many children as she pleased, and lived out her life with her friends and family. Now look at her. Forever nineteen (though she swears up and down she's eighteen, but to me the older the better because who wants to be as old as their mother?), never going to see Charlie and Renee again, had to leave her whole world behind, and I'm the only offspring she'll ever conceive. Rose, Alice, and Esme aren't even that lucky. They'll never have children.

"Don't be sad." Alec whispers, both of us stopping because we're outside my building and I begin to wonder where he is going.

"I'm not." I put on my most convincing smile, one that could definitely win an Oscar for best actress. He gives me a look, a your-lies-never-fool-me-so-stop-trying look, put doesn't argue it.

"I guess I'll see you around then." He rakes one hand through his already messy, wind-blown hair. This is the first time it has seemed like Alec has no idea what to say anymore.

"Why did things suddenly get really awkward?" I laugh nervously, running a hand through my curls also.

"Because I'm trying to work up the nerve to ask you to hang out again." He says bluntly, his lips quirking up into a smile.

"Is it weird that we haven't even known each other for a week and it's already so natural around you?" I ask, half-joking and half-genuine. I want to know his theories.

"I guess we're soul mates." He flashes me his haughty grin.

"I'm sure that's it." I roll my eyes.

"Of course it is. But I'm serious. Do you think we could hang out again on Friday?" His swirling green eyes meet mine, burning with hope and sincerity.

"Well.." I frown, wanting to so badly for reasons unbeknownst to me, yet remembering I have plans to go hunting with my family on Friday after school in California.

"Before you say yes or no, let me just tell you it won't be like last time. My sister Alissia is turning six on Saturday, and she's having her party at our house Friday. I have to help out, but my mom said I could have a friend over to help out." He seems a little embarrassed about it all. He speaks fondly of his mother and sister though, something you don't see too often in teenage boys.

"That is so sweet, but are you sure that I'm the right person for that? We really haven't known each other that long and I've never even met your family, much less your little sister." I bite my lip, wanting so badly to go but not wanting to be an intrusion.

"You worry too much. My family will love you, I promise. Alissia will absolutely adore you. And I know, it's kind of weird of me to ask since I haven't even known you a week yet, but like you said, things are just easy between us. Besides, I need someone to shove all the work on to." He grins brightly and mischievously.

"I don't know.." I sigh.

"Okay, okay, fine, I'll pick up ten percent of the slack." He offers.

"Alec-"

"Twenty five?"

"No, you see-"

"Okay, fifty percent, final offer." He raises his hands, palms facing towards me, as if he is going to phyiscially stop the debate that I wasn't even taking part in.

"I would love to go, Alec, really I would, but I promised my family I would spend some time with them." I finally get out what I was trying to say.

His hands drop to his sides, eyes turning sad. His shoulders slump ever so slightly, and he frowns as he says, "You're not lying."

"Shocking, isn't it?" I smile humorlessly.

"A bit." He admits, his smile fighting its way back up. But there is still definite disappointment all over his features and I feel terrible about it though I can't explain why.

"Maybe I can push it off until Saturday.." I murmur more to myself than him, but he hears and his expression lights up again.

"I'm taking that as a definite possibly. See you later, Carlie." He begins to run off. I open my mouth to protest, about to say that it is more of a weak maybe, but decide against it. I'm already at least five minutes late to class.

I hurry into the building and down to English. I interrupt the teacher's lecture, but, with a lot of widening of the eyes and apologizing, I manage to talk my way out of it.

I don't run into Alec again for the rest of the day, but at 2:30, exactly when school gets out, I have a message from him saying, "Hey." I shove my phone in my pocket, planning to respond once I get home, but not even a full minute later I feel it vibrating. I whip it out again to find, big surprise, another message from Alec, this one reading, "Stop ignoring our love!" I roll my eyes and click REPLY.

"You're getting a little clingy. Maybe it's time for us to spend some time apart.." I send it, then hurry through the masses of people towards the parking lot. I begin singing the Dora theme song as I near the car so Dad can't read my thoughts. The downside is that immediately tells him that something is up.

"What are you trying to hide?" He asks as I climb over everyone into the back next to Alice and Jasper.

"If I wanted you to know, I wouldn't be annoying you out of my head." I tell him as I take a seat and he smiles slightly.

"Come on, Nes. Spill it." Alice urges eagerly.

"You guys are going to make fun of me.." I gnaw on my lip, a nervous habit I picked up from Mom.

"What? Did you break one of your teacher's arms? Or cause an old lady internal bleeding?" Emmett is growing as excited as Alice.

"Cut it out." Rose whacks him on the back of the head, not the best move considering he is driving the car, but I guess it doesn't really matter considering he has super reflexes and it wouldn't severely damage anyone in here, though I could get some bruises and scratches and maybe even fracture something.

He turns his puppy dog eyes on her, jutting his bottom lip out and quivering it for good measure, saying in a pathetically high voice, "That hurt, Rosie." She just rolls her eyes, not buying into that load of crap.

"Can you all shut up and let Renesmee speak? Her anxiety is killing me!" Jasper bursts out, a rare thing for him. I hadn't realized how worked up I had gotten. I immediately try to soothe myself, and he throws in a sprinkle of artificial calm for good measure.

"Sorry Jazz." I smile impishly at him. "Anyways, Mom, Dad, and everyone else I guess, I know we were all going to go hunting this Friday, but, well, Alec's little sister's birthday party is this Friday, and he wants me to come and help out. It's practically community service." I put on my most authentic, sweetest, innocent smile, desperately trying to mask how much I adore Alec and am dying to spend all the time I can with him. He's rapidly becoming my best friend, which isn't hard considering I don't have too many real friends. Sure, I hang out with Brooke's group, but they made their ties long ago. I talk to them, but not in a way true friends would. I'm closest to Brooke of them all.

"Community service? Honey, come on. I don't have to be a mind-reader or empath to know there's a little more to it than the goodness in your heart." Mom smiles back at me.

"I thought you were excited about going hunting in California.." Dad's forehead creases, a frown working its way onto his face.

"I was! But there is an eternity full of hunting trips awaiting us all, and, well, only one Alissia's sixth birthday party.." I avoid his gaze, feeling awful. I can't believe I'm bailing on my family for a six year old stranger's party. Please tell me that is something normal we-just-met friends do for each other, and NOT something a we-just-met-and-this-all-feels-so-right, soon-to-be couple does for each other.

"I think that sounds very nice. And there really isn't a better way for her to start spending more time with this boy than with his family around." Rose says in a calm, logical voice and I am so very glad she has taken my side on this one. Rose is an excellent debater. If she is against what you're doing, she will argue and fire at you millions of arguments about how it is a stupid idea and soon enough you're so overwhelmed you realize it really isn't that important to you to do it and give up. But if she takes your side, she is just a strong pillar of support, and the epitome of reason. I can imagine her being a lawyer in another life.

"I suppose.." Dad grimaces, looking like he is warring with himself internally.

"I agree with Rose." Mom says, and I exhale in relief. She is another very important person to have on my side.

"Edward, stop being so overbearing. Renesmee is a good, smart girl. She is very capable of making positive decisions. What could possibly go wrong at a little girl's birthday party? She just wants to spend time with a boy she is starting to like. A mortal boy. That means nothing is going to come from this, and all it is is fun and games. " Rose is getting a bit fired up, not shocking considering she is going against Dad.

"Who can say no to those big brown eyes?" Alice giggles, being the first to realize I'm testing out Emmett's puppy dog face. Emmett, glances back at me in the rear view mirror.

"Pfft, amateur." he scoffs.

"Please, Daddy. Please." I beg, jutting my bottom lip out. I give it a little quiver like Em did, and his face softens.

"Alright." he gives a small smile.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I clap giddily, but quickly stop myself, realizing I'm turning into a little Alice.

I reach forward, pressing my palm to Dad's cheek and showing him the words, "I love you." It isn't really necessary for me to put my hand on his face, considering he can read my mind no matter what, but I haven't been using my power much and I'm afraid of getting rusty.

"I love you too, Angel."


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week blurred by, filled with Alec's witty remarks, cocky hair-flips, and haughty grins, Kayla's perpetual glare, Brooke's bubbliness, my family patronizing me teasingly over falling for a mortal, and my own excitement about the party. Which is tonight.

I tap my pencil against my desk impatiently. I'm in my Anthropogoly class, a class that studies humanity. Behavioral patterns, social connections, origins. It's sort of like my own inside joke – a not very funny one, though. But you have to admit, an immortal taking a class to study humans? That's a smidge funny. Okay, half-immortal right now technically. But soon-to-be, full-immortal.

The bell dings, and I am out of there first. Finally, I'm free! I haven't talked to Alec all day since I got trapped again at lunch, but I'm hoping to see him after school or something. Even if I don't, I can still text him now, which I have been doing a little too much of lately.

"Avoiding me today, Cullen?" Alec somehow locates me through the swarm of bodies.

"I could ask you the same thing, de Luca." I smile up at him as he slings his arm over my shoulder, a gesture that he has recently started doing more and more often.

"I've been looking for you actually. I was just wondering, do you happen to have a princess costume by any chance?" He says casually.

"Uhm, I have a few elaborate dresses, but not any actual get-ups. Why?" I ask warily.

"Alissia's party is princess-themed. Her friends are dressing up at my house, but she wants everyone else to be dressed up too.. It's okay if you don't, though." He shrugs.

"Like I said, no actual get ups, but a few dresses that I'm sure any princess would be proud of. My sister is a shopaholic." I laugh, knowing that "a few" is quite a bit of an understatement.

"Wear one." he urges, and I realize the crowds have mostly dissipated and we are getting dangerously close to my family in the parking lot. Of course they see Alec and I together plenty of times, but I don't want him to feel like he needs to walk me down to them. That would be awkward for all of us.

I stop abruptly, knowing that as soon as we round the corner of this building it's a straight path down to my family and not wanting to take a chance. He stops with me, not even looking confused, just doing whatever I do. "Does it matter how elaborate?" I ask, more just to wrap this conversation up than actual curiosity.

"Yes. Make sure it is very elaborate. Alissia will like that." He grins fondly. "And thanks again for doing this. I know it might not be the ideal way to spend your Friday evening."

"I can't think of anything better than dressing up like a princess and hanging out with a clan of six-year-old's." I smile at him and he smiles back just as brightly.

"I guess I'll see you tonight then." He runs one hand through his hair.

"Later, Alec." I begin to walk off, but, big shocker, he grabs my wrist and pulls me back.

He leans down low, lips just a half millimeter from my cheek as he whispers, "Wear purple. It looks good on you." Then his lips ever so lightly brush against my cheek, leaving a trail of heat in their wake. My breath hitches in my throat. "Bye, Carlie." he pulls back and grins, then jogs off in the opposite direction. My legs feel like rubber as I stumble to the car, blocking out the scene while trying not to make it obvious I'm hiding something.

Alec texted me details a few days ago, including his address and the times. It starts at five, and is a slumber party which means I can leave whenever. It is four o'clock right now, time for me to start getting ready.

I rummage through my closet, throwing every purple dress I have out on my bed, and Alice also thinks purple is my color so I have quite a few. I debate with myself whether I should go for a sleek look (clingier fabric, backless, shimmery, low-cuts, etcetera) or a more formal look (ruffles, classic cuts, designs, jewels, etcetera) and quickly decide for the more formal. It's the most elaborate, and the most princess-y.

Through process of elimination, I find the perfect dress. I put it on, admiring the fit of it in my full-length mirror. When you think of a princess at a ball, this dress could easily pop into your imagination. It is a rich violet-color with a tight, strapless bodice that has intricate white designs on it that almost look like vines. It puffs out around my hips as any classic princess gown would. The billowy fabric ruffles to the floor with clusters of diamonds scattered about. It is absolutely perfect and molds to the contours of my body amazingly.

I pull half of my rust-colored ringlets up, pinning them with diamond pins on the back of my head. The bottom half is left alone, swirling downwards to my waist. I put on black eyeliner on the top and bottom rims of my eyes and add a bit of light brown eyeshadow. I curl my eyelashes and brush on mascara.

I return to my large, walk-in closet going to the section in the back entirely dedicated to jewelery. I have such a large collection it couldn't fit in my bathroom. I fasten on a pearl bracelet and matching, thin pearl necklace and put in pearl earrings. I put on a tiara made of mostly diamonds with a few pearls and amethyst. I strap on a pair of silver heels that are completely concealed by my long dress.

I feel absolutely perfect as I walk downstairs. Rose is driving me to Alec's house (only a week until I get my license!). I walk in the kitchen, smelling her cherry-like scent in there. My whole family happens to be in there. Emmett lets loose a low whistle as I walk in and Alice gasps, jumping from where she sat on the counter to come observe me more closely. I guess it comes as a bit of a shock to her that I am capable of decently dressing myself.

"You look gorgeous, Nes, but perhaps you might have gone a little overboard if you're just going to a party.." Emmett speaks what everyone was obviously thinking.

"It's a princess party. You're suppose to dress like a princess." I inform them with a small smile.

"Well you certainly look like one." Mom says, coming closer to observe. "You're absolutely beautiful, Renesmee." she smiles at me, half-sad and half-proud. I'm growing up too fast for her.

"Thanks, Mommy." I don't usually call her Mommy, I haven't since I was a little girl, and it makes her butterscotch eyes light up happily.

Rose drives me to Alec's house, which is surprisingly only about five minutes from mine. Even a human could walk there easily. The house is large, made mostly of brick, with tons of beautiful flowers that Esme I'm sure would enjoy. I thank Rose and then maneuver my way out of the car in this dress. I shuffle up to Alec's front door, butterflies filling my stomach rapidly. I rap lightly and the door opens almost immediately.

Alec stands there, looking dashing. He is dressed just as formal as I am in a navy-blue suit with golden shoulder plates that have gold strings hanging off, two rows of golden buttons going vertically up the front of his suit, crimson-red cuffs, white gloves, a pastel-blue sash, and shiny black shoes.

"You look amazing." He breathes, scanning me from head to toe.

"You don't look half-bad yourself." I smile, battling off the blush creeping onto my cheeks. He grins at me, then ushers me inside. The inside of his house is mostly hardwood with ivory furnishings and walls in shades of pastel.

I am about ten minutes late, so most of the girls are already here. They're all sitting around a table in the dining room that Alec leads me to, munching on slices of pizza from Disney Princess plates and drinking Sprite, Coca-Cola, Dr. Pepper, and Pepsi out of Disney Princess cups. They're all still dressed in casual clothes, and I remember Alec saying they are going to get dressed here. I do a quick head count and see there are six of them. That's going to be interesting.

Their loud chatter cuts off as Alec and I walk in. They stare up at me, wide-eyed and slightly startled. That's how everyone is when they first encounter an immortal even if they don't know it. It's flustering from what I can tell of human reactions. Alec, completely oblivious, directs me over to a woman in an elegant gown that isn't as formal as mine with dark brown, verging on black, hair dark brown eyes, and cinnamon-toned skin.

"Carlie, this is my mother. Mom, this is my friend Carlie." Alec introduces us.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Ms. de Luca." I smile warmly at her, holding out a hand.

"Oh, call me Arianna. And it's great to finally meet you also. Alec talks about you so much I feel like I already know you!" She laughs, ignoring my hand and hugging me instead. From the corner of my eye I watch Alec's face turn a bright crimson.

"Mom!" He cries.

"Hm? Don't be embarrassed, _tesoro_. She is gorgeous, practically flawless!" Arianna gushes, pulling me back my shoulders and giving me a once over.

"Thank you." I laugh. I know a small bit of Italian, enough to know that tesoro means darling, dear, treasure, pet, honey, things like that. It has a lot of definitions.

A young girl with very pale skin, thin golden waves, and eyes nearly identical to Brooke's suddenly appears next to Alec. She tugs on his navy coat, and he leans down. She whispers quietly in his ear, but my advanced ears pick up on it, "Is that a real princess?"

Alec's eyes flash up to mine, and I try to make my face seem confused like I don't know what she said. He grins at me. "Yeah, she is." He tells the girl, then stands back up. "Carlie, this is my little sister, Alissia. Alissia, this is my friend, Carlie." Alec makes the introductions again. That surprises me. They look nothing alike.

I kneel down in front of her, pulling on all my charisma to try to make a good impression, smiling as kindly as I can. "Hi, Alissia. Happy birthday."

"Thank you." She says in a sweet soprano, smiling back at me and revealing several missing teeth.

"Six is a very big year, you know. It's when you start becoming a grown up." I tell her.

"I want to grow up to be a princess like you." She tells me eagerly.

"Oh, honey, I'm not-" I start, but Alec suddenly jerks me up by my arm.

"I told her you are," He whispers in my ear, "and I think it'll make her think I'm pretty cool if I have connections to the princesses." He grins at me cherubically. I roll my eyes and am about to kneel back down to her but I then realize she has vanished and returned to her seat to finish eating.

"I don't think you have to worry about what she thinks of you. I can tell you're practically her idol just by the way she looks at you." I tell him.

"She has good taste." He shrugs arrogantly. He takes me around, introducing me to his aunt Alexandria who looks nearly identical to his mother and her husband Vincenzo. Then I meet his other aunt who has short chocolate-brown hair and almond-shaped nearly-black eyes and doesn't look much older than us and her husband Peter who has sandy-blonde hair and hazel eyes and their newborn child named Gregory, the first non-Italian names I've heard of this family. I meet a few more aunts and uncles, most looking extremely Italian with not-so-Italian spouses. I can't find similarities between Alec, Alissia, and the rest of their family anywhere.

After about ten minutes, it's time for the girls to get dressed. They all squeal and run up the stairs, obviously already knowing exactly where they're going. "Carlie, would you mind helping out upstairs? Nikki and I have to set up for face painting." Arianna asks, placing one hand on my shoulder.

"No problem." I smile at her and she smiles back gratefully before hurrying away. Edith, Arianna's brother's wife, and Florence, Arianna's husband's sister, are already heading upstairs. I smile at Alec and then lift my dress up and make my way up the stairs.

I find the girls in a chaotic frenzy in what looks like a guest bedroom upstairs. Edith and Florence are already looking flustered and desperate, hurrying from girl to girl trying to help them find a dress their size out of the dozens of dresses already scattered across the room. It is such a mess in here it is dizzying.

Two girls are fighting over a Snow White dress, one girl is attempting to put on cherry-red lipstick and failing miserably, another girl is struggling to get her shirt off, Alissia is crying and gasping for breath because a pink pair of plastic dress shoes has broken, Edith is hurrying through the dresses trying to find the right size for a larger girl, and Florence has hurried into the bathroom to get a wet wash cloth to wipe off the failed lipstick-attempt. I see a few girls eying the make up stash hungrily, and I know things are about to get twice as messy.

I raise two fingers to my mouth and release an ear-splitting whistle. Everyone freezes, wide-eyes flashing up to my face.

"Girls," I start off, walking into the room, "this is no way princesses should behave! You look like a pack of wolves!" I walk over to the squirming girl and pull her shirt off for her. "How about everyone sits down and let us find appropriate dresses for you guys instead of you all fighting over them." I smile at the two girls both with the Snow White dress still in their small hands. They smile back sheepishly and drop the dress. All the girls go and sit in a line on the bed.

"Now don't you all look like well-mannered little princesses?" I smile at all of them.

"How many younger siblings do you have?" Edith asks me with a laugh.

"None. I have six older siblings. I've picked up their techniques." I grin. The three of us get to work finding dresses for all the girls.

I am putting a blue Sleeping Beauty dress on one girl and she asks, "What's your name?"

"My name is Carlie, what's yours?" I zip up the dress in the back.

"Reese. Are you a real princess?" She asks, misty-eyed.

"Oh. Um, well.." I don't know what to tell her.

"She is, she is!" Alissia bounces up and down from the bed. "My big brother Alec brought her here! He talks about her all the time. They're in love."

"Oh, no, no," I start but all the girls gasp.

"Are you guys going to get married?"  
"Will that make him a prince?"  
"Have you two kissed?"  
"Where's your castle at?"

The questions tumble out rapidly and Edith and Florence watch in amusement. "Woah, woah, girls." I laugh. "Alec and I are just friends." I assure them.

"That's not what he says.." Alissia sings.

"What does he say?" I ask with a nervous laugh.

"He told Mommy you're the most amazing girl he has ever met." She giggles. I blush bright pink.

"That's enough, girls. Alec and Carlie are not getting married any time soon, I promise you that. Now come on, let's do your make up." Edith laughs.

We had a pretty good system going. Florence and Edith did make up, and I did hair. Rose has taught me all the best styles. I had a brush, a comb, bows, headbands, clips, bobby pins, and varying sizes of hair ties to work with. I did the best I could on every one of them, making sure no two looked alike, and I did a fair good job if I do say so myself.

It took a good half hour for it all. Edith, Florence, and I usher them all downstairs where a crafts station and a face painting station has been set up. Arianna explains to the girls they're going to be making their own tiaras out of paper tiara cut-outs, sequins, and glue. As they're doing that, each one will be called up to get a face painting of their choice which Alexandria is administering.

"Took you long enough." Alec says, meeting me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, hush up." I roll my eyes, a very bad habit of mine. "You know, Alissia doesn't look anything like you.. She's actually cute." I tease, watching Alissia run back and forth between the ends of the crafts table, trying to create the perfect crown. She slows down after a few laps, sitting down in a chair, looking weary. She begins gasping for air. Arianna rushes over, something in her hand that I can't see. I want to ask if she's okay, but he is watching her also and doesn't do anything. Maybe she has asthma.

"Ha-ha, you kill me." He rolls his eyes also, then shrugs and says, "We were adopted."

"W-what?" I stutter glancing up at him with wide eyes.

"What? It's no big deal. You were adopted too, right?" He tilts his head slightly to the side.

"well, y-yeah, I just didn't know you were.." I gulp, feeling wretched. I'm not adopted. I have both my parents, and he has even seen them before. He just didn't know it.

"Not many people do. My parents died in a fire when I was one, and Arianna and my father adopted me and changed my name to Alexander. Alissia's parents died in a car crash on the way home from the hospital when she was just born. Her name was actually Gretel, but since she didn't even know it, my parents just changed it to Alissia; they like A names and Italian names. She doesn't know she's adopted though. We're waiting until she is older." He explains.

"Oh, God, Alec, I'm so sorry." I gasp. He begins walking and I stick to his side though I'm not sure where we are going.

"It's okay. And I'm sure your story isn't exactly a jolly tale either." He hints subtly and I realize it's my time to spill it.

"My father died of this rare disease before I was born and my mother died giving birth to me.. That's the worst part of it all. Her death being, in a way, my fault.. I never even met her, yet she had to die so I could live.. Edward and I lived with my grandmother for about six years before her death which was when we entered foster care. It took two years for Carlisle and Esme to find us." I make it up on the spot, and surprisingly he didn't call me out on my lie. I guess he thought that is something any normal person would never lie about, and it would be pretty rude to call me a liar after that. Hey, it is kind of true though.. A little.. My father technically died of the Spanish influenza long before I was born and my mother died by giving birth to me.

The guilt of my mother dying while giving birth to me is a real emotion in me. I have loved her since I was just a fetus, and it's so tough knowing that she had to forfeit humanity so a monster-child could roam the earth, whether she wanted immortality or not. It's still my fault.

"Do you know much about your birth parents?" He asks as we enter the first room by the front door that I assume is the living room considering the sofas and chairs and plasma screen hanging on the wall.

"Yeah, my grandma showed me photos and told us stories. I have my mother's eyes and my father's hair. My mother was quiet and sweet and creative while my father was really smart and chivalrous and responsible. They are- were great." I tell him with a smile.

"It's always the perfect families that get ruined, isn't it?" He smiles coldly.

"My family is perfect now. I love every single one of my siblings, and I adore my parents." I muse around the living room, taking it in.

"Your sister is in my Spanish class. Alice, isn't it? She's almost too pretty. It's crazy. Very smart too. Always gets all the right answers." He tells me in an uninterested fashion. I can't help but feel a petty pang of jealousy when he calls Ali beautiful.

"Yeah, Alice is pretty incredible. Is this your father?" I ask him, staring at a photograph hanging on the wall. I think it is at the Grand Canyon. Alissia, Alec, and Arianna stand, Arianna's arms around a tall, muscular guy with short black hair and deep-set, rich brown eyes who has Alissia sitting on his shoulder. The sun beats down on them and behind them stretches out rust-colored boulders and rocks in that unique pattern.

"His name is Vincent." Alec says as he walks over to stand beside me.

"Where is he?" I wonder.

"He was deployed to Afghanistan over the summer."

"Oh my God." I gasp.

"You overreact to things," Alec chuckles, "it's really not that big of a deal. I miss him like crazy and I worry about him, but he is doing it for our country. I'm proud of him. I want to join the army when I get older. After college though. That way I can come back and just jump right into my career."

"What career?" I ask, turning to face him.

"I want to work in crime. A detective or police officer."

"That's actually really fitting for you." I smile, thinking of how easily he knows when I'm lying and how he has such a pure heart and obviously he is very physically fit.

"We should dance." He says abruptly.

"Er, what?"

"Damn, I just screwed that up." He shakes his head then quickly goes over to a radio resting on a ledge above the fireplace, turns it on, and finds a track. The music of "Once Upon a Dream" that comes from the Sleeping Beauty movie begins to play. He walks back over to me, holding out one white-gloved hand.

"May I have this dance, princess?" he asks with a small smile.

"Of course." I bite my lip while smiling back, placing my hand in his. He pulls me in, placing one hand on my waist as I place one on his shoulder and locking our other hands together. We start up dancing, and I imagine the dance looks much like it did with Princess Aurora and Prince Philip in the movie at the end.

Thankfully, the living room is large and there is room to move about. He leads me around, our steps light. He releases the arm around my waist and I twist out and then back in. I stare up into those sparkly green eyes of his, and for a moment, I wish he was immortal. I wish he could be a hybrid like me, or even a vampire. I wish he would exist forever, just like me, and we could be together.

I shake that out of my head quickly. I love being immortal, all the possibilities it opens up, but I definitely see the perks of humanity. Alec doesn't deserve to have those taken away from him. No one does. The option of humanity has never been available to me, therefore I am content with immortality. But for a human to come into this.. For Alec to be brought into this.. Just the idea makes me feel guilty and sick to my stomach.

He stops the dancing and we are both breathing hard, from the intensity of it, not the actual dancing itself. He begins to lean down, and I freeze, not sure if I want this or not. Well, of course I want it, but I'm not sure if it's right. It feels right, but an immortal and mortal together is very wrong.

His sweet breath fans across my face, engulfing my senses. His lips are a millimeter away from mine, and my eyes begin to close as my arms wrap around his neck, when a chorus of giggles erupts from the other side of the room. Alec and I jump apart and a scarlet blush rises to my cheeks as I see six little girls laughing across the room and four women looking ashamed at being caught spying and three men looking very proud.

"Are you serious?" Alec growls, fists clenching. I laugh nervously and awkwardly, smoothing down my dress.

"Sorry, _tesoro_. We couldn't resist." Arianna says bashfully.

"Can't I get a little damn privacy?" Alec snarls angrily.

"Alexander!" Arianna gasps.

"Alec, calm down." I whisper, placing my hand gingerly on his upper arm.

He sighs and relaxes, looking up his mother shamefully and saying, "Sorry, Mom."

We all quickly forget the incident (well, everyone else does and I pretend to) while the little girls play many other activities. They danced and sang karaoke and did scavenger hunts and ran around being crazy, Alissia not as much as the others because she seemed to be a little sick or maybe in some kind of pain.

I envy them. I have never had a party like this. For all my birthdays past, there were hundreds of colorful balloons that covered every inch of the ceiling in the entire house, a huge cake that only Jake and I would eat, dozens of expensive presents, and my whole family. No friends, if you don't count Jake, who is more like family. What friends could I possibly invite?

Which is why it took me by surprise when Alec asked when my birthday was and I told him September 10th and he said, "Oh, that's next week! You weren't going to tell anyone were you? And then make me feel all guilty when I didn't get you anything. Are you having a party?"

I stopped for a moment, thinking over the question. Am I having a party? I wonder if Mom and Dad would let me.. With our money and Alice's skill, I could throw the best party Hoquiam has ever seen... And I now have friends to invite...

"I didn't tell you because you don't need to get me anything. And I'm not sure yet."

"I don't need to, but I want to. And you should, we don't have a lot of parties here and it gets sort of boring. Well, boring for everyone else. Me, I get to go to parties for royalty with a princess on my arm." He grins.

Alissia, hearing what he said, looks up at him hopefully and says, "Me?"

"Of course. Who else, beautiful?" Alec picks her up, throwing her slightly in the air while still not letting go of her. She laughs and hugs him. I watch the scene affectionately until I feel a tap on my arm.

I turn to find Alec's cousin, Leo, who I think Alec mentioned is seventeen. He has been sitting quietly in the corner this whole time absorbed with his phone. He looks somewhat like Alec though they aren't related biologically, but his black hair is thinner and limper and his eyes are a light chestnut-brown with amber flecks, which is still very beautiful. He is also a little paler and nearly an inch taller.

"Hi, my name is Leo, I'm Alec's cousin." He says, his voice nearly as hypnotically charming as Alec's, but his smile has nothing on Alec's. It's pretty and all, but it lacks Alec's easy-going look and charm.

"I'm Carlie, his friend from school." I smile back at him, a little confused on why he is approaching me.

"How old are you again?" He asks curiously.

"I'll be sixteen on Wednesday."

"Really? You look around eighteen." He tells me, which is a rather big compliment for me. Technically, I'm only six. Same age as the little girls over there dripping chocolate syrup all over themselves as they try to make their own hot fudge sundaes. Age is a touchy subject around my family because my parents still think of me as being six.

Conversation starts up with us, and I learn he is in the senior class at our school. I've never seen him around before. He is a nice guy, though not nearly as amusing or funny as Alec. We talked for nearly ten whole minutes before Alec showed up.

"Leo, your mom needs you upstairs." Alec tells him.

"Dude, my mom is right there." He points to a tall dark-haired woman cleaning up one of the girl's mess.

"Okay.. Well, I need you upstairs. So I can lock you in the attic." Alec says in all seriousness.

"Why? Because I talked to your girlfriend?"

"She's just my friend." Alec scowls at him and I have a small pang of hurt in my stomach.

"So you were going to lock me in a cold, pitch-black room because I talked to your friend..?" Leo asks in confusion.

"Because you were flirting with my friend." Alec corrects.

"Oh, so you wish she was your girlfriend?" Leo grins deviously, looking more like Alec than he has this whole time.

"What I wish is none of your business. Now get out of here." Alec growls menacingly, glaring viciously, frightening even me a little when I could snap his neck with a twitch of my hand. Leo raises his hands in surrender and walks off.

"We were just talking." I tell Alec as soon as he is gone. "You didn't need to get all possessive and controlling like that." Even though it did make me feel loved and special and important to you..

"Calm down, Carls. I only did it because I love youuuu." He grins endearingly. For a fleeting moment, I wondered if that was the actual truth. If Alec really did man up and run off his larger, older cousin because he loves me. I throw that thought away and smile back at Alec.

"Of course you did. Come on, it's cake time." I grab him by the wrist like he so often grabs me, tugging him over to the dining room table where there is a cake sitting in the middle. It is shaped like a castle, made of pink icing with purple borders and in purple in the middle it says,_ "Happy Birthday, Princess Alissia!_" There is a plastic tiara on it along with clusters of sparkly sprinkles in a few random places. It is gorgeous, and I almost wish they didn't have to cut it up.

We sing happy birthday to Alissia and she blows out six candles with cameras flashing. I help pass out the cake, which is half-vanilla, half-chocolate. Being a typical teenage girl, I take a chocolate piece for myself. Alec takes vanilla.

As I polish mine off, Alec is taking thirds. Then he decides he has had enough cake and heads back into the kitchen to scavenge up some ice cream.

It is nearly nine now, and I tell Alec I have to go. But he pulls the puppy-dog look out on me and convinces me to stay and watch Cinderella with them all. All the girls change into their pajamas and head into the theater room, a small room with a projector and a large sofa and a lot of bean bags. Alec and I take the couch while all the girls take a bean bag. Arianna turns the movie on and then leaves, the adults going to clean up while Alec and I watch over the kids.

After the movie starts, Alec's arm finds its way around my shoulder. Since I am already really tired, I go ahead and scoot closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder. His other arm wraps around me as my arms wrap around him. He is a lot cooler than me, and it feels good. Not like the frigid shock of vampire skin, just a subtle antidote to my flaming skin. I breathe in his sweet scent that is tinged in cologne. I can hear his heartbeat very loudly, and it is racing. Am I doing that? The smell of his blood rushing past so close to my mouth is tempting, but I fight back my instincts.

"Carls? Carlie? Come on, Carlie, wake up." Alec murmurs, shaking me very softly and gently by the shoulders. My eyes flutter open and find Alec only two inches above me.

"The movie is over. It's around ten thirty." He tells me.

"I need to go home." I mumble sleepily.

"I know. My mom is going to drive you. We just need to know where you live." he says each word slowly as if I am mentally incompetent. I mumble out my address and then my heavy eyelids begin to droop again.

"Oh no you don't. Come on, you need to get to the car." Alec tugs on my arm, trying to pull me up.

"I can't." I moan. Alec sighs in exasperation and amusement. Then he puts one of my arms around his shoulders and one of his around my back and the other of his under my knees. He scoops me up with a grunt and staggers out the door. I miss the rest of our journey to the car because I fall back asleep.

Alec awakes me again, and this time I am in a car in front of my house with Arianna smiling at me from the driver's seat. "Thank you for helping out, dear. I hope Alec will bring you around again soon." She says to me.

"Thank you for letting me come," I push past my grogginess and smile at her. Alec helps me out of the car and walks me to the door.

"I'm really glad you came tonight." He says a bit embarrassedly.

"Me too. I had a lot of fun." I smile at him.

"Does that mean you might consider hanging out with me again?" He grins.

"I might." I smirk.

"You really are like a princess. I'm returning you to your castle now." He chuckles, looking up at the huge, looming form of my house.

"Oh, whatever, Prince Charming." I laugh.

"Goodnight, Carlie." He whispers, and for a moment I thought we were going to pick up where we left off in his living room during our dance. But he exhales in frustration, then smiles at me once more, and jogs back towards his car.


	6. Chapter 6

On the Wednesday morning of September 10th, 2012, I awoke at around nine to my family huddled around my bed singing at the top of their lungs. " Happy birthday to youuuu!" They finish, Emmett dragging out the 'you' for a big conclusion. I had a double-filled Reese's (my addiction) for breakfast with a candle in it and a glass of black bear blood (my other addiction), and took the day off from school, although that was because Alice had yesterday seen that the sun would be drifting in and out of the clouds today.

I got dressed in a white halter top dress with huge pink polka-dots all over it that came to my mid-thigh; Alice picked it out, of course. I pinned my hair up with pearl pins and it looked like I had waves of copper beautifully falling over each other. I put brown eyeliner on the top and bottom rims of my eyes and pomegranate-flavored pink lip gloss.

I went downstairs and found the house in its typical birthday decor – hundreds of balloons, candles burning everywhere, presents towering on a table next to another table that holds a cake made of many layers and purple and yellow frosting, my favorite colors.

"I think you looked better before you changed." Dad frowns at me. Before I changed, my hair was a frizzy mess and I was wearing an over-sized sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Gee, thanks Dad." I frown.

"You've just grown up too fast." He sighs sort of apologetically. I know what he means. This dress shows off my curves and chest and long legs, and with my hair done up like this I look almost like an adult.

"I'm still your little girl." I tell him with a smile. It's weird that he is only a year older than me now.. I prefer to think of it as him being over a century older than me.

"Okay, now I think we all know what her first present should be." Alice says from across the room.

"We're opening presents already?" I ask in puzzlement. Usually we go on a road trip to the closest big city and find somewhere nice to eat, then come back, open presents, go on a big family hunt, and then I have a piece of cake. Needless to say, I eat a lot during birthdays.

Alice looks like she wishes we weren't, this obviously messes with her plans, and so she sighs before she says, "Only one. And it's just-"

"Just the best present of them all." A deep voice says just as the kitchen door swings open and a tall, muscular, tan form with cropped black hair comes out.

"Jacob!" I gasp, realizing I hadn't even paid attention when I heard a rapid heartbeat or smelled a woodsy scent tracking through the house. Those things are just so natural to me – just part of my Jacob. I haven't seen him in close to two months though, not since summer when I went to visit him on the reservation. I run over to him and throw myself at him. He hugs me around my waist, spinning me in a circle.

"I cannot believe you!" Alice interrupts our reunion by slapping Jake on the arm. From the sound of the smack it made and Jake's wincing, I'm going to assume it wasn't just a little pat. "You ruin my plans by showing up here so unexpectedly and then you can't even stay put in the kitchen until your cue!"

"Calm down, Pixie-stick. I think Nes likes my version better." Jake grins at me, that warm, gorgeous smile that I've always adored. Jake has nicknames for everyone here. He calls Alice pixie-stick because she looks like a pixie and is so thin and tiny. Alice growls under her breath and stomps away, probably to go rant to poor Jasper.

"I can't believe you're here!" I tell Jake as soon as she leaves, placing my hands on both sides of his face as if to make sure he is real. I feel sort of bad because I haven't even thought of Jake recently.. He has slipped from my mind, like so many other things have, as I become more and more consumed with Alec.

"Like I'm going to miss the big one-six." He chuckles, grabbing one of my hands that is on his face and lacing his fingers through it.

"How long are you staying?" I ask while brushing a stray lock of hair from his forehead.

"The most I can squeeze in is a week. Packs don't do so well when their alpha is away." he tells me with a sad smile. Jake hates the responsibilities that come with his position in the pack. He has never even wanted to be a wolf, never thought it was that cool like all the other guys did, he has always wanted to just be normal. And he could, if he stopped shifting and retired like many of his former pack members have – the ones I grew up around. But if he stops shifting then he starts aging. And I will soon stop aging. He shifts for me.

"I guess we're going to have to make the most of every minute then." I try to make his sadness disappear, squeezing his hand gently.

"I guess so." He squeezes mine back.

"Come on you two, I don't think Jasper will be able to handle it if you hurt Alice's plans again by making us late." Mom says, leaning against the far wall smiling at us. She loves seeing Jake and I together, seeing him so happy. She has hurt him severely in the past, but I mend that hurt. Because I am his imprint. I love Jake to death, but not in a romantic way. Not yet at least. And sometimes I wish he had never imprinted on me. It is so boring to know who you're going to be with from a young age. And it makes you feel guilty for having feelings about other guys... Like, a tall, handsome, dark-haired, green-eyed, hilarious, charming, romantic, sweet, mortal boy..

"Don't beat yourself up. It's normal." Dad whispers to me under his breath as we all head into the garage. He must have heard my Alec-thoughts. I nod at him with a small smile.

Since there is ten of us, we have to take separate cars, each couple taking a car. Jake and I ride in the back of Dad's Corvette with Mom sitting in the passenger's seat.

Jake and I play the stupid game we have since I was a kid – I spy. We sort of use it to compete in who has the better vision by spying things far off and seeing if the other can see far enough to guess it. His eyes aren't as great as a vampire's, and neither are mine, so we are pretty evenly matched.

The drive to Yamashiro, an Asian food restaurant in Hollywood, took about five hours with my family's reckless driving. The food was delicious, service was impeccable, and the scenery was remarkable.

We were there for about an hour and a half, and then headed back. It was around 8:30 when we got home. Usually we get back sooner, but we had to travel farther to get to a nice restaurant this year. We all pick up on the sound of a heartbeat and the smell of human as we begin twisting down the driveway.

"What the hell?" Jake asks, wondering what human would possibly venture to the Cullen mansion, especially at this time, when all trace of light has left the sky. Dad and I were the only ones who knew why there is a human here. Him because he is a mind-reader, and me because I would recognize that honeysuckle scent with a tinge of Old Spice cologne anywhere.

The headlights of our car illuminate Alec's face. I jump out of the car before we can reach the garage. Jake is about to follow me, but Dad stops him, telling him I need a moment, which I am thankful for. I don't think I'm ready to watch Jake and Alec meet yet – the one I'm destined to be with and the one I am falling in love with. It would be hard for reasons I can't really put into words.

Alec leaps to his feet as I come running towards him, looking excited though rather tired and weary. In his hand is a single rose. I am so happy to see him, if completely shocked, so I hug him as tightly as I can without hurting him. He seems pretty pumped to see me too because he twirls me in a circle just like Jake had earlier, but I like it better when Alec does. It feels much cuter and more romantic.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him as he sets me down and we release each other. The absence of his skin against mine leaves a cold, lonely feeling in its wake.

"You didn't come to school today, by the way thanks for the heads up," He frowns at me, "and I wasn't about to miss your birthday."

"It was a sort of spur of the moment thing, sorry. And that is so sweet. How long have you been here?"

"I called you a million times but your phone was off so I walked over at around four. And I thought I'd just wait it out. Fell asleep for an hour or two. I planned on leaving in about fifteen minutes, so really you have perfect timing." He grins loftily.

"My family and I went to eat in Hollywood. I didn't take my phone. And you've been out here for four and a half hours?" I exclaim, feeling horrible. He must be famished, parched, and tired.

"All in the name of love." He chuckles and my stomach flutters with butterflies. "Happy birthday, Carlie." He tells me, eyes turning serious yet affectionate and smile turning adoring while he extends the rose towards me.

I take it, my hand brushing against his lightly, and say, "This is so sweet."

"My mom grows them." He informs me, playing it off cool. Then he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a scarlet velvet jewelery box and extends it to me. I take it curiously, opening it up to reveal ivory satin and a gorgeous bracelet. It is made of alternating faceted amethyst gemstones and small spheres of sterling silver. There is a small silver clasp, and opposite it, a large amethyst in the shape of a crystal. Alec grows antsy as I stare at it.

"I've seen you wear a lot of bracelets before, and purple is such a great color on you, and so I thought you might like it. You can take it back if you want, it won't hurt my feelings." He says non-chalantly, but I can tell it would hurt him. He put a lot of effort into finding this for me.

"It's beautiful, Alec. I love it." I look up at him, smiling.

"Good, because if you didn't, I would probably go home and cry." He bites his lip as he grins in a child-like manner. I laugh, and he gently takes the bracelet from the box. He grabs my left hand, the one that I don't wear Jake's promise bracelet on, and clasps it around my wrist. I twist my arm, watching the gems glisten in the porch light.

I look up at Alec, still smiling happily, and see that is staring at me with a mix of fondness, nervousness, and desire. My smile slips as his gaze begins to make me nervous also. After a moment, he takes a step towards me so there is no space between us, our bodies pressed together tightly and perfectly. My heart speeds up and I hear and feel his do the same.

"Look, Carlie, I'm sorry if I'm being too sudden, but we've known each other for a couple weeks now, and I haven't been able to get you out of my head from the first moment I saw you. You're puzzling, smart, insightful, kind-hearted, amusing, kind of strange, totally different, absolutely beautiful, and everything else that is wonderful and foreign to me. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I think I might be going insane, but I honestly don't care anymore." He laughs nervously, one hand running through his hair just like I knew it would.

"I'm not sure, but I think that might be the Alec-way of asking me out on a date?" My smile begins to return, my heart pounding faster than it ever has before as my knees go weak and I struggle to stand upright.

"Yeah," He laughs, "and that's just what I mean. When I'm around you, I lose every ounce of my cool and composure."

"I don't know if that's too tricky for anyone to do." I tease, while secretly thinking back to all the times we've been together. I've always thought he was the cool one while I was the babbling mess.

Alec rolls his eyes and asks hopefully, "So do I get an answer? Will you go on a date with me this Friday?"

"Of course." I say quietly, overcome by excitement and happiness. I can't believe I've only known Alec two weeks. It seems like it has been years.

Alec smiles, then leans down, eyes half-closed. I lean up to meet him, eyes closing and hands placed on either side of his throat while his encircle my waist. I expect an interruption; Dad coming out and yelling, Uncle Em doing some stupid prank, Alice bursting out and raving about how I'm messing with her schedule. But none of that happens. No interruptions this time.

Alec's cool, soft lips meet mine with an almost feverish longing. We've both been waiting for this moment for two weeks now. I relish in my first kiss, hoping it's not too obvious that I'm inexperienced. He pulls me as tight as he can to his body, so tight it almost became hard to distinguish where I ended and he began. As cliche as it might sound, sparks began to fly between our molded lips. I can feel his blood pumping through his veins, and the predator in me is urging me to take a sip. Just one little drink, it won't hurt him. A small taste.. I fight back the monster, reminding myself this is Alec. I can't hurt him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. The thirst continues to scorch the back of my throat, but I try to ignore it and only think about the pleasure of his kiss.

My hands slip back into his hair, grabbing fistfuls and loving how silky soft it is. He pushes the back of my shirt up slightly so his hands can rest on my bare skin. I can tell this passionate kiss is about to take a lusty turn (major tongue involvement), when I feel myself being watched. I pull back reluctantly, and look up at the door to the house. Alec follows my gaze. We are met with the deeply-hurt, scarred, tortured, confused, and totally angered brown eyes of Jacob Black. His fists are clenched and he is shirtless with cut-off jeans on, prepared for the hunt we were about to go on, his stomach, chest, arm, and calf muscles displayed in copper perfection. A tremor ripples through his body, and I gulp nervously.

"Uh, who is that?" Alec whispers to me, not knowing Jake can hear every word.

"That's my best friend from my old school, Jacob." I tell him with an easy lie.

"The fact that you're lying about this guy really makes a blow to my self-esteem." Alec tells me with a small, toothless smile.

"I'm not lying." I insist, knowing it's no use with him. I pull my eyes away from Jake and look up at Alec.

"Okay, whatever. Considering I just got lucky enough to land a date with you, I don't think arguing what a tanned, buff, older, shirtless guy is doing in your house staring at me like he is going to murder me in my sleep is a very good approach. I'll just see you tomorrow at school, okay?" Alec smiles, playing things off cool, his specialty, while hiding the confusion and slight hurt.

"It's really not what it seems. And how are you getting home?" I ask him.

"It only takes fifteen minutes to walk." He says like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are not walking home. It's cold out here and dark. My mom can drive you home." I grab his hand, twining my fingers through his, and beginning to pull him towards the door that Jake has disappeared from.

"Uh, I don't know if I want to go in there with that other guy in there.." Alec stammers nervously.

"It's okay, really. He's not bad. " I continue dragging him, opening the door and walking inside. My family had taken on their human roles, Alice obviously for-seeing that Alec would need a ride. Dad is playing the piano with Mom sitting next to him, Emmett is watching a football game on mute, Rose is painting Alice's toenails on the floor in front of the couch, Jasper is writing what looks like an essay, Carlisle is reading a medical book, and Esme is sticking candles in the cake. Jake is no where to be found.

"Wow.." Alec breathes, looking around at the cake and balloons and lit candles that decorate the room. The gifts have been stashed away, probably for looks. We're obviously wealthy, but that amount of presents is just really abnormal.

"Mom, Alec needs a ride home." I say as we enter the room. Mom's eyes flickered over to me before quickly looking away. Esme turns to me, putting on a warm smile for our guest.

"Oh, so you are Alec. It is so nice to finally meet you. I'm Carlie's mom, Esme." She tells him.

"It's a pleasure, ma'am." He says politely, the epitome of charm.

Carlisle stands up, walking over to Alec, smiling just as kindly as Esme. "I'm her father, Carlisle." He holds out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Alec shakes it, flinching from the cold just like he once did from my heat.

"Likewise." Carlisle says while releasing his hand. A few of my family members smile at Alec as he passes when we make our way into the garage. He smiles back sort of timidly, his instincts obviously telling him he should get out of here. He has just walked into a nest of vampires and is absolutely oblivious.

I'm pretty sure Alec nearly had a heart-attack when I flicked on the garage lights and dozens of shiny, expensive, sleek sports cars came into his view. He was practically drooling over Rose's Audi R8, so that's the one we took. As the engine purred and Esme maneuvered it out of the garage and down the driveway, Alec looked so in awe he could have died right then and been content.

"Please tell me you are getting a car like this." Alec says to me after driving smoothly for a minute.

"I don't know yet, but I'm assuming so." I tell him and he strokes the black leather seats.

"And I thought I was lucky to be getting my mom's old Honda Accord." He chuckles. Alec gives Esme directions for the rest of the time to his house.

When we arrive, he says to Esme, "Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Cullen."

"Call me Esme, dear." She smiles back at him. Esme and Arianna are a lot alike. I can't believe I just noticed that. Both maternal and caring, stern with their children, both have a need for cleanliness, and both enjoy gardening. I wonder if Arianna is as great of a cook as Esme.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Carlie." He says as he unbuckles his seat belt, then leans in quickly and kisses me sweetly and chastely on the lips, so quickly you would think the thirst wouldn't even have time to register, but it did, burning me and tempting my teeth to sink into his throat. He gets out, and the burst of cold air that floods the car isn't even enough to get rid of the sizzling heat that his lips left on mine but it does clear my head of the blood-lust. He jogs up to his house and we wait until he is safely inside before driving away.

Neither Esme nor I say anything for a minute but I finally have to break the silence. "Jake saw us. Alec and I. Kissing." I tell her shamefully.

"Yes, we all know, sweetheart. He ran off and wouldn't even listen to your mother." Esme says sadly. Jake has always looked to my mother has sort of a rock, someone to get advice from when all else fails. If he wouldn't even listen to her, I'm screwed.

"I feel horrible that I hurt him, but I don't regret kissing Alec. Why is that?" I ask her, seeking her excellent words of wisdom. Esme, with her caramel waves, knowing smile, and warm heart, always has the best advice.

"You love them both. You've loved Jake your whole life, you two have an imprint after all. But now he is ready to take your friendship to the next level and you just aren't prepared for that huge change. And while you're afraid of the turns in your relationship with Jacob, you're starting to develop strong feelings for Alec. It is obviously hard on you, we have all seen that. He is a mortal after all. Your father and mother are devastated that you seem to be slipping into the same tough situations they both were in but perhaps a bit worse considering you have an imprinter. This is going to be difficult, Renesmee. I love you like my own daughter, so I am not going to dilute the truth. Your life is about to take possibly the hardest turn you will ever have to deal with." She summarizes my life much, much, _much_ better than I could have if I sat with a pen and paper for hours trying to come up with perfection. She nails things easily like that.

"When I first met Alec, I never thought I would be sucked in like this. But I can't get out now. I know it hasn't been long, but we just have this connection. I hate to say it, but it's like you and Carlisle. Or Dad and Mom. We just get each other, you know? And it's like that with me and Jake too, but I just see him as a brother. Nothing more. And with Alec...it's like purely romantic. Know what I mean?" I look up at her, wondering if I'm even being coherent. Sometimes my thoughts get scattered when Alec enters them.

She laughs quietly, pulling into the driveway as she says, "Yes, Nessie. I understand. And I know you will do what's right. You always do."

"Thanks, Esme. I don't say it to any of you enough, but I love you bunches." I smile and lean up and peck her cheek. She laughs.

"I love you too. Now hurry inside. You have school tomorrow and still need to take a shower and do a bit of homework if you know of any what you had today. And I'm sure Alice has a slice of cake waiting for you." Esme says as we pull into the garage.

I hop out of the car and run inside, finding my family in the living room. They've fallen out of their human charade, but I wish they hadn't. Now they all just sit scattered around the room, all silent, mulling over their own thoughts. I stand in the doorway to the living room, scared to breathe much less move.

Alice, of course, is the first to break the trance. She flits over to the cake and begins lighting candles as she says, "Renesmee, come on. I have a piece of cake with your name all over it. Literally."

I walk slowly over there as the last candle is lit. The rest of the family gathers, putting on a happy facade. I sit at the small table holding the cake and all the female vampires in the room snap pictures while singing Happy Birthday to me for the second time today. This time, everyone was obviously not into it at all. Emmett didn't even give us his famous big finish.

I close my eyes and make a wish before I blow out the candles. _Please let me make the right __decision when the time comes._

I blow on the candles and each flickers out. Alice cuts me a piece of cake, the one that has a fraction of my name on it in icing, and hands it to me along with a fork. My appetite is gone, but I begin to take small bites just to humor Alice.

After eating about half of it, I set it down on the glass coffee table by the sofa and look up at my family, who have all returned to their quiet contemplation.

"So are we just going to pretend nothing happened with Jake or maybe discuss it?" I ask a little rudely. I didn't mean to, it just came out wrong.

"What is there to discuss?" Dad asks.

"I don't know. Maybe where he went? Is he coming back? Is he okay? Does he hate me? Is Alec in any sort of danger?" Questions tumble from my mouth frantically.

Dad answers again, "He phased and just took off. None of us know where he is headed or when he'll be back. And he'll be okay in a while. He is just really hurt. And Emmett and Jasper and I will keep watch over Alec tonight and maybe we'll hear something from Jacob tomorrow."

"I didn't mean to hurt him," I whisper, tears filling my eyes, "I didn't even know he was there. But I'm not ready to give up Alec for Jake." I resolve myself, letting myself know I am not going to give in to guilt and lose Alec.

"We know, angel. We all know what you're feeling. It's okay, you'll do the right thing. We all know you will." Mom smiles sadly at me, sounding a lot like Esme.

I trudge upstairs, feeling rather miserable about this whole situation. I have no earthly idea what is going to become of my relationships with the two most important guys in my life. And my family all just know I'm going to do the right thing, but there really doesn't seem to be a right thing anymore.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favorites! They mean a lot! I didn't know if anyone would read this because it's kind of a different idea, Alec being human. But it seems I've got a few people liking it, and that is encouraging! Sorry for the late update, spring break has me busy! **  
**I hope you all aren't mad that they have already come to a first date after only two weeks, but, hey, first dates happen way faster with a lot of real-world couples. And their relationship is going to develop pretty quickly from here. **  
**Jake will be back, so don't get your hopes Sorry, I just can't stand the boy! But he is important in Renesmee's life, no use trying to change that fact. Oh, and Alec, perceptive boy that he is, will be quick at breaking apart Renesmee's secrets. You have been warned!**

**XOXO, JCBMA**


	7. Chapter 7

I walk briskly to first hour, thankful that Alice saw the unexpected spike in humidity that is occurring, which even the weather channels missed. I am the only one here wearing a skirt. It is ruffly and yellow, swishing around about two inches above my knees. I have a billowy white blouse tucked into it, and gold gladiators that criss-cross up my ankles. My charm bracelet is on my right wrist, and Alec's bracelet is on my left wrist. Alec's rose sits in a vase in my room.

We ran out of time to open presents last night, so I am going to today after school. Alice cannot believe her plans were thrown so off course, but has kept her frustration mostly to herself and Jasper because she knows I'm going through a difficult time.

Now, I know what you're probably thinking – I have two gorgeous boys waiting hand and foot on me, there is really no problem with that, and I should just stop complaining and enjoy this. I used to think that when Mom described to me her turmoil over having Jacob and Dad fight for her.

But it's so much different when you experience the situation first hand. I love Jake and Alec for entirely separate reasons, and I can't stand the thought of losing either. And it's just baffling that I already care so deeply about Alec. Plus, we all know Jake is the more practical choice. Alec is mortal, and I don't have it in me to change him. And every time we get close, I want to kill him. Yeah, that one is sort of a really big problem.

But Jake just isn't my idea of a perfect mate. I mean boyfriend. Some vampire terms are just weird, yet living with a clan of 8 of them, I get them mixed up with human terms. Any who, I'm just not seeing Jake in a romantic way yet. But who knows, maybe soon I'll start viewing him differently, and he'll outshine Alec.. If that's possible. Or maybe they'll eclipse each other and I won't have to worry about boys anymore. I know Dad would enjoy that.

"I missed you." A quiet, seductive voice murmurs in my ear. I nearly jump out of my skin in fright, having been so immersed in my thoughts I hadn't noticed anyone had gotten close to me. I turn to my right and find Alec grinning devilishly.

"Damn it, Alec, you scared me to death." I place one hand over my pounding heart.

"Sorry, babe." He keeps on grinning and laces his fingers through mine, earning us plenty of stares.

"So we're being, uhm, open about us?" I ask a little uneasily. Oh, this is going to take Kayla's glares to a whole new level.

"Oh, uh, is that a problem? I know I just asked you out on our first date, but it just sort of felt.." Alec trails off, seeming a little embarrassed, retracting his hand from mine.

"No, no," I grab on to his hand again, "I just thought you might have wanted us to keep things on the down low considering Kayla is already trying to murder me with her eyes."

"Kayla isn't a problem. I'm more worried about Mr. Long, Tan, and Handsome. I have a feeling one punch from him would have me hospitalized for a week." Alec gulps. Please, honey. A hard punch from Jacob would send you somewhere much worse and very permanent. Same goes for me and the rest of my family. Cause Jake's a werewolf, I'm a half-human half-vampire, and my family are all vampires. Oh yeah, and my parents are actually two of the people posing as my siblings considering they're only one and two years older than me now. Well, not really. Because technically, I'm only seven years old. Also, whenever I kiss you, I have a strong urge to rip your throat out, which I could very easily.

"Did you just call Jake handsome?" I giggle. "Looks like I have a little competition."

"Oh, shut up." He rolls his eyes. "If anyone has competition here, it's me. I guess I'm going to have to stop relying on my devastatingly good looks and obviously sculpted muscles and turn to my unique wit and charm." He teases.

"Trust me, I do not see Jake in the way I see you. It's totally different." I squeeze his hand. We come to a stop in front of my French class, and I begin wondering where Alec came from. I have never seen him around my first hour before. Is he going to be late to his?

"And how do you see me?" Alec asks in a low voice. I smile slightly, then lean up and kiss him. The thirst hits me like a semi-truck, but I once again consume myself with the kiss so I don't lose control. I push him closer to me with his neck and he gently laces his fingers into my bronze curls. We only kiss for a few seconds because teachers infest this place. He pulls his lips back, but stands just as close.

"I like that way a lot." He chuckles. The warning bell rings, and he looks almost angry at being interrupted. "I have to go, Carls. I'll see you at lunch." He tucks a piece of hair behind my ear and kisses my lips so quickly I hardly have time to respond and then runs off. I turn and watch him go, noticing the movement of his muscles as he runs. I quickly redeem myself from the lustful staring and hurry into class. Brooke stares at me wide-eyed.

"What?" I ask her as I sit down, a little confused.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. It's just that they're serving meatloaf in the cafeteria today, totally pumped about that. Oh, and the fact that you were practically making out with Alec in the hall." She stares at me incredulously.

"He sort of asked me to go out with him on Friday last night, and I said yes." I admit bashfully.

"Are you screwing with me?" Her jaw flops open and I shake my head vigorously. "Oh my gosh, Carlie, that's great! I so saw this one coming! Like seriously, you two are so into each other and so freaking cute together! Oh my gosh Sierra is going to flip!" Brooke squeals.

"I think you're the one doing the flipping. And Kayla isn't going to be too thrilledabout this." I grumble under my breath.

"Oh, forget her. She just doesn't like having control of any guy she wants. But that's good, because it means she doesn't have Alec under her spell. Alec doesn't dig her like he does you. Oh my gosh, my heart is literally going at least seventy two miles a minute." Brooke clutches her chest. Who comes up with random numbers like seventy two?

"I know, I'm so excited. I've been trying to deny it, but I have fallen so hard for that boy." I laugh, blushing lightly, so grateful to have a girlfriend to gush to.

"Where is he taking you?" She asks with sincere curiosity.

"I don't know yet. He hasn't said." I shrug, pretty curious about that myself.

"Not to be a pest or anything, but that kissing seemed a little intense for two people that haven't even gone on a date yet.."

"I thought so too, but I don't really care. Alec can kiss me all he wants, I have absolutely _no_ objections." I laugh and she joins in.

"Oh, before I forget, I got you something for your birthday but you weren't here yesterday." Brooke whispers as the teacher walks in.

"Oh, Brooke, you didn't have to-"

"But I did." She cuts me off, pulling out a small shiny silver gift bag from her backpack. I take it and open it under the desk. Inside is a bracelet. It looks handmade from little, sparkling gems that catch the light. I don't know if they're real or fake, but they're gorgeous.

"It's so pretty, Brooke. Thank you." I smile at her, beginning to put it on my wrist next to Jake's. It's quite a bit too large for me, but I hope she doesn't notice.

"It's not a bracelet, silly. It's an anklet." She then lifts up her jean leg slightly to reveal an identical anklet. "Everyone has best friend bracelets and necklaces, but how many people do you hear of with best friend anklets?" She smiles. That's the first time she has addressed us as best friends. I have thought of her that way, the person I am closest to here, but I didn't know if she did. I guess I have a way of bonding fast to people because she apparently does. I clasp the anklet on, once again happy I'm wearing a skirt to show it off.

At lunch, Alec sat next to me. He pushed his chair close to mine, resting his arm around the back of my chair. Kayla sat as far away from us as possible, giving me the evil eye. I ignored her and focused on Alec.

"I wish we had more warmth here. I like you in skirts and dresses." Alec says to me, playing with the hem of my sunshiney skirt. Then he seems to rethink what he said, and adds with a bit of a confused frown, "Although I bet you could wear them all the time considering you're so naturally warm."

"Can we please not go into that?" I beg him.

"I'm not, I'm not. Just don't forget that I remember everything that has happened. And I'm still madly curious. But anyways, I guess I'll have to take you to our beach house in California. I have a feeling you could rock a bikini." He grins, his index finger lightly trailing over my hip and I hear a chorus of low growls coming from behind me on the opposite side of the room, much too low for humans to pick up on.

"I guess so." I smile fakely, knowing I will probably never go. My glow in the sun isn't that noticeable to human eyes I wouldn't think, but my family might not let me risk it.

"Alissia hasn't stopped talking about you. She is dying to see "Alec's princess" again." Alec chuckles.

"She was adorable and really sweet. I can't wait to see her again either." I tell him, smiling.

"I'd say you should come over today, but she has a doctor's appointment and they can last a while. And it might seem like a date, and I don't want that to ruin our first date that yours truly is planning out perfectly." Alec says excitedly and proudly.

"Oh really? And where will this perfect date take place?" I wonder with a small smile.

"It's a secret." His eyes dance with amusement.

"What? No, no-" He cuts off my angry rant by leaning forward and kissing me. I immediately relax, melting into the kiss while retaining tedious control. Alec refused to budge on his decision to keep our date location a secret, so I gave up. He walked me to my fifth hour after lunch, holding my hand of course, and I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

After school, my family drove me to go get tested for my driver's license. I drove some stuffy elderly man around town, and did exceptional if I do say so myself, considering I have inhuman reflexes and senses.

I passed with flying colors, and Rose and Alice dolled me up before I took my license picture so I managed to look decent. Then we drove home, where I opened my gifts. I received at least a hundred new articles of clothing, and learned Alice had gone through my closet last night and tossed anything she deemed out of fashion or too old, even if I had never worn it. That's Alice for you.

I also got a lot of jewelry, mostly from Emmett and Rosalie. Rose loves gems, and Emmett likes sparkly things. I've been jewelry shopping with the two of them. Rose walks around examining each stone carefully with her sharp eyes while Emmett tries to tug her around to ask about all the "sparkliest" ones. It is entertaining to watch, but I feel pretty bad for Rose sometimes.

I received the iPhone 5 from Dad, which came out the day before my birthday. Jasper, always one for quirky gifts, got me a saltwater aquarium. It is huge, filled with exotic plants and beautiful, colorful fish that I couldn't name for the life of me. I think I saw a clown fish in there somewhere, which I promptly named Nemo, after the Finding Nemo movie. I cry every time on that one..

When I reach a small little gift wrapped crudely in cheap pink wrapping paper probably purchased from a drug store, I pause. No question who this is from. I gently unwrap it, pulling away the random pieces of tape. Inside, there is a small statue of a wolf. It is made from wood and looks hand-carved. The wolf's head is bent backwards, looking as if it is howling. I have heard Jake talk about wolf-howling statues. They supposedly bring good luck, or so the tribes people think.

There is a yellow Post-it note stuck to the wolf. I gently pull it off and read in Jake's very boyish handwriting:** I know you've probably already opened millions of fancy gifts from Pixie-stick, Blondie, and all the others, so I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything nicer. Still, I hope you like it and maybe think of me when you see it.**

Tears well up in my eyes as my heart clenches painfully, but I fight them back. I am not going to cry over Jake right now. I set the wolf next to me, sliding the note into my pocket, and move on to the next present. It is from "all of us", wrapped in a small shiny gold box. I remove the lid and inside find a silver key with a bulky black end that has a bucking gold bull on it. The Lamborghini insignia. It is attached to the outline of a silver heart that has small, sparkling diamonds encrusted in it. A very fancy keyring, probably courtesy of Alice and Rosalie.

I look up at Dad hopefully. "It couldn't be the.." I trail off, swallowing to moisten my mouth that has gone dry.

"Go look for yourself." He grins slyly. I jump up and run out into the garage, flipping the lights on. I search the rows of cars, and in the very back, I see the shape of a car covered with a tarp, nearly concealed by Em and Rose's mechanical machinery. I race back there, yanking off the tarp.

Underneath, I find my dream come true. A Lamborghini Reventon. It is sleek and shiny, made of black and dark crimson metal with a leather interior. It is the most powerful and expensive Lamborghini ever built, able to reach 60 miles in hardly over three seconds and costing around 1.6 million. Best part: there are only 20 of them in existence. They're rare and beautiful and can reach up to 211 mph. I think I'm in heaven right now.

"Ohhh my gosh." I breathe, running my hand over the glossy black and red hood. I slide myself into the driver's seat and turn the key in the ignition, loving the purr of the engine. I sit there for a good five minutes, nearly falling asleep to the sound of it, before reluctantly pulling myself away.

I run back inside, shoving the key in my pocket. I burst through the garage door and back into the living room, throwing myself at my dad instantly. He stumbles back a few steps, but laughs nonetheless. I hug everyone, some two at a time, thanking them profusely. I know they all had a part in getting this for me. It is so expensive and rare they must have all used their connections and pooled their resources to be able to purchase it.

"I love it! It's beautiful. And everything I have ever wanted in a car. Can I go take it for a drive?" I ask hopefully, bouncing up and down, taking the key out of my pocket.

Dad smiles affectionately and says, "Of cour-" He cuts off, head tilting to the side, eyebrows knitting together. Everyone freezes and Alice is sucked into a vision, and Dad seems to war with himself whether to tune into Alice or continue listening to what he already was. I suddenly feel like there is a warm, protective bubble in my head. Mom has slammed her shield up, fearing danger.

"Alice, come on baby, come back. You're not there, you're here. You're here, Alice. Come back." Jasper coaxes her out of the vision she is in though she seems trying to stay in it.

"There is no threat," She says at last, and everyone relaxes, "Jake is coming though." Her vision must have been of us losing our future. Maybe she was staying in it to try to find details of who and how long.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"You can't avoid him forever, Renesmee." Mom reminds me, brushing her fingers through my hair as her shield disintegrates, leaving me feeling unprotected against nothing, which is an odd feeling.

"He's not too far away. He was going to go back to the reservation, but has lingered for a while. He wants Renesmee to meet him in the back where none of us can hear them talking." Dad says, still listening to Jake's thoughts.

"I don't think it's safe to leave her alone with the mutt now." Rose says, looking sincerely worried.

"Jacob has no intentions of hurting her. He is calm." Dad says, and I begin to slowly walk to the door. It is drizzling lightly outside, and Alice appears at my side with a yellow umbrella. It matches my outfit, of course. I set the key on the coffee table and open the door.

I step outside onto the porch, opening the umbrella up. It is still warm out here. The porch is made of oak wood, large and elevated from the ground. All we have on the porch is some nice outdoor furniture and a chiminea. In our backyard, we have an old gazebo Emmett is suppose to be repainting white, so many flowers their scent is almost overpowering, and just tons and tons of land. We could raise a farm out here if any of us wanted to. We also have a huge heated saltwater pool with a rock waterfall formation, a diving board, and underwater booth area with a floating table and an umbrella, and elevated from the pool is a small hot tub which you can easily jump from into the pool. We have a swing set that I got when I was like six and still love to play on, and a tire swing by that which I still chill out on.

I walk down the steps and onto the damp ground, wishing I was wearing tennis shoes and not sandals. I begin to run to the back of the yard, which is quite a distance away. I have to keep the umbrella slightly angled so the wind doesn't blow it back and possibly break it.

I reach the back, which is marked by a white fence. I hear Jake's nearly silent footsteps coming closer, and then he pops into view, black hair dripping in his face, beads of moisture rolling down his shirtless chest, eyes sad and pain-filled.

"Come over here, Jake. Get under the umbrella." I urge. He debates with himself for a moment, before hopping the fence and walking closer and grabbing the umbrella from me, holding it himself to it reaches over his tall head.

"I'm sorry for running out on you last night." Jake says quietly.

"Don't be. I'm the one who needs to be apologizing. I didn't mean for you to see anything.." I trail off, mouth becoming drier by the second.

"Who is he?" Jake asks or, well, sort of demands.

"His name is Alec. He is a boy from school." I keep my voice steady and calm, knowing if I get worked up Jake will too.

"That's not what I mean. Who is he to you?" Jake tries again.

"He is.. He's been a really close friend for the past couple of weeks. And I have sort of developed feelings for him. We're going out tomorrow night." I try to speak professionally and not let any of my emotions drip into my voice. Last thing I need is for Jake to see how excited I am or how much I adore Alec.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Jake whispers, eyes squeezing closed.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Jake. I can't help the way I feel." I murmur softly.

"Yes you can help it. I can't. Okay? I can't reverse the imprint. I will never be able to. When Bella chose Edward, it hurt like hell. I never thought I was going to get over her. But I could have. I see that now. With some time and some distance between us, I would have forgotten her. But with you? I will never be able to. My heart beats for you. You're everything to me, Renesmee." His eyes glimmer with tears.

I sigh in frustration, my fists clenching, and say, "Jacob, it's just a date. The most that's coming from this is a short-lived relationship. And you know what? I might just go out with another guy too. And maybe another guy after that. Because you don't own me. I'm not your property."

"That's a lie and you know it. I saw you looking at him, I saw the way you kissed him. You've only known him for a few weeks and you already look at him and kiss him like that? I can't even imagine where you'll be in a few months or maybe a year. I'll be the farthest thing from your mind then. The person who has looked after you and protected you your whole life is now slipping through down the drain. And you don't even give a damn." He growls.

"Okay, so Alec means a lot to me. What, is that a prophecy that I am kicking you out of my life to make room for him so we can go skip off into the sunset?"

Jake glares at me and snarls, "He doesn't even know your real name! He doesn't know who you are or what you are! You think he's going to be too happy when he figures out that the girl he has been sucking face with is actually a blood-thirsty mutant? A creature that feeds on blood yet is still part human? Think he won't be repulsed by that?"

His words are like a hard slap in the face. So in turn, I give him a hard slap in the face. I pull my hand back and snap it forward so quickly he couldn't jump back in time. There is a loud smack and a crack, probably Jake's jaw fracturing. He yelps in pain, staggering backwards and dropping the umbrella in the mud. I hiss at him and then turn sharply, forgetting the umbrella, and walking back into the house. I don't run because that would make it seem like I am afraid of my actions and am running from the consequences. Little did I know that I should be terrified of the consequences.

The sound of shredding fabric makes me pause. That's when the first wave of fear settled over me. I cautiously turn, glancing back over my shoulder. I don't even have time to register what I see before I am tumbling through the mud and rain with a mass of fur.

I let out a shrill scream of terror and instinctively kick my legs upwards. The russet wolf atop me goes flying backwards. I'm a little banged up, but otherwise okay as I take off again. But I hardly take three steps when I'm tackled again.

This time, Jake gets the pounce right. He pins me down with his massive body, snarling like a wild animal. The sound of rock being shredded echoes throughout the forest and our land. Jake's long claws dig through my skin wildly. I scream and blood begins to gush around me.

Jake's eyes lock with mine, but Jake isn't there. All there is is coldness and emptiness. His teeth lock around my right arm, but then he pauses. I watch his eyes flicker to my wrist and know he is seeing the promise bracelet. His jaws release me and his eyes meet mine again. This time, there is a flame of life in there. He looks horrified and gets off of me, taking off running. Not even a full five seconds later, and Dad is there.

"Oh, God, Renesmee." He gasps, looking at the bloodied, mangled mess that is my body. I whimper, in more pain than I can describe. Dad scoops me into his arms and takes off. My eyes begin to droop closed.

"No, Renesmee. Don't fall asleep. Stay with me, stay awake." Dad begs.

"Too tired.." I mumble incoherently, then drift off into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes flutter open. I am met with a dark room. I let my eyes adjust and then take in my surroundings. This is definitely one of the guest bedrooms, and I am laying on the bed of it. I have bandages all of over me, some with red stains seeping through. I am no longer wet and dirty as I was last time I was conscious. I am drowsy though, and a little disoriented. I take a deep breath in and realize it's because the IV in my arm is dripping morphine into me. I yank it out and stand up on wobbly legs. My eyes seek out a clock. It is nearly three in the morning.

Suddenly, light floods my vision as the door opens and Carlisle flicks the light on. I shield my eyes with my arms, but ever so slowly let them drop as I get used to it.

"Renesmee, darling, you need to be in bed. Healing. You're very banged up." Carlisle scolds lightly.

"I don't want to. I want to go sleep in my own room. I want to go to school tomorrow and forget any of this ever happened." I croak groggily. The memory of Jake's attack is repressed in my mind. I'm not going to think about it because it will give me nightmares and make me feel guilty at the same time.

"I know. And I wish you could. But I don't think you're in any shape to be going anywhere tomorrow."

"I have a date with Alec tomorrow though.."

"I'm sorry, Renesmee." Carlisle sighs.

"Look, we all know the morphine slows my healing down. If I stay off it and just endure the pain, by the time school starts I'll be in good enough shape to say I fell down the stairs or something."

"I suppose.. But you have to tell me if the pain gets to be too much. Okay? I don't want you t have to deal with that. And Alice and Rose will fabricate something in the meantime." Carlisle says. I smile and thank him and stumble out and down the hall to my room. I collapse in my bed and fall asleep nearly instantly.

The next morning I wake up with my whole body sore and throbbing. I ignore it though, rummaging through my closet and putting on black skinny jeans, a glittery tanktop that is silver at the top and slowly shifts through shades until it is dark grey at the bottom. I put a charcoal-grey jacket over it, some sparkly silver chunky bracelets, shiny silver earrings that somewhat resemble feathers, and short black heels. I am careful with the bandages, noticing just how many there are without my nightgown covering many up.

I step in front of the full length mirror to observe myself and have to hold back a scream of horror. My face.. It reminds me of Emily's face, Sam's wife. At one point, Sam accidentally phased out of anger in front of her.

Okay, well maybe I am exaggerating a little. My healing has mended the long scars that shred down the side of my face. Humans probably can't hardly see them. But to vampire eyes, I look like Emily.

I stumble into the bathroom, desperately trying to cover it up with make up. It's no use, and just makes it obvious I'm trying to hide something. I wipe the concealer off and sigh. I do smoky eyes today to go with my outfit, and leave my hair down.

I walk numbly downstairs. My family is all there, talking quietly. They stop when I enter the living room.

"Hey, Champ, how you feeling?" Emmett speaks first, forcing a casual grin while keeping his eyes off my scars.

"My whole body aches and throbs and I have a deformed face, but other than that I'm fine." I say sarcastically.

"The scars will go away Renesmee. And they're practically invisible to human eyes." Dad says as if he knows what human eyes can see. None of us know and of us all Mom would be the one to know most clearly. I glance briefly over at Jasper, who is blatantly studying the scars as if decoding an encrypted message within them while I carefully avoid staring at the jagged crescents that layer him.

"But the bandages are perfectly visible." I remind them, prompting for my story.

"Actually, some of those need to be taken off. I think they'll have healed by now." Carlisle says as he comes sweeping into the room. "Would you mind taking your jacket off?" He asks and I shrug it off, letting it fall to the floor. Alice rushes over, picking it up and smoothing it out, grumbling about how European-imported jackets should never be just thrown on the floor.

Carlisle gently pulls of many of the bandages on my arms, revealing minor scratches, cuts, and bruises. He doesn't even bother touching the gauze on my shoulder because that is where Jake bit me and it is probably pretty nasty. At least my jacket will cover it up. He takes off the one on my neck, and reflected in the window on the opposite side of the room I see a rather large vertical cut where Jake's claw really must have dug in. It is swollen and bruised around the cut in shades of yellow and blue.

"Are you sure that one should come off?" I ask.

"Probably not." He frowns, putting it back on. I sigh and sling my bag over my shoulder again, heading out into the garage. Everyone follows silently.

"You fell off a ladder." Rose says as we all head towards the Suburban.

"I what?" I glance back at her.

"You were helping Esme paint a room in our new house and you fell off a ladder, falling onto all the painting supplies." Rose smiles slightly, flipping back her glorious golden hair.

"Oh. Right." I open up the back door of the Suburban.

"What are you doing, Renesmee?" Mom asks.

"Er, getting in the car?"

"Hm, and we all thought you liked your birthday gift."

"Wait.. Are you saying I can drive my new car to school?" I ask incredulously. I figured they wouldn't want me to because of appearances.

"Of course." Mom smiles at me.

"I'm riding with Renesmee!" Emmett booms, running full speed towards my car.

"If you get so much as a scuff on my car I will kill you, Emmett McCarty Cullen!" I call out to him playfully. I run back inside, grabbing my key off the coffee table where I left it yesterday, and run back out. Jasper and Rose are sitting in the back seats of my car and Emmett has shotgun. I slide into the driver's seat and turn my baby on. It purrs to life and I slowly get it out of the garage. It moves so smoothly it might as well have been floating.

People stop and stare as I drive it by. It really is beautiful. I make a scene pulling into the school parking lot, sliding smoothly into one of the front spots.

Emmett, Rose, and Jasper get caught up talking about the engine and horsepower and other mechanical things I'm not interested in as we all get out. But I am, however, very interested in the dark-haired boy that is running up to me right now.

Alec's arms wrap around my waist as mine lock around his neck and he twirls me in a circle. He sets me back on my feet but I don't let go of my hold around his neck. He looks down in concern at the exposed bandage on my neck.

"What the hell happened?" He asks.

"I was helping my mom paint a guest room in our house and I fell off a ladder. I fell right in the middle of all our supplies. You have no idea how long it took to get that paint out of my hair." I groan. Rose throws me an appreciative glance at how nicely executed the lie is.

"That sucks, babe. Now what really happened?" He quirks one eyebrow up. Rose looks over wildly, obviously very startled.

"Alec, please don't. That _is_ what happened." I convey with my eyes to stop pushing it.

"Okay, okay." He sighs. I smile up at him and pull him down, kissing him sweetly as a thanks. As I pull back, his eyes open slowly, looking a little dazed. That daze is thrown out the door as his eyes find the shiny piece of metal behind me.

"Holy sh-"

"Alec!" I scold.

"Sorry. But is this the.." He trails off, brushing one hand over the hood just as I had.

"Lamborghini Reventon." I say proudly.

"Impossible... Th-that's impossible. These things cost nearly two million dollars and only twenty were made. Ever."

"My family has some connections." I tell him evasively.

"I promised myself I would never ask this, but I have to. Your family is obviously loaded. You have a huge house, dozens of top of the line cars, and clothes that look like they just came off the runway. How? I mean, everyone knows your dad is an amazing doctor that has worked everywhere and we're lucky that he decided to settle here, and that your mom is an awesome interior decorator and re-modeler, but you guys live like royalty. I mean, with a family of nine, it just doesn't make sense at all."

"Alec, we haven't even gone on one date yet. I don't want to have to break things off already. I like you so much, but I can't be with you if you keep asking so many questions. Trust me, it's in your best interest to just let it go." I place one hand on the side of his face, my fingertips reaching a little into his soft hair. He leans into my touch.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so confused. I'll stop, I promise."

"Thank you. Now, come on. We're going to be late." I grab his hand, intertwining our fingers together. We head off towards my building. He walks me to French, and we pause again outside the classroom.

"So now that I'm being good, are we still on for tonight?" He asks, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I don't want you to be good, Alec. I want you to stop being so curious." I smile, running my hands through his hair.

"I think I can do that." He grins. As a crowd of people look back and throw us curious, confused looks, I reluctantly pull back with a sigh.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asks, eyebrows knitting together.

"I don't know.. It's just, we haven't gone on our first date yet, and we're already acting like we've been together for months. Is that weird?" I ask him, biting my lip.

"I don't think it's weird at all. I think it just the way you and I are. Sort of an instant click, you know. But I'm really sorry if you feel like I'm rushing things. I'll lay off, I swear." He says sincerely, taking a step back.

"Don't be ridiculous." I smile, stepping up close to him again. "I love it. It's just all really new to me. I'm sorry." I brush his hair out of his face, studying the color of his eyes that swirl with every shade of green.

"Feeling like this about a girl is really new to me." He whispers, brushing his thumb over my cheekbone.

"Is that suppose to imply you've felt this way about a boy?" I joke.

"You can never let me be romantic, can you?" He frowns in exasperation.

"Sorry, sorry. The opportunity was there, and I couldn't resist.. Romanticize away." I wave my hand passively just as the warning bell chimes shrilly.

"Too late. I have to go. I'll see you at lunch." He quickly pecks my lips and then runs off. Again, I watch the movement of his body as he leaves, then quickly find my way to my seat next to a talkative, bubbly Brooke

Alec and I sit together again at lunch, our chairs so close together it's practically like a bench, his arm tightly around my waist. He is deep in conversation with Drew, giving me a chance to grab a few grapes and his fruit-snacks off his tray. He always gets here before me and goes and gets lunch, while I never do.

I smash the empty packet of fruit snacks and shove it in my pocket, grabbing his bottle of water and chugging half of it. I reach into my bag and pull out a piece of peppermint gum and begin to chew on it.

Alec reaches down for his tray then, hands blindly fumbling for his fruit-snacks. He looks down, noticing some of his grapes, his bag of fruit-snacks, and half his water are missing. He looks back up at me accusingly.

"The fruit-snacks are my favorite part." He scowls, pretending to be mad.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I play the innocent card.

"Of course you don't. Oh yeah, wear something...durable tonight." He grins mischievously.

"Er, why?" I ask warily. I guess that throws out my red silk cocktail dress and ruby-encrusted heels..

"Let's just say, I'd go with more of a safari-theme than a five-star-restaurant theme." He chuckles. Yep, definitely no cocktail dress.

I couldn't press anymore information out of Alec, and he mostly responded with swift denials to all my curious questions, until finally I asked a question I've been wondering about that makes him pause, "Can I pick you up?"

He stops, deliberating for a moment. Usually guys pick the girls up, I've seen enough chick-flicks to know that much, but Alec doesn't turn sixteen until next month, on Halloween actually. How cool is that?

"I guess, but only because you have the coolest car I have ever seen." He grins jokingly. After school, he walks me down to the curve of the building. I begin to hug him goodbye, but he stops me.

"What's wrong?" I ask in confusion.

"Nothing. It's just, you don't have a family to hurry to anymore, right? They have their own car? And I walk home from school, so why do we have to leave so soon?" He smiles slightly, arms encircling my waist. I didn't know Alec walks home from school.. I guess that's plausible though.. Our house is just outside of the realm that would make it not absurd for us to all walk home. But Alec's being pretty close yet just far enough away, is in that realm. Funny I never noticed.

He does have a point though. The rest of my family took the Suburban today, and I know for a fact Rose, Jaz, and Em can fit in there with them. With no rush to leave, why not stay here with him? Have a little alone time?

"Hold on." I tell him, digging my phone out of my bag. I send a madly quick text to Emmett, my thumbs flying across the screen, telling him to just ride with the rest of our family because I'm going to be late. He responds with a simple acknowledgement.

"So what now?" I ask Alec, wrapping my arms around his neck, realizing this is way too serious for our stage of a relationship and wondering why it doesn't concern me a bit. Alec is easy-going, hilarious, and amusing. He almost always has something laid-back or entertaining to say or do. It's so easy being around him we've pretty much completely skipped over that awkward first stage that break many couples up. But Alec and I aren't a couple. Not yet. I mean, it'll take a few more dates to get us to that point. And then he'll have to ask me. That's how this whole process works, right?

Alec's lips break me out of my mind-babbling. They're soft and sweet, caressing my own. The thirst hits me with more force than usual. I need to hunt tonight before the date. Every cell of my being urges me to shove my teeth through his soft, tender jugular. The temptation is so much I honestly deliberate doing it.. But I quickly banish that thought, turning the sweet kiss into a lusty one so I can focus on this kind of lust instead of my blood-lust.

I knot my fingers into his hair, pressing my body against the curves of his. He presses me against him by my hips. He suddenly shoves me back against the wall of the building, rough yet gently passionate at the same time. I have to gain control of the action though, because if I actually did hit the wall abruptly, I would leave a dent.

The tip of his tongue gently glides along my bottom lip, asking timidly for entrance. I open my mouth, but force out my tongue into his mouth. Last thing I need is for his tongue to get nicked on one of my dagger-sharp teeth and start gushing blood. If that didn't cause suspicion from him, I'm pretty sure me sucking the blood up might.

_"You think he's going to be too happy when he figures out that the girl he has been sucking face with is actually a blood-thirsty mutant?"_

Jake's harsh words echo through my head. I cringe internally. Alec is never going to find out though. Once his curiosity becomes too much for me to handle, my family and I will be gone without a trace. I wonder how painful that is going to be.. If I think it's going to be painful now, how I am going to bear even the thought once Alec and I actually start getting serious?

I slide my hands down Alec's chest, feeling the muscles beneath. I pull back, knowing I can hold my breath longer than him so he probably needs some air now. He gasps for it, and I realize I held him in the kiss too long. But not even a full two seconds later and his lips find mine.

His hands run down my hips and onto my thighs. He hoists one leg up to rest on his hip, pressing my back even harder into the cold brick wall. His hands run back up my hips, then leave to tangle themselves in my hair, pressing my lips harder into his. Our tongues mingle together, the taste of him addictive and mouth-watering.

He begins to kiss down my neck, sucking ever so lightly. My heart pounds in my ears and my breaths are short and hot.

I push him back, my leg dropping from his hip and the pressure of my body being relieved from the wall. Alec looks startled and confused as he regains his balance. Oops. Maybe I pushed him a little too hard. I got a bit too caught up in the desire.

I hurriedly speak before he can ask hurt-filled questions, "I'm sorry. But I need to go. My family will get worried."

"Right, sorry. I got a little carried away. I'll see you tonight, 5:30." He reminds me.

"Let me drive you home, Alec." I offer. He wars with himself. Why are men so obsessed with their pride and ego?

"Alright." He says at last, grabbing my hand. We walk down to my car, and I fish through my things until I find the silver-heart keyring. I unlock my baby and we both slide in. Alec sighs happily as the engine purrs to life.

I drive him home, holding his hand the whole way, and he leans over and gives me a chaste kiss before getting out and running into his house. After he is safely inside, I speed off, going much faster than I did when Alec was in the car. His safety is a huge concern of mine, and his reputation. I can breeze out of this town whenever, but he stays here. If the cops pull me over for driving like a maniac, and see Alec is with me, probably looking a little high from the elation of speeding in a car like this, it will soil many peoples' thoughts of him. And if I smash us into a building or run us off a cliff, I walk out with bruises and cuts and maybe a fractured bone or two that mend themselves within a few days while his family has to go coffin-shopping.

I shiver at the thought.

I arrive home, and run upstairs before my parents can bombard me with questions about my whereabouts. I sing a Taylor Swift song in my head to block Dad out. It's called Sparks Fly, and I notice how perfectly it describes Alec and I right now. But I can't dwell on that or Dad will hear me.

I change into a pair of old sky-blue cotton shorts and a plain white t-shirt. I run out, loving this random bout of humid weather. I head into the forest, but pause half-way across the backyard. The ground is stained red. Obvious signs of a violent struggle are there – large gashes in the ground, odd-shaped indentations.

I look down at myself, noticing all the white, gauzy bandages covering me. I had forgotten about them even as I got dressed. I sigh, and continue on into the trees. I take down two elk, satisfying the thirst enough to get by with Alec tonight. I head back and up to Carlisle's study.

"Good afternoon, Renesmee. How are you feeling?" He asks, setting down the book he was reading.

"Still pretty sore, but a lot better. Do I have anymore bandages that can come off?" I ask him hopefully.

"I believe so. Let me take a look." He appears in front of me, carefully peeling off some of them on my arms. There are small scratches and some yellowing brusies, but not much more. He takes off the one on my neck, and leaves it off this time but I can't see what it looks like now. He kneels down, removing the bandages from my legs, which is a little awkward considering there are some pretty high up on my inner thigh. But Carlisle has been a doctor for centuries, he knows how to minimize the awkwardness between him and his patients. He keeps a professional air about him and never falters.

"Your arms and legs look good, except right here." He points out part of my upper right arm. I remember that arm being locked in Jake's jaws. There is a scar there, clearly that of teeth. "I don't know if human eyes will be able to see it, but we can't cover it up forever so I'm gambling here. Also, his claws got you pretty bad on your stomach and back. Bandages there need to stay." I remember being tackled from behind and pinned down.

"Thanks, Carlisle." I smile and peck his cheek before hurrying out of the room. I go take a shower, putting a robe on after I get out and heading into my closet. Alice joins me.

"Are we going for sexy dance party," she holds up a hanger with a shiny, metallic blue dress that looks skin tight and super short, "or formal dinner." She holds up a knee-length one-strap white dress.

"Neither. We're going for safari." I smirk at her startled expression.

"Safari?" She repeats incredulously. I nod, not knowing anything else. "This boy has taken even me by surprise. He's a keeper." Alice winks at me. "Well, it's a good thing I keep us stocked for every occasion. This was in case of the off-chance your father allowed you to come to Africa this summer with Jasper and I." Alice murmurs, rummaging through the very back area of my closet, a place I hardly venture to. I usually find something before I get there.

She pulls out three things. None are what I would prefer to wear on a first date. I end up choosing a short white sleeveless dress with a corset-like top and a khaki-colored belt that goes around my waist. It has an olive-green hat that goes with it, which I decide not to wear. Alice finds me a pair of brown leather boots that come up to just below my knee. They are fashionable, yet she swears they're durable, and they're heelless so I choose to believe her.

I sweep my curls up into a ponytail that spirals down to a few inches below my shoulders. Alice inserts a thick white headband. I put on a few cosmetics – lipgloss, mascara, and eyeshadow. I grab a khaki-colored purse and put my cell phone, some cash, and my car key in there.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Dad asks as I come downstairs. I flounder there helplessly like a fish out of water and Rose comes to my rescue.

"I think she looks very cute. Where is he taking you, the zoo?" She asks, her red lips curving into a smile. Hm, the zoo. I hadn't thought of that. But it is perfectly plausible.. Now I feel silly in what I'm wearing, but I know Alice would never allow me to change. She doesn't pass up the opportunity to be unique, even if it isn't her personally.

"I don't know yet. It's a surprise." I smile back at her.

"That dress is way too short, way too tight, and way too low cut!" Dad rants.

"It's fine, Edward. Calm down. Let our little girl go." Mom places one hand on his arm, smiling lovingly at me, and for a moment I wonder if she means let me go to get Alec, or let go of the child I have grown up from.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll be home by eleven. Bye, Dad." I kiss his cheek quickly. I wave bye to everyone and then run out into the garage. I head to Alec's house, calling him to tell him I'm here. His phone is off.

I sigh and turn the car off, stepping out. The neighbor boys are out, and they pause to look at me. They probably are wondering what the hell kind of odd outfit I'm wearing. Well, actually, what I'm wearing now isn't that weird. Normal teenage girls probably wear this kind of thing all the time. I just feel odd in it because I know it's safari themed and I feel like Indiana Jane.

I give them a small little wave which none of them return. I hurry my pace and knock on Alec's door. I wait a few moments, and then the door opens. It's Adrianna, with Alissia standing behind her shyly.

"Oh, hi there Carlie." Adrianna smiles warmly at me, widening the entrance to allow me in. I take a few steps inside. "You look very cute." She compliments.

"Nice to see you again, Adrianna. And thank you." I smile back at her.

"Hi Carlie." Alissia says timidly as she comes out from behind her mother while still clinging to Adrianna's long skirt. She looks paler than last time I saw her.

"Hi Alissia, how are you?" I smile kindly at her. Her arms are very bruised up, and she has dark circles beneath her eyes. She looks super tired, abnormally so for such a young girl.

She shrugs, almost sadly, and then looks up at me, eyes having a new sparkle in them, and asks giddily, "Are you and Alec in love now?"  
I pause, not sure what to say. I'd tell her anything to keep that lively sparkle in her otherwise worn out eyes, but I don't want to fill her with false hope. Thankfully, Alec saves me by jogging down the stairs.

"Of course we are. We're going to get married and live in her castle and have six kids and rule Imaginary Land." Alec comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. Alissia, not catching onto his teasing, gasps happily.

"Kiss her, Alec, kiss her!" Alissia begs as if she is watching a real-life fairytale unfold. Alec suavely turns me around and kisses me. The passion in this kiss is enough to make me forget where we are, until he pulls back and I recall I am right in front of his mother. I blush bright pink and look over at his mother and sister. Alissia looks like she could die, and Adrianna watches with soft eyes.

"Come on, Alissia. Let's go take your medicine and let these two go." Adrianna picks Alissia up, and I realize she looks even thinner than the last time I saw her. I grow concerned as Adrianna walks away. Alec opens the door and we walk out.

"I'm liking the get-up, Safari Carlie." Alec grins, eyes roaming me appreciatively.

"Alice couldn't resist." I explain with an eye-roll.

"Well tell her I said thank you." He chuckles. He opens my door for me and then walks around to his side. I start up the car and pull out of his neighborhood. He begins to give me directions, talking about how it's a good thing I don't know this state at all so I can't know where we are going.

"Pfft, boy, please. I do know this state. Just not this part of it. I was born in the north." I tell him. I explored every square inch of the north on foot, actually, while keeping the elk and deer population in control during the no-hunting season.

"Really?" He glances over at me in surprise.

"Really. I was born in Forks. But we went on to Canada soon after." I explain. Finally, we pull onto a drive with a sign showing we're heading into the Woodland Park Zoo.

"Knew it." I murmur under my breath. He chuckles. The parking lot is nearly vacant though.

"Isn't the zoo closed right now?" I ask, a sinking feeling entering my stomach. My first date ruined because he couldn't check out the closing time?

"To everyone else. But it is still very much opened to us. My aunt owns the place."

"Are you serious?" I exclaim, looking over at him in shock.

"Mhm. She agreed to take us into the exhibits of some of the non-aggressive animals." He smiles, very proud of himself.

"Do you take all the girls here?" I tease as we park.

We get out, and he comes and grabs my hand. "You're the first, actually." He says, and the honesty in his voice makes it clear he's not lying. The butterflies swarm my stomach, and I'm glad they haven't gone away even though our relationship has moved up from just a crush. I kind of like them now.

Alec and I walk up to the front gate. There is a lady with nearly-black hair, tan skin, and moss-green eyes. She is wearing a full-on khaki safari outfit, making me feel not so ridiculous. She looks just like Alec.

"Uhm, Alec, why does she look like the older, female version of you?" I whisper to him.

"That's my biological aunt. Adrianna made sure I kept in touch with her after I was adopted. She was too young to adopt me when my parents passed away, and I'm perfectly content with my family now." He shrugs.

"Do you keep up with the rest of your family?" I whisper.

"Other than her, her husband, and their three kids, there isn't any others. My grandparents passed away before my parents did." He explains. Before I can say anything more, Alec's aunt opens the gate and allows us entrance.

"Alec, it's so good to see you!" She hugs him tightly, holding him as if she is afraid he is going to float away.

"I've missed you, Aunt Vanessa." He hugs her back just as tightly. This is Alec's last fragment of his former life, she must be so valuable to him.

"And who is your lady friend?" Vanessa looks over at me, keeping one arm around Alec.

"Aunt Vanessa, this is my date, Carlie Cullen. Carls, this is my aunt, Vanessa Northrup." Alec introduces us.

"Before you get all formal, let me tell you to just call me Vanessa. It's great to meet you, honey." She laughs, pulling me in for a squeeze.

"You too." I am a little surprised and hug her back mechanically.

"So what are we doing today? Swimming with the gators or wrestling the apes?" Her grin is identical to Alec's, confident yet care-free, and she looks game for either of those.

"I was thinking we should start Carlie off with something a little less...life-threatening." Alec offers.

"Hm, you're right. She looks like a red panda kinda girl." Vanessa agrees. Alec laughs lightly, grabbing my hand as Vanessa leads the way. We walk past many exhibits featuring exotic animals, some of which have other zoo members tending to them.

We enter a quiet exhibit filled with fir trees. I am uneasy being in a wild animal enclosure yet not seeing any wild animals..

Vanessa pokes me on the arm and I nearly leap out of my skin. Alec begins to crack up and Vanessa puts her hand over her mouth to muffle her giggle. I blush furiously. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just going to say that one there is named Riley. She's my favorite." Vanessa points to a log about twenty feet away. I hadn't even noticed the red creature laying fully stretched out on it with its legs dangling off.

It's little black eyes crack open, disturbed by the intruders. I tense up, but Vanessa walks slowly over to Riley, making sure not to startle her. She scoops her up gently, carrying her like a dog. She looks more like a cat to me, and nothing like a panda. She has glossy red fur, a fox-like face with brown tear tracks running from her eyes to mouth, a super long, bushy tail, white-bordered ears, lips, cheeks, and muzzle, and short legs that fade into chestnut-brown.

"She's the calmest," Vanessa tells me as she comes closer, stroking Riley's head affectionately. "Even now, when they're still suppose to be asleep. They're nocturnal."

"She's beautiful." I murmur. I hold out one of my hands to her face and she sniffs it, only partially curious, then relaxes in Vanessa's arms again. I guess that means I've passed the test. I run my hand along her head and down the length of her body. She feels like silk. Alec comes next to me, letting her sniff his hand though by the way he is cooing her I'm sure he has met her before, and then pets her alongside me.

"I think now is the perfect time for a picture." Vanessa smiles, suddenly handing Riley over to me. She weighs nothing to me, considering I have inhuman strength, but I take a step back just for show. Vanessa pulls a camera out of her bag, then looks back up at us. "Oh, Carlie, she's nearly as big as you! Alec, help her out." Vanessa instructs. Alec gently takes Riley from my arms, and I pretend to relax as if a huge load has just been taken off of me.

"Okay, get together." Vanessa holds her camera up, angling it at us. I have taken at least a billion pictures in my lifetime. I am an expert at PASE, or posture, angle, smile, eyes. Every time we take a picture at home, Rose shouts 'PASE everyone! PASE! Don't forget to PASE!'

Alec holds Riley up so she'll be sure to be in the picture. Her head faces towards the camera with a passive, sleepy look. I wrap my arms around Alec's waist and lean my head on his shoulder, but not all the way because that makes my face and throat look weird. I smile my best picture-smile that I perfected before my second birthday, and make sure not to squint my eyes. The camera flashes, and Alec and I relax. He sets Riley down and she scampers back over to her log.

We leave that exhibit and head over to Riley's neighbor the Pudu. There were two of them out in the open, but I don't know if others lurked in the shadows. They looked like tiny little deer with fur in the shade of brown-sugar. They sniffed our hands and allowed us to pet them, and Vanessa took another picture of Alec and I kneeling next to a very frightened one, who tore off for cover when the camera flashed, but we still got the picture.

We stopped and looked at the alligators submerged in murky water, elephants, who were being herded into their housing, and tigers, their eyes gleaming in the fast-approaching night. I love tigers, they're magnificent. Once Vanessa realized this, she declared excitedly, "I have something I know you'll love!"

We take off across the zoo and into a small little facility. Vanessa takes us through a door marked EMPLOYEES ONLY and begins to talk, "We have a remarkable jaguar exhibit, and recently had our female jaguar mate with a jaguar from a zoo in California. It was successful, and she gave birth to four cubs, which is a miraculous number. But something went wrong in that head of hers, because by the time we got there she had killed one and didn't seem too eager to be sharing space with the others. They're blind and helpless that young. We quickly removed the cubs, and brought them here. They're now able to see, and play, and walk around, but we have to feed them at regular intervals for the next five months. We don't know if we're going to allow them to join their mother ever again, but the chances aren't likely."

As she opens one of the many doors we pass, I realize we're going to see jaguar cubs. I get excited, peering over her shoulder anxiously. There is a small enclosure where three beautifully-marked tiny little jaguars are awake but lounging around lazily. They look up at us with no fear at all when we enter the little space behind the exhibit barred off by a floor-to-ceiling fence. Vanessa opens a little door in the fence and oddly enough, they all go to her. I guess they associate her with food. Whenever humans come around, they get to feed.

She picks one up and hands it to Alec, then another and hands it to me, and takes the last for herself. She tells Alec he has a girl and I have a boy, and Alec frowns. "Switch me." Alec demands.

"Why? Yours is cute." I look at the little cub in his arms.

"If you think so, then switch me." He smiles slightly. I roll my eyes, handing mine over to him and taking his. He fondles the new cub in his arms. "You're my little man." He tells the cub while scratching behind its ears. We took another picture, big surprise there, with both of us leaning against the fence to the exhibit, Alec's arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist, our other arms holding the cubs.

We visited the reptile enclosures next, and Alec made me hold some of them. I've always had an irrational fear of snakes. We took pictures with a few snakes, an iguana, and a toad, then hit the bird exhibits. I actually held some, and so did Alec, and of course more pictures were snapped. Vanessa could almost compete with Rose and Alice in being the most picture-happy person in the world.

We went back towards the mammals, visiting so many exhibits I lost track of them all. I'll be reminded later by all the pictures taken. At around nine thirty, we decided we've seen all the animals we can handle. Alec sits down on a bench outside the Grey wolf exhibit, and motions for me to sit next to him. I sit as close as possible, snuggling into his side. His arms wrap around me.

"You're amazing, Alec." I murmur, eyes closed. "This was the best first date ever. I'm never going to forget it."

"I hoped I could find something you would remember. I feel like if I make memories with you that you won't forget, and leave tracks in your life, and give you things to remember me by like stupid bracelets, then maybe you won't disappear in a puff of smoke like I always feel you're going to." He whispers against the skin of my neck.

"I'm not going to disappear. I'm not going to go anywhere." I make a promise I know for a fact I can't keep. No matter how many everlasting memories we have, one day I am going to disappear and he will never know why. He's too smart to believe the generic lies – Carlisle got a great job offer, Esme wanted somewhere sunnier. We vary between those two.

"When are you going to learn I always know when you're lying? But at least now I know it's true. You are going to just vanish into thin air." He hides his pain well, but I can sense it as well as he can sense my lies.

"I'm sorry." That was all I could think to say. "But I have a while. Let's make the most of it, alright?"

"How can I make the most of it when you're facing the wrong way?" He asks, a smile in his voice, and I smile too. I sit up and look up at him. He is smiling, just as I suspected. He leans down, pressing his lips against mine. I place my hands on the back of his head, pressing them into his glossy hair. He keeps his arms wrapped around my waist.

A camera flashes, and we both jump back. Vanessa is there, grinning from ear-to-ear, causing me to blush faintly. "That one was beautiful." She informs us, the begins to walk down the sidewalk away from us.

"I guess it's time for the last part of our date." Alec grins mischievously, grabbing my hand and pulling me up and down the pathways. We get to a round building with a straw roof, modeled to look like a hut. Alec leads me through the double glass doors. Vanessa is inside, back in the kitchen from the sounds of it.

"Sit here. I'll be right back." Alec says, pointing at a bar stool sit in front of a granite counter. I sit down as he rushes through the kitchen doors. A minute later and he returns with a clear liquid in a glass cup with a straw. He hands it to me and I take a sip. It's Sprite, my favorite carbonated beverage.

"How did you know?" I ask him with a small smile.

He shrugs. "I saw you drinking it at Alissia's party, so I just figured. Now wait here, I'll be back." He runs off again. I sip at my soda for about five more minutes until Alec returns. In his hand is a round plate with a simple grilled cheese and some fries.

"Made by yours truly." He informs me, sliding the plate in front of me. "With a little help with the fries from Aunt Vanessa."

"It's a very nice grilled cheese." I laugh, though the cheese is dripping out from the edges and the bread is slightly burned and the whole thing looks smashed.

"I know, I know. Now eat up." He instructs. I take a bite, carefully avoiding the oozing cheese, and find it's better than expected. He grins at my pleasantly surprised expression. He goes back into the kitchen and returns with an identical plate of his own.

I eat half the sandwich and most of the fries, hungry from all the walking and such but not that hungry because I hunted before I came. And it really did pay off. The thirst has been there, but at bay. Alec eats every last morsel, getting defensive and explaining he is a growing boy when I realize he had two sandwiches on his plate and ate them both along with double my amount of fries.

Alec takes our plates and glasses back to the kitchen. Vanessa and him both emerge a few minutes later, laughing with one another. I try to picture Vanessa in an older form, say, Adrianna's age. Her hair not so long and just overall envy-creating-ly gorgeous, more trim and professional, with a streak of gray interrupting the silky black. Her green eyes a little older and more experienced and knowing, some very light laugh lines instead of tanned smoothness. When I get the image in my head, I can almost see Alec and his mother laughing together, joking around, exchanging playful banter.

Alec takes my hand, causing me to lose the image of him and his mother, and we all three head into the parking lot. Vanessa gives a low whistle at the sight of my car, and makes Alec take a picture of her and I in front of it.

We say goodbye to her, exchanging hugs, and then Alec and I get in my car and head home. It's ten, which means we have plenty of time to get home. Alec and I don't talk much on the drive home, we mostly listen to music.

I pull up in front of his house at about a quarter til eleven. He looks over at me, eyes soft and sweet, saying quietly, "This was the best first date of my life. And it's not because of what we did or anything. It's because of who I was with." Admittedly, it was a little corny. But, hey, I'm a teenage girl. A little corny is good, especially when said with such sincerity.

"Me too. I had a great time tonight." I tell him. He unbuckles his seat belt, but doesn't get out. Instead, he unbuckles my seat belt, and I understand what he wants. I pull it off, and then lean across the middle console. He meets me halfway, his lips gentle yet hungry.

His hands grab my hair and I push him closer by the back of his neck. He opens his mouth slightly, and I slide my tongue in. The kiss isn't as hot as the one back at school (I don't even know how that one got so out of control) but it is a million times sweeter. I didn't even think kissing could be sweet with tongue involved, but Alec made it so.

We pull back after around a minute. Alec's heart is beating erratically, and so is mine but he – hopefully – can't hear it. He is struggling to gain a normal breathing pattern. "Good night Carlie." He says, then gets out of the car. I watch him get inside and then buckle my seat belt once again. I get home about five minutes before eleven.

Rose, Alice, Esme, and Mom are all in the living room waiting for me to get home. They press for details, and I gush over every minute of the night, my heart beating fast just thinking of it all.


	9. Chapter 9

I had my usual busy Saturday, cramming in my baking class, shopping, fighting, and as much homework as I could. Sunday, I stayed in bed all day. I was on my period, and had horrible cramps and fatigue.

Yeah, I get a period. It only lasts one day though. The fact that human females are able to withstand a week of it moves my respect for them up about ten notches. Since my period is so brief, Carlisle thinks any window of opportunity I might possibly have to become pregnant is very brief. I mean, you know how humans go through a phase of optimal fertility where they are very likely to become pregnant? Well my phase is a lot shorter. It's practically impossible.

The school week was mostly filled with Alec. He is rapidly becoming my entire life. Our relationship is developing quickly, a concern to my parents, but I could care less. He is sweet and funny and romantic (or at least he puts in a good amount of effort to be) and totally gorgeous.

Alec and I stand outside my French class, his lips molded against mine, my hands running down his chest. I pull back to give him some air and take some for myself also.

He smiles at me and breathlessly says, "I'm not quite sure I'm ever going to get used to that."

"What? A girl stopping a kiss with you? I agree, that must be a big adjustment for you." I tease, rolling my eyes.

He chuckles lightly and smirks as he replies, "Well that too, but I actually meant kissing you."

A deep scarlet blush threatens to bombard my cheeks but I battle it off. He is so sweet, I only wish I knew how to react when he says things like that. I don't have to though, because the warning bell rings then.

"I have to go, but I was thinking, we should sit with your family today at lunch. I sort of want to get to know them." He smiles and then runs off before I can respond. I am left frozen in shock. He wants to meet my family for real today? Why can't he be content just looking at them like Sierra and Eddie?

I am mortified as I go through my morning classes in a fog. I'm not ready for Alec to unknowingly meet my parents yet. I try to come up with a few plans, but everything involves lying, which Alec picks up on like metal to a magnet.

"Shouldn't I be the nervous one?" Alec asks with a care-free smile as we walk hand-in-hand across the lunch room, every step taking us farther away from my safe zone and closer to pure embarrassment and awkwardness.

I don't say anything, knowing whatever I do say they will hear, while screaming in my head _Please be nice to him! Don't humiliate me! Make sure Uncle Em minds his manners! Stop Alice from doing anything too weird! Don't let Rose glare!_ Dad looks over at me, nodding minutely with a smile playing on his lips. Then he begins to talk to my family in a low voice, explaining the situation.

"If you start feeling too awkward," I tell Alec, "then just kick me under the table. I'll get us out of there. And please don't hesitate to do it. It's really fine by me."

"Stop worrying, Carlie. Things will go smoothly. I'll try not to embarrass you too much." He rolls his eyes.

I can't reply because we are here. I speak before Alec can, "Um, hey guys. Alec and I thought it would be nice to sit with you today. He wants to meet you." I grab two chairs from a nearby table, pushing them up to my family's table. I hear Alec's heart begin to race as he sits down. His earlier bravado disappears. He mistakes his instincts to run as first-meeting jitters.

"Well that is very kind of you two. It's a pleasure to meet you Alec, I'm Bella." Mom reaches her hand across the table to him. He winces at the icy coldness of her skin, but shakes it nonetheless. It was weird for me to watch him shake hands with my mother and father and not even realize it. He also shook hands with my uncles and aunts and thought he was meeting my siblings.

"It's great to finally meet you all. Carlie talks about you guys all the time." Alec gives them his heart-melting grin, the one I can never resist. It doesn't seem to have quite the same effects on them, but it certainly carries a dose of charisma with it.

"I hope she says good things. If she has ever mentioned that I am a shopaholic lunatic, she is exaggerating." Alice smiles at him somewhat mischievously.

"Oh, please. That would be an understatement." Rose laughs.

"She might have said something like that." Alec chuckles, grabbing my hand under the table. I give his hand a squeeze and feel his tension ease ever so slightly.

"So Alec, play any sports?" Em asks, trying to make his smile friendly, but his bounty of muscle and made-for-killing-punier-men physique makes it hard to seem friendly.

"I play a little baseball and soccer in the spring." Alec stammers a bit, nervous as hell, which is very understandable.

"Ah, he's a baseball man. I bet you like that, N- Carlie." Emmett quickly covers while wagging his eyebrows playfully. I want to slap my palm to my forehead and I can see Rose's hand twitching to smack him upside the head.

"You play?" Alec asks, looking down at me in surprise.

"Hell yes!" Emmett booms, attracting stares of nearby tables and causing Alec to wince. "She loves to play." The sexual innuendo is very lame and Alec doesn't catch on to it.

"We should play sometime." Alec grins at me and Emmett snorts.

"We all love to play. You should bring him around sometime in the Spring and we can all play." Alice says cheerfully. Emmett has to cough to cover his guffaws as the color drains from my face. I shake my head no vigorously, but when Alec looks down at me, I shift my expression into an optimistic smile.

"Sounds great." I squeak. Thankfully, my stalling plans had sort of worked and we had arrived at lunch pretty late. The early bell rings, which is for people that travel a long way to their next class. My class is far away, but I usually wait a while because I'm pretty fast. But today, I think leaving now would be an excellent idea.

"Well, we have to go." I announce, standing up abruptly. Alec stands with me.

"It was great to finally really meet you all. I'll see you in Spanish, Alice." He smiles at her, and then I pull him away by our interlocked hands.

I drove Alec home after school, but I went in with him. We've decided to watch a movie at his house tonight, something private you know? It's a Friday, so I can be out late. We head up to his theater room and he puts on a random movie. I snuggle into his side, my head resting on his chest and his arms around me.

Again, I find it's hard to get into the movie with Alec around. His lips kiss my hair repeatidly, and his fingers play mindlessly with the strap of my tank top, moving it up and down my shoulder. After about five minutes, I'm done pretending to watch. I twist myself around, my lips meeting Alec's.

He is surprised, but seems just as eager for the contact as I am. He grabs me and pulls me down on the couch so I am on top of him, my legs straddling his hips, my arms supporting myself on either side of his chest. My lips never once leave his. His hands slide down my waist and hips then slide back up, clutching my waist.

After a few minutes, we both calm down the lustiness. I lay back on the couch, trying to regulate my breathing and not let him see me practically panting. He does the same, but too bad for him I can hear his heart pounding rapidly.

Alec squeezes into the narrow slice of space between me and the back of the couch, wrapping his arms around my waist. His head rests on my chest, using my breasts as some sort of pillow and enjoying it way too much, but I'm too amused to stop him.

"You're so soft and warm. Better than any bed." He sighs contentedly, holding me impossibly tighter. I giggle, playing with his silky, thick black hair. We finish off the movie without anymore talking. I get up and stretch, and he turns off the projector. As we are walking downstairs, I feel his eyes on me from behind. I turn in confusion, giving him a pointed what-the-hell-are-you-staring-at look. He laughs at my expression.

"Sorry, sorry." He laughs. "I was just wondering how you do that." He nods towards my feet.

"What, walk?" I ask, staring at him like he is insane because he really sounds that way right now.

"Yeah, sort of. You walk differently. You look like you're practically floating. Every step is perfect and graceful. Like better than a model or something. How do you walk like that?" His dark brows knit together in confusion.

"I'm not any more graceful than other girls." I tell him with a small laugh. Not one of my best lies, but what else could I have said?

"It's killing me, Carlie. All the lies and the secrets. I can't figure you out at _all_, and I'm dying. I wish you could realize you can trust me with whatever you're hiding." He sighs sadly. By now we are at the landing of the stairs. I am a little taken aback by him thinking it's because I can't trust him that I'm not telling him. Alec is a trustworthy person, and although we haven't reached the point yet where I would be confident in him being able to keep my secret, I know deep in my heart that he could even if I blurted it out right this moment.

I whirl around to face him, staring up at him with as much sincerity and intensity as I can muster up. "I trust you, Alec. I trust you so much. It's not that I am worried you'll tell anyone," although, secretly, I am "it's just that I don't want you to have to deal with it. And that's all I'm going to say." I turn back around and walk into his kitchen, hopping up on a bar-stool.

He walks up to me and kisses me chastely as sort of an apology. "So, you up for a grilled cheese?" He asks with a boy-like grin. Grilled cheese is Alec's specialty.

"Maybe I should cook for you today." I smile slightly, getting up.

"Fine by me, wifey." He takes my place at the bar-stool. My heart flutters slightly when he calls me wifey. Oh, I wish.

"Hm, are you in the mood for a snack or a meal?" I ask, going through his cabinets and drawers to get a feel of the place. I can easily find things just by inhaling the air, but it will seem much more normal if when I immediately am able to find the paprika, unseen and misplaced at the back of a cabinet filled with glass bowls, if I have already gone through everything.

"Something sweet." He says, leaning back in his bar-stool.

"Do you like chocolate?" I ask, remembering he had eaten vanilla cake at Alissia's party. But didn't I see him eat a chocolate chip cookie last week at lunch? He usually sticks to fruits though, so I don't know much about his eating habits outside of that realm. Other than he is practically a bottomless pit, yet the food seems to magically melt into muscle on him.

"What kind of growing teenage boy do you think I am?" He scoffs. I smile, and glance around the kitchen.

"Does Arianna have an apron I could borrow?" I ask him. He leaps up and goes into the pantry, returning a second later with a long yellow robe that says _Kiss Me, I'm Italian_ in curling red letters on the front. He slides the strap over my head and around my neck, then slides behind me and begins tying the strings around my waist, tightly but not too tight, swatting my hand away when I try to pull my hair out from under the thick strap around my neck.

He comes back in front of me, pulling my hair out himself and smoothing it down around my shoulders. He observes me in the bright yellow apron, my bronze curls splayed around me, smiling slightly at him, and seems pleased at what he sees.

"You have no idea how much I love this." He grins, still scanning me from head to toe. I can practically see the vision in his head of us ten years from now, married with little feet running around the house, me in this very same apron handed down to me from Arianna as a house-warming gift, preparing dinner for our family. I can see Alec, older, more intelligent, wiser, facial structure more manly and defined, muscles still the same because I can't imagine him letting himself fall out of shape, black hair trimmed shorter and more professionally, his green eyes still sparkling brightly. I know that in ten years, I would still see him as I do now. I would see him as everything. My whole world. Outshining the sun, stars, and moon.

Alec, feeding off of my thoughts too, crashes his lips onto mine. The passion and desire is almost overwhelming. He moves his lips roughly against mine, yet it still feels so good. His breathing is hard and heavy, grabbing my waist and hoisting me up onto the counter. I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling us as close as two people can possibly be. Our tongues are mixed together, the kiss hot and spicy, and the thirst urging me to take a sip. All the desire is too much. I pull back and lower me head to his neck. I smile sinisterly and head for his jugular.

"Alec, we're home!" A maternal female voice calls out. Red hot anger pulses through me. Who dares to interrupt my meal? Suddenly, images begin to flood through my head. Arianna, Alissia, Alec. Three people who mean so much to me. Three people who the monster inside of me is insisting I murder at this moment.

My teeth graze against Alec's neck and he gasps slightly, then his breathing stops, feeling the sharp coolness like a knife blade pressed against his flesh. It takes every ounce of my strength and self control to push him away and hop off the counter just as Arianna walks in, hand clutching Alissia's.

"Well, hello Carlie. I hadn't realized Alec was having you over tonight." She smiles warmly at me.

"Oh, I didn't mean to intrude.. I'll go." I smile, actually pleased about this. It'll give me some time before I have to see Alec again and face his questions. He knows I was about to bite him, that I'm sure of. I can see the confusion in his eyes as he glances over at me.

"Don't be ridiculous. Alissia and I ate out already though, so I guess you're stuck with Alec's grilled cheese." She looks sympathetically at me although slightly amused. Then she notices the apron on me, and, startled, looks over at Alec, who is already looking sheepish, and says, "Alexander! You do not invite a lady into your home and make her cook for you!"

"I offered," I hurriedly pipe in, "and I really don't mind. I love cooking, my mother taught me how."

Arianna studies me for a moment, making sure I'm not lying out of courtesy, and then her face softens and she smiles, "Alright then. But don't let Alec bully you around. He can be quite manipulative when he wants to be." She looks at him fondly and knowingly I look at him too, wondering how such a cherubic boy could be accused of being manipulative, until I glance at those mischievous eyes of his.

"I'll keep him in check." I promise Arianna, smiling affectionately at Alec also, who seems to be enjoying all the attention be it negative or not.

"Hi Carlie." A meek voice says from Arianna's side. I had completely forgotten Alissia was even in the room. She is so thin and tiny!

"Hi Alissia, how are you?" I smile at her, noticing again how tired she seems. She gives me a small smile, and then releases her mother's hand and crosses the space between us. I kneel down just as she throws herself at me, arms wrapping around my neck, face buried into the hair on my shoulder. I hug her gently, breathing in her sweet scent. But instead of a sweet scent, my nostrils are attacked with something foul. I have smelled it a million times before, considering Carlisle is a doctor. It is the smell of a cancer patient, particularly someone going through chemotherapy. I have to force my body from going rigid, while sneakily glancing at her hair. How had I not noticed the patches of blonde waves missing?

I pull back, a smile plastered painfully on my face, and say to her, "Do you like brownies? I am making some for your brother."

She nods vigorously, but then looks up at Arianna for confirmation on her decision. Arianna smiles down at her sadly, "Yes, that is very kind of you Carlie. We would love some. First we need to go moisturize, Alissia. Come on." Arianna holds out one hand. Alissia kisses me on the cheek with dry lips chastely, and the goes to Arianna. They disappear from the kitchen.

I can feel the blood drain from my face. I look over at Alec, my eyes begging for answers. He studies me, and then realizes I have realized that his little sister has cancer. He sighs, "She has had it for a long time. It has always been minor, no need for chemo or anything, and usually only stayed for a little while before disappearing. Then, just as my father was deployed to Afghanistan it came back with a vengeance. She just started chemo last week."

"What type does she have?" I whisper numbly, staring blankly at the wall behind him.

"Acute leukemia." He says back, just as quiet and emotionless.

"It's stronger this time than the others?" I ask for confirmation.

"I don't know if she can get rid of it this time. She has always been fragile, and chemo is just harsh. My mom has already pulled her from school and hired a trained nurse to watch over her while she goes to work."

"That's expensive." I observe, wondering how they're getting by in this nice house while Alissia undergoes chemo, their father is away, and they have to hire a nurse for hours every day.

"We're thinking about moving into an apartment. And I've been looking for a job." He explains, and I feel so horrible. I hadn't even noticed their situation.

"Switch hospitals. My father will help you. He'll get you the treatment for free." I insist, wondering if Carlisle could even do that.

"I can't ask that of your family, Carlie. That's way too much. This is why I didn't want you to find out." He walks back to his barstool dejectedly, resting his elbows on the counter and burying his face in his hands.

"Alec.. Please. Let me help. I can help. This isn't about you, or us, it's about Alissia. She needs the best, and my dad can give it to her. I swear on it. Please." I walk over to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He turns into me, snuggling his face into the curve where my neck meets my shoulders. He doesn't cry, just wraps his arms around my waist and holds me tightly. I rest my cheek on the top of his head, his hair feeling like silk against my skin. His Old Spice cologne smells like home to me, reminding me this is where I belong. In his arms is my place.

After a minute, I lay a tender kiss on the top of his head and step away from the sweet embrace while whispering, "Think about it."

He doesn't say another word, but by his expression I know he is thinking about it seriously.

He watches me move around the kitchen, checking his freezer for vanilla ice cream and very pleased when I find it. I leave it in there and go preheat the oven. Then I find some flour, sugar, cocoa powder, baking powder, salt, soy milk, vanilla extract, brown sugar, and water. I spend about ten minutes making it, then slide the finished product into the oven to heat and harden.

"It's like having my own personal chef." Alec says in awe as I turn around to face him, most if the sadness disappearing from his eyes.  
I smile, taking the apron off and setting it on the counter. He pats his lap, and I walk over to him and take a seat sideways, my legs hanging over the side if the chair.

"You're beautiful, baby." He whispers, nuzzling my neck, reminding me of the almost-bite. Thankfully it seems to have slipped from his mind. I know it's only a matter of time before it resurfaces though. And only a matter of time before everything clicks into place and he realizes I'm not like other girls, or even other humans at that.

But until then, I am happy to sit in his arms, feel his lips against mine, bake him food, hold Alissia on my lap, and feel like part of his family. Until then..

**A/N: I don't know much about cancer patients and how they cope going through chemo, especially young ones, so don't get too put out with me if I make mistakes on what Alissia would be like and what she would be feeling! **  
**Anyways, FF has been not letting a lot of people upload stories, so that's why I haven't updated in a while. Sorry for the delay!**

**xoxo -JCBMA- **


	10. Chapter 10

The next month passed by so quickly it felt like I blinked and suddenly the calendar read October 31st.

I have been planning a party for Alec without him knowing. Tonight, our whole class is showing up at my house for a Halloween/Alec's birthday party.

"Happy birthday baby." I whisper to Alec, coming up behind him in the commons area and wrapping my arms around his waist. He is standing with a group of his friends, most of whom I know considering Alec and I have been inseparable for around two months now.

He twists around in my arms, grinning broadly. "Thanks, baby." He murmurs, leaning down and kissing me softly and quickly.

"You're wearing your sweater." I remark with a delighted smile. Last weekend when I was out shopping with Alice, I bought him a v-neck black cashmere sweater that clings to his muscular form even with a gray tee shirt underneath that peaks out at the top. He told me it looks like something right off the cover of Gays Illustrated.

"Thought I could humor you for a day." He smiles.

"You look amazing in it." I tell him. It's true. He looks so bad ass in black. I get chills just looking at him.

He laughs almost inaudibly and says, "With you around, I don't think anyone is going to be paying much attention to my sweater."

I roll my eyes. My long sleeved pumpkin-orange shirt, denim skinny jeans, long lacy billowy black vest, and orange pumps can hardly be considered attention-grabbing, though denying I look nice today would be a lie. But just wait until he sees my outfit for the party.

"Lies. Anyways, I'm glad you're wearing the sweater because it goes perfectly with your gift." I smile excitedly.

"Carls-" He starts up, but I cut him off, "Don't Alec. I like doing this kind of stuff. It makes me happy."

It's true. I like doing things for Alec. His family is in a tough situation right now and the least I can do is buy him things with my limitless cash. Carlisle, Arianna and I have been working together to transfer Alissia to Carlisle's hospital. Carlisle told Arianna that Alissia will be getting chemo for free, and she will, but it's not because Carlisle is authorized to do that for friends. It's because Carlisle is paying for it, but he hasn't told Arianna that.

"And I promise you'll love it." I add with a sly smile.

"Sure, sure, whatever." His lofty grin returns. Sure, sure. A phrase he picked up from me. One I picked up from Jacob Black.

Jake.. A sudden pang of hurt grips my heart. My hand instinctively rises to my face, brushing over the nearly invisible, thin, jagged scars running down my cheek.

I stare vacantly at the sun peeking out of the line of trees bordering the school. Where is Jake right now? He didn't return to La Push, we checked with the pack. They say he hasn't transformed since the day after my birthday. No one had really payed attention to him when he had transformed then, thinking he was with me and knowing we like our time to be private.

Now he is gone without a trace and it is all my fault. My hand itches to call Jake's cell. He probably still has it on him as a just in case. I need to apologize.. Tell him he needs to come home. I miss him. More than I can describe. I get a cold, empty feeling in my chest when I think of him.

"Hey, what's wrong, baby?" Alec asks with concern, noticing my sudden change in mood, grabbing my hands that had dropped from him and holding them in between us.

The feeling of our fingers laced together takes away the darkness that had begun to engulf me. Alec is the antidote to my pain.

I smile up at him and say, "Nothing, just thinking about how to tell you about the party." I bite my lip, toying with him. He catches my lie, I can tell, but is too distracted by the mention of a party to call me out.

"What party?" He asks, a crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"Well, tonight my parents are out at a medical convention in Seattle, so my siblings have helped me get a party planned and so everyone is coming to my house tonight to celebrate your birthday." I wrap my arms around his neck, wondering if he's going to be angry.

"Are you serious?" He asks, eyes becoming excited.

"You said this place never has any parties, and I didn't have enough time to throw a party for my birthday, so.." I shrug, smiling.

"Carls, you're amazing!" He laughs, hugging me by my waist and swinging me in a circle. I laugh wildly, holding onto him as my hair swishes around me. Just a minute ago he was getting pissed that I bought him a present, and now he is praising me for throwing him a party? I cannot keep up with this boy..

He sets me down and kisses me. I smile into the kiss, then pull him closer. He opens his mouth and I slide my tongue in, feeling the wet, soft warmth of his tongue eagerly.

The thirst plagues me, but I fight it off. I have practiced my self control and discipline since I almost slipped up a month ago. Alec either forgot it or decided not to mention it.

We head towards my first hour, talking the whole way, his arm wrapped around my waist.

After school, I drive Alec to get tested for his license. He passed easily, he has been preparing for it for a long time. I love seeing him so excited.

"In honor of this great accomplishment," I announce as we walk out of the license building, "I give you permission to drive my baby to my house."  
Alec looks over at me, eyes wide, jaw slack. I laugh, pressing my keys into his hand. He jumps to life, laughing and racing across the lot to my car. I watch him with a smirk, following suit and sliding into the passenger seat.

Alec was elated as he drove to my house in the car he has always wanted.  
Alec and I hardly ever go to my house. I don't like my family's scrutiny, although he doesn't know of the intense radar we are on. He doesn't realize they can hear every single word.

But our costumes (which are matching, of course) are at my house, the party is at my house, and his gift is at my house. So to my house we go.

Alec pulls into the driveway, turns the ignition off, and leans his head back against the headrest, breathing hard. I watch him in amusement, his hands shaking slightly.

"Was that fun?" I ask with a smirk.

"You have no idea." He breathes.

Suddenly, I'm feeling a little sultry. I lean over and whisper in his ear, "Do you think you'd have more fun riding me?" As soon as the words leave my lips I am humiliated. I can't believe I just said that. I am not that type of girl. For one thing, I don't know how to be sexy and seductive, and for another, why am I even trying to be? My cheeks burn.

Alec's body goes rigid, his heart thumping hard. "I think that's pretty obvious." He whispers in a hoarse voice. I almost take pride in the reaction I am able to get from him.

I laugh and play things off coolly. "Come on, I want to show you your present." I hop out of the car, and he stumbles out. I press the code into the dial on the garage and the door slides up with a groan.

"I talked some things over with Arianna," I begin, walking towards the back. "and my family helped out of course.." I gulp nervously, wondering how mad he is going to be before he becomes happy. Somewhere between enraged and furious.

"Carlie, please tell me you didn't.." Alec says from behind me as we approach the form of a car covered in a beige tarp.

"I did." I giggle, pulling the tarp off and revealing a sleek, shiny crimson machine.

"I-is that a F-Ferrari 458 Italia?" He stutters.

"Mhm." I chirp proudly.

"I can't accept that." He says while still staring at the shiny vehicle longingly.

"Don't be ridiculous. Here." I press the key into his palm. He holds it up, examining the key ring I have attached to it. I blush lightly.

"It was Rose's idea." I mutter in embarrassment. I peer over his shoulder at the heart shaped small clear plastic containing a picture of Alec and I at the zoo with the red panda. Vanessa sent it to Arianna.

"It's perfect." He says quietly. My blush deepens.

"Come on. This is super embarrassing, but my family got you a gift also, and it was Emmett's idea, which tells you already how awful it is. We can take it back tomorrow if you don't want it." I assure him. Surprisingly, Emmett and Alec have become almost sort of friends. It's freaky. Whenever Emmett sees Alec at school he goes and talks to him about some recent game that was on or some other guy thing.

"This one should be good." Alec laughs, and I know he is expecting some sort of gag gift, which I guess it could sort of be considered that way. But he really is going to be shocked.

We walk into the living room (which has been transformed into a dancing room, furniture cleared out, a huge sound system and DJ booth, multi-colored lights on the ceiling, cobwebs in various places, a huge spiderweb with a massive spider clouding the window, a coffin propped up in the corner, a few zombies here and there, blood spatter on the back wall, and along the wall behind the DJ booth in huge sparkling oranage letters is HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEC, and all of this makes Alec stumble a little but he doesn't have time to comment) and and are met with a chorus of happy birthdays. Alec, in good nature, thanks them all and smiles the whole time, fighting back the fear I know he must be feeling. I can smell the adrenaline surging through him. I wonder what he thinks it is. Still jittery around them? New to such a large, beautiful, wealthy family? How long can we play on those things? When will he start asking more questions? He's too perceptive for his own good.

"Okay Alec, you're going to love this. I swear." Emmett says excitedly, then dashes off, at a human pace, thank god.

"Brace yourself." I whisper to Alec in exasperation. Sometimes Emmett's antics really embarrass me. Okay, most of the time.

Emmett trots back in with a basket in his hands, like the one from that movie about the girl and the ruby slippers. He hands it to Alec, who timidly peeks inside. His eyes widen, and he hurriedly sets the basket on the ground, opening it widely. He pulls out a little white furball with striking ice blue eyes.

"We've decided to name him Emmett Jr. Right guys?" Emmett look for support from our family. Everyone rolls their eyes.

"Alec can name him whatever he pleases." Esme says kindly.

"What is he? I mean what kind is he?" Alec asks, cradling the white blob in his arms.

"It's a Siberian Husky." I tell him, walking over. The little guy is sort of cute I guess. I've never really had pets, actually my aquarium Jasper got me is my first. If I had to get another, though, I would get a cat. I'm much more of a cat person.

I brush my fingers over the pure white coat. It's almost as soft as Alec's hair.

"This is awesome." Alec breathes.

"You really want to keep it?" I ask incredulously. I can't believe I never saw it. Alec is a total dog person. The gleam in his eyes when he looks at that yawning little creature.. How did Emmett know this would be the perfect gift?

"His name is Cullen." Alec announces with a smile.

"I guess it'll do." Emmett shrugs.

"I already bought Cullen a whole wadrobe." Alice informs Alec proudly. "I have him a cape for tonight. Oh, and he has a bed and a collar and a leash. And bowls, and some food, and a crate, and a dog house." Alice ticks things off on her fingers.

"We have a house to decorate, costumes to get in to, make up to put on, and hair to do. Maybe Cullen should go take a nap or something." I say kind of bitchily. I get anxious and antsy when there are things to be done in a short period of time.

I observe the house, wondering if only the living room has been decorated. The twinkling lights have been wrapped through the trees outside and some gory corpses, classic scarecrows, and hockey-masked murderers have been propped up against trees along the way.

I walk out, thoughtlessly leaving Alec alone with my family, and find there really isn't any decorating left actually. The dining room has multi-colored lights in it also, a large bronze cadelera in the middle of the table, and the food has already been set out. All of the food was made by top of the line bakers.

There are cupcakes with very lifelike curled up centipedes, slimy worms, chopped off toes, and little black mice. Pigs in a blankets made to look like fingers. On a large plate, carrots are used to make a pumpkin, with apple slices for a mouth, broccoli for a stem, and little bowls of dips for the nose and eyes.

The cake is widely elaborate, and I can't imagine any of the guests daring to cut into it and destroy it. That's the problem with cool cakes – no one eats them. There is three layers, getting smaller as they go up. They're slanted on top of each other to give the cake sort of a wacky look. The bottom layer is orange with large black polka-dots, the middle is white with an orange ribbon tied on it, and the top is orange with a black checkered pattern. On the top of the cake and randomly along the sides are black and orange stars with long silver stems sticking out.

There are cobwebs hanging on the ceiling, and small jack-o-lanterns on the window sills. There is a bowl of chips with a hand that is motion activated to come down when you try to get some. A low, suspenseful music plays in here that might be drowned out by the music from the other room when the party starts.

The kitchen, which is only partially decorated in case some confused guest accidentally wonders in here, is very, very dark. It has black candles covering nearly every available surface, and a few jack-o-lanterns here and there.

The foyer has fake bats hanging from the ceiling. The usual gold carpet leading in from the front door has been swapped for a tattered burgundy one with the taping outline of a body as if at a murder scene. The mirror has been switched out also for one that shows the image of a bloody bride when you look in it. In the crystal vases that we have on a table on the side of the winding staircase, eyeballs and severed toes have been put in. There must be a fog machine at the top of the stairs because creepy mist is coming ominously from there, seeping down onto the floor. A few ravens are perched on the banister. Blood is splattered on the wall on the side of the stairs.

I walk back through the house to the living room, scaring myself a few times with the ghouls and demons placed here and there. But nothing could have scared me more than when I arrive in the living room and find my family talking to each other about plans, and Alec nowhere to be seen. They all look up at me upon my entry, and Alice and Emmett smile innocently while the rest of my family doesn't seem to notice my concern.

"W-what did you do to Alec?" I stutter with a quavering voice.

"He got a paper cut. And it was just too much." Emmett's lips quiver as if he is about to cry, and Alice's expression goes sober. But they're the only two playing this game.

Jasper slugs Emmett on the shoulder and says, "Not funny," though he is clearly amused.

"He's fine, honey. Don't have a panic attack." Mom smiles tenderly, coming to comb her fingers through my hair.

"I walk into a nest of vampires and see those to nutshells grinning like maniacs," I wave my hand dismissively at Emmett and Alice, who both giggle like five-year-old's, "and Alec has vanished, and you expect me not to worry?" I ask incredulously, my heart still racing because I still don't know where Alec has gone.

"He's just at the bathroom, dear." Mom laughs. Suddenly Alec pops into the living room, and Mom drops her hands and retreats back to my family.

"Come on, let's go look outside." I grab Alec's hand, deciding to take him with me this time instead of risking Alice and Emmett getting any "brilliant" ideas to mess with the mortal.

Alec locks his hand firmly around mine, smiling lovingly at me. I smile back, and then lead him to the backyard. The chiminea is lit, letting out a trail of smoke. The furniture has cobwebs in the gaps, and the table has a jack-o-lantern resting on it. The old gazebo in the back looks perfect with the chipped paint since Emmett still hasn't painted it. There are candles in small plastic balls with leveled off bottoms, that way the wind doesn't put them out and if they tip over nothing catches on fire, lining the cobblestone pathways that lead through Esme's garden and out to the pool. The pool is heated, and we put a light in it that switches colors every few minutes and makes the whole pool glow.

"Your family is amazing. How long have they been working to get this all decorated?" Alec asks me in awe. All of last night considering they don't sleep, ever, and the short time spanse from when they got home and when we got here.

"Around a week." I lie, and he somehow doesn't catch it.

"I can't believe you guys have done all of this for me. The car, Cullen, the party. It's amazing. You're amazing." He looks up at me through his thick lashes with those smoldering green eyes that make me just want to rip his clothes off and have my way with him. Wait, what? When did I start thinking of _that_ sort of stuff about him?

"It's really nothing. I enjoy it. Come on, I want to show you our costumes." I begin to lead him back into the house.

"You already bought me a costume?" He asks.

"Well of course. You wouldn't have time to get a decent one now." I explain.

"How did you know what size to get?" He seems a little creeped out. I guess it wouldn't end well if I told him Alice had sneaked into his room when he was sleeping two weeks ago and rummaged through his closet.

"I'm good at guessing." I shrug.

"Carlie." He gives me that stop-lying look.

"You're going to love it. It's so cute." I giggle, changing the subject quickly and expertly as we head up the stairs.

"Cute?" I can hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Not like, rainbows and bunnies cute. Cute as in, I want you so badly cute." I smile at him over my shoulder, wondering if it looks sultry like I meant it to be. From his expression, I'm going to assume so.

Alec suddenly grabs me from behind as we reach the top of the stairs, flipping me around and then pushing me up against the wall. I gasp in shock, but my gasp it cut off because Alec's lips are suddenly on mine. Needy and hungry, fierce and passionate. His hands cup my face, trying to be gentle, as if I am priceless china, yet needing to be rougher.

I slide my tongue into his mouth, getting wrapped up in the passion and heat. Our bodies press against each other tightly, leaving no room for even a sliver of air. I then have to remind myself that this is going to leap out of control faster than I can handle. I tear myself off of Alec reluctantly.

"There will be time for that later, but now we have to go get ready. Come on." I begin walking again, listening to Alec's rapidly thrumming heart like it is the most beautifully constructed symphony.

We walk into my room, and Alec pauses. He has never been in here before. I'm sure the first thing he notices is how completely, 100 percent girly it is. Or perhaps how huge it is. He surveys the place, eyes scanning over my violet walls, chandelier hanging from the ceiling, queen-sized white bed with a flowery design of lilacs and dozens of decorative pillows and a billowy violet canopy, windows taking up the far side of the room with a balcony that overlooks the backyard and has tons of tropical plants on it, study desk with a swivel chair and thin laptop along with my book bag, paper, a pencil cup, and my textbooks, a large white couch, huge saltwater aquarium with exotic fish darting around, bathroom that with the lights off is probably too dark for him to see inside of, and walk in closet that contains shelves and rows and cubbies and racks of skirts, dresses, scarves, sunglasses, necklaces, earrings, bracelets, hats, jeans, sweatpants, sweatshirts, tee shirts, tank tops, long-sleeved shirts, Gladiators, pumps, Stilleto's, flip flops, flats, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

Alec lets out a low whistle, walking in and shutting the door behind him. Something my parents would never allow if they couldn't hear every single thing that is going on. But they have promised tonight that they will all go out hunting and give Alec and I some alone time. Arianna already agreed to let him stay out pretty late, and so we are going hottubbing tonight. He doesn't know it yet though.

"Sit wherever you like." I wave my hand around the room, and then disappear into the closet. I return a second later with his costume in my hand. It is in a black dress bag so he can't see it yet. He comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing up my neck, obviously not too curious about his costume. Like I mind. The feeling of his lips against mine.. It's perfection.

This is going to be the best Halloween ever.

ALEC POV

My lips move down Carlie's neck, her skin flaming hot and as soft as satin. My hands slide down her hips, feeling the contours of her perfect body. Her arms reach back, twining her fingers into the hair at the back of my head and pressing herself closer to me. I slide one hand down her arm.

Suddenly she breaks free of the embrace, moving away from me. I am a little surprised by it, and more than a little hurt. She always does that. Leaves when things get intimate. Not to say that we haven't had many very passionate moments, more intense than anything I've ever experienced, but sometimes it's like she can't handle it. I don't mention it though because I'm not going to pressure her or anything.

"I'm going to change in my bathroom and start doing my make up. You change in here. Tell me when you're ready and I'll do your make-up." She smiles sweetly at me. I almost nod helplessly, but then her words register.

"I'll play dress up, but there is no way I'm wearing any make-up." I tell her with resolve. If I don't make-up my mind (no pun intended) sternly, she'll sucker me into doing anything.

"I knew you would say that." She laughs. "So I didn't count on it. No worries." She shrugs, then prances into her closet, then returns hardly half a second later with a dress bag in hand and gracefully lopes into her bathroom like a professional ballerina. It's amazing to watch her just move.

I unzip the bag and find a pair of black pants, a long-sleeved white button up, a crimson vest with golden buttons, one of those old-fashioned ruffled things that guys used to wear around their necks, and a black cape with one of those things that goes up around your neck and the back of your head. We're dressing up as vampires?

Hah. The irony. Vampires only exist in stories, are described as fast, strong, pale, graceful, and beautiful Carlie is all of those things, and I have never met a girl like her outside of books and movies.

My blood suddenly runs cold. A vampire. It would explain everything. Not coming to school on sunny days, being so impossibly graceful, the beauty of her and her family, when she caught that grape that I threw at her. But her family is like ice, and she is so warm. And aren't vampires suppose to be like the undead? I have felt her heart beating. It beats at like ninety miles and hour though.

Oh, shut up, Alec. I always throw myself into this stupid mind rambling. Carlie is not a vampire. Vampires don't exist. I'm being ridiculous. There is definitely something strange about her and her family, but it's not that they're mythical creatures.

I glance up at the bathroom where Carlie is, and notice the door is slightly ajar. I can see into it slightly. I watch as Carlie lifts up her shirt, only able to see the curve of her hip and waist, nothing above, though I'm not going to lie and say I don't wish I could.

She slips off her jeans, exposing what looks like a purple lace G-string. I swallow hard, my eyes unable to look away. And then she slides the g-string off. I clench my fists, my little friend in my pants becoming excited. I hungrily stare at the bare curves of her body, wanting so badly to burst in there and ravish her.

I pull my eyes away from her and shake my head. Cut it out, Alec. Let's focus on getting this stupid costume on first. I slide my shirt over my head, hoping that maybe she'll catch a glimpse of me also. I'm a little arrogant about my muscles. This is the first year I haven't run track since fifth grade, I've played soccer since second grade, played football from sixth to ninth grade, and have played baseball since third grade. I have to keep myself in shape if I hope to go into the army someday. And if I hope to come back from the army someday.

I pull off my jeans, leaving myself in my black silk boxers. I pull on the pants, and then button up the white shirt and vest, and tie the cape around my neck.

"Are you done?" Carlie asks me from the bathroom, poking her head out without waiting for a response. She is already done with her make up. She has on dark, dark eyeliner that dramatically twists out from her eyes in thick dark swirls. Her lips are sheathed in blood-red lipstick. She needs no make up to make her look pale, and nothing at all to make her look beautiful.

"I think so." I look down at myself, feeling completely stupid.

"You look dashing." She smiles, and I notice a pair of clip on fangs. She notices my noticing, and reaches back into the bathroom, grabs something, and flicks it at me. A small container comes flying directly at my head. I snap my arms up and catch it.

"You can use the mirror in my bathroom to put them in." She says, stepping out from behind the door. I nearly drop the small container in my hands. She looks hot. I mean, she looks hot every day, but now she looks heart-stopping-ly hot. Jaw-dropping. My eyes soak in every detail.

Her long, milky legs have on black fishnets and knee-high leather boots. The dress is so short I'm almost uncomfortable with other guys seeing her in it, but she isn't even technically my girlfriend so I suppose I don't have that right. Besides, I'm enjoying the view. The dress is black and crimson with a corset-like top. It hugs her curves snugly. It is long sleeved, and the sleeves from the elbow down are billowy fabric that drapes down a little past her dress with her hands on her hips. It is pretty low cut, another view I can't help but love. She has one of those things like I do, the part of the cape that comes up around the back of your head, but she doesn't have a cape. She looks completely sexy.

I stare at her, eyes bugging out of my head, not able to say anything. Beautiful, gorgeous, and flawless do her no justice.

"Before your eyes get lost in my cleavage, I'm going to go do my hair." She smirks, crossing her arms over her chest, unthinkingly making her chest more prominent.

"If you didn't want staring, you should have picked a different dress." I tease her back, refusing to let myself become embarrassed. She rolls her eyes and heads back into the bathroom. I've attached fake fangs before, so I really don't need a mirror. I put them on, and then join her in the bathroom. As I walk in, she pulls the plug of a straightener out of the wall. Her hair is blade-straight, falling to her hips. She has moved the part over so it gives her what looks like really long side bangs, and makes her hair look sort of sexily disheveled. Very vampire-ish. This is the first time I've ever seen her hair straight, and though I love her curls more than I can describe, she definitely looks amazing both ways.

She turns to face me as I walk in, smiling at me. "How did I get so lucky?" She murmurs, running her fingers through my long hair. I almost laugh out loud. Her the lucky one? I'm the lucky one. I've lived in Hoquiam all my life. Adopted, a small town boy, a father in the military, a little sister battling cancer. Home life has never been easy, and school life was just completely dull and boring.

And then the Cullens showed up. And I met Carlie. And suddenly everything became a splash of colors and vibrance. I look forward to school, and I don't mind coming home because I have Carlie with me. She is exotic – she has been to every corner of the globe – and absolutely beautiful, and the sweetest girl I have ever met. She has a witty, clever humor, and a way with kids. She is so smart too, in all AP classes and knows something about everything. She is the most amazing cook, and so generous. She is easy-going and it was like an instant connection with us because she is so easy to get along with.

It's weird of me to be thinking this since we aren't even an actual "couple" yet officially, and have only been dating for two months, but I could honestly see myself spending the rest of my life with this girl.

The only problem is how secretive she is. Lies bubble from her mouth left and right. Usually, if a girl lied like that, I would have never even been interested in them in the first place. But it's just weird things she lies about. Not big things, but odd little things. I can't find it in myself to care too much, because I love being with her so much that I can't risk losing her.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one, baby." I murmur, leaning my forehead against hers. She smiles, the leans up and kisses me chastely. Her lips are silky smooth and so warm, making me feel cold when she pulls away.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" She asks, holding up some eyeliner. Her other hand goes to her hip, causing me to look at her skin-tight costume again. "Not that some." She rolls her eyes, seeing my eyes roaming her body again and turning away from me with a smile. "That some is not on the market."

"Not to anyone else. But to me, I think it should be on the market. I'll pay a good price." I smile, placing my hands on her hips from behind.

"Really? How much?" She smiles too while tidying up the make up on the counter.

"Forever." I breathe against the skin of her neck, and then freeze. Shit. I didn't mean to say that. She probably thinks I'm some psycho freak now. I just told her I want to be with her forever. I mean, I do, but that is not something you say to someone after two months.

She has frozen also. We stand there, a layer of impenetrable ice covering each of us, for a long moment. And then she suddenly whirls around in my arms and kisses me. It is full of passion and meaning, but lasts only a second. Then she pulls away and hurries out of the bathroom.

I follow her out of her room and downstairs wordlessly. But as we are about to head down the stairs, I suddenly remember I forgot something. "I'll be down in a second." I tell her, then race back into her room. I grab my jeans, which I had discarded on the floor, and pull out the small object from their pocket, sliding it into the pocket of my costume. I fold my jeans and shirt and lay them neatly in a corner. I flip off the light, or chandelier, or whatever in her room and jog back down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

I find her family in the living room again, hooking up the sound system. Alice is dressed up as what I think is suppose to be a war nurse and Jasper is a soldier, Rose is a zombie bride and Emmett a zombie groom. Edward is wearing a very old-fashioned suit of sorts, and Bella is wearing a long beige dress with elbow-length white gloves and a small tiara in her chocolate-brown hair. I study them for a moment, before realizing they're Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy, characters from Pride and Prejudice, a book I often seen Bella reading when I come over and one I read for English last year.

"Guests should be arriving any second." Carlie smiles at me as if nothing just happened back there. I'm glad. I hope she forgets, at least before the end of tonight.

Carlie excitedly heads for the foyer and I follow her in confusion. The doorbell rings. Weird. It's like Carlie knew before it even happened.

I stand behind her as she opens the door, revealing Brooke and her boyfriend Cameron. They've been dating for two weeks and he already asked her to be his girlfriend. I wonder if Carlie has been waiting for me to.

They're dressed as hippies. The colorful attire and huge pink sunglasses are very fitting for bubbly little Brooke, and super hilarious on Cameron. I snicker and he shoots me a deadly glare. Then, surveying my outfit, he snickers also. I return the glare.

"OHMIGOSH, you look fantastic Carlie!" Brooke gushes, coming in and hugging Carls. Carlie laughs and hugs her back.

"So do you!" Carlie looks down at Brooke's costume, which, in the middle of the shirt, has a slit that goes up a little past her belly button, which is pierced.

"Really? You don't think it's whore-ish?" Brooke asks, fiddling with the slit, and the sleeves that fall off her shoulders casually, and then pulling down the mini-skirt.

"Not if you don't think mine is." Carlie giggles, pulling down her dress also, much to my disappointment. I look over at Cameron and see he looks pretty disappointed himself. I can only hope that is because of Brooke and not my girl.

Suddenly, loud music begins to blast from back in the living room. I guess the sound system is up and running.

"I love this song!" Carlie says excitedly. Well, I'm sure she does. She probably picked out every piece of music herself. She's somewhat of a perfectionist, just like her older sister, Alice.

"Me too!" Brooke laughs, crystal blue eyes twinkling. A lot of guys think lighter eyes, like blue or green, are much prettier than darker eyes, like hazel or brown. I've always thought the same thing. But when Carlie showed up, I realized how beautiful brown eyes can be. It's like they aren't just brown, one flat shade, they're a million different shades of brown, some that have never even existed outside of the realm of her eyes, that seem to keep swirling on into infinity. I could honestly stare at them forever.

"Let's dance, Cammy!" Brooke grips his forearm. He smiles affectionately at her, then leans down and kisses her softly. Brooke holds on to him, their bodies pressed together tightly. Ew. It's like watching a lion eat the face off a bunny. Is this how other people feel around Carlie and I?

"Dance floor is in the living room, you two come on in whenever you feel like it." I tell them, and then hurridly grab Carlie's hand and get out of there. That was disgusting.

"Thank you for that." Carlie says to me under her breath. She must have been as disgusted as I was "And now that we're here, we can dance!" She adds excitedly. I've never really been one for dancing, but for Carlie I would do anything.

Her siblings have seemingly disappeared. I wonder if they're off together as couples. It's weird to think about. They live in the same house, around each other all the time, have known each other for years, watched each other grow up, and they've still fallen in love with each other. Most siblings hate each other. I wonder what it would be like if Mr and Mrs. Cullen had adopted me also. Would Carlie and I be where we are today? More serious? Hate each other? I can't imagine ever hating Carlie. It's wrong to just think about.

Carlie sings along to the song, her voice as sweet and smooth as honey. She smells like strawberry and vanilla. She grinds herself against me from behind, arms reached back and locked around my neck. My hands hold her hips as I grind against her also, trying to keep the little guy in my pants from getting too excited.

Her finger tips trail down the side of my face sensually, her head lolling back to look up at me. Her eyes are partially closed, her whole body getting into the beat of the song, and she looks sexier than ever.

The need for my lips to be on her comes over me, like it so very often does. I begin to kiss up her shoulder, and then up her neck. Suddenly, I have the most vivid, realistic flashback I have ever experienced. I'm no longer feeling the beat of the bass in the song as if it is my own heartbeat, surrounded by changing light colors, Carlie's breath cool against my ear as she whispers the words of the song. I am in my own kitchen, Carlie's body still tightly pressed against mine. Her lips are against my throat though. And something that feels like two jagged daggers pressed against my jugular at crescent curves. Carlie's warm breath touches my skin between the two daggers, and I realize they're actually her teeth. Everything goes in slow-motion as I feel her teeth begin to sink into my throat and my body freezes up in shock. Then my mother's voice, indistinct because of the adrenaline pumping through me, sounds and Carlie pushes herself off of me.

"Alec? Are you okay?" Carlie's sweet, melodic voice pulls me back to the present. I find myself staring into her huge, milk-chocolate brown eyes. She is so beautiful. So innocent, caring, and sweet. She looks at me so lovingly, so adoringly, I know she would never hurt me. I begin to wonder if I made that whole kitchen thing up. I would have remembered it before now.

But everything comes surging up through my memory now. It was the day Carlie begged me to switch Alissia's hospitals. The day I first realized my life will always be beautiful and colorful as long as Carlie is in it. The day I saw how much I literally need her. It was around a month ago. It has been suppressed in my memory for this whole time. But why?

What a stupid question. Of course I know why. Every time I ask Carlie a question that she deems too personal about whatever she is hiding, it brings her a step closer to leaving Hoquiam and never looking back. I can feel it in my bones. She has ventured the world, leaving a small, lifeless town like this probably wouldn't be too much of a loss. I pride myself on the fact that I am the only thing that actually has her anchored here. Or so I think.

But who the hell knows? Maybe she's a witch and the old, overgrown field behind the school is some kind of sacred sorcerers ground. Or a fairy and deep in Maple Grove Forest is where Pixie Hollow is.

But not a vampire. Whatever you do, don't think vampire!

My subconscious sends me a very clear message, yet it is so hard to interpret. Why would I think vampire? I had one fleeting thought of it back in her room, which I immediately ruled as ridiculous. Why is my brain telling me not to ever think of it again?

"Alec?" Carlie murmurs, her palms pressed against my cheek, forcing me to look at her. She searches my face for the problem.

And then the strangest thing happens. For a brief moment, I see myself, void of color, eyes blank, jaw slack, yet surrounded by a band of glowing gold, as if I am the most radiant thing to walk the planet, as if through her eyes. That jolts me back to her.

"What the hell?" I whisper, staring crucially at her. She gasps, jumping back from me. She stares down at her hands as if they're traitors.

"I-I'm going to get you some water." She stutters, then runs out. Just as she disappears, Brooke and Cameron walk in.

"Where's Carlie? What's up with you?" Brooke asks in confusion.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." Cameron says stupidly, playing on the Halloween card.

"I have no idea what I just saw." I mutter mostly to myself. Cameron and Brooke begin dancing intimately, and so I take a seat in a cobweb-covered chair next to a coffin. A second later, the doorbell rings. A crowd of people flood into the room, and Carlie is with them, socializing. Spotting me, she comes over with a happy smile plastered on her face.

"Come on, let's dance!" She grabs my hand, acting as if the past several minutes never occurred. I guess I'm not getting that water.

Carlie and I dance for a long time, while mingling and talking to our peers, who all wish me a happy birthday for the second time today. Everyone is in awe of the beautiful Cullen mansion, and of course in awe of the beautiful Cullens themselves. All of Carlie's siblings are on the dance floor, dancing as if no one else is around, not caring at all that their counterpart technically has the title of their brother or sister.

When guys begin asking to dance with Carlie, I have to swallow my overbearing protectiveness and possessiveness and allow it, since I have no official claim over her. She dances with Jack, Tyler, Connor, Zeke, Dalton, Greg, and so many more I lose count. It's like there is a damn line!

She dances with them just like she danced with me, which sort of pisses me off but like I can say anything. Not yet, anyways. Besides, I danced with my fair share of girls also. When Kayla asked me to dance, I nearly declined. But then I look over, and see Carlie rubbing herself all up against Drew, my best friend. His hands are all over her, and she is smiling at him flirtily.

Rage boils beneath my skin. I smile charmingly at Kayla and say, "Yeah, I'd love to." I dance with her, and it actually feels natural. I have known Kayla pretty much my whole life, we have been best friends for as long as I can remember. And then last year we had some pretty intense flirting. And touching. Let's just say I've seen pretty much every square inch of Kayla's skin, and the only thing we haven't done is have sex.

And I never plan to. Jealousy turned her into a bitch. It's pretty awful to say it like this, but I choose Carlie over her. But right now, she is just being her old self. Funny, nice, understanding. It's like old times.

"You have been avoiding me at school." She says sadly. I used to walk her to all her classes.

"It's really not good for us to be seen together anymore." I tell her a bit glumly.

"We're being seen together right now." She counters.

"Everyone is being seen together now. It's no big deal here. No one probably can even tell who we are." I remind her.

And then I realize something. I am dancing with Carlie's "enemy" of sorts out of spite. That's disgusting of me. Carlie was just being polite and dancing with guys she knew I liked so my friends will like her. Now I'm dancing with Kayla out of jealousy. That's what you call a jerk.

"I have to get back to Carlie." I tell Kayla, pushing her off me.

"Alec," Kayla grabs me before I can leave, her lips suddenly meeting mine. I tense up for half a second before shoving her off a little harder than necessary. I stay, frozen solid, in the same position for a few moments, Kayla's gray eyes meeting mine just as the song ends with almost a smugness. Like now she has something on me. She can play this card now.

I tear my way through the crowd, finding Carlie laughing with Brooke, Sierra, Eden, and a few other girls I know she is friends with. Desperate to get this dirty, impure feeling cleansed from my system, I grab her and pull her fire-y hot body (in both meanings) to me and kiss her as passionately as I can. Her legs dangle off the ground, and she immediately wraps her arms around my neck, tangling her fingers into my hair. She smiles into the kiss, then pulls back. "Alec!" She giggles, playfully pushing me off her. All her friends release a chorus of _awhh_s.

"Sorry, baby. You just look so beautiful." I grin at her. It's true – she looks stunning, even after all the dancing and mingling she has done.

I can see her adorable blush even in the dim lighting. Her friends watch the scene with mushy, lovesick eyes. Carlie leans up, kissing me chastely and meaningfully. I decide it's now or never. "I'll be right back, okay?" I tell her over the noise, then disappear quickly into the crowd. I find Emmett, dancing with Rosalie, and give him a curt and nervous nod. He knows what it means. He nods back once and then heads towards the DJ booth. The crowd practically parts for his huge form.

He fiddles with a few switches, and then hands the microphone to me. He pulls over a sturdy table that had been positioned there for this. I take a deep breath and step up onto it.

"Uh, can I have everybody's attention?" I say just as Emmett flips the music off and turns up the lights a bit so you can actually see every ones' faces. Confused, disgruntled, slightly irritated eyes look up.

"Is there a Carlie Cullen in the room?" I ask with a small smile, watching as a bubble of space appears around a confused, slightly embarrassed, definitely amused Carlie. She gives me a small wave, cheeks burning pink cutely. "Hey baby." My small smile turns into a full-fledged grin that she smiles back to.

"Carls, you make me happier than anyone ever has. You're the sweetest, funniest, smartest, most beautiful girl I have ever met in my entire life. You mean the world to me, I would do anything for you. I can't believe it has taken me two months to do this, but Carlie, will you be my girlfriend?" I pour my heart out in front of everyone, but I am solely focused on her. Like everyone in the room has evaporated into nothingness. I hardly hear the awes of the girls and scoffs of the boys. I pull out a ring with my shaking hand.

It's a plain silver ring that glints in the light. Engraved in curling black letters is _Alec & Carlie_. I have a matching one in the pocket of my jeans upstairs. It has a thicker band, and is bigger so both of ours can fit on our middle fingers probably, if she accepts it. Mine has _Carlie & Alec _engraved in it in the same calligraphy.

Carlie slowly walks to the DJ booth, the crowd splits for her. There is no noise at all. I leap down to meet her, and set the microphone aside. People huddle forward to hear what is said.

"Alec.." She whispers, staring up at me with tears building in her eyes.

"Don't cry." I beg, brushing my fingers just under her eyes though there is no tears yet. She laughs almost embarrassedly yet happily. I smile again. "Be my girlfriend, baby." I whisper, staring dead-straight into her eyes while masking my overwhelming fear and nervousness.

She nods ever so slightly, and then kisses me, throwing her whole body on me. I stumble backwards, but stay on my feet, and kiss her back nonetheless. The crowd of our peers applauds.

The kiss breaks off, and I slide the ring on her middle finger. A perfect fit, just like I thought. "I love it." She whispers, a tear leaking over. I wipe it away before she can.

Carlie and I danced to a slow song after that. Then the music livened up again and the party was back in full force. Carlie and I didn't leave each others' side again though. At around nine, the Cullens wheeled in a huge, extravagant cake, ten times more decorative, detailed, and probably expensive than the one in the dining room. It was for my birthday, and sixteen candles were lit on it that looked like fireworks.

I blew on the candles (which was harder than I thought) and then Rosalie took each of them out. Just as Alice was about to start cutting it, a piece of granite rock slammed into the back of my head and knocked me into the cake. And also knocked me out cold.

I awoke only a few seconds later. I could hear the blood rushing through my ears along with a faint ringing, and the ceiling of the room along with huddled faces of my peers circled above me. My head felt like it was being smashed in by a mallet, and I released an agonized groan that seemed to break the sound-proof bubble encompassing me and allowed the voices to seep through.

"Is he okay?"  
"What happened?"  
"Emmett, you idiot!" That one was Rosalie, followed by a very sharp smack.

"Alec, darling, can you hear me?" Carlie's sweet voice whispered from just above my ear. I took a moment to assess my surroundings. I lay on the ground, my head propped up by Carlie, who has her arms around me and is cooing me gently. Her body is as soft and warm as ever, feeling especially wonderful in my confused and disoriented state. I then realize my head is resting on the comfy, very pleasant cushion of her breasts. I feel dirty about taking advantage of that, but any sane sixteen year old boy would do the same.

I turn my head to my whole face is pressed into her breasts, wrapping my arms around her waist and groaning. "What happened?" I moan, snuggling into her. I can practically see her eye roll along with the half-amused half-exasperated sigh.

"Emmett sort of smashed you face into the cake. And he hit you harder than he intended to." Carlie explains while prying me off her. I did a face plant into the cake? Shit.. I pull back and realize there is orange icing and chunks of cake smeared all over Carlie. She looks irritated, yet still bemused by this all.

"Let's go upstairs." She suggests, her eyes suddenly taking on a concerned look. I obediently stand up with her, stumble forward, and then the ground rushes to greet my face. A pair of impossibly strong arms that feel like they're made of rock catch me, propping me upright. It takes me a few seconds to realize it was Carlie that caught me. She had reached out with wicked speed and then supported all of my weight on only her arms without releasing so much as a grunt. No one else seemed to have noticed, and it takes a second for Carlie to notice that I noticed. She gives me a pointed look. The message is clear: don't even bother with the questions.

I take a deep breath, pushing back my undying curiosity, and focus on the throbbing in my head. Carlie practically carries me upstairs without breaking a sweat, and then lays me down on her bed. She climbs over me, her back resting against the headboard as she sits criss-cross. She pulls my head into her lap and begins pressing with two fingers all over my head.

"What're you doing?" I ask her, slurring my words ever so slightly.

"Checking for a concussion." She murmurs, deep in concentration.

"I could have a concussion?"

"It's a possibility. Emmett is pretty strong." She explains.

"So are you." I mumble under my breath so quietly my own ears could hardly hear it.

"Don't." She commands sternly, hearing my words clearly. I sigh, relaxing my tense body and just enjoying the warmth of her heated body. After a few moments, she announces, "You look fine." Then she gently moves me off her and stands up. She looks down at her ruined costume and the guilt hits me.

"Shit, Carlie, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize.." I stand up, gulping, wondering if she was going to be mad. But she just smiles at me.

"Don't worry about it. The party is over anyways. My siblings are getting everyone out, and they're walking out the door with them. So we have the house all to ourselves for a few hours. Or, more specifically, the hot tub." She looks so amazingly seductive when she smiles at me like that, excited and lustily. I take a steadying breath.

"But I didn't bring any-" I am cut off as a pair of my own black swim trunks with red trimmings fly at my face with perfect aim. I stare at them in confusion. "How did you get these?" I ask, looking up at her. She shrugs non-chalantly, but there is laughter in her eyes.

"I'm going to get changed. You do the same." She instructs, grabbing a swimsuit that I couldn't see and prancing into her bathroom. I begin stripping off the costume and stacking it on her couch. I quickly pull the trunks on my nude form, feeling weird standing in the middle of my girlfriend's room naked.

A minute later, Carlie emerges from the bathroom. It literally takes every ounce of my self control not to let my jaw drop and eyes roll back in my head. Carlie in a bikini.. Is just wow. Especially a bikini like that. The black fabric looks amazing with her milky skin. Glittering, aquamarine jewels border it. Two strings are all that hold it up on the delicate curves of her hips. The top is all strings other than the brief expanse of fabric that covers her breasts enough, but really doesn't leave much to the imagination. Her hair is pulled up into a stylishly messy bun.

"You look amazing." I breathe, walking over to her. My hands roam over her tender stomach and hips.

"Oh, stop." She giggles, looking away with a rose-shaded blush. I begin kissing her down her neck, and her breath hitches in her throat. This is most definitely the best Halloween ever.

RENESMEE POV

Alec's lips trail down my neck, his hands moving from my hips, up my stomach, and then experimentally cupping my breasts. His touch is tentative, nervous of rejection. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. I listen throughout the house once more, making sure it is all clear. I strain to the far corners of my family's territory, and though I can hear animals and cars, there is no sign of my family.

Alec and I have always had an amazing personality and emotional click. We balance each other out perfectly. Yet there is an intense physical dimension of our relationship too. It feels so right being with him. I forget we've only known each other two months, or I've only been his girlfriend officially for a few hours. It's like I've known him a lifetime and we were created for this passionate moment.

I push Alec back on my bed a little more forcefully than I probably should have, but he doesn't seem to notice, or at least he doesn't care. I straddle him, feeling the large, hard bulge in between his hips. Every aspect of him turns me on. Including his blood. The thirst is there, an animal in the back of my mind, pushing me to do it, urging me on. But I've become a bit better at ignoring it, and fighting it off with passion, which there is plenty of right now.

"Alec.." I whisper-moan as he flips us over, sucking on my neck. I grip his strong, bare shoulder blades, breathing heavily. He takes advantage of my back arching in pleasure, sliding his hands under me and undoing my bikini from the back. He brushes it aside, and for the first time, my breasts are exposed to him.

His lips press against mine, his hands cupping my breasts once again. He kisses down my jawline, and then down my neck, sucking again. His thumbs rub against my nipples, causing me to moan. Suddenly, I hear a car turn down our drive.

"Shit!" I exclaim, sitting up and banging my head against Alec's.

"Fuck, Carlie!" He cries, staggering backwards with his hand clutching his forehead.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" I gasp, going to him and cradling him to my chest.

"What's going on?" He groans in confusion, snuggling into my bare chest.

"My siblings are coming down the drive." I explain hurriedly.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Just trust me. Pretend this never happened. Don't even think about it. Sing a song in your head or something. No questions." I command, quickly running to tie my top back on. I grab a short, strapless white dress cover-up and yank it on. Alec tries to get dressed, but I hiss at him to stop. My family arrives just as Alec and I try to casually walk down the stairs, our hands locked together.

They burst through the front door. I pretend to act surprised. "Oh, hey, what are you guys doing home?" I ask with a non-chalant smile.

"Mom and Dad are on their way home. They just called. We need to clean this place up. Now." Rose is the most amazing liar I've ever met, but I can see Alec scrutinizing her, knowing something is off.

"What? Coming home early? Damn it!" I growl, knowing very well that Esme and Carlisle are not on their way home and it wouldn't really matter because they wouldn't care.

"I'll help clean up." Alec offers.

"No, no. You need to get out of here. Dad will explode if he knows we let you here alone." Rose says.

"Come on, Alec. Let's go get your stuff." I begin to jog back up the stairs with a slightly confused Alec in tow. We run into my room and Alec begins piling his stuff into his arms, jerking his shirt on. As he grabs his jeans, he pulls out a ring.

"It's the matching promise ring to yours." He explains, sliding it onto his right middle finger. It looks like mine, only thicker and the order of our names are switched. It's so sweet.

"Aw, baby." I smile, leaning up and kissing him. We break apart quickly and fly downstairs. I realize something as we reach the landing. "Shit, the dog!"

I race back upstairs, and once I'm out of eyesight, use vampire speed to go into Emmett and Rose's room where Cullen is whimpering in a small crate. I pick up the crate, along with the bag of things Alice created for him, and rush downstairs again. I'm not sure why I'm rushing, but if my family came running back and insisted the house be cleared in a short time period, I'm going to assume there is some danger of sorts.

I dash past Alec and he follows. We wind our way to the back of the garage, which I open up, and to his new car. "Drive safe, baby." I murmur to him as he dips down into the car, placing Cullen in the passenger seat. I shut the door behind him, and he rolls down the darkly tinted window.

"Goodnight." He says simply, kissing me chastely, then revving the engine and pulling into the path through the middle of the cars and driving out.

I wait until he has driven a little bit, and then follow him through the trees. I keep up with the car easily. He is driving very cautiously, not used to being at the wheel of such power, while crooning quietly at Cullen. I follow him out of our drive and all the way back to his house, making sure none of the danger that awaits me back home harms him.

As soon as he gets upstairs to his bedroom, I run as fast as I can back to my house. I nearly bust down the front door in my haste. I find my family all calmly taking down party decorations. My chest heaves with every breath, my lungs feel like they're on fire, and my heart races.

"W-what's going-g o—on?" I stutter out, my fear, anxiety, and breathlessness all coming together to distort my words.

"Renesmee, honey, calm down. What's going on with you?" My mother comes over to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and guiding me to the couch.

I take a few seconds to catch my breath and calm myself, and then speak again, "You all came racing back home and needed Alec out of the house ASAP. What's the emergency? Where's the danger? Are the Volturi coming? Is Jake back? Did something happen to Carlisle and Esme? Did someone fall off the wagon?" My nervousness bubbles to my tongue, causing a crazed stream of my inter-most worries to tumble out.

Emmett snorts, ripping down a cobweb, and Jasper snickers quietly. Alice releases a peel of wind-chime-like laughter, and Rose gives a pointed look at my father, who has a locked jaw and a hard eyes. My mother sighs and says, "There is no emergency or danger. Everything and everyone is fine. The Volturi remain in Italy, no one has heard from Jacob, Carlisle and Esme will be home shortly, and no humans have been hurt. We came home because.. Well, because your father was getting a bit antsy."

I stare at them all for a minute, and then my eyes lock with the topaz spheres of ice that are my father's eyes. I piece things together rather quickly. They came storming back in and forced Alec out all at my father's orders. He organized it all because he didn't trust Alec and I alone? Admittedly, after what happened in my bedroom, maybe Alec and I are a bit too physical for any father to be happy with. But he doesn't even know about that!

"You have got to be kidding me!" I groan, jumping up and heading for the stairs.

"Your relationship is moving too fast, Renesmee." Dad says sternly. Him pointing it out angers me. I whip around, glaring at him.

"Great! I'm glad it is! I'm making the most of my time with him. Because you know just as well as I do that I don't have much time. Less than even you and Mom did if I want to protect his mortality. You never had to be in a relationship with Mom and constantly be wondering 'Is today going to be the day she pieces what I am together and we have to flee?' That was never a problem for you, not knowing if you would have even another day with the person you were falling in love with. And I do have to deal with that, while facing the inevitable fact that Alec, the most important thing in my life, isn't going to be there forever. Soon enough, I'll be sneaking back here to watch him grow up, get married, and have children. You always knew deep down that Mom was going to be changed, don't even deny it. You knew. I know that I will never let Alec be changed, mostly because he will never find out. And that's that. So don't you dare go pointing fingers at my relationship." I am out of breath by now, my whole body trembling in anger. I am filled with such rage it dissolves Jasper's calmness attempt. My vision is tinted in red, and my whole body screams at me to attack my own father. It's my vampiric instincts, many of which are just now springing to life in me. I need to learn control.

I storm upstairs and slam my door shut so hard it shakes the whole house. Ranting all that out to Dad has surfaced all the emotions that come with it: hopelessness, despair, anxiety, longing to be normal. I flop down on my bed and cry my heart out.

**So, long chappie. Alec's birthday, yay! Just a heads up, Alec is going to figure Renesmee out pretty quickly, and you'll see why in upcoming chapters! Hope you guys enjoyed and didn't get bored half-way through XD **

**xoxo -JCBMA-**


	11. Chapter 11

November was uneventful, but not boring by any means considering my boyfriend is Alec de Luca. I saw a little less of him than usual, though, because he began working at a local ice cream parlor to try to fish in a little money to help Arianna out. It's Thanksgiving day, and Alec and I are driving to Seattle to spend it with Vanessa who invited us both out last week. It is very kind of her, and Arianna insisted Alec go since Vanessa doesn't have much family and my parents were fine by it because all we ever do is go hunting together on Thanksgiving.

We are eating there, and then staying around for a while, and then coming home tonight. Alec pulls into the driveway of a quaint little house made of stucco and rock. It is much smaller than my house, and a bit smaller than Alec's, but very cute. Almost fairy-tale like, reminding me of the small house I was raised in.

We get out of his car, holding hands as we ring the doorbell. The dark sky rumbles overhead. Vanessa opens the door and smiles brightly at us, looking like she just came off the cover of Home Cooking with her gorgeous tanned skin, long black waves, cheery moss-green eyes, pastel-blue knee-length pencil skirt, and red apron with bits of a navy blue tank-top sticking out from underneath.

I myself am wearing a ruffly peach skirt, white, pink, and golden tank top with a floral design, and matching pink cardigan. Alec is wearing khakis and a blue and white striped polo.

"Oh, it's so good to see you two!" Vanessa gushes, hugging both of us at the same time.

"You two, Auntie." Alec grins.

"It's lovely to see you again, Vanessa." I say much more formally.

"Come in, come in!" She ushers us through the door. It smells like food inside, and there is noise coming from down a long hall with walls covered in family photos, which Vanessa leads us down. We come into a living with a soccer game playing but no one watching, a girl wearing a magenta sweater and jeans with short dark hair tucked behind her ears and soft, jade-green eyes that is probably around nine working on a puzzle of a kitten in a wheelbarrow with a boy who looks around the same age with lighter, wavy hair and eyes in a darker shade of green. A man comes out of what seems to be the kitchen, chocolate-brown hair and pale-green eyes that have gold splashed around the pupils, tall and fit, smiling endearingly at Alec and I.

"Alec, it's great to see you." The man says, giving Alec a short, friendly hug. "And you must be Carlie. I'm Rick, Vanessa's husband. Great to finally meet you." He shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I say politely.

"And these are our children, Melissa and Steven. They're twins. Lis, Steven, this is Carlie, Alec's friend." Vanessa introduces us.

"Nice to meet you two." I tell them both with a kind smile. They each smile at me shortly before shyly returning to their puzzle.

"Melissa and Steven were my parent's names." Alec says quietly to me. My heart breaks inside my chest. I want to hold Alec and never let go of him. I want to make him forget about the hurt of losing his family. He can say he is happy with what he has, that he never has looked back, but that has to be a lie. He has to have wondered what could have been, he has to remember something, maybe the smell of his mother's perfume. He has to miss them, it's human nature. I squeeze his hand comfortingly.

"Food is just about ready, and I hope you're hungry. Rick will show you to the dining room. Kids, go sit down." Vanessa begins instructing the room like most mothers do.

"Oh, Carlie and I brought some cookies and a casserole. I'll go get them." Alec says, turning around and heading back out, leaving me surrounded by three people I don't know and one woman I've only met once.

I follow Rick through an entry way and into a room painted crimson with a glossy table in the middle that has six nicely arranged places. "Sit wherever you like." Rick offers. But considering at two spots there are blue and pink cups with swirly straws and at another two spots there are wine glasses half filled with burgundy liquid, I really only have two options. I take a seat at the far right corner, and Rick sits at the head of the table next to me. The twins file in, bouncing up into their seats. Vanessa begins delivering food to the table.

"So you go to the same school as Alec?" Rick asks me to make conversation.

"Yeah, I just started going there this year." I tell him.

"Oh, where did you move from?"

"New York." I watch his face move from polite interest to surprise.

"Really? That must have been tough, moving to a small town where everyone knows everyone from across the country during sophomore year." Rick says with a small laugh.

"It wasn't too bad, but Hoquiam is certainly different from New York. Alec and I met on the first day though, and bonded quickly after that." I smile up at Alec as he walks briskly through the dining room towards the kitchen, giving me a small smile.

"So how long have you two been dating?" He asks. I think back to our first date on September twelfth.

"Around two and a half months."

"So you two are pretty official then?" He tries to keep his expression back at the polite curiosity, but I can see he is truly interested. His nephew has a new girl around, maybe even the first he's ever taken to meet them, and he's wondering if it's serious enough to maybe get attached to me. Perhaps I'll be sticking around for a while.

"Already popped the question." Alec grins, walking into the room, nodding towards my right hand where the promise ring sits on my middle finger. Rick looks down at it, recognizing what it is immediately.

"Alec has a girlfriend!" Melissa sings.

"Mhm." Alec murmurs, sliding coolly into the seat next to me and leaning over to kiss my cheek suavely. I laugh, blushing a light shade of pink as Vanessa comes in carrying one last tray of food and takes her seat on the other side of Rick.

"Dig in, everyone!" She says, grabbing a plate for herself. The meal is filled with light chit chat and a lot of food. After wards, I help Vanessa do the dishes. She compliments me on the casserole Alec and I made together, and then tells me she has developed the pictures she took of Alec and my first date, which feels like a lifetime ago. "I'll get them out in a minute." She promises.

We all gather in the living room, except for the twins, who go play outside to work off the food we just ate. Alec and I sit on the loveseat and Rick and Vanessa sit on the couch. Alec is enthralled by the soccer game, practically jumping up and down.

"Your father always loved soccer too." Rick tells Alec, eyes lost in memories. My hand on Alec's knee squeezes minutely. Alec looks over at Rick, still smiling.

"I think I would have liked him very much, then." He says jokingly.

"You did. You looked up to him like he was Superman." Vanessa laughs. Suddenly she stands, saying she'll be back in a second, and then rushes off. We return to the game, and within a few minutes, Vanessa returns, carrying a large plastic tub. She sets it on the ground in the middle of the living room and removes the lid. It is filled to the top with photographs.

Alec and I both kneel next to it in interest. Vanessa begins shifting through the things, seeming to know her way around perfectly. Soon she comes up with a picture of a man that looks fresh out of college, muscular and tall, with thick dark hair and blue-green eyes, looking like Superman in every aspect. On his shoulder sits a toddler, hair wild and messy, green eyes shining with excitement, wearing Buzz Lightyear pajamas. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. It's Alec and his father.

"Steven adored you." Vanessa sighs, smiling at the picture. Alec takes it from her hands. He stares at the picture as if it holds the meaning of life itself. I watch him carefully, measuring his reaction. Of course there is sadness, but also a bit of happiness at seeing it.

"And Melissa did too, of course." Vanessa hands him two more pictures. One is of a young woman laying in a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown with a sleeping baby wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms. The other is of the same woman, long black hair blade-straight and eyes the exact same as Alec's, wearing a pair of jeans and a long white raincoat with black polka-dots and holding an umbrella in one hand while holding hands with a small, stout boy wearing a Spiderman raincoat of his own.

"She was beautiful." I whisper.

"I know." Alec whispers back, finger lightly brushing over his mother's smooth, smiling face.

"I loved my sister with all my heart." Vanessa murmurs.

"She was a great woman. And Steven was my best friend." Rick adds from his spot on the couch. Rick and Vanessa's story is cute in a tragic way. Rick was Steven's best friend, Vanessa was Melissa's sister, and they met at their funerals since they were buried together at the same time. They comforted each other since they both just lost the people they were closest to.

As we were sifting through the stacks of pictures, rain began to pour down. "Rick, the kids! They' going to be soaked!" Vanessa gasps. Ricks leaps to his feet and runs to the back door only to find two perfectly dry little angels right there under the balcony of the deck.

"Thank God, your mother was about to have a fit." Rick laughs, ushering the children inside.

"Liar." Vanessa sticks her tongue out at him. It reminds me of Alec and I. Which is weird, considering these two are married and have children.

"Carlie and I should probably head home." Alec says, standing up and stretching, then helping me up.

"I don't know. That storm looks pretty nasty. I feel uneasy about letting sixteen year old's drive all the way to Hoquiam in this." Vanessa frowns.

"We'll be fine." Alec promises her.

"It would really make me feel better if you two just stayed here tonight. Carlie, I'm sure I have something old you could borrow and Alec, I bet you'll fit into something of Ricks." Vanessa insists, looking extremely worried.

"Fine by me." I shrug, really not in the mood to inch through this downpour.

"Are you sure your parents are okay with it?" Alec asks.

"They'll approve of what ever is safest for me." I smile, knowing that driving home is perfectly safe for me but my dad can't force me to do it because it would raise eyebrows.

"Then I guess we're having a slumber party tonight." Alec grins.

"And you'll be enjoying it so much from the comfort of separate rooms." Vanessa smiles cheerily.

"Of course, of course." Alec laughs, waving dismissively. Vanessa rolls her eyes.

"I have the best idea ever." Alec tells me suddenly.

"I'm scared." I stare at him warily.

"No, no, it's going to be fun. We're going to go outside." Alec smiles excitedly.

"It's practically flooding!" I exaggerate, pointing out the window to the heavy drops of rain falling rapidly.

"And that's romantic, duh. We'll be outside, Auntie!" Alec calls even though Vanessa is right there, grabbing my hand and beginning to drag me to the door. I dig my heels in.

"Nope, no way. I will not go out there." I tell him resolutely. He turns and stares at me a moment, then looks me up and down, sizing me up.

"Don't you dare, Alexander." I say in my fiercest voice, taking a few steps backwards. He smiles cockily, then lunges at me. I could have taken him down easily, but to keep up the human charade, I allow him to grab me and sling me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I try to sound mad, but that is hard when you're laughing. I beat me fists down on his back, but not hardly.

"Put the poor girl down!" Vanessa comes running after us while Rick just laughs. Alec makes it out of the house and slams the door behind him before Vanessa can catch up.

"Alec!" I squeal as the rain begins to beat down on me. He sets me on my feet on the grass. I make a dash for the house, but he grabs me, pinning my arms by my side and I have no choice but to comply because I have to pretend.

"You're ridiculous!" I laugh as I become soaked.

"I know." He smiles, then leans down and kisses me. It's soft and sweet and lasts briefly, but it has meaning. My first kiss in the rain, and it couldn't be more perfect.

"Now that you have me out here, what do you expect us to do?" I ask with a small smile.

"Honestly, I didn't plan past the kiss." He runs one hand through his hair, and because it is so wet, it stays in the smoothed back position.

"Well," I say, brushing the wet locks back into their rightful position, "until you come up with our next move, we could continue on with your original plan." I smile, moving my arms to wrap around his neck. He leans down, pressing his lips to mine.

We soon return to the warmth of the house, each of us drenched. Vanessa wraps towels around us and scolds Alec playfully. "Show Carlie the bathroom and how to use the shower, the least you can do after what you did to her. Carlie, I got this for you, I hope it fits." She hands me a stack of clothes.

"Thanks, Vanessa." I smile at her.

"Come with me, my lady." Alec says formally, offering me his arm. I giggle and take it and he leads me up a flight of stairs and down to a door. He opens up and inside is a bathroom painted blue with a small, curtained shower, a marble counter top, a toilet, and a sink.

"Well, to use the shower, you turn the knob to the red for hot, and to the blue for cold. The you lift this little thingy, and ta-da." He turns the shower on for me, making the temperature a little warm.

"Thank you, kind sir." I smile, unbuttoning and stripping off my cardigan, leaving me in a clingy, wet tank-top that makes my bra very visible.

Alec kisses me unexpectedly, catching me off guard. I respond nonetheless, smiling slightly. He hoists me up on the counter, his tongue meeting mine. He shuts the door with his foot. The shower is still running, filling the room with steam and fogging up the mirror.

The air becomes harder to breathe. He pulls back, staring into my eyes, both of us panting. He soon begins kissing me again, hands playing with the hem of my shirt. I pull back then and lift my shirt up and over my head, tossing it onto the tiled floor. His hands slide up by bare skin, cupping my breasts gently.

Suddenly, he grabs my waist again and pulls me off the counter, pushing me up in the wall space between the toilet and shower. His hands softly squeeze my breasts. I run my hands down his damp shirt. He begins kissing down my neck, sucking in different spots intimately.

He grabs me again and seems to forget there is no longer a wall behind me because he proceeds to push me backwards. To make matters worse, I lose my footing as I slip on my shirt laying rumpled on the floor.

I shriek as we go tumbling into the shower. I bang my head hard enough against the tub to knock out a human, but Alec's damage isn't too bad considering his head has my breasts to break his fall. He lands face-first in them, the water pouring down on us. He looks up at me, sprawled in the tub, and we both break into a round of uncontrollable laughter.

After a few minutes, he stands up, helping me up. I'm surprised we didn't rip the shower curtain off from the rack holding it up. Alec gets a towel out from under the sink and dries himself off again. "I'll see you after your shower." He grins, then slides out the door, shutting it behind him. I calm myself with a few deep breaths. This is the first time Alec and I have gotten physical like we did the night of his birthday, and things were once again swept out of control.

I take a brief shower, then dress in the clothes Vanessa provided, which, embarrassingly enough, include a green thong and a matching bra that is a bit too big. The baggy red shirt covers that up though, and the loose sweatpants are very comfy.

I go ahead and just throw my clothes away, knowing I'll never wear them again anyways. I brush through my hair with a brush in one of the drawers, and then head downstairs. I find Alec, showered and clean, wearing Rick's loose clothes.

"Hey, baby." He says as I come down stairs, opening his arms for me. I take my place in them and he holds me tightly. It comes as a shock to realize it is nine thirty.

"Dessert?" Vanessa asks, holding towards me a plate of the cookies Alec and I made. 'They're delicious." She adds.

I carefully pick one up and tell her thank you, nibbling on it absent-mindedly. The storm is still howling away outside. I can hear deep breaths and steady heartbeats coming from a single room upstairs, and assume Melissa and Steven are sleeping.

"Alec, you'll be taking Steven's room, and Carlie you can have the guest room. Alec will show you to it." Vanessa informs us. We all go into the living room and watch the last of an episode of CSI: Miami. At ten, Vanessa and Rick retire to their room.

Alec and I remain in the living room. He turns on a movie called The Crazies, and soon enough I am cuddled into his arms and trying not to scream. He knows I hate scary movies, but he also knows I need to be comforted when watching them.

By the time the movie is over, it is nearing midnight. "Come on, I'll show you your room." He says. We flip the Tv off, then tiptoe upstairs and past Melissa's room, Steven's room, the bathroom, and to the room at the end of the hall. Inside is green walls, a queen-sized bed, an old Tv, and a lot of free space in the middle of the room.

"I'm really glad I've gotten to spend all this time with your family. I like getting to know all the sides of your life. I guess all I have left is your dad's side." I joke, walking over to the nightstand and turning on the lamp.

"I don't think you'll ever be meeting that side of my family." Alec's happy attitude swiftly disappears, replaced by darkness.

"D-did I say something wrong?" I ask him in confusion, not understanding the dramatic mood shift.

He sighs. "No, of course not. It's just.. My dad is lucky to be the person he is. He's lucky that he is a nice guy, a good man. The rest of his family are liars, cheaters, druggies, alcoholics. They live on fringes of society in Wyoming. We go there to visit them out of courtesy and because my father feels he is obligated to. He's always giving them money and stuff. We never stay at any of their houses, always rent a hotel in the city, but we stay with them for most of the days for sometimes weeks at a time during the summer. It almost makes me feel dirty being around them. Alissia stays here at my aunt's house when we go. That's good, but still, I don't understand why they ever make us go around them." A shiver runs through his body.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't know.." I murmur, unsure of what to do as I stare up into his eyes.

"It's no big deal. Just don't hold your breath on meeting them. There is no way in hell I'd ever take you." He vows, shivering again.

"I understand." I assure him, flicking the light off so the room is only illuminated by the lamp.

"Good. Now let me turn this Tv on for you, it's hard to work." He grabs a remote of the nightstand and hits a couple buttons. The old dinosaur makes a low buzzing sound before lazily waking up, projecting a dull image on its screen.

"Thanks, babe." I lean up and peck his cheek.

"What, that's all I get?" He looks down at me incredulously.

"I think you got more than enough earlier, buddy." I pat his chest.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it." He smirks.

"Believe whatever you want." I smile, turning and heading for the bed. Suddenly he grabs me by my waist from behind, tickling me. I squeal, and him, already anticipating that, clamps his hand over my mouth.

He tickles my sides, removing his hand from my mouth and expecting me to have enough self control to not make any loud noises. I battle him off, only able to use as much strength as would be expected of a teenage girl. We end up wrestling each other on the ground, rolling around.

We are both tuckered out as we roll over with him on top of me. He has me pinned down, and we are gasping for air. He smiles at me charmingly, then leans down and kisses me quickly.

"It could have been so much simpler." He laughs, then gets off me. I stand up and brush myself off.

"I'm sure you would have found a way to make it complicated, anyways." I roll my eyes.

"Touche. Well, night Carls. Sweet dreams." He winks at me, then disappears out the door. I collapse on the bed and fall into a peaceful sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

The next morning, I awoke with three bruises on my neck. Alec had given my three very noticeable hickeys. I have no make up with me, no scarves or anything, and my hair is such a mess that I would be humiliated to present myself to Vanessa and Rick with it down. I dart over to Alec's room in a panic.

He opens the door with a lazy grin, probably assuming who it was. But he didn't assume that I would shove right past him and into his room angrily. He shuts the door, turning to me in confusion, mouth open to say something, but I start speaking before he can take a breath. "Look what you did to me!" I whisper-hiss, pointing to the bruises on my neck as if I am pointing to an enlarged womb. Overreacting? Yeah, just a bit. Did I need that to be pointed out? Preferably not. Did he? Of course.

"You're overreacting." He comes over to me, grabbing me hand and attempting to stick it to my side. I swat him away.

"I refuse to go downstairs and let Vanessa see these. She will think I'm some kind of tramp." I cross my arms, looking at him for a solution.

"I have a hoodie in the back of my car that will cover them up. I'll go get them, just calm down." He laughs, kissing me. The problem solved, I allow myself to relax into the kiss. Feeling my tension ease, he kisses down my jawline and onto my throat. He begins sucking lightly and I push him off.

"So not the time." I tell him in an irritated tone. He just shrugs as if to say 'can't help it' and then heads downstairs. I sit on his bed, wait, and yank the hoodie out of his hands as soon as he walks in the door. I pull it on over my head, staring in the mirror of his bathroom and very pleased when I find the roll of the hood covers up my neck nicely.

Alec and I prepared to leave at around ten, after eating muffins for breakfast. As we were walking out the door, saying goodbye to everyone, Vanessa suddenly pressed a package into my hand. "I nearly forgot about the pictures from the zoo!" She laughs. I hug her and then we are off (after Rick and Vanessa take a picture of the car, of course).

As soon as I arrive home, I change and head out to the store. I buy an armful of picture frames that are plain and simple and frame every last one of the pictures taken. My favorite is the one of Alec and I kissing on the bench. It goes right by my bed. The rest are scattered around my room. It completes my room, adding to it the most important thing in my life – Alec.


	12. Chapter 12

December was another blur. Snow, cold, Alec, shopping, family, Alec, school, finals, Alec. Oh, and a whole lot of Alec. He was so excited about sports season coming up and training and such and his job at the parlor that he forgot all about school and the end-of-semester finals. I promised Arianna to help him out, and so I did. I'm entirely confident he passed all of them.

Alec and I never got as physical as we did on the night of his birthday or at Vanessa's. I don't know if I'm glad or sad about that. It felt amazing – his skin against mine in such an intimate way. But I don't want things to spiral out of control, which I know they easily could.

Winter break is here now. Which means two whole weeks of no school and all Alec. At least, that's what I thought. Until my parents delivered the news that we're going to stay with the Denali clan for most of the time.

Don't get me wrong, I love Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Garrett and Carmen to death. Without them and their support years ago, my family and I might not be alive today. I feel extremely guilty about what happened to Irina, their sister of sorts, though they all say it wasn't my fault whenever I try to apologize. They're our second family, and I always miss them dearly when we're away. But I had been so looking forward to nothing but being lazy with Alec around the house, baking him cookies and making him hot chocolate, and maybe going ice skating or something.

"Can't Alec come with us?" I ask my mother and father with a desperate edge in my voice.

"We can't impose on the Denali's like that, it's rude. I'm sure they would not like their sanctuary, the only place where they can be themselves, to be tainted by human presence while we are there." Dad doesn't even lift his eyes from his book as he talks to me.

"I'll take Alec out snowboarding every day, and anyone who feels like joining can. He'll be asleep at night, also. You guys will have plenty of time to be yourselves without being "tainted"." I frown at the word, as if Alec is some kind of infection.

"Renesmee, please don't argue me on this. You know the whole family is supportive of you and Alec. We would all love for him to come. But the Denali's would not like it, and that is that." Dad lies through his teeth, setting his book down to stare at me. I glance over at Mom, begging for help. But she casts her eyes away and out the window.

"I hope you can stick by those words." I challenge my father, then leave the room, ignoring his glare. I race upstairs, grab my cell phone, and then leap off my balcony and into the backyard. I run past the pool and gazebo and over the fence into the woods. I get out of vampire hearing range, and then begin going through the contacts on my phone until I find Tanya.

"Hello Renesmee, is something wrong? " She asks immediately, considering I don't call her up to chat much. If I've ever felt the need to chat it up with Tanya before, I had the freedom to grab Alice or Rose and run up there and hang out for a couple days.

"Hi Tanya. Not exactly, but.." I then launch into the story of how I'm in a relationship with a human boy and we had plans over the break and my parents just told me we are going up there tomorrow and that I was wondering how she would feel about me bringing him. "Please tell me if it would impose. I don't want to bring an unwanted burden on you." I say politely while having fingers crossed on my free hand at my side and biting my lip nervously.

"Are you kidding me? I would love for you to bring him! Oh Nessie, I can't believe you're already so grown up! A boyfriend? One you have been seeing for four months? That's incredible. I can't wait to meet the lucky fellow. Tell your father to stop being such a prude and lighten up on you." Tanya laughs. I thank her profusely, and tell her I'll see her tomorrow.

I don't bother going home, just excitedly race over to Alec's house, running at a human pace when necessary. I knock on his front door and he answers after a minute. He is wearing only a pair of jeans, and his hair is messy. He flinches at the pale-gold light that streams in from the open door.

Oh, shit. Light. I glance down at my skin and see the faint glow emanating off me. Alec looks at me, but doesn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. Aha! Humans can't see it!

"What's wrong, Carls?" He mumbles, widening the entryway for me. I prance inside.

"Why are you sleeping?" I ask him in confusion. I have been awake for hours.

"I think it's pretty reasonable considering it's seven in the morning." He yawns. Oh. Right. I don't sleep as much as humans. Oops. I'm making a lot of slip ups today.

"Oh, right, sorry." I frown. He glances out the window and then back at me.

"Where's your car? Did you run here?" He observes my windblown hair that probably has leaves and debris in it, and my mud-splattered jeans and tank top. "Through the woods? In a tank top?"

Damn. "Don't worry about that. You need to pack your bags. You're coming with me to Alaska tomorrow." I grin excitedly. He perks up.

"Alaska?" He asks in confusion.

"Yep! Esme's sister and her husband live there, and their three adopted children, and they practically begged me to bring you!" Okay, so maybe it was the other way around, but what's a little white lie compared to all my big bluish-black ones?

"That's awesome!" He laughs, just as pumped as I am.

"Bring your snowboard, don't bring any money. Be at my house at around ten tomorrow. I'll text you more details." I tell him, knowing he has a snowboard in his garage that he has ridden several times vacationing in Colorado, then turn and head for the door, needing to get back to my family. Alice probably wants to go shopping.

"Wait, Carls, you can't just wake me up and leave." He pouts.

"I'm really sorry about that." I tell him, feeling immensely guilty. I know he has been studying hard lately and probably has at least twenty extra hours of sleep to catch up on. "You need to go back to bed."

"Come with me?" He grins boyishly and cutely, showing me he doesn't mean anything sexual.

I want to so bad, but I know I can't. "I'm sorry, I really have to go."  
"Let me at least give you a ride." He offers.

"No, I'm fine. Go to sleep." I urge. I turn for the door, but double back and walk over to him, giving him a chaste kiss. I leave quickly, heading back for the woods and then running home.

When I arrive back, Esme is in the kitchen cooking breakfast for me, Mom and Dad are in the same positions reading their books, Emmett and Rose are still, er, busy, Jasper is playing jazz on his keyboard softly, and Alice is pacing around anxiously.

"There you are!" She gasps as I walk in through the back.

"Here I am." I smile at her.

"Were you hunting?" She asks, crinkling her nose at my clothing. I laugh.

"No, this happened just by running. It's muddy out there. Actually, I went out to call Tanya." I keep my smile firmly in place as Dad's head whips towards me.

"Tell me you didn't, Renesmee." He begs.

"I did. And, funny story, she insisted I bring Alec along." I smirk, crossing my arms, probably looking like a total brat.

"That's a great idea! I really like that boy, you know. You choose them well, Niecey." Alice pats my head like a child. She calls me Niecey as a pet name though we are more like sisters than aunt and niece. And I call her Auntie sometimes, just like Alec calls Vanessa.

"Thanks, Auntie. Aren't you glad too, Dad? I know how much you love Alec, and now that we know he isn't imposing on Tanya, we can bring him!" I smile giddily.

"Ecstatic." Dad says flatly, then exits the room.

"Someone is grumpy." Jasper chuckles from the corner, continuing to play his smooth jazz.

"Renesmee, go get dressed. We are going shopping." Alice commands.

"Sir yes sir!" I salute her.

"Don't forget to pick up Alec a few things." Mom winks at us, as happy as I am that Alec can come. She hates having confrontation with Dad in front of everyone, but I'd bet a million bucks that tonight they're going to have a huge fight about Dad's behavior.

The next day, I lugged three suitcases downstairs and into the back of one of the four taxis outside our house. I get in and give the driver directions to Alec's house, leaving my family behind. I'll meet them at the airport. We drive up to Alec's house and I tell the driver to hold on.

I jog up to Alec's door and ring the doorbell. He answers almost instantly, a couple bags in hand and Cullen on his leash. I urged him to bring Cullen. The little guy has grown on me, and he was meant for snow.

Cullen yips as he jumps up my leg. I pick him up, cooing at him, freeing Alec to go pack his things into the trunk of the cab. Cullen licks happily at my face, causing me to giggle. I hold him in my lap on the ride to the airport and then we have to put him in his crate. We go through security and board in a little under three hours. Then we ride for a few hours to Denali. It took less time than usual, though I heard Dad grumbling earlier about how the human would slow us all down.

Alec is in awe of the Denali's huge house that is modeled to look like a log cabin. It has a wrap around porch with a porch swing and outdoor furniture, and acres of land covered in trees and snow. Carlisle raps lightly on their door and Carmen opens a few seconds later, their human charade up.

"Esme!" Carmen gushes, hugging her dearly missed "sister" lovingly. They can pass as sisters, their hair only a few shades off and the same gentle features and of course, topaz eyes.

"Carmen, dear!" Esme hugs Carmen tightly.

"Everyone, come in, come in!" Carmen ushers us all inside. We find Eleazar sitting in a large chair reading a thick book, Kate and Garrett making a gingerbread house together, still in pajamas, and Tanya is calmly knitting.

"Carlie, angel, it is so lovely to see you!" She gushes in her tinkling voice, coming to hug me, perhaps overdoing the I'm-just-an-innocent-human facade. It's been a while since she has had to really pretend for any length of time.

"And you must be Alec. Carlie talks about you so much." She giggles, and my cheeks flame red. "I'm Tanya, her cousin. It's wonderful to finally meet you." She hugs Alec tightly, not measuring her strength carefully enough, and then, so out of the times, kisses him on his cheeks. Her lips are much too close to his, the edges just barely brushing together. He jerks back abruptly, offending her a little I think.

"N-nice to meet you." He stutters. Tanya, very confused, backs away.

"Alec, these are my other cousins, Kate and Garret, and my aunt and uncle, Carmen and Eleazar." I quickly intervene, and looking at the expressions of Tanya's family, they're just as horrified by her as the rest of us.

"Hello, Alec darling." Carmen comes forward, giving him a quick, kind hug.

"Hi Alec!" Kate chirps happily. Garrett gives Alec a small nod.

"It's great to meet you all, thanks for letting me come stay." Alec says politely.

"No problem. Anything you need, just ask." Eleazar smiles, wrapping an arm around Carmen's waist. I take Alec upstairs, knowing all of the house like the back of my hand and already knowing which rooms I want us staying in. "Okay I'll be in here." I inform him, throwing my bags inside my normal room. "And you'll be here." I open the next door, showing him the large, luxurious, ocean-themed room. He is awed by it, dropping his stuff just inside the door.

I give him time to settle in, then go get him from his room. I knock on it and say, "It's me." A few moments later, Alec opens up, hair wet and messy, droplets of water clinging to his shirtless chest with only a pair of jeans on and Cullen peeking at me from in between his legs.

"Can I come in?" I ask him with a small smile. He opens the door, allowing me access, then shuts it behind me.

"You know, when you said Esme's sister's children, I kind of thought we were dealing with kids. Not people our age, one of whom practically kissed me in front of you.." Alec says, taking a seat on the large ivory sofa. I sit down next to him with a sigh, snuggling into his side as he wraps his arms around me.

"Tanya is a little much, I know. I should have warned you, I'm sorry. But I don't blame her. You are irresistible." I grin, running one hand over his bare, muscular chest.

"Not going to argue with that." He chuckles arrogantly and I roll my eyes.

"Tomorrow we're going snowboarding. You need to be up by ten." I tell him.

"Sounds good. Who else is coming?" He asks.

"Probably Kate, Garrett, and maybe Emmett and Rose." I yawn tiredly even though I slept most of the plane ride. Alec suddenly picks me up, lays down on the couch, and places me on top of him. I curl up on his chest like a cat, closing my eyes and losing my grip on reality.

**ALEC POV**

Carlie drifts off into sleep while laying nestled on my chest. She is so light I wouldn't even know she was there if her skin wasn't so amazingly warm and if her touch didn't send electricity rippling through my blood stream.

She looks so beautiful when she is sleeping. She smiles in her sleep and giggles softly. Could she be any more adorable? I take one of her small hands, playing with it absentmindedly. God, she is so perfect. I bring her hand to my cheek, closing my eyes and leaning into her small fingers.

As soon as her palm makes contact with my face though, I am thrown into a world of vibrant colors and beautiful sounds. I gasp and jump a little, yanking her hand off my face and coming back to the real world. Carlie is slightly disturbed, but quickly returns to her slumber.

I stare wide-eyed at her tiny little hand. Then, slowly, I return it to my face. Her palm touches me, and I am transported to a new universe.

"Looks like someone is losing their game!" Carlie's voice rings out through a mass of moss-covered trees. I am seeing the world through her eyes, and everything is different. Her eyesight appears a million times better than my normal one. And we're moving through the trees impossibly fast.

A playful growl sounds from behind her, and suddenly a humongous russet-colored wolf darts in front of us. Carlie laughs and launches herself in front of him. When we land, we're in a large clearing. A small, fairytale-like cottage sits in the middle with smoke curling up from the chimney. A light rain drizzles down.

A mass of fur hits us from the back, sending us tumbling through the tall grass. We land on our back with a huge wolf lands on top of us, pinning us down with his massive paws. His tongue lolls out to one side, dagger-like canines glinting. His eyes are the size of baseballs, a rich chocolate brown that is much too intelligent for any animal. In his eyes, Carlie is reflected. She is much younger, her face chubbier and her eyes more naive and child-like. Her teeth are squared, her cheeks are ruddy, and her hair is a tangle of damp curls splayed out above her head.

I am fearful of the creature, but Carlie just smiles. "Jake! You're getting my clothes dirty!" She squeals, squirming uselessly beneath the wolf. Did she just call him Jake? As in the intensely buff, tan, best friend of hers that tried to kill me with glares on her birthday?

The wolf yelps happily, then leaps off her and bounds into the woods. A few moments later, the guy from her party emerges from the trees, wearing the same cut-off jeans I saw him in through the doorway.

"I won." He announces proudly, jogging back over to Carlie.

"Liar! I beat you by at least ten feet." Carlie crosses her arms defiantly.

"Sure, sure. But I still brought down the bigger elk." He ruffles her hair. She glowers at him through the sprinkling rain and cringes away.

"You no good mutt.." She grumbles under her breath, turning and stomping towards the cottage. Same Carlie. Competitive and stubborn.

"Aw, come on, Nessie. Don't be such a sore loser!" Jake laughs, keeping pace with her easily though she is moving faster than any little girl her age could be capable of. Why did he just call her Nessie?

"Renesmee! Come inside, dear, you're soaking wet!" A female voice calls. Carlie turns, allowing me to see Bella, Carlie's older adoptive sister, standing in the doorway of the cottage with Edward's, Carlie's older brother, arms around her waist. They look exactly the same as they do today, though this dream must have taken place when Carlie was a child, and judging by how young she looks, before she even knew Bella. And why did she call her Renesmee?

Carlie sticks her tongue out at Jake, and then looks back towards the cottage. "Coming, Mommy!" She calls back in a sweet and innocent voice. Mommy? What the hell is going on?

Suddenly, the setting of the dream begins to swirl away. The cottage, the rain, the trees, Edward, Bella, Jake, everything begins being sucked up in what looks like some kind of tornado. At first, I thought Carlie was waking up. Until another scene took place.

We're in the woods again with the same looming trees covered in fuzzy green moss. The only sound is Carlie's bare feet crunching on leaves and branches. Her eyes are darting around nervously, and her body is tense and rigid, as if she is expectant of danger.

She walks upon a small, glassy pond. There is not a ripple in it at all. She kneels down next to it, looking at her reflection. She looks older than herself now. And.. very different. Her skin is as white as snow, her eyes are a startling crimson, her features are somehow even more perfect, and the weirdest thing: blood runs down her chin and is spattered on her long, strapless dress that trails to the ground in billowy fabric in shades of green and blue.

"You were always destined to become a monster." Her reflection speaks to her in a hissing tone.

"No.." Carlie murmurs, gulping in fear.

"What more can be expected of a demon child? The impurities of immortality stained you the moment of conception." The reflection growls. Carlie squeezes her eyes shut, and when she opens them, the red eyes, paleness, and blood spatter are gone. She is back to herself. She scuffles away from the water's edge quickly and scaredly.

"Carlie?" My own voice whispers from the trees. Carlie looks up as I step out and into her line of sight, smiling at her.

"Oh, Alec." She cries, stumbling over into my arms. I hold her tightly, and it is pretty unnerving to feel myself holding me in another person's body.

"Don't let go. Please, don't let go." Carlie sobs on to my shoulder. Dream-Alec smooths her hair and shushes her gently.

"Renesmee, your time is up." A slithering voice hisses from the darkness behind Dream-Alec. Carlie, still holding me, fearfully looks up into the line of trees, watching as a V-formation of black cloaked figures with pale skin and glittering ruby eyes emerge.

"No.. Stay away from him." Carlie cries, throwing dream-Alec back behind her and crouching protectively in front of him, growling at the black-cloaks. A thud sounds behind her, causing her to turn around. Dream-Alec lay sprawled on the ground, eyes wide and unseeing, body sheet-white.

"Alec!" Carlie shrieks, falling onto her knees next to him. There are two crescent-shaped lines on his throat with dried blood caked on them that look as if he was bit. Carlie raises her fingers to her mouth, feeling moisture. She brings her fingers in front of her face and sees blood.

"No.. Oh, God, no.. Alec!" She throws herself on top of dream-Alec, sobbing miserably. Whisper-laughter sounds behind her.

I jerk her hand away from my face in fear. My thoughts are scattered, my brain a fried and frenzied mess. What the hell goes on inside Carlie's head? Why does she picture her best friend as a wolf, her adopted sister and older brother as her parents, herself as a monster with red eyes, a thirst for blood, the name Renesmee, me dying at her hands, and a clan of psychotic figures come to ruin her? But perhaps most importantly, why can I see her dreams through the touch of her hand?

Carlie sits up only a second after I leave her dreams, breathing heavily and scaredly. She takes a second to get her bearings, looking down at me but not noticing how completely freaked out I am. She takes a couple steadying breaths, then laughs awkwardly. "I just had a pretty crazy dream."

"Oh, really? Tell me about it." I challenge while trying to seem non-chalant.

"Maybe some other time. Come on, I'm starving." She gets up, stretching herself and walking for the door.

"You know what I just realized, Carlie? I don't know your middle name." I stand up too, stretching also and following her slowly.

"It's Renee." She tells me as we walk downstairs. Renee.. Renesmee.. Too close for it to not be coincidence. Really, there is nothing coincidental about Carlie's life. She has always been secretive, and it's always killed me. But now that it seems some of her secrets are unravelling themselves, I'm not sure that I'm ready to know.

Looks like it's going to be one crazy winter break.


	13. Chapter 13

**RENESMEE POV**

I sit in my room alone, my cell phone in one hand, the small wolf statue Jake gave me in the other. Jake's number is pulled up on the screen of my phone, and all I have to do is click it and I will be connecting myself to him. My mother's mind shield is around us all – she always keeps it in place when we leave the comfort of our home. I don't know if she keeps it around Alec though, I've never bothered to ask. If a vampire were to want to harm a human, I think the last thing they would resort to would be their extra abilities.

My parents have already told me it is up to me to decide when I need to contact Jake again. It's been over four months since I last saw him, and I miss him desperately. I have long forgiven and forgotten what he did to me. My memory of it has faded with the scars and now it is just a repressed thought and three thin, hardly noticeable lines.

With shaky hands, I press on his number and bring the phone to my ear. Everyone is downstairs, talking loudly for vampires and caught up in partying since we haven't seen the Denali's in so long. Nobody is going to notice me. Alec is asleep next door, but if I happen to wake him up then I'll know before he is even fully awake.

When the phone rings, I am filled with excitement. It isn't dead, it isn't disabled, it isn't smashed to smithereens in an abandoned forest.. He could very well have it on him right now.

On the third ring, someone picks up. A second later, a voice I have missed so much it hurts says, "Renesmee?" Jake sounds full of delight and hope.

"Hey Jake." I laugh a little, sounding kind of crazy, while trying to choke back my tears.

"Is everything okay?" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just.. I miss you, Jake." I tell him with a few tears sliding off my cheek.

"I miss you too, Nes." He says quietly.

"Where are you?" I ask him.

"A motel in a small town of Texas. I've been here a couple days. I've mostly just roamed." He sounds so lonely, tired, and void of happiness.

"I want you to come back to me, Jakey." I whisper.

"I want to come back to you." He murmurs softly, probably thinking of the same thing I am. Jake's arms around me, his skin against mine, together again after so long.

"We're in Alaska for winter break. Staying with the Denali's. I want to meet with you away from my family. Remember that little meadow we used to go to? Maybe we could meet there." I suggest.

"I can be there by tomorrow night." He tells me.

"But, Jake.. Before you even consider coming, you have to know that I am still with Alec. I like him a lot. You and I both know that it will never work out between him and I though. He is a human, and I will never be able to be that. Destiny has already made it clear that I am to be with you. So just let me have my fun with him, okay? Let me try to be a typical teenager for a while?" I beg him. There is a long pause.

"I know it's hard feeling like you have no say in who you end up with. I will handle your relationship with the human because I know how scary imprints can be. But honestly, Nes, I can't imagine anyone who I would rather have imprinted on. You're perfect in every single way. I love you more than anything. I hope maybe one day you might see that more clearly. I'll call you when I get close." And the line goes dead.

The water works really start up. I flop myself on my bed and cry miserably. Poor Jacob.. All he has ever done is loved those who practically torture him by loving others. Others that were wrong for them in every factor, whether it be because they were immortal or mortal. I refuse to be another scar on Jake's heart. I am going to be the one that mends every break in him. I will someday be his Renesmee, not Alec's Carlie. I just don't know when that day will come. Right now, it feels like it is a lifetime away.

The next day Alec and I and everyone I expected to come went snowboarding. Alec was pretty impressive, managing quite well with a group of people that have much more dexterity, quicker reflexes, better eyesight, and much more durability.

"So when did you plan on telling me you are an Olympic gold medalist in snowboarding?" Alec asks, shaking snow from his hair like a dog as we drive back down to the house in one of the vehicles with four-wheel-drive that Eleazar lent me for Alec's safety.

"I have a lot of experience. We come up here all the time." I tell him with a smile.

"I guess I'm going to have to play catch up." He grins. When we got home, we ate dinner and then everyone watched a movie. Alec and I sat on the love seat together, kissing every now and again even under Dad's watchful eye.

Alec and I walked upstairs to go to bed after the movie ended. I've already talked to my family about my meeting with Jacob and told them things are in control now and they don't need to be around. They're leaving for a night in the city now. Alec doesn't know, of course. "Come inside my room for a minute?" He asks me with a cute little smile that I can't say no to even though I'm anxious to get to the meadow.

"What's up?" I ask him casually, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. He comes and stands in front of me, twining his fingers into my hair. I smile at him, mesmerized by his green eyes.

"Nothing. I just wanted a couple minutes alone with you." He murmurs, leaning down and kissing me. I feel guilty about going to meet with Jake, knowing there are feelings in me that are more than friendly for him, but quickly decide this is just a reunion of friends.

Alec presses me down on the bed, supporting his weight as he lays on top of me. I run my hands down his chest, feeling his muscles. As Alec kisses down my neck, I realize Jacob needs a place to stay. I'm not going to make him run all the way here to just turn around and run all the way back to wherever the hell he came from. So either I tell Alec, or I hide Jake. The simplest one is the former.

"Alec.." I murmur, not really wanting to break the embrace yet. He doesn't acknowledge his name, just kisses down my collarbone to my cleavage, where he stops, returning to my lips. I push him back after a second, feeling wretched, and sit up.

"Did I so something wrong?" He asks in confusion.

"No, of course not. It's just.. I have something to tell you." I sigh, staring out the window at the starry night.

"What is it?" He looks concerned and worried.

"My best friend, Jacob Black, the guy from my party, he is coming out here tomorrow to stay with us for a little bit." I say nervously. Alec freezes, staring straight ahead, almost as if caught in a flashback. Maybe he is thinking of the death glare Jake gave him the night of my party.

"Are you screwing with me?" Alec asks, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry.. But you have to trust that we are just friends. I would never, ever even think of doing anything with him. And he respects our relationship." I say sincerely, not sure all of that is true but making myself believe it is so Alec will believe me.

"I don't want to turn into a possessive, controlling, jealous boyfriend but I feel like I will with him around. I really don't want you to see me like that." Alec looks genuinely fearful of me seeing him in such a way. I've seen Alec get pretty jealous before, and even a little possessive. It's kind of cute.

"A little jealousy is most definitely not enough to change my view of you even a little." I tell him, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Then I look forward to finally meeting Jacob Black." Alec grins, catching my hand and pressing it against his lips. I smile at him, then kiss him, give Cullen a quick pet, and leave. I listen as Alec prepares for bed, changing clothes myself.

I go from plaid pajama pants and a simple white tank top, to a much more formal look. I haven't seen Jake in forever and want to look good for him. I put on a short navy blue bubble dress with a beaded design at the top. I let my curls spiral loosely, and put on a pair of long beaded earrings. I wear flat since I am going to be running. My outfit isn't the best for Alaskan wilderness, but like I'm going to get cold.

I stare at my wrist. There is the amethyst bracelet Alec gave me for my birthday, and then the charm bracelet Jake gave me. On my right hand is promise ring Alec gave me. I reluctantly take the bracelet and ring off. I don't need Jake noticing either and becoming upset.

I make sure Alec is asleep, and then quietly slip out the window. I run through the chilling wind, realizing about a mile from the house how damn cold it really is out here. I am actually shivering.

I find the meadow easily. I hear Jake's heartbeat from way off, but it still is surprising when I see him leaning casually against a small tree. I haven't seen him in so long that, for a moment, I think I'm dreaming.

He looks gorgeous, wearing only a pair of cut off jeans, exposing the intense muscles of his arms, chest, stomach, and legs. His copper skin is smooth and flawless. His hair is shining in the moonlight, strands of black falling over each other on his forehead. His rich brown eyes sparkle as he sees me.

"Renesmee.." He breathes. I smile, in awe of his sheer beauty and overwhelmed by longing. I rush to him, throwing myself in his arms. He hugs me tightly, burying his face in my hair as I bury my face in his hot shoulder, hugging him around his neck. I begin crying and he shushes me gently.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. Don't cry." He whispers, sounding like he is about to cry himself. I pull back, wiping my tears away.

"It's been so long." I sigh, placing my hands on his chest, feeling the contours of his muscles.

"I'm so sorry for everything.." He brushes his fingers through my hair.

"Don't talk about it. It's the past. I'm just so happy you're here now." I laugh, hugging him again briefly. We walk over to the large rock we used to sit on when I was a kid. He brushes the snow off, taking a seat and gesturing for me to sit on his lap. I do so, snuggling into him for warmth.

We talk for hours. It's easy, natural, and comfortable. He makes me laugh, there are a few moments where I cry, and most of all, he makes me happy. Joyous, really. I've missed him more than I can describe.

As the morning sun moves up from the horizon, I tell him I have to go. "Go hang out around that coffee shop we used to go to. I'll explain things to Mom, and she'll come get you. She'll take you shopping for clothes and then take you back to the house. I've already talked to Alec, and he said he would be fine with you staying with us. I'm sure Tanya won't mind a bit."

"You had to ask him permission?" Jake's eyes narrow, moving me aside and jumping off the rock.

"Please don't, Jake. He has decided to be civilized about this, and I would hope you could be too. I don't want to feel like I'm babysitting children." I frown, jumping down next to him.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry. I might be better, but it's still hard to deal with. Just please try to find some time for you and me to be together without him, that's all I ask." Jake gives me his lovely, bright, easy-going smile that just melts my heart.

"Of course. " I smile back at him, placing one hand on his cheek.

He sighs, then grabs me suddenly by my waist and hugging me. I hug him back tightly, loving the feel of his body pressed so tightly against mine. He pulls back slightly, just enough to where I can look into his yet still feel his warm breath on my face. "I love you, Nessie." He whispers, eyes scorching with intensity.

I smile slightly, relishing in the words. They feel so right. I've heard them a million times, and even though I have a boyfriend now, it would feel wrong not to respond to them. "I love you too." I whisper back, my eyes just briefly flickering from his eyes to his full, pearl-pink lips. God damn it, Renesmee, get a hold of yourself! You have a boyfriend! I internally scream and chastise myself, and then move away from Jacob just as I see him lean down to kiss me.

"I'll see you soon." I tell him soberly, turning my back on him and walking slowly towards the edge of the meadow. I give Jake one last look and then head back for the house. He watches me go, and when I am a ways away I hear him take off.

I return home, going in through my bedroom window. I hear Alec coming out of the shower just as I get inside. Desperate for just a minute of sleep, I throw back on my plaid pajama pants and tank top, wipe off my make-up, pull my hair into a ponytail, and yank out the earrings. I dive under the blankets of my bed, crashing as soon as my head hits the pillow.

"Carls? Come on, baby, wake up." Alec's voice murmurs in my ear.

I groan, "Five more minutes."

"No, come on, we need to go if you want to have time to hit the slopes and get back in time to meet Jacob at the door." Alec gently nudges me by my shoulder.

"Fine, fine, I'm up." I slowly sit up, opening my eyes and letting them adjust to the light Alec turned on. Alec looks gorgeous, as always, with his hair damp and in only a pair of jeans, a look I'm really starting to love on him. He grins at me, enticing me with his romantic, mischievous, devilish charm. Oh, God, how I want him..

I listen carefully throughout the house. Everyone is still gone.. That's weird.. Means either someone slipped up and they're busy fabricating and comforting, or Alice found a mall that opens at day break and made them all wait with her. Either is pretty scary.

"You look beautiful." Alec tells me, looking completely honest and genuine. I'm wearing pajamas, no make up, and my hair is up in a sloppy pony tail. I think this hardly counts as beautiful, but the fact that he took the time and care to say it to me now of all times means a lot to me.

I grab him and push him down on my bed, sliding out from the covers to lay on top of him. He pushes us back with the palms of his hands so we are more centered on the bed.

I tangle my fingers into his hair, my tongue meeting his passionately. His hands slide up my shirt with almost no hesitation, caught up in the moment like I am. Since I am not wearing a bra, he is met with bare skin. His fingers squeeze softly, experimentally.

"Carlie.." He moans as my hips gyrate against his, pressing against the hard bulge there. My lips move against his until he begins kissing down my neck, something I have figured he loves to do. He sucks on my neck passionately and my hands rub against his stomach muscles.

I hear three cars coming down the drive. "Fun's over." I tell Alec, getting off him.

"How do you know?" He asks, lounging languidly on my bed.

"I just do. I'm thinking today should be a stay in and watch a movie day. We can pick up where we left off. But they are always listening, okay? So you can't make any noises. Even the smallest ones. Now go get a shirt on." I instruct. He leaps to his feet, looking excited, and gives me one last kiss before heading out to his room.

But as the cars come closer, I realize there is a heartbeat in them. Alice must have saw what I told Jake, and they already went and got him. Alec is going to be pissed at our plans being ruined. I run out of my room and into his. He is pulling a shirt over his head.

"On second thought, I think we should go for a walk and then come back and watch a movie. And Cullen should come with us, of course." I tell him hurriedly, then leave before he can ask questions. I race into my closet and throw on a pair of skinny jeans, knee-high dark blue boots, a heavy gray coat, a dark blue scarf, and black gloves. I am yanking on my coat and heading into my bathroom as I hear my family walk into the living room. I put my hair down and brush it out, put on mascara and gold eyeshadow, and lip gloss.

Alec knocks on my door just as I'm finishing up. I answer with a breathless smile. He is smiling too, wearing a pair of denim jeans, a white cashmere sweater I got him last month, a scarf with alternating bands of black and gray that I also got him, a furry gray coat, black gloves, and plain gray tennis shoes.

"You didn't dress Cullen?" I frown as I look down at the little white fluff ball at his feet who looks up at me with sparkling blue eyes at the mention of his name.

"He doesn't like wearing clothes." Alec informs me.

"Oh, not true. You just never put them on him. Come here, Cullen, Mommy will put something nice and warm on you." I pick him up and carry him back inside my room. I brought a collection of clothes for him figuring that Alec wouldn't bring any.

"He already has a coat on!" Alec argues uselessly, following us inside my room.

"Well that just isn't enough, is it pookie?" I talk to Cullen in my dog-voice, which goes up and down and is pretty embarrassing, but I don't get embarrassed around Alec much anymore. My dog voice is also my baby voice, and for a moment, the scene around us changes. I see me walking into a nursery holding a baby boy in my arms with an older Alec following behind me. Snowflakes fall outside the window, and Alec is insisting on making our son look cool instead of actually keeping him warm.

I return to my room after only a brief second in that parallel universe. I grab the small bag dedicated just to Cullen's clothes, and pull out a small, red jacket-vest with a fur-lined hood and put it on him. "Now don't you just look like a handsome little man?" I coddle Cullen, then put his leash back on. I turn to Alec and notice him staring at my nightstand where the amethyst bracelet and promise ring lay in a little pile. His green eyes flash down to my wrist where the charm bracelet is just barely visible, and the up to my eyes with accusation and hurt.

"I took them off to take a shower." I lie miserably. I mean, forget the poor execution, it was just an awful lie in the first place!

"I'm sure." He says bitterly, turning abruptly and heading for the door.

"Alec, please, let me explain." I catch his wrist, holding him back.

"You mean wait to hear a bunch of lies? No thanks." He rips his wrist free of my hand.

"Don't do this, Alec. Please. I can't tell you. I honestly can't. You dont want to hear it. I took the jewelry off in hopes of not blowing Jake's temper because things get pretty ugly when that happens. But look, I'm putting it back on, okay? Just don't be angry with me, please. I need you." I beg pathetically, my eyes wide and filling with tears. I grab the ring and slide it on my finger, but am unable to clasp the bracelet because of my shaking hands.

He watches me for a moment, before sighing and walking over to me. He gently takes the bracelet and clasps it on. I collapse into his arms and begin sobbing.

It's the first time Alec has ever seen me cry. He holds me gently, brushing his hands through my hair. He sinks to the ground with me in his arms.  
I wonder if he knows why I'm crying. Probably not. I'm crying because I hate lying to him. I hate sneaking around and covering things up. He doesn't even know my real name! I hate all of this. I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate it!

"I want to tell you something." I sniffle, pulling back and wiping my damp eyes.

"What is it?" He asks in a soft, gentle voice.

"My name isn't Carlie." I blurt out. What's the harm in telling him this? I don't think he's going to guess my family is a clan of vampires by knowing my name.

"I know, Renesmee." He murmurs almost timidly. I freeze up, my entire body going rigid.

"H-how.." I trail off, caught very much off guard. Scared and startled, I break free of his grip, scrambling away from him. I stare at him from about seven feet away, wary and frightened. How could he possibly know?

"I know it's going to sound crazy, and I know you're going to make up some impossible lie, but you fell asleep yesterday and I saw your dreams through your hand." He admits. My breathing hitches and my heart begins to pound. I made a huge slip up. I guess I can't even go to sleep with my boyfriend without him finding out something huge about me.

"A-alec.." I stutter, my body trembling. My dream.. What did I dream about yesterday? I'm pretty good about remembering dreams, what with my vampire memory and all..

Yesterday I dreamed about Jake and I running through the woods. Great, he saw Jake as a wolf. And heard my name, saw me running at immortal speed, and saw me address my real parents. Then I dreamed of.. Oh, damn. I had a nightmare after that. One where I saw myself as a blood-thirsty fiend who killed Alec with the Volturi watching.. He saw himself dead, and saw me as the culprit. He saw a bite wound in his neck, and my mouth bloodied. This is.. This isn't good.

"Come here, baby." He whispers soothingly, opening his arms for me. I stare at him, very much unsure. How could he even bear to touch me after seeing all that? Unless he is an idiot, which I'm sure he isn't, he must know that I am most likely not the same species as him. I am a monster. Why hasn't he run away screaming?

**ALEC POV**

Carlie, or Renesmee, or whoever she is, is trembling, breathing unsteadily, and looks on the verge of another round of tears. Her fear triggers a protectiveness in me, a need to hold her and comfort her. But I am the one who has scared her out of her wits. How can I possibly be the one to soothe her?

"It's okay. You're alright. I'm alright. We're going to be okay." I murmur, hoping it's true. I don't know anything anymore. I don't know who this girl I am falling in love with is, and I really don't know what she is actually. I'm confused and scared, but she matters more. Her being alright matters the most.

"I would never hurt you." She tells me, almost like she is trying to convince herself, staring at me with moist chocolate-brown eyes.

"I know, baby. Of course you wouldn't." I assure her. I don't know what she is, though I'm beginning to believe it's not human, and I don't know just how dangerous she is. But I'm sure her hurting me, though most likely accidentally, is a huge possibility.

"I think you need to just forget everything you saw, think you know, or even know you know. You're getting much too close to it all than I am comfortable with. I really don't want to have to leave." Her eyes have become cold and distant in a matter of half a second, and her body is rigid and tense. She stands up abruptly, entering her bathroom and closing the door behind her. I sit on the floor for a while in confusion. I stand up awkwardly, not sure if that is a sign to leave her alone. I grab Cullen, about to exit, when the bathroom door opens again. She has fixed her make-up and straightened out her clothes and composed herself. That's what happens when I don't press her. Give her a millisecond to gain composure and she clings to it as if her life depends on it. Then she fixes herself and you have lost the chance to find out the truth.

"Ready for our walk?" She smiles brightly, holding out her hand towards me. I am a bit shocked. It's like nothing has happened, like I hadn't realized that she is an entirely different species than me. Did that even happen? Was I daydreaming? What the hell is going on?

"Renesmee..?" I test out the name, gauging her reaction.

"I think you should stick to Carlie." Her pleasant smile never falters, her tone remaining impossibly perky. So it did happen, and this is all a facade. Okay, I guess I'll have to work with it. I smile back just as brightly, clenching Cullen's leash so tightly my knuckles turn white in one hand, while being ginger and careful as I lace my fingers through Carlie's.

She leads me down the stairs, where we find her entire family sitting and talking loudly and robustly in the living room, completely consumed with their conversation. The chatter ceases as we enter the room though.

"Hey, Carlie." The tall, tanned guy in the corner, whom I know as Jacob, says cheerfully.

"Jake!" Carlie squeals, running up and hugging him. It's a brief hug, one that says "acquaintances" at most, but a rush of jealousy runs through me, quickly chased away by an unexplained dose of calmness. Maybe I'm in such shock from everything I've been uncovering that I have no room for such intense emotions like rage or jealousy or hatred. Yet, through it all, I can still love Carlie with every fiber in my being.

"Jacob, this is my boyfriend, Alec. Alec, this is my best friend, Jake." Carlie introduces us, breaking me out of my brief thought-consumed trance.

"Nice to meet you." I walk a few steps, extending my hand, careful not to get too close. Almost like we're animals, him the larger lion, and I have to be cautious about not encroaching on his territory. He stares at me a few seconds, then slowly walks over and shakes my hand. His grip is firm, one step from painful, and his hand is even hotter than Carlie's. We exchange one shake and then each quickly pull away and retreat backwards. Carlie watches the whole scene with calculating eyes, as if she is prepared for something to go tragically wrong. I'm on edge, and getting uncomfortably hot in my heavy coat, scarf, and gloves. Cullen's leash in still tight in my hands, and he has prickled up, staring warily at Carlie's family like he always does. He doesn't like any of them, but enjoys Carlie's company. It's strange, but definitely not the strangest thing I've noticed about the Cullen family.

"We're going on a walk." Carlie announces, grabbing my hand again.

"Where to? When will you be back?" Bella asks like a concerned parent. The scene where Carlie called her mom flashes through my head. Edward's, Bella's boyfriend (or maybe even husband, I don't really know anymore), eyes flash to my face as if he heard what was I thinking. He looks surprised and frightened, his golden eyes very confused as he stares at my face.

Golden eyes.. All of Carlie's family has gold eyes, except her. They were all adopted, so how could they all have the same color of eyes while Carlie, who is biologically related to one of them, is way off with her swirls of shades of brown. I've noticed this before, but never really thought about it. With everything else I'm realizing, though, it now weighs in more heavily than it ever has, but I can't find a rhyme or reason for it. It's just weird, though, like everything else I can't explain.

"On the path through the forest that I've been on a million times. And I don't know, maybe around one or two." Carlie shrugs. I glance at the grandfather clock ticking in the corner. It's ten thirty. Three or four hours alone with Carlie? Maybe I can press something out of her.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Edward says in a low, menacing voice, his lips pressing into a hard line as he stares at me. My blood runs cold. I suddenly have the most unnerving feeling that he could very easily kill me, and would like it very much. My adrenaline starts running as I stare into the topaz eyes of a predator, a killer, a demon. Something awful and evil that my instincts scream at me to get away from.

"B-bathroom." I stutter, dropping Cullen's leash and all but running from the room towards the bathroom just down the hall. I lock myself in, sitting on the floor and giving myself some time to catch my breath. After about five minutes, I stand up slowly and walk back to the living room. Everyone is gone except for Carlie, who sits in a chair staring blankly at the far wall, so still she looks dead, with Cullen lethargically lounging in her lap.

"Is everything okay?" I ask after a minute of watching her and waiting for her to move.

"No, Alec. Everything is not okay." She slowly moves her gaze to my face, her expression grim and hopeless.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, feeling somehow responsible though I don't entirely know what's wrong.

"Don't be. I'm sorry. And you know what really sucks? I can't even tell you why I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything about myself, another thing I have to be sorry for." She laughs dryly, sounding almost crazy.

"I don't know what to say." I murmur, nervous and very anxious.

She stares at me for a long while before saying in a distant voice, "I think now would be a great time for that walk."


	14. Chapter 14

RENESMEE POV

Alec and I wordlessly walk outside and to the forest path, our footsteps crunching in the snow the only sound. It's much warmer than it was last night, though definitely not warm. Our breath leaves our mouths in swirling puffs.

"Soo.." Alec says after we walk for another silent minute, and I wonder what is going through his mind right now. He has seen far more than I ever planned for him to already, and then back in the house when Dad nearly ripped his throat out right then and there for no reason other than the fact he was catching on. Alec is smart, and I underestimated him. A mistake I will not be making again.

But scooting the dirt under a rug doesn't make it disappear. I have to deal with what Alec already knows. I discussed it with everyone while Alec fled to the bathroom, near hyperventilation, because of the fear Dad instigated with him. I am to tell him as little as possible, and make sure he keeps his lips sealed.

"Tell me every single thing you think you know about me and my family." I command, keeping myself cool and distant. If I let myself become lovey-dovey and bubbly around him right now, I will slip up, and this is a time that needs special caution.

"Uh, alright.." He says in confusion, thinking briefly before responding with, "You're all unnaturally fast and strong. Your background story, like with all the adoption stuff, is a lie. I think Bella is your mother and Edward is your father, as impossible as that seems. But if that's true, considering their age, then that must mean they don't age, or age really slowly." He links things together as he talks aloud, which is to my disadvantage, but I need to know everything.

"You are not human, and neither is your family. But you aren't the same as them. They're much paler, their eyes are the same, and they ice cold. I'm starting to wonder if you, and your friend Jacob, are some sort of shape-shifting wolves or maybe even werewolves, though that kind of makes me sound insane, but this whole situation is insane. I think maybe Edward can read minds. He knew exactly what I was thinking back there. And you can project images with touch, or maybe it's just show your thoughts. You've done it twice now by mistake. And last, and I guess least importantly, your name isn't Carlie. It's Renesmee." He finishes up, never once meeting my gaze. We pause so he can let Cullen sniff at a tree a little off the path.

"I'm going to go through everything you just listed and give you the briefest explanation possible. Okay? Yes, we're faster and stronger than your average Joe. I'm not as fast or as strong as the rest of them. I was not adopted, none of us were, and yes, Bella and Edward are my real parents. I'm not going to go into the aging thing. They're not human, but Jacob and I sort of are in a way. You will never know anything about Jake because I am forbidden to tell a word, so don't even bother with that one. Edward has special talents, as do I, and that's all I'm going to say. And my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I tell him, feeling I've just unloaded a lead weight from my chest even though I didn't exactly tell him everything. It's way more than I ever thought he'd know.

"I'm confused. And a little scared. And to be honest, pretty mad. I feel like I've told you everything, open right up and let you in my life, while you've hidden every aspect of yours. You know nearly everything about me, and now it's like I'm meeting you for the first time. I feel almost betrayed. You've been lying and deceitful and I feel like I don't even know you. I really care about Carlie, but I've never even met Renesmee. Our relationship seems pretty fake. Now that Carlie is gone, her cover blown, I'm left with Renesmee, and it's almost like you guys aren't even the same person. Renesmee is a stranger to me, and it doesn't feel right being in a relationship with her." He tells me, green eyes glimmering with tears, voice sounding sad and hopeless. His words crack my cool-charade.

"I"m sorry. You have to be able to see why I couldn't tell you, though. I've never told anyone in my life. Only you. That has to count for something, right? And you do things about me. I swear, you do. You know that I've traveled the world, that my favorite colors are yellow and purple, that I love Italian food, especially when your mother makes it, that I love shopping, cooking, reading, and running. You know my birthday is September 10th, you know I've always wanted a cat, you know my favorite songs, you know my favorite stores, you know I love your family and you know how much I care about you and absolutely adore you. I agree that Renesmee and Carlie aren't the same people, but they sure as hell are a lot alike. You already know so much about Renesmee, and now I've just told you so much more. We have the same personality, our backgrounds are just way different. Give Renesmee a chance. Give the real me a chance. Please." I whisper, stroking the side of his face affectionately.

"For Christ's sake, you are not even fully human!" He suddenly explodes, jerking away from me. "I don't even know what the hell you are. Just give me some space okay?" He growls, glaring at me cruelly. My hand drops to my side, and tears fill my eyes. I am angry, embarrassed, and upset. It feels like he should took a mallet to my heart.

"I'm not a wild animal. I'm the same girl you have kissed a million times and held in your arms. Maybe I really don't know you at all either." My voice isn't angry like I wanted it to be, instead makes it clear how hurt I am. Not concerned about appearances, I disappear too quickly for his eyes to catch. I take off into the woods, but instead of running, I scurry up a tree noiselessly. I'm not in the mood to run, and I want to know what Alec does next.

He stands in the middle of the frosted path, glaring at the ground. After a few minutes he sighs and his shoulders sag. "Renesmee.." He calls out. "Come on, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I still think of you as the same person I've known for four months. You're still my girlfriend, still my best friend, sitll the only person I trust entirely. Come back. Please." He begs, looking around in the trees. I sit poised in one of the trees just above him, and the jump down, landing in front of him with a small thud. He jumps back frightfully, but then calms down.

"That's going to take some getting used to." He admits with a breathless laugh, raking his hand through his hair. I smile slowly, feeling relieved at not having to hide.

"You can't tell anyone. Understand? No one. My family is very uneasy about you knowing, and if you tell anyone, no matter who, well, first they'll think you're crazy, and second we'll be gone within five minutes. That's the way things are." I say sternly.

"I would never tell anyone. Ever. But.. Since your family doesn't age, doesn't that mean you'll all have to leave within a few years?" He asks frightfully as realization dawns on him. I make a split second decision.

"Yes, they'll have to leave. But I'll continue to age normally. I'll always be here." I promise him, grabbing his hand and smiling convincingly. Either my lie was beautiful or he tricked himself into believing it because he wants it, but I got away with it and he smiled happily.

"Good." He grins, and then starts us on our walk casually.

"You have to be careful not to call me Renesmee in front of anyone, okay? And you can keep calling me Carlie if you want since that's what's natural to you." I tell him though I kind of like the idea of my real name being used with him.

"No way. Renesmee is much more suiting. It's different and unique." He smiles easily, a swing in his step as we walk along. Everything suddenly seems brighter and happier.

"It's a combination of Esme's name and Bella's mother's name, Renee." I explain to him. We continue on with our walk, things soon returning to normal. We stop at a small clearing on the side of the trail and allow Cullen to play around for a little while.

"Show me things." Alec says randomly.

"What do you mean?" I ask with a sideways glance.

"With your hand. Show me something." He looks like an eager child.

"What do you want to see?" I ask, kind of happy to have someone to practice with my gift. I never get to use it.

"Anything. Show me some of the places you've lived, the things you've seen. Show me what the world looks like through your eyes." He begs. I smile a little, bringing my hand to his face and thinking of things to show him. Like a slide show, I play for him images of our house in London, China, Canada, New York, and France. I show him myself seeing him for the first time, the house I was raised in in Forks, Washington, and that's where I meant for things to stop. But thinking of my old house reminded me of the encounter with the Volturi there and I let an image of their cloaked forms and glistening red eyes sneak in there accidentally. I pull my hand back quickly.

"The world is beautiful through your eyes.. So much brighter and clearer.." He murmurs almost dreamily. And just when I think he's not going to mention it, he asks, "But who were those people at the end?"

I sigh and tell him, "They are called the Volturi. They're a clan that lives in Italy and are basically the royalty of my world. The rules of my world are very basic, and they enforce those rules."

"What are the rules?" He asks, and I really wish he hadn't.

"There is really only one. We aren't allowed to tell anyone anything. A human, one who plans on keeping a beating heart, finding out even the smallest piece of information is a crime."

"And I'm guessing there is really only one punishment." He says quietly, the color draining from his face.

"Death." I whisper. "But don't be scared, okay? My family has evaded the Volturi several times before, and we can do it again for you."

"You don't entirely believe that." He calls me out.

"Hope is all we've really got here." I smile humorlessly.

"What makes them so powerful? I mean, you guys seem unstoppable."

"The Volturi is the only clan more powerful than my own. They have thirty two members, which easily tops out my nine. And you know how my father can read minds and I can project images? Yes, I admit to it. Anyways, the Volturi are all about collecting people that have those kind of extra powers. Their leader can read every thought you've ever had, and their most powerful member can make you feel like you're burning from the inside out." I explain.

"Oh.. Uh, right.." He gulps nervously. "Why couldn't they just make me into whatever you are?" He asks.

"Because there is no way to do that. You are born into this." I tell him with a strong voice, convincing myself of it for a moment so he believes me. His face falls slightly.

"Oh.. I thought maybe.." He sighs sadly. I am a little shocked. Did he think I was going to turn him into..

I lose my temper for a moment, grabbing him by his shoulders and thrusting him against a tree five feet away within a matter of half a second. He gasps in shock, eyes wide and frightened, the air probably getting knocked out of him. "Don't even think about wanting to be like us. Okay? You have it all with your mortality." I snarl angrily.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, calm down." He raises his hands in surrender. I relax my grip slightly. "But you know, you have already told me basically everything. Why can't you just admit what you are?" He asks.

"Because once I say the word out loud, you will never look at me the same." I whisper, backing away from him.

_"You think he's going to be too happy when he figures out that the girl he has been sucking face with is actually a blood-thirsty mutant?"_ Jake's harmful words ring through my head.

"Renesmee, there is nothing that could ever change the way I think about you. How could you not know that by now?" He asks, almost offended by my statement. I bite my lip, knowing I've already broken every promise I made to my family. Might as well go all the way.

"Vampire." I whisper. Alec stares at me, face blank. "My family are all vampires, and I am a half-vampire." I tell him a little louder, and then add, "But my kind refers to us as hybrids." He stares at me for another moment, taking in a deep breath. And then his eyes roll back into his head and he begins to fall to the ground. "Alec!" I gasp, grabbing him mid-fall. He is out cold. Well, I made my boyfriend faint. That's new.


	15. Chapter 15

"Alec? Can I come in?" I ask while timidly knocking on his door. Yesterday I had carried Alec home after he fainted and then Carlisle looked after him until he woke up while I went hunting with my family. When I got home, Carlisle told me Alec had asked to have some time in his room alone. I decided to give him space and left him alone all night. Now it's morning and I'm dying to know how he's doing.

After a few seconds, the door opens, revealing Alec wearing a bright green t-shirt that brings out his eyes and a pair of jeans, hair combed and eyes bright as if he has been up for hours while I only awoke ten minutes ago.

"How are you?" I ask him in a quite voice. He stares at me, then widens the doorway to allow me entrance. I walk in nervously, wondering what he has got to say. It seems he was wrong. Telling him the actual word – vampire – seems to have changed his view of me entirely.

I sit on the edge of his bed, waiting for him to speak. He leans against the wall opposite me, watching me with a measuring stare. I resolve myself not to say anything until he does, knowing I'll go into a round of nervous rambling.

"I don't know what to say." He says after a long moment.

"If you want to go home, I'll have it arranged as soon as possible. I'm not trying to hold you captive here." I tell him sorrowfully.

"Why would I want to go?" He asks in confusion.

"You've had yourself holed away in your room for around nineteen hours straight. You're probably famished, parched, bored, and going insane up here, but you'd rather deal with that than come anywhere near me and the rest of my family because you just learned we are all monsters. I'm pretty sure anyone would agree that you have plenty of reason to want to go." I laugh dryly, and he sighs.

"I told you nothing could change the way I think of you, and I meant it. I'm not afraid – okay, maybe I'm a little afraid, but not enough for me to hide out in my room. I was overloaded. I needed time to mull over things and think about what is going on with you and me and our relationship now that I know all of the things you have told me."

"And what have you decided?" I ask hesitantly, wondering if I really want to know.

"I've decided that you are still my whole world, and I'm not going to let a little thing like a species difference change that." He smiles. My face brightens, and I laugh and lunge at him, hugging him tightly. He hugs me back just as tightly, and then we walk downstairs.

My family sits in the dining room, not talking at all and not pretending to eat because now the human knows everything. Frustrated and slightly accusing eyes look up at me as we enter the room. I stare back with courage and resolve, then meaningfully walk into the kitchen. Esme is in there, making waffles.

"Hey, Esme." It feels good to not have to call her mom after all this time even though I definitely see her as a motherly figure.

"Good morning, Nessie, Alec." She smiles at him, liking not having to call me Carlie anymore.

"Good morning." Alec smiles at her, polite as always.

"What do you two have planned for today?" She asks with kind interest as she slides two plates in front of us, mine with two waffles and Alec's with four.

"Alec wants to experience it all first hand. He wants to go running with me and climbing and all that fun stuff. We're just going to be out and about in the forest." I explain, happily chomping down on a bite of waffle.

"You have to be very careful, Renesmee. You don't have much experience with mortals. Remember that they are much more fragile than you and clumsier. Don't you dare leave the poor boy alone on a tree branch. And do not try to show off by bringing down an animal. It's to dangerous while he is around." Esme warns.

"I know, I know. He's just a wittle human." I coo, ruffling Alec's hair. He cringes away and glares.

"Why take him to go climb some stupid old trees when you can show him everything with a game of baseball?" Emmett says as he walks into the kitchen

"Baseball?" Alec perks up, looking over at Emmett.

"Good old fashioned baseball." Emmett nods, going from being behind us to being in front of us so quickly Alec probably didn't register the movement though it was like casual jogging to me.

"Thunderstorms today." Alice announces, coming in, leaping onto the counter, and propelling herself with one foot into the chair next to Alec, graceful as a gazelle.

"Alice can see the future, I forgot to mention that. Oh, and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. And my mother, or Bella, can put a mind shield around people so mind powers don't work on them. And Kate can sort of electrocute you like a taser, and Eleazar can sense other vampire's powers." I tell Alec with a small smile. He nods slowly, absorbing it all in.

"I like having you know. It's so much easier." Alice tells Alec with a sweet little smile.

"Same here." Alec chuckles.

"You're taking it about as well as Bella. Maybe you have a knack for vampirism like she did." Alice giggles, and I suddenly realize something. My lies don't flow. I told Alec I was half-vampire half-human, which obviously means I was conceived by a vampire and a human. Yet I told him Bella and Edward, both vampires, are my parents and vampirism is something you are born into. I don't think he noticed, but Alice's remark might tip him off. I explained to them everything I had said to Alec.. I must have left out some part because now Alice said this... Please don't notice..

If only I was so lucky. "What do you mean?" He asks, dark brows knitting together.

"Bella hardly flinched when Edward broke it all down for her. And she married a vampire while she was still human, that's pretty remarkable. Didn't Renesmee tell you the story already?" Alice asks innocently, eyes flashing up to me. The mischievous twinkle in her eyes suddenly lets on to me that she knows exactly what she is doing. She wants Alec to know. She wants him to know the option is open to him so that perhaps I'll be persuaded into it by him.

"I was actually saving that story for another time, but thanks anyways Alice." I interrupt before she can launch into my parent's love story. She glowers at me sourly. Sneaky little pixie.. "Baseball sounds great, though." I quickly change the topic. "But, Alec, you won't be able to play, you know that right? It'll be too...intense for you. Just a fair warning."

"I don't care. I'm pretty sure I'm about to witness the most amazing baseball game of my life." He laughs, swallowing the last bite of his last waffle as I make it to the middle of my first.

"You can go ahead and go get ready, I'll be up in a minute." I tell him with an encouraging smile. He hesitates, maybe not wanting to be alone in a house full of vampires, but then puts on a brave face and marches out and up the stairs. As soon as I hear his door close, I turn to Alice.

"You're evil." I tell her with an angry scowl.

"He deserves to know." She responds, inspecting her perfect manicure so she doesn't have to meet my eyes.

"The option isn't open to him, so he doesn't need to know."

"You told him everything about us."

"So?"

"I think that means you guys are as serious as Jasper and I, or Rose and Emmett, or your mother and father, or Carmen and Eleazar. You guys are mates. And you're an instinctive creature, we all are. When the time comes to say goodbye, you aren't going to want to let go."

"Of course I won't want to! But I will, because that is what is best for him. He will never be a vampire." I say resolutely.

"If you say so." She smiles slyly, leaping off the stool. I grab her.

"What did you see, Alice?" I ask, staring into the butterscotch depths of her eyes. She just smiles and removes herself from my grasp, disappearing quickly. I growl and slam my fist on to the counter, leaving a large dent.. Oops.

I go upstairs and find my baseball outfit laying on my bed with a sticky note that reads: **_Knew you would need it!_** In Alice's handwriting. How did she... Oh, never mind. I yank on the white uniform with vertical blue stipes and the baseball hat. I put on a pair of gloves and tennis shoes and go knock on Alec's door.

He opens, wearing a Hoquiam sweatshirt, a heavy tan fur coat, a pair of jeans, and a pair of working boots. I just smile at him and hold out my hand, allowing him to take it and together we walk downstairs. The Denali's have similar uniforms, except theirs have diagonal red stripes.

"Alright let's go!" Tanya says happily as we walk downstairs.

"Would you feel more comfortable in my arms or on my back?" I ask Alec with a small smirk as we get out the door and on the deck.

"Uhh.. Back?" He looks uncomfortable and nervous. I laugh, grabbing him and slinging him on my back. He clings to me for dear life, and then I take off. I run as fast as I can, jumping fifteen feet over a small stream and doing flips off the trunks of trees.

"Show off." Kate giggles as she passes me too low for Alec to hear. I roll my eyes force myself to go faster. We soon come to the snowy field we play at all the time. Black clouds roll over head, dark and menacing. A crackle of lightening ignites the sky, and soon follows a clap of thunder.

"We're just in time." Alice laughs, looking around at us all gleefully.

"Why does there need to be a thunderstorm?" Alec asks me.

"You'll see." I smile almost secretively.

"Alec, you can help Esme referee if you would like." Mom tells him.

"Oh, uh, that sounds great, thanks Mrs. Cullen." Alec stutters.

"You can still call me Bella." She smiles. Alec smiles back before heading over to Esme.

"Let's play ball!" Emmett booms. The teams are divided up quickly. It's me, Mom, Alice, Rose, Tanya, Kate, and Carmen against Emmett, Jasper, Dad, Carlisle, Garrett, Eleazar, and, much to the boy's disappointment, Jacob. He has been quiet all of yesterday and today, not bothering to talk to me because I've been so tense and anxious lately. I had forgotten he was even here.

"Thank God we don't have to deal with the mutt." Rose says as she takes her place as first batter. I look over at Alec who is standing next to Esme, looking excited although a bit scared. I smile at him assuringly, and he winks at me. I giggle and return my focus to the game.

Jasper's wrist flicks the ball at wicked speed. Rose's keen eyes watch it intently and she swings at the perfect moment. The durable metal bat clangs against the speeding little white ball. The ball soars towards the back of the field as Rose drops the bat and dashes to second base. Dad makes a run for the ball, sliding through the snow with his hand outstretched, coming up half an inch short.

Rose smiles in delight and I pick up the bat and dust the powder off. I take a stance at the home plate and watch as Jasper winds the ball up. I am absolutely determined to make a home run because, well, Alec is watching of course.

The ball comes whizzing towards me and I grip the bat tightly. Alec's eyes are probably just registering Jasper is no longer has the ball as my bat comes in contact with it. A deafening boom fills the field and the ball soars back towards the woods. Rose takes off as do I, both of us heading for home plate. I force my legs to go faster and faster, not even giving myself time to make an footprint in the snow as I glide over it.

I slide into home plate just half a second before Jake's hand with the ball in it hits my arm. I smile smugly up at him from the ground. "Oh, shut up." He rolls his eyes, grinning, and helps me up. I prance arrogantly back to my team.

The game goes on, the girls staying in the lead with the boys following closely. I take second base when the boys are up to bat, and end up getting Eleazar and my dad out. I keep tabs on Alec, making sure he is safe and happy and not bored. By the look on his face, boredom is the farthest thing he could experience right now. He is in awe of the game I have played my whole life.

The girls win, and everyone heads back to the house, teasing each other and laughing and having a great time.

"Hey, Nes, do you think you and I can talk for a moment privately?" Jacob asks me, one beefy hand grabbing my arm.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I search for someone, my eyes landing on Emmett, of all people. "Uncle Em, do you think you could take Alec home? Safely? With no detours? And no grizzlies or anything remotely dangerous in any way involved? " I ask a little nervously.

"Have a little faith in me!" He sings, grabbing Alec, who gives a short yelp of surprise, and dashing into the forest like a madman. Jake and I are left in the middle of the trampled field, the gray sky looming overhead. I begin having a very nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What's up, Jake?" I ask him casually.

"Things have been pretty hectic around here, what with you spilling the beans to the little boy toy." Jake says, scratching the back of his neck. I narrow my eyes at him.

"The "boy toy" has a name, it's Alec. And thanks for holding me back for you to state the obvious, I really appreciate it." I roll my eyes, crossing my arms.

"That's not why I'm keeping you back and you know it. Geez, chill out. What I'm trying to get at is now really isn't the time for a jealous wolf that is in love with you to be hanging around and taking up space. I don't know what is going to happen with you and Boy Toy, but things seem pretty serious. I'm seeing history repeat itself, and it's pretty difficult to watch. I can feel it in my bones that he is going to end up a vampire, and you are going to forget all about me.

"I'm trying to accept it though. I love you, and I want what's best for you. I've always known that, I just guess I had never considered I might not be best for you. Maybe I am destined to be the perpetual best friend, the rebound guy, the shoulder to cry on, whatever. Alec is the guy of your dreams, and I've always wanted you to live out your dreams.

"I think I'm going to head back to La Push. Seems that in my absence, Seth has stepped up as pack leader since he is the oldest. I think I'm going to let it stay that way. For now, I'm done shifting. I'm resigning from the pack, and I'm going to finally start my life. Edward is loaning me some money so I can go to college, and maybe major in engineering or something. I'm tired of working at the old mechanic shop on the rez. I'm going to make something of myself. For the first time in seven years, I'm going to have to dedicate myself to something that doesn't have copper curls and brown eyes.

"We probably won't be seeing each other much any time soon. But don't you dare think about getting married without sending me an invitation. And I'm sure you'll find a way to get a hold of me if you need something. I'll always be open for the position of rebound guy if you need it, and maybe one day I might get my chance at being the main guy. I'm leaving now, I got my plane tickets this morning and your parents have arranged it. I'm going to miss you." He bites his lip, trying not to let himself cry while I am sobbing freely.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-s-orry-y J-ake." I stutter out in between the sobs and the tears. I want to inform him that Alec will never be a vampire, there isn't going to be a wedding, history is not repeating itself in the same way, and he will have his chance to shine, but I can't get the words out and even if I could, it wouldn't matter. Jake sees things I refuse to let myself see. He knows things I refuse to let myself believe.

"Shh, Ness, it's alright." He pulls me in, wrapping his arms around me while I cry into his chest.

"I'll miss you." I tell him after I've calmed down and wiped the tears away.

"It's going to be hard." He agrees, tucking a lock of curls behind my ear.

"You'll always be my best friend." I promise, running my hands down his chest, knowing this might very well be the last time.

"And you'll always be mine. I'd give anything to go back a few years, when we played tag in Forks and challenged each other to take down the bigger kill. When I didn't worry about your heart being broken or you choosing someone else. It's all gone by so fast." A tear slips down his cheek.

A protective urge surges through me, a need to hold him and make the pain disappear. Without a moment's thought, I lean up and kiss him. Our lips meet passionately, molding together perfectly. I open my mouth and so does he, his warm breath tasting like cinnamon. His tongue dances with mine in perfect sync like long time lovers. I have my fingers tangled into his coarse black hair and he is pressing me tightly to him by the small of my back.

"I love you." I whisper as I pull back.

"If only it could be in a different way." He murmurs, meaning that he wishes I loved him as more than just a friend. That kiss, although passionate and lusty, has proven to me that I don't belong with Jacob Black. The fire and sparks and intense flames of emotion that I feel with Alec are missing.

"I'm sorry." I kiss him against chastely, memorizing every detail of him from his rich brown eyes to his woodsy scent.

"Don't be. I'll see you around, Nes. Love you." He gently unwinds my arms from around him and disappears into the darkness of the forest. I stand still as a statue for a good five minutes, before gaining composure and refusing to let myself mope over this. It's heart breaking, but I made my decision and now I have to stick by it.

I calm myself and head back to the house. These past two days have contained a lot of surprises, and I'm hoping the rest of the vacation can be spent in blissful predictability. I mean, yeah, I like having the truth out with Alec, but if I had known it would happen, I never would have brought him here. If I could go back through time and change things I would jump on the opportunity.

Oh well. What's done is done. No use wasting time thinking about what could have happened when I could be with Alec.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the week passes smoothly, just as I had hoped. Jacob disappears with hardly a need for explanation to Alec. On Saturday, we said our goodbyes to my extended family. Alec thanked them all, and we all exchanged hugs.

The flight home was long, and I slept on Alec's shoulder for the most part like I did on the way here. We arrived back home to the first light snow, and dropped Alec off at around nine at night. He thanked us all and then hurried inside. We drove home in silence, and I realized at once how used to having Alec around I had become. He never once annoyed me or made me regret bringing him. He was frustrating sometimes, but that's just Alec. Now that I'm just with my family, it almost feels...incomplete.

I slept for a full twelve hours, finally back in my bed. I felt bad for Alec, he had to wake up early and head out to Wyoming where his dad's family lives. I know how much he hates them, and I feel bad he has to endure it, but I'm happy for him though because his dad is going to be able to visit him there.

So I didn't see him for the rest of the week though he called every night. On the day before Christmas, I received a package in the mail from him. It was a framed picture of us Kate had taken at the skating rink during Alaska. In turn, I broke into his house and left a soft black teddy bear on his bed with a bag of Jolly Ranchers, his favorite candy, and a card that read: _Hope you're not too creeped out by your vampire girlfriend breaking into your house. Merry Christmas, baby. XOXO, Renesmee._

My family doesn't celebrate Christmas mostly due to the fact that we aren't very religious. I mean, they get me one or two things and I go ahead and get everyone something small, but when the majority of your family thinks they're soulless, damned, hell-bound monsters, and have murdered and drank the blood of humans, you tend not to take part in too many Christian celebrations. Alec is Catholic, and I respect his beliefs though I know that his knowledge of my very existence is going to cause him to question a lot of things.

So the break passed quickly, school started up, and things were relatively normal. Alec was very cautious about calling me Carlie and never letting on to any knowledge of our existence. And my family and I kept a very watchful eye on him.

Valentine's day has arrived in the blink of an eye. Today is Friday, the day of the romantic festivities. The school dance is tonight, which Alec is taking me to.

A light knock sounds on my door just as I step out of the shower. I put on a bathrobe and walk to the door. The knocking continues impatiently, keying me in on who it is even though I already figured it out by the grapefruit and oranges scent.

"Patience is a virtue, Alice." I smile as I open the door. She rolls her eyes and pushes her way inside. "Okay, come on in." I say sarcastically as she begins to flit around my room, straightening things up with her keen vampire vision. I watch on for at least three minutes until she decides things are as good as they're going to get and gingerly sits herself criss-cross on my bed.

"I've picked out the perfect outfit for you to wear to the dance." She announces happily. Her short hair has been smoothed down and she is wearing a very pixie-ish Vaneltines-y red and pink dress that looks almost like a tutu.

"Are you wearing that to school?" I ask her, wondering how she could deal with all the stares and whispers.

"Of course. It just arrived from Paris. Like it?" She stands and does a twirl that would cause any ballerina to die of envy.

"It's great." I tell her, heading for my closet. "And I already have a dress for the dance." I inform her, giving the long, billowy red and pink dress I've hung up in the corner a glance as I walk by. She follows my line of sight and gags.

"It's hideous!" She cries.

"You bought it for me last Valentine's day!" I look over at her incredulously.

"Well I don't know what in the world I was thinking. It's god awful. Besides, everyone is going to be wearing red and pink and flouncy little dresses to show their lovey-dovey spirit."

"Isn't that the point?" I ask, rummaging through racks of clothes.

"Have I taught you nothing? The "point" of every event in life is to show up every other girl there by looking the best. If you blend in to the crowd, that's going to be difficult. Oh, and by the way, since things can get, uh, heated during this day, and quite honestly I don't want to see our family role-play and get kinky, or anything you and Alec might have up your sleeves, I'm going to be careful about keeping the future at bay. So try not too do anything too reckless."

"Ew, disturbing mental image. And Alec and I are just going to the dance, watching a movie at his house, and then I'm coming home. No big deal." I assure her, pulling a casual black and magenta baby doll dress off one of my hangers.

"Oh, sorry, forgot Eddy can hear you." She whispers loudly and I roll my eyes.

"Think whatever you want." I smile, knowing after years of experience that you can talk for a week straight trying to convince Ali of something and you end up right where you started.

"You know I will. I'll let you get ready, I guess I'll show you the dress when you get home from school. Toodles." She gives me a fluttery wave and then dances out. I laugh at her enthusiasm over the slightest of things as I quickly get dressed, hooking in a pair of silver heart droop earrings in my ear and clasping on a long silver heart necklace. I walk into my bathroom, running a brush through my hair (which dries very quickly, thanks to my vampire gene's need for perfection) but otherwise leaving it be. I put on my make up, grab my bag, and drive to school.

My first inkling that something was wrong was when I pulled into the parking lot and Alec's car wasn't there. He usually beats me by at least ten minutes. I pull out my phone, calling him, but his phone is either dead or off, another rare thing. Probably slept in.

I sit in my car, debating whether or not to drive over to his house and give him a waking up, but as the warning bell rings, decide Arianna will take care of him. I'm his girlfriend, not his mother. I constantly have to remind myself that. Not to say that Arianna is slacking in her job, it's just Alec is too much for that poor woman to handle. Plus she has to deal with Alissia, whose not getting much better, but not getting worse, which is good I suppose. I read to her a lot, and visit her in the hospital when she has to go get treatment, and she enjoys that.

I get out of the car and head to first period. The morning drags by slowly, a strange worry brewing in my stomach. When I don't find Alec waiting outside my fourth period, the worry increases tenfold. I try his cellphone again. His phone is still not on.

I make a split second decision to head over to his house. I easily slip through the lunch crowd and into the parking, pulling out noiselessly. I bet Alice didn't see it, and they're going to be confused as to why I'm not at lunch.

I am anxious and impatient as I drive to Alec's. What if something happened to him? Is he sick? Did he get hurt? I'm on edge as I pull into the driveway. I listen and hear nothing inside. Still, out of my desperation, I go and knock. I stand knocking for a good twenty minutes. I am almost in tears by the time I decide I need to go back to school. I am scared, nervous, confused, and totally desperate. After checking to make sure no one is watching, I scurry up a tree and climb in through Alec's window, which he always keeps unlocked for me.

His bed is a mess, the comforter and sheets sprawled on the floor as if he was pulled from them in a hurry. His pajamas aren't strung around the room as usual. I flip on the bedroom light, an eerie feeling settling over me. The scents throughout the house are old, meaning they haven't been here most of the day. There are no lights on, no Tvs on, and it is all just creepily silent. I scrounge for any clues of their whereabouts, and turn up empty-handed. Lunch will be ending soon, and my parents will kill me if I miss a class.

I reluctantly drive back to school. I pass through the rest of the day like a robot, not actually seeing, feeling, hearing, or paying attention to anything going on around me. My mind was too busy coming up with worst-case scenarios of Alec's sudden disappearance.

I drive home as a nervous mess of nerves. I stop by Alec's house and find it in the same state. I go back home, explaining things to my family.

"You're overreacting, Nes." Dad tells me instantly, always a voice of logic.

"He's gone, hasn't called or texted me, left no note, his house is completely desolate and much different than normal in ways I can't really describe. It's all wrong, and I have a horrible feeling." I try to convince him.

"I know you're worried, angel, but there's nothing you can do about it right now. Just try to relax." Mom encourages. I sigh and head upstairs. I do all of my homework, clean my room, clean out my fish tank, watch an episode of House M.D., go hunting, come back, take a shower, and give myself a French manicure.

After all that and still no word from Alec, to distract myself, I begin getting ready for the dance way early, not even sure if I'm going or not. Alice has the dress laid on my bed. I'm pretty sure no one else is going to have anything like it. Mostly because it is diamond-encrusted.

I put it on, observing its fit in my full length mirror. It clings to my body, falling all the way to the floor and pooling around my feet. It is strapless, held up by my newly-C-cup chest. The diamonds are heavy at the top, making that part entirely silver. They fade out as they head for my waist, where they end and the dress continues on in silvery fabric that shines in the light. There is a slit up my right leg that goes at least nine inches up past my knee. The heels she has, well, I don't know why they were even made unless Alice designed them herself because I doubt any human could survive an hour in heels this tall. They're strappy with diamonds on them also.

I do my make up in the bathroom, light and natural as always. I pin up my heart with diamond pins. I go into my closet and find a pair of diamond earrings. It has taken me about an hour and a half to get ready, which means it's seven o'clock. The dance started twenty minutes ago. I rummage through my purses until I find a silver clutch, sticking money, my key, and phone inside. Just as I'm shutting it though, my phone starts ringing.

I gasp, wildly undoing the purse and grabbing at its contents. I end up spilling everything on the floor, but find my phone. I nearly drop it in my haste to answer. As soon as I see it is Alec, I press the answer button and say, "Where the hell are you?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby." He says sleepily, and I can almost see that lazy grin on his face.

"Alec, I'm serious. You have me worried sick. What happened?" I demand.

"There was a little problem with Alissia this morning. We rushed her to the hospital and Carlisle took care of her personally. It was just a little scare, she's fine. I'm still going to be picking you up at seven, right?"

"Oh, God. I never even though to go to the hospital.. I figured Carlisle would call me if anything happened.." I swallow the lump in my throat, feeling guilty for not thinking of Alissia and only thinking of Alec, and also feeling slightly betrayed by Carlisle. "And Alec, it's already past seven.. You don't have to pick up. I'm coming to the hospital. I'll be there as soon as I can. Maybe we shouldn't go to the dance tonight." I offer, hating my disappointment over it.

"I'm already about to leave the hospital. We _are_ going to the dance."

"Well you sound tired. You're going to sleep, and we aren't going to that dance. There is no way tonight. Okay? I'm on my way." I tell him, already heading down stairs, hanging up before he can respond. I hurry to my car, and then I rev out of the garage and speed to Alec's house.

I arrive before him, but decide I'd rather wait outside to see him instead of going through the window. The sooner I see him, safe and in perfect condition, the better. I have so much left over tension that I know won't disappear until I see him with every last silky-soft black strand of hair in place.

I sit outside on the concrete steps leading up to his door. Cars pass and people walk by, all pausing to stare for a second. The sky shifts from a gorgeous sunset to a dark dusk. I grow increasingly scared. Shouldn't Alec be here by now?

Just as I'm about to head to the hospital, and begin wondering what I've been doing sitting on the front step when I could have been sitting in my car (anxiety makes people lose at least half of their brain power, I swear), Alec's car appears, sliding smoothly into the driveway. He gets out, not noticing me until he is walking up the path towards the stairs.

I stand up quickly, smoothing down my dress. He is in a pair of sweats and a wrinkled navy cotton t-shirt. His hair is disheveled and his eyes are tired until he registers my presence, at which point his face lights up.

"Ness." He breathes, coming to hug me around my waist. I hug him as tightly as I can without injuring him, burying my face in his shirt and breathing in his scent. I let out a breath of relief, so glad to have him safe in my arms.

"I'm so sorry baby." He murmurs, holding me tighter.

"Don't be." I whisper, pulling back to look in his eyes, which immediately begin to roam down my body. He groans.

"You look so beautiful. I can't believe I screwed everything up like this." He sighs, brushing his fingers over my cheekbone.

"It isn't your fault. I feel so horrible for Alissia. You were being a good big brother. A great one, actually." I assure him, trying to cover up my disappointment at missing the dance, which started about an hour ago.

"They confirmed she was fine a long time ago. I've just been being a pest and worrying for no reason there. Now you're missing your Sadie Hawkins dance." He sighs.

"Stop beating yourself up, I'll have an eternity of more opportunities to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance." I roll my eyes, playing things off cool like he always does. What I don't mention is that this is the only one I have that I am able to go with him. That's best left unsaid.

He stares at me for a long moment in confusion, which then transforms into horror. It takes me a while to realize why he is looking at me like that. I just implied that I have an eternity to live. He was under the impression I have a normal, human life-time. I gasp, my hand raising to my mouth. I just made a huge slip-up.

"Eternity?" He whispers, and I can see the sparkle diminishing in his eyes. It's like I can hear his heart shattering.

"Alec.." I don't know what to say. I mean, what can I say?

"I can't believe after everything you come out to me about you're still keeping secrets. Especially secrets like this." He stares at me with hurt, betrayal, and mistrust.

"I'm only trying to protect you, Alec." I bite my lip to keep the sobs contained.

"Yeah, well if you really cared that much about "protecting me" then maybe you shouldn't have dragged me into this whole ordeal. Maybe you should have let me be normal instead dragging me in. You've practically led me to the fucking slaughter." Alec snarls harshly. I wince, feeling like someone literally ripped my heart from my chest, ran over it with a semi-truck, beat it with a bat, stabbed it a couple times, and then smeared the remains over sandpaper.

"You're right. I made a huge mistake." I agree, ducking my head like a whipped dog.

"Obviously. Why don't you save me a little more pain and just go ahead and tell me what you've been keeping from me." Alec glares. I gulp and clench my fists, digging my nails into my skin to try to distract myself from the inner pain.

"I live forever." I look up and meet his cold stare. "You are not born into immortality. Everyone in my family was human at some point, be it three hundred years ago or seven years ago. Except for me. I've always been what I am. My mother was human when she met my father. I was conceived when they were in those states, leaving me a halfie. To change a human into a vampire, a vampire must bite them. Vampires contain venom which is transferred into the blood stream when bitten. It causes excruciating pain, or so my family says, I've never felt it, and it lasts for three days. When you wake up, you're immortal. There is no going back, and you are an eternal slave to the thirst, the need to kill innocent humans.

"I don't have venom. My family doesn't know why, and no one knows if I ever will. Sometime over the next couple years we'll find out though. When I reach my prime, the optimal time in a human's life which could range anywhere from now til I'm in my early twenties, the change will set in. I will be as fast and strong as vampires, my skin will become cold and hard, my appearance will change, my eyes will become red that will shift to gold with the animal blood, which you know. It isn't going to be some three day process. It takes a few months, the changes mostly occurring while I sleep. I don't know when this is all going to start, but when it does is when I have to go. I'll be out of society while the change goes on, and then I'll work on disciplining the newer, stronger thirst and changing my eye color to gold, and then we'll move on. We'll go to Europe or something, somewhere dark and rainy, and start over. I'll be starting as a sophomore again probably, and we'll keep up the human charade for a few years, then move towns. And that's the way my eternity is going to be." I lay it all out for him, my heart beating in a wild pattern, my stomach chalk-full of butterflies. How is going to react?

"So basically I'm just a pit stop in your life? You really are going to just vanish one day? No goodbyes? Nothing? I'll be left with a few photographs and the memories?" He covers his hurt with anger very well, although I'm sure he is plenty angry also.

My emotions go on lock down. It's like clasping a metal lid on, making myself cool and distant so I can deal right now and try to survive through this. "I'm not that sloppy. The photographs will be taken care of. I'll slip from your mind quickly. You're a human teenage boy, you'll have plenty of distractions."

"Is that what you think of me as? The little human who you can toy around with because he'll forget everything when he sees something shiny? That's low. I may not be as fast, strong, or smart as you guys, but I have feelings. I have real, true feelings for you. The type that don't just go away. Okay? If you left, I would be miserable. You are everything to me, and I can't imagine my life without you anymore. And now you tell me you could be leaving tomorrow for all you know? I have even imagined us getting married. I can see it. It could happen. I had hopes for it. And now I find out you have be playing me this whole time and you are going to jump on a plane and head out without me even knowing within the next couple years." He is trembling and a tear falls from the corner of his eye, splattering onto the concrete below him.

"This isn't what I want. I would love to stay here and live my life with you. It's not like I got to circle A, B, C, or D on my choice of species. I am what I am. And my type have to be nomadic. If any human drinking vampires were to happen to roam into this area and found out what you know, they would kill you to protect the secret that we are all responsible for keeping. Not to mention the Volturi, who would go psycho on us and kill my whole family and you and possibly your whole family. I am only looking out for the people that matter most to me." Tears are welling up in my eyes also.

"It's so simple. Why can't you see the solution? Change me. Take me to your family and let them bite me. I want you to change me, Renesmee. Please." He begs, staring into my eyes with absolute determination.

"I can't do that. I could never do that. Don't you realize what that is like to me? To me, it feels like I would be sucking the life and soul out of you. Changing you.. Taking away such a pure, beautiful soul.. It feels to me like that would be a huge leap in the direction of becoming a monster. I just can't do it."

"Is this not as real to you as it is to me or something? Because I know for a fact if the position was reversed, I would change you if you wanted it. I can't live a day without you."

"It is so real to me, Alec. It truly is." I insist.

"If it really is real to you, then what happens when you leave me? Because honestly, all I can picture is you going off into the sunset and finding a new human toy at the next high school go around."

"That's not what would happen at all." I say a little angrily. I take a deep breath and squeeze my eyes closed. I've come clean about everything expcept one thing. "I would be lost without you. I wouldn't be able to think of anything else for years. But I will move on, that is inevitable. My friend, Jacob, I can't tell you what he is because it's not my secret to tell, but his kind have a thing they call imprinting. It happens when their kind lay eyes on the person that is their perfect match and they're destined to be with. It happened between Jake and I when I was only a few minutes old. He was my protecter and big brother when I was a child, he became my best friend, and now he is ready for a romantic relationship. After a few years, I'd probably give him a chance." It is hard to say the words. To watch the hurt play out in his eyes. I root myself in place instead of scamper to my car and get the hell out of there like I want to.

"So not only are you going to disappear in a puff of smoke, but you also have been destined to be with some other unknown creature this whole time?" He whispers. I nod, eyes closing briefly and a tear falling from one. Alec shakes his head incredulously. "This is unbelievable. I.. I can't do this. I thought I could cope with all of your world, but I can't. I will always keep your secret, but I'm not cut out to _be_ your secret. I'm sorry. It's.. It's over." He stares at me a moment longer, and then turns and walks inside, slamming the door shut. I let him go, unable to do much else.

Numbly, like I'm in a trance, I drive home. As I arrive, my family watches me go upstairs. Jasper can't feel my emotions because I'm not even feeling them. Alice can't see my future because I don't know what I'm going to do. Dad can't read my mind because their is nothing but fuzz and static.

I don't know what to do now. Or what to be. I can't seem to function properly knowing that Alec is out of my life. Our relationship has developed so much differently than I expected. At first, I thought it was a short fling. Last a couple weeks then I'd grow bored. As it became more serious, I told myself I would end it as soon as he got too close to the truth. But as he figured us all out, I was too attached to let go. So I switched the deadline to when I started the change. As soon as I realized that, I would be off like a rocket. But now he knows it all, my change hasn't even begun, and we're over. Never in a million years did I think we would end because he broke up with me, which was pretty conceited of me.

I realize Dad can probably hear my thoughts now just as he calls from downstairs, "Come on down, Renesmee." In a sad, knowing voice. I sigh, then lift myself from my couch and walk down stairs slowly, buying myself time to avoid the inevitable questions of my family.

I take a seat on the couch, a cushion down from Rose and Emmett. Mom and Dad sit across from me, Alice and Jasper sit off to the side, and Carlisle and Esme sit to the other side. I'm still wearing my Sadie Hawkins dress, and suddenly feel very uncomfortable and itchy in it. I just want to rip it off and forget this night ever happened.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it, baby, but we need to know what happened tonight." Mom asks in a soothing voice. My hands are shaking, so I sit on them to hide it.

I think over what I'm going to say for a long moment, and then, in an emotionless monotone, tell them everything that happened. Nobody says anything for a long while after I've finished, just continue to stare at me, as if "and then he broke up with me and I left" couldn't possibly be the last line in the story. But it is. And I slowly go around the room, meeting all of their stares, to show to them that there is no follow up.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Mom murmurs, looking at me sympathetically. This was something my family never planned for. Nobody saw this coming.

"Do you need us to move?" Rose asks, not trying to be rude or uncaring, just needing to know. She hates moving. My entire family does. I've never minded since I've never been in school, but now I can see why it would be unwanted. I don't necessarily need to move countries just because a boy broke up with me. I mean, it's going to be hard seeing him at school, but I can cope. Besides, the sooner I move the sooner Alec is officially ripped out of my life without a trace of him left. If I stay here, I get to see him and hear him everyday. We need to make sure he is faithful about keeping our secret, anyways.

I shake my head no slowly. Rose gives a curt nod, carefully covering her happiness over it. "Do you think it's really over? I mean, are you sure you guys aren't getting back together?" Alice asks, looking very worried. I think about it for a long time, and then decide not to get my hopes up that Alec and I can work things out, so I nod.

"No!" She suddenly gasps, pupils dilating as she is sucked into the future. Dad focuses on her, blocking the rest of us out. Jasper leaps into action, grabbing Alice and picking her up like she is a child, cradling her in his arms and sitting on the couch.

"No, no, no!" Alice cries again, not seeming to be talking to whatever is going on in the vision. It's like she is there, but still speaking as if she is here..

"Great." Dad groans sarcastically.

"What? What's going on Edward?" Mom demands, clutching his arm.

"Nothing, we'll discuss it later." Dad says, trying to be sneaky with the look he throws my way, but I caught it easily. The vision was of me, of course. As soon as I resolved myself that Alec and I are most definitely over, the course of my future shifted entirely. And from the reactions of my family, it wasn't a good shift either.

"I'll go ahead and go upstairs so you all can discuss my future without my being in the way." I stand and leave quickly. They all watch me go silently. I get into my room, take a shower, and cry myself to sleep.

**A/N: I know no one wants to see these two split up. I just think that realistically, Alec would have a breaking point, and something about Renesmee would just be too much to handle. Don't be too mad at me! I'll try to bring them back together ASAP**


	17. Chapter 17

The weekend drug by slowly. I waited for a text from Alec, one saying he was sorry and he wanted to meet up so we could talk it out. That text never came. I stayed in bed all weekend, something I've never done before. My mom brought me food, and I nibbled on some of it, but pushed most of it away.

Saturday, I was depressed. I hated myself also. I hated my species, what I was and what my kind had to do, and I longed for humanity more than I ever have. I hated all the secrets I kept from Alec. I hated every little aspect of my being. I basically fated our relationship to doom.

But as Sunday drug on, my mind took on the only defense mechanism I have left. My sadness dissolved into anger. I became angry at Alec for making me hate myself. I've never hated myself so much, and it is because of him that I do. I became angry at Alec for making me feeling guilty about the secrets, when I was only trying to save his life and peace of mind. I became angry that he broke up with me, but for that one I couldn't find a reason. Somewhere deep in my sub-conscious, I knew that his reasons for breaking up with me were perfectly valid – I'm an entirely different species that he has no future with. But I refused to let myself see it at that time.

So as Monday rolled around, I had become a little...revengeful. Not a good thing for an emotionally-unstable, ultra fast and strong, blood-thirsty, clever little half-vampire to become. I wanted Alec to see what he had missed, and become jealous.

I dress in tight, extra-mini skirt, a flouncy beige and gold t-shirt that slides off one shoulder, exposing one of my bra straps, and the rest of my bra is totally visible because the shirt is so thin. I wear a long gold necklace with a heart at the end that stops directly in the middle of my cleavage, heavier eye makeup than usual, keep my hair down, knowing he loves my curls. I put on gold sandals and carry with me a large designer gold purse to redo my make up later in the day.

I slip out of the house before my parents can see me and arrive at school earlier than usual. I find Brooke, Eden, and Sierra sitting at one of the red picnic tables in the commons area where I know Alec usually is. I sit down next to them, taking about half a second to spot out Alec on the other side of the place with a group of his friends.

"What happened with Alec? " Brooke asks immediately and with concern. I have stuck tight to her though letting my other friendships slide a little. She reads my facial expression easily, not to mention the fact that I'm coming to them instead of Alec.

"He..broke up with me Friday night." I tell them, trying not to let my face give away the painful clench my heart just made. Everyone gasps.

"Nuh uh! You two are the cutest couple here! You've been inseparable from day one! Why would he do that?" Sierra asks, looking appalled. Suddenly, I realize I don't have an excuse for Alec breaking up with me. What is he telling people? Has he told anyone yet? I could easily come up with a lie, but if our stories clash, one of us is going to end up looking like a lying fool, and me, being the dumpee while he is the dumper, will probably get pinned as the liar.

"I don't.. Just.. Ask him. He can explain things a lot better than I can." I tell them, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach. In an effort to not throw up all over three of my closest friends in front of everyone (and by everyone, I mean in front of Alec) I quickly scurry off without so much as a goodbye. I hear them asking each other what that was all about and putting up theories for my behavior, but I hardly listened. I don't want to hear it.

During French, Brooke didn't say a word, which is unusual for her. I guess the stress, tension, and need to be left alone was tangible. At lunch, I voted to sit with my family. It's sad that I couldn't even be in the same zone as him without feeling like I was dying on the inside.. And feeling like I wanted to rip his head clean off his shoulders..

Driving home felt so..unnatural. I was alone in my own car, for one thing, and I didn't head over to Alec's house for another. I drove all the way home. And then I did my homework by my self. And I had no one to help with his homework. I had no one to cook for except myself, no one to read princess books to, no one to watch movies with, and overall, nothing to do.

I laid in my bed for the good majority of the time, finishing all my homework and even getting in some extra credit for a few classes. I went hunting, took a long bath, dressed slowly, and forced myself asleep. When I awoke, it seemed practically impossible that I could have actually survived yesterday.

The process repeated itself. Long days, long nights, longing, anguish, boredom, and most of all, loneliness. I feel so impossibly lonely without Alec. Empty and cold, every single day, twenty-four/ seven. It's unbearable.

I kept up a happy face for my family and for my friends. I began hanging out with them more and more, and even got an almost-smile from Kayla the other day. Though I had started hanging out with them after school more, my chances for ever seeing Alec in public (other than school) grew slim. He still kept up his job at the ice cream parlor, and soccer and track had started, filling all his free time.

But my chances for seeing him outside of public were great, considering I sneak into his bedroom every night. I watch his face, usually so peaceful during slumber, twist and contort in restless dreams. He tosses around, groans, and wakes up frequently, but never notices my still form pressed into the shadows. I don't know why I go there, but I have to. I lose at least two or three hours of sleep to him every night, not including the time I spend crying in my room.

Tonight is Brooke's sixteenth party. The majority of the sophomore class is going to be there, and maybe some upperclassmen. Brooke invited my siblings out of courtesy, but they aren't going, mostly because I begged them not to. Alec is going, though, meaning I'm going to spend the majority of my time pretending not to notice him pretending not to notice me.

It's a dance party, meaning there is a big competition to see which girl can show the most skin while not looking like a complete slut. My family would never let me get out of the house in the clothes I plan on wearing to the party, so I slip on a prissy little tank top and a pair of destroyed light-wash jean shorts and flats. I pile all my make up into my over-sized purse. My clothes are in the trunk of my car. Alice already knows my plan, and since she approves of anything done in the name of fashion, she has to block Dad from her head.

I say goodbye and leave the house, pull out, and drive to Brooke's. It's seven right now, the party doesn't start for another hour, but she knows my plan and is helping me out with it.

Brooke answers the door wearing a strapless fuschia minidress. Her red hair is piled messily on top of her head, her make up is bright and elaborate, her black heels make her about my height, and she looks absolutely flawless.

"You look gorgeous." I tell her with a smile, giving her a small greeting hug. She gives me the same once over.

"Great. You look better than me before you even start getting dressed." She groans.

"Oh, shut up. Not true." I roll my eyes, brushing my bangs back from my face.

She lends me her bathroom to fix myself up. I take my time carefully straightening every curl, but even being slow and cautious, I took half the time a human would take going fast and being sloppy. I put on heavy, thick lines of black eyeliner that extend out past my eyes, giving me a cat-like look. I put on golden eyeshadow outlined with a neon-purple and blue mascara. I sheath on red lipstick and then take out my dress.

I am almost embarrassed to put it on. It shows a lot of skin and is ultra-tight, not that I can't pull something like that off, it's just humiliating to know that I'm only wearing it because I know Alec is going to see me in it.

I pull it on, careful not to smudge my make up. It is very short, the majority of my thigh being exposed. There is an about four-inch-tall band of silver sparkly material on the hem. It then heads up in slinky black fabric that is as clingy as spandex. Hell, it might even be spandex for all I know. The bust is silver-sparkly too. It has a halter top and is held up by two thin black straps that connect on the back of my neck. The back of the dress is for the most part nonexistent. My upper back and a good portion of my lower back are completely bare. I put on a pair of open-toed five-inch wedges that are metallic-silver and strappy with a silver-gemstone design on them. My toes and nails are painted black with silver tips and a layer of sparkle.

My amethyst bracelet and promise ring sit tucked away in a music box my mother got me a long time ago. I nearly shattered each of them, but just couldn't bring myself to do it. I also couldn't bring myself to re-clasp the promise bracelet Jake gave me. Now I feel bare and weird without all of them. They all symbolized the most important things to me, the most special events in my life too, and it's like I've had to one by one give them all up. This wasn't suppose to happen. This isn't how my life was suppose to go. I wasn't suppose to be tossed overboard from the S.S. Predictability into an ocean of hurt, fear, loneliness, misery, surprise, anger, and loss. Suddenly, I really miss having every step I take in life planned out.

"You almost done, Carlie?" Brooke asks from outside the bathroom door. I stop staring at my glum, hopeless reflection and quickly shove all my things back inside my bag, answering the door a moment later, my heels clinking on her tiled bathroom.

"Yep, ready to go." I smile brightly. She stares at me from head to toe, jaw hanging open.

"You look amazing." She tells me, eyes wide.

"Thanks. Now let's go." I link my arm through hers and all but pull her out of her room, heading downstairs. I have been to Brooke's many times and know my way around fairly well.

Her parents are away this weekend at some concert hours away. They're staying at a hotel overnight and coming back tomorrow afternoon. Brooke's actual birthday isn't even for nearly a month, but her parents would never have a real party so she's taking a risk and throwing one. Not a great idea in a small town with nosy neighbors, but who am I to judge?

Alice is actually the one that decorated her house. I helped out though. We both skipped school today (Alice was the one that convinced my parents to let me, and the argument went on so long it came down to rock, paper, scissors, which Alice won) and set up tons of foods and drinks and the sound system from Alec's party and got tons of music that would play randomly.

"I really can't thank you enough for helping me out with this." Brooke tells me with one hand on my arm.

"Don't mention it. It was no big deal." I tell her, hearing the sound of several cars pulling into the driveway simultaneously. I begin walking towards the front door without making it too obvious that's where I'm heading. Brooke is about to say something when the doorbell rings. Then she perks up, squeals, and scurries to the door, nearly tripping in her three-inch pumps.

There is a crowd of people awaiting. People begin streaming through the door at a near constant rate as more cars pull up.

Music plays, people dance, the lights dim, and soon enough it's like everyone is having sex with their clothes on. People are making out and groping and grinding and all over each other. I am tossed into the mess unwillingly by the crowd. The lights are so low they are one step away from being off and no one has any clue who they are pressing themselves up against. My eyes are much better than theirs, but I still have no idea who I find myself grinding against because there is that much chaos.

I end up having fun though. The heat, the intensity, the mayhem, the confusion, the leg-numbing, non-stop dancing.. It took my mind off of Alec, who has been plaguing me every second of the day for two weeks.

But as I removed myself from the dizzying mob of party-goers, he re-enters my head. I sigh as I walk over to the kitchen, sliding past people to grab a blue plastic cup filled with soda or something, I don't even remember anymore. I take a long drink, and then have to force myself to swallow instead of spit it out all over the people here. Someone laced the drinks with alcohol. Very strong alcohol at that.

My big gulp makes my head spin. People are staring at me, wondering what the hell I'm doing just standing there staring blankly. I hurriedly leave, the cup still in my hand. I am in such a hurry to get out and maybe go upstairs to clear my head for a moment without the low lighting and mess of bodies pushing me around that I don't notice the person coming in.

Alec and I nearly collide with each other. I stop myself quickly, quicker than I should in public. He notices, as he always has, but no one else that is rushing by does. We stand there and stare. I finally get to look into those amazing green eyes for a good measure of time after two long weeks without them. He looks surprised, and his hair is mussy while his simple clothes are a bit wrinkled.

"Renesmee." He says softly and quietly, forgetting where we are just like I have. Butterflies are spawning in the pit of my stomach, and they go on a rampage as he not only says my name, but says my real name.

"Alec." I whisper, biting my lip to keep me from crying.

"How are you?" He asks, a deeper meaning in the normally casual question. I open my mouth to tell him I am just fine, but nothing comes out. I clamp my mouth shut and just shake my head, eyes filling with tears. He nods in understanding.  
"I miss you." He says, taking me by surprise.

"I-.. I miss you too." I tell him quietly.

"I've been thinking about things a lot lately. And.. I just.. I don't know.. I think I may have-" His eyes bore into mine, a liquid emerald, and my heart rises with hope. He might have what? Made a mistake? Spit it out already! My breathing has stopped, my world hanging on the thin thread of his sentence, teetering precariously. But I guess I'll never know what he was going to say because at that moment, a slim figure with silvery hair, gray eyes, and a wicked smile appears at Alec's side.

"Come on Alec, let's dance some more!" She laughs, tugging at his muscled arm. He looks down at her in surprise, mouth still open in preparation to deliver me news that could make it or break it.

"Never mind. I'll see you around, Carls." Alec tells me, then turns and heads back towards the party, his eyes leaving my face just in time to not see the tear slide down my cheek. Kayla sees it though. She smirks at me, as if to say, "And so the better woman wins." And then clings to Alec's arm as they disappear from the kitchen.

I suddenly just want to go home. I want to be away from here and away from Hoquiam. I want to move somewhere reclusive and hole away there for the rest of my life. I never want to have to see Alec again. I never want my heart to be broken again.

I am shaking violently as I pass through swarms of people. Nobody notices. Nobody cares, really. Smoke is filling the room, telling me there is probably some kind of drugs, most likely pot, being distributed. I am in such a frenzied mess and shaking so hard I know I won't be able to make it home. Instead, I take the stairs two at a time. At first I try to go into the bathroom, but hear the sound of a couple getting serious inside. Same goes for the guest bedroom, her parent's bedroom, and Brooke's own bedroom. Actually.. That might even be Brooke and Cameron inside her room.. I almost want to slam the door down and make him get his filthy paws off her, but I decide to just let her run her own life. I have my own problems to deal with.

I find refuge inside the linen closet. I keep the lights off and bury myself under the mound of spare blankets kept here. I don't even cry, just quake and struggle to breathe. After at least ten minutes, I come out, straightening myself up and smoothing myself down.

I walk back downstairs, planning on leaving, but then decide I'm not going to let Kayla scare me off. I find myself dancing again, trying to drown out the pain with the blaring of the music. The beat of the bass feels like my own heartbeat. I can't even be sure if it's a girl or guy that I'm dancing against right now.

The clock over Brooke's fireplace reads ten o'clock. My parents gave me a curfew of midnight. I am tired, and decide to see if I can go find a glass of water or something that isn't infected with alcohol. I remove myself from the dance floor and head into the kitchen. I grab an empty cup and fill it with water from the tap, drinking the whole thing. I decide to take a breather out on the back patio. I sneakily slip outside, hoping no one sees me so no one will figure out about my private refuge. I sit on one of the patio chairs, allowing the cold night air to get rid of the partying-induced haze.

I have to keep myself from groaning as I hear the backdoor open. Someone has figured it out. I look up to see Trey Freedman, one of Alec's friends who actually went to the movies with Alec and I the first time we ever hung out outside of school. That was a little less than six months ago. It feels like years ago.

He comes out, shutting the door behind him. He is a tall guy with large muscles, chocolate-brown hair that is usually spiked up in the front but today is down, hanging limply on his forehead, and twinkly navy-blue eyes.

"Hey Trey." I say a little awkwardly. I've talked to him here and there, but I can't really say we are friends. To be frank, he has always sort of given me the creeps. There is almost something perverted about him hidden under that keen charm.

"Party too hard, Carlie?" He smiles, sitting down in the chair next to me like we're old pals.

"A little." I laugh, trying to ease my tension.

"You look really amazing." He tells me sincerely.

"Thanks." A pastel blush covers my ivory cheeks and I fidget with the hem of my dress.

"I'm really sorry about Alec breaking up with you." He says, though he doesn't seem too sorry at all. Not that I mind, I don't expect really anyone to care about it because it's my problem, not the world's. It's kind of him to show the courtesy though.

"It was hard." I say quietly, staring up at the stars dotting the dark sky.

"Can you see Saturn?" Trey asks me, standing up and walking forward to get a better view. I stand with him, my heels clanking on the concrete and then smushing into the grass and soil as I stand by his side.

"Where?" I search the sky. I've never been an astronomy person, or cosmology or whatever. I have a hard time figuring out where the big dipper is, much less a planet.

"Right there. The really bright one." Trey points up to the sky, wrapping the arm nearest me around my waist and pulling me closer to him to see it from his angle. He doesn't let his hand drop.

"Oh! I see." I smile, staring up at the one speck of light that shines brighter than all the rest and thinking of Alec, how he outshines everyone else to me.

Trey's hand on my waist suddenly slips down to my ass. I freeze, thinking his hand really had slipped and he would apologize at any second now and then awkwardly excuse himself. But as his hand squeezes gently, I squeak and pull out of his arms.

"What are you doing?" I demand, eyes wide.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm okay." Trey slowly steps towards me, talking as if I'm some kind of animal he is trying to capture.

"Trey, you're Alec's friend. I really don't think it's appro-" I am cut off as a pair of unfamiliar lips meet my own. My body and mind rejects the foreigner, demanding Alec. I stand there, entire body rigid, lips unmoving, in complete shock. Trey's breath is hot and his hands begin to grope me.

"Get off!" I push him away, much too forcefully, and he stumbles back.

"Why? What is it that Alec's got that I don't? I'm stronger, faster,older, more experienced, and richer." Trey demands, and I begin to wonder if he really is just a weird-o creep or if the smoke that I had smelled clinging to his clothes isn't just a result of being around it, maybe he actually smoked it.

"None of that matters to me. At all. Alec has everything you don't, and until you realize what those things are, have fun losing more girls to him and guys like him." I glare up at him. He glares back at me, and I decide he really isn't in his right mind. He is baked.

And then those grimy lips come to mine again. I struggle to get him off while not throwing off appearances. He is grabbing at me, nearly pulling my dress entirely off, and just as I'm about to say screw it and throw the big lug across the yard and hope he breaks his leg or something, the back door swings open. And you'll never guess who walks out.

Seriously, you won't. Probably thinking Alec, right? Ha, as if I'm that lucky. No, the person who walks out has a nasty sneer and a few pieces of fabric covering her up that she is trying to pass off as a dress.

Trey and I have paused in our wrestling match, looking up at Kayla standing in the doorway, back grounded by the darkness of inside the house while the porch light is making her glow and look like some kind of angel from Hell.

"I think it's time for you to get back inside, Trey." She says, putting one hand on her hip and looking at him with just the right amount of bitchiness and forcefulness, and a whole lot of I-can-ruin-your-life-ness. Trey contemplates, his mind a fog from the toxins he has inhaled, and then reluctantly leaves me and heads for the inside. Kayla closes the door behind him, leaving the two of us alone outside.

Kayla scares me. She is at least an inch shorter than me, a million times less strong and fast, a much weaker species than I am, and still, I am terrified of her.

An owl hoots in the trees. The night is quiet. We stare at each other from a good distance apart until I decide to make the first move. I smooth my dress and pull it down as far as it'll go. I move from the grass onto the patio to get my heels out from where they are digging ruts into the grass.

"What do you want, Kayla?" I ask her, trying to seem braver than I am. By the look on her face, my attempt didn't go far. She walks towards me, stopping about five feet away. She looks me up and down as if she is sizing me up.

"Alec." She tells me simply, one tweezed brow raising in challenge.

"Alec would never be interested in someone like you." I tell her, arms crossing.

"You're in love with him." She observes, a smile slowly spreading across her face. It's the first time anyone has ever accused me of being in love with Alec. I'm a little taken aback.

"My feelings aren't any of your concern." I lock my jaw and keep myself professional and above her. She snorts at my behavior, but then gets down to business, her expression serious.

"It's time to move on, Carlie. Seriously, it's over. Alec is done with you. No happily ever after for the little princess. He wasn't even that interested while you two were still together. Ever tell you about how he kissed me at his birthday party? Probably not. He only asked you to be his girlfriend that night because I rejected him and he wanted to make me jealous. I've realized how good he is now, though, and it would be in your best interest to believe me when I say I get what I want no matter what. So stay the fuck out of my way. Go home and cry to your family of circus freaks, and then do everyone a favor and get the hell out of Hoquiam. No one wants you here anyways." She glares at me viciously, her words a quiet hiss, streaming from her mouth so quickly I almost wonder if I would have understood it if I was human. I wish I hadn't understood it.

Red hot anger splinters down my spine and spreads into my bloodstream. My heart speeds up, pounding fast like a tribal drum. My vision tints red.

"Liar." I growl at her.

"Don't believe me? You could ask him yourself. We could all have a little rendezvous right now! I'll just go get him." She smiles wickedly, turning to leave. The thought of that is almost unbearable. Dealing with the two people that mess with my head more than anyone in the world at the same time? Not now.

My hand snaps out and grabs her wrist, holding her back. Her head turns over her shoulder, looking down at my fingers encircling her wrist with dismay.

"Keep your hands the fuck off me." She hisses, turning sharply and hooking my face with her fist. It was so unexpected I hadn't even caught it. It didn't hurt, just shocked me. She waited, judging my reaction, and seemed a little disappointed that no blood had been drawn.

Me, I'm even more pissed that she dared to hit me. I hiss at her and bare my teeth, suddenly wanting nothing more than to rip her to shreds. I pull my fist back and slam it into her face. It hits her nose straight on with a sickening crack as she shrieks. Blood begins to spurt out.

"Stay away from Alec, bitch." I growl. I take in another breath of air and the scent of her blood hits me. It's mouthwatering. Delicious. I lick my lips, deciding that if there has ever been a human worth killing, it would be Kayla. I smile in preparation for my meal, and then hunch down and get ready to lunge.

Suddenly the back door opens. And at the one time I want Alec to stay away, there he is, eyes wide and panicked as if he already knew what was going on.

"Stop!" He shouts, dashing over to me. He wraps his arms around me, trying to tug me away. His feeble mortal arms battle against my immortal strength. But then, I realize something. Alec has his arms around me. That dearly missed electricity is spreading throughout me.

I melt into the embrace, catching him off guard. He stumbles as he supports a good portion of my weight. My legs numbly walk with him through the house, my mind a blur, hardly noticing all the stares. He gently coaxes me up the stairs and then, after finding all the rooms occupied, resorts to the linen closet like I had.

I tumble into the heap of blankets. I suddenly register what just happened. I made up my mind to kill Kayla, and I would have if Alec hadn't been there to stop me. My vampire instincts are getting the best of me. I begin to cry, feeling I have no control over myself.

"Carlie, come on, you're okay." Alec pats me awkwardly in a friendly gesture. The fact he called me Carlie this time makes me cry harder. I've been crying way too much lately. After a moment, I feel the familiarity of Alec's arms wrap around me. He pulls me to his chest, holding me and shushing me softly. "It's okay, Nes. It's okay. We'll get through this." He murmurs, and suddenly the tears stop. He called me Nes. Referred to this as a "we" situation. The unexpected hope is overwhelming.

I stare up at him for a long time. Finally he speaks, "I made a mistake breaking up with you. The biggest mistake of my life. I started regretting it the second I shut the door that night. I need you. You have no idea how badly I need you. And if I can't have you forever, then I sure as hell don't want to waste a moment of the time that I can have you."

It takes a moment for the full meaning of the words to hit me. And then, it's like nothing ever happened. It's like he never broke up with me, none of Kayla's words were ever said, and nothing bad in the world has ever occurred. Everything is perfect.

I lean up and kiss him just like I have a zillion times. A sweet, gentle kiss that symbolizes our reconnection. He kisses me back softly, and then pulls away.

"Come on, babe, let's go home." He smiles loftily, just like he always has, and I know that we are going to be okay. I smile too, kissing him again. He kisses me back for about five seconds, smiling as he pulls away. Until he sees my dress, seeming to register it for the first time.

"This," He waves his hand over my dress, "is completely okay for being in a small closet with me. But as for putting it on display for the rest of the world..." He frowns. "Don't you have some actual clothes you could put on?"

"Yeah, but they're in Brooke's room, and I'm pretty sure it's a little occupied right now." I tell him, already standing (though I have to duck so my head doesn't hit the ceiling) and opening the door. I walk out, taking in a breath of fresh air, not too happy about that though because it lacks Alec's scent that was saturated throughout that closet by now.

"Well I know Edward would never let you leave the house like this, and so I'm going to assume coming back into the house like this isn't much better." Alec reminds me that my ticket to going home lies in Brooke's room.

"There is no way I'm going in there." I cross my arms, hearing sounds of intimacy behind the closed door but not knowing if it is still Brooke and Cameron or another couple entirely.

"Fine.. We'll take your car to my house since i rode here with Drew." Alec says, not much elaborating on why we are going to his house, taking my hand as we walk downstairs. It's been a while since his fingers have laced through mine in that perfect fit, and it feels so amazingly right.

People gawk as we try to quickly slip out the front door, and I seem to notice more than him, my face burning slightly under all that attention. Alec either pretends not to notice, or he somehow really doesn't notice.

We walk out the front door, the party noises turning into a dull hum as the door closes. The night is warm and quiet, my clanking heels and his soft footsteps the only sound other than both of our hearts pounding rapidly.

"I.. I'm really sorry for not telling you everything I should have." I tell him quietly as we head for my car.

"You were only trying to protect me. I wish I could have seen that two weeks ago." He says just as quietly.

"I'm your girlfriend, not your mother. I should have prepared you for every aspect of being in a relationship with my kind as soon as I realized how serious things were getting." I bite my lip guiltily.

"A little heads up might have been nice, but it doesn't matter. Nothing you have ever told me about your kind or your world has ever changed the way I feel about you, not even knowing there is an hourglass ticking down our relationship." I don't think he meant to say that last part, it just slipped out along with a heap of pain in his voice and on his face. I slide into the driver's seat, feeling immensely guilty, as he slides into the passenger's seat.

"I have time, Alec. Longer than you probably think. And I would stay even after I turn if it wasn't a risk to you and everyone else. I won't be myself for a while, maybe even years. I just.. I would.. I could never live with myself if anything ever happened to you." I subtly hint that I would be in extreme danger of killing him.

"I know. And even though I hate that you have to go, I understand why. But couldn't you come back after a few years?" He asks with a plea in his voice as I drive the short distance to his house. Alec and Brooke live in the same neighborhood.

"You are human, Alec. You are meant for a human life. Not a life filled with expectations of your vampire ex girlfriend returning to you someday. You are going to get married and have children and forget about me." I assure him, pained by just the thought of myself slipping from Alec's mind to be replaced with another girl.

"I will never forget you. That I can swear to. Never. And I need to know that someday after you leave I'll see you again. Promise me you will. Please." He begs me. I have parked in his driveway by now, the car off. I stare at him over the middle console.

"If you really want it, then I promise at some point I will come back to visit you." I tell him, knowing that one isn't going to be hard to keep. I'll be begging my family to let me go back the day we leave.

"Good. Now let's go inside, I'll give you some sweats and stuff and then we can watch a movie until you have to go home." He gets out and I follow him inside, taking in the familiar views happily. Arianna is still awake, watching Tv in the living room, waiting up for Alec. I am embarrassed to be in this dress in front of her, but she doesn't seem to even take notice.

"Carlie dear! Oh, it's so good to see your face around here again!" Arianna says in hushed excitement since I'm assuming Alissia is asleep. She stands and hugs me.

"It's great to see you, Arianna." I tell her, hugging her back softly.

"When Alec told me you and him broke up... Oh, all I could think is he is such an idiota!" She moves her hands around. Idiota, that one isn't hard to figure out.

"The break up really was all my fault." I laugh. "But things are better now, and I'm glad."

"Me too, mia figlia. Me too." She smile lovingly at me. Mia figlia is her pet name for me and it means my daughter.

"We're going to go watch a movie, Mom." Alec tells her from the landing of the stairs.

"Alright, I'm going to bed. You two don't stay up too late. And for Heaven's sake, Alexander, get some clothes on the girl, she isn't some kind of personal sex Barbie." Arianna says in exasperation as she leaves the room, speaking as if it is all Alec's fault that I am dressed like a skank while puling "sex Barbie" out of no where and making me laugh.

"I'm on it, Mom." Alec rolls his green eyes and then heads up the stairs and I follow suit. He digs through the drawers of his dresser.

"Now that we aren't around so many other guys, I'm thinking I like you in that much better than I would like you in my Red Socks sweatshirt." Alec muses as he yanks a faded red sweatshirt from the drawer and tosses it on his bed.

"Too bad." I roll my eyes, and then grab the hem of my dress and pull the whole thing off my head at speed too fast for him to see. One moment I'm standing there clothed (though barely) and the next I'm in the middle of his room wearing a black g-string and a strapless black bra.

He stares at me, blatantly soaking in every feature of my body. "Are you trying to tempt me to do something we would both probably regret in the morning?" He asks, actually looking like my being almost naked in front of him is painful. And that gets me to wondering a question I hadn't really even thought about before now: am I going to lose my virginity to Alec?

If I had to choose anyone to lose it to, it would be him. I trust him so completely, and he has handled things about me so well. But certainly not yet. When the time is right, I guess I'll just know.

"No.. I just thought you wouldn't mind, you know since you've seen me without a shirt on a few times and all.. I'm sorry, won't happen again." At record speed I grab the sweatshirt and pull it on. Since Alec and I are about the same height, it is baggy but not too long. It just barely covers up all that needs to be covered.

Alec groans as he watches me cover myself up. I stare at him in puzzlement. "Didn't you just tell me to put some clothes on?" I ask him.

"Not exactly.." He grins.

"Let's just watch the movie. Try to behave yourself." I smile, walking over and kissing him.

"Easier said than done." He murmurs around my lips while grabbing my ass. Just to be a show off, I pull my self free of his grip, grab him, flip him around my body, and finish with him in a headlock in under two seconds. The air gets knocked out of him and he looks petrified.

"Try." I whisper in his ear, and then let him go. He hardly regains his balance instead of toppling to the ground. He stares at me a second in something close to fear, and my stomach fills with dread as I begin to wonder if I took things too far and now he is scared.

"You're the hottest thing to have ever existed." He smiles breathlessly, staring at me in awe. I blush, my dread disappearing as I suddenly realize he is past it. He isn't scared anymore. He isn't creeped out. He has accepted immortality, and he has accepted me.

**A/N: Well, I'm going to have a bunch of disappointed readers, I assume. I'm so sorry! I know people were wanting a longer, more dramatic break-up and even the Volturi involvement, but it's just not where I'm going with the story just yet. I have a plan, believe me. And I just thought that a break up would be realistic, but a super long one wouldn't considering they normally can hardly go a day without each other and they're both young and naive. More drama coming up, as you might be able to deduce from a bit of foreshadowing done in this chapter. Stay with me! **  
**xoxo -JCBMA-**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I guess the last chapter wasn't a big hit considering I got zero reviews for it.. Hopefully this one might be a bit better! Drama really starts in the next chapter, be prepared!**

You know that feeling you get when everything is just so...perfect? Life is great, everything is going smoothly, all the bad seems to have suddenly evaporated. I love that feeling. Warm and bubbly and enticing, that feeling has been wrapped around me lovingly for the past couple weeks.

My family is growing more accepting of Alec, Alec and I have smoothed out the bumps in our relationship, Alec is growing more used to knowingly being around immortals, Alissia's health is improving dramatically, my grades are sky-rocketing, and Kayla never mentioned what happened at Brooke's party and even the hatefulness has stopped considering she is now dating, out of all people, Trey Freedman. Great couple; they're both sleazy.

Brooke, however, is another story. She was pissed that I left her party hours early, and even worse, her parents found out because of the nosy neighbors, just as I expected. She's grounded for a month and has been extremely moody lately, causing me to walk on eggshells around her.

Oh well. Can't have all good without a little bad. Nature has to balance itself out and having a best friend with easily-triggered mood-swings is a great bargain for all the other things that have been going perfectly for a while now.

I watch eagerly as Alec dribbles the fast-moving black and white ball down the green field. His red uniform (which he looks heart-stopping-ly sexy in, I must say) is covered in grass stains as a result of tossing his body around to get others away from the ball, and sometimes getting tossed around himself.

I stand up excitedly, cheering with Arianna at my side as Alec makes it to the end of the field. His leg swings back and then forward with excellent percision, nailing the ball. It grazes against the goalie's hands, but ends up making it into the net. I whoop and holler like a maniac and Alec somehow hears me over the roar of the crowd, looking my way with a tired yet proud and somewhat arrogant smile. He just scored the winning goal. There is practically no time left in the game and it was tied one to one until now.

The game finishes off and I thoughtlessly ditch Arianna and Alissia, excitedly taking the bleacher stairs two at a time. It is nearly nine and the sky is dark, the field illuminated by bright field lights that hurt my sensitive eyes. The field is a little wet because of a light shower earlier.

Alec is with his team, which I hardly notice. I throw myself at him, my legs and arms wrapping around him and clinging to him like a baby koala. He laughs and hugs me back.

"I'm all sweaty, Carls." He reminds me, and I remember he must be exhausted and my putting my entire body weight on him probably doesn't help out too much. I quickly stand back on my own two feet.

"Like I care. You won!" I sing delightedly, so proud of him. This is my first time seeing him play, and it was pretty amazing for me, watching him get so wrapped up in something he loves to do and being so wonderful at it. He is the team captain, and his number is twenty-four, which, crazily, has been my lucky number for years, ever since I found twenty four dollars under a tree along a trail by our old house on the twenty-fourth of June when I was a kid. Twenty-four always seemed to tie into good things in my life after that, and now the best thing of my life has a definite connection to the number.

I gleefully lean up and kiss Alec. I am hardly aware of the other people around us watching. Our lips mold together, my hands curling into the hair just above his neck, his hands gently placed on the sides of my face. He opens his mouth, giving my tongue entry since he knows he isn't allowed inside my mouth because of my too-sharp teeth. I passionately kiss him, losing myself in the moment.

When I pull back, reality returns; the people hurrying by and trying not to stare, the humid night, the too-bright lights, the moist grass. Alec is looking at me in amusement.

"If you get this hyped up over a game against a nobody school," Alec says, earning himself a few nasty looks from passer-by supporters of the other team, "then I wonder what you'll be like when I win the state tournament for us." He grins loftily, entirely confident in himself and being a little sexually suggestive.

"Don't get your hopes up too high." I roll my eyes. He keeps on grinning, and then Arianna rushes over. She is holding Alissia, a big feat considering Arianna us so petite and Alissia is so frail looking jostling her seems like it would be devastating. I smoothly take Alissia from Arianna without Arianna hardly noticing. I hold Alissia on my hip, hardly feeling her weight at all. She is just skin and bones. Arianna hugs Alec happily, speaking to him in rushed Italian. Alec nods and laughs, understanding every word while I only pick up the gist of things.

Alec has to regroup with his teammates and probably change. Arianna sticks to his side like glue as he heads towards the locker rooms. When I look over at Alissia again, she is asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. I carry her all the way out to the car, letting Arianna have her time with her son. Alec and Arianna soon return, him now in a simple white v-neck and a pair of jeans. She gushes and continues speaking in Italian in her excitement, throwing her hands around in the air.

Alec kisses Arianna's cheek and says something to her that I don't understand. I've never heard Alec speak much Italian, and it's beautiful. The words flow smoothly from his lips. Arianna purses her lips, and then nods and smiles, her gaze flickering to me.

"Oh, Carlie, honey, I didn't realize you had been holding her this whole time!" Arianna says, taking Alissia from me. She is so out of it she doesn't even stir slightly even as Arianna straps her into the car. I just smile and tell her it's no big deal. "I guess I'll be seeing you around. Don't stay out too late, tesoro. Goodbye, Carlie." Arianna smiles and then gets into her car and starts the engine. I smile and wave goodbye, all the time wondering why the hell Alec and I didn't get in there with her and drive away. We rode here with her, and now we have no ride home.

"Why did our ride drive home without us?" I ask Alec as Arianna's car disappears from even my sight.

"Because I told her we're riding home with Brooke and Cameron to hang out at Cameron's house for a while." He says as he begins to walk through the gravel lot in a random direction. On the other side of the lot in the opposite direction from where we are, I see Brooke and Cameron making out by his car.

"And why did you tell her that?" I ask him warily.

"Because I don't think going to my soccer game and then going back to my house to hang out with my overly-excited mom is exactly your idea of a perfect six-month anniversary." He tells me, and I gasp. I had completely forgotten about our sixth month anniversary. I hadn't gotten him anything at all. "Calm down, I didn't expect you to remember. I don't even really celebrate month anniversaries, only yearly ones, but I kind of felt like doing something special tonight."

"Special like making out behind the concession stands?" I frown as the scent of greasy corn dogs and overpriced Gatorades fills my nostrils when we walk behind a small white building.

He rolls his eyes. "No, I can do a little better than that. I was actually thinking that since I have a wicked awesome vampire girlfriend-"

"Half-vampire." I cut in and correct him. I don't like him getting the distinction blurred.

"Correction, half-vampire girlfriend, that maybe we could go hang out at the bluffs tonight." He grins lazily, seeming pretty proud of himself for configuring this plan.

The bluffs are sharp cliff faces that exist deep in the woods on the west of Hoquiam. There are trails you can take to them, but it would probably take hours.

"Hop aboard." I tell him, bending down. He jumps on my back, and after briefly glancing around to make sure we are completely invisible to everyone else, I head into the forest. I find my way to the bluffs in less than three minutes, coming to a halt at the very edge of the steep, jagged cliffs. I take a few steps back and set Alec down. He wobbles for a moment, and then takes a seat, still not quite used to the speed.

The moon is so big it looks like you could extend your arm out and touch it. There aren't any stars out, and not even a slight breeze to soothe the uncharacteristic warmth of the stuffy night air. My khaki shorts and cotton t-shirt suddenly feel like they're made of lead, pressing down and suffocating me.

"It's hot out here." I tell Alec, laying back against the grass, my legs dangling off the side of the cliff.

"I know." Alec says and I wonder how unbearable it must be for him, a much weaker human wearing jeans. He strips his shirt off, and I marvel at his smooth, sculpted muscles, and then, deciding it's still not good enough, he stands and takes his jeans off, exposing a pair of black briefs.

"My turn." I tell him, standing myself. I pull my shirt off over my head and yank my shorts off faster than his eye could keep up with, discarding my clothes into the pile of his clothes and revealing a lacy midnight-blue bra and a matching thong. I've been more into lingerie ever since it became a more common thing for me to lose my shirt when things get intense around Alec.

Alec stares at me openly, eyes roaming up and down. I lay back down and pretend not to notice his staring. Finally, he lays down next to me. If anyone were to walk in on us (which I'm entirely confident no one will) they would definitely get the wrong idea.

We lay there in companionable silence for a long while until he breaks it with a subject I have wondered when he would bring up. "Can hybrids get pregnant?" He asks with only a mild interest, twiddling a piece of grass between his fingers.

"No." I tell him flat-out, hoping I won't have to explain the details. Yeah right.

"Why?"

"Well, if you really want to know, I only have a day-long period. My reproductive system goes at such a high rate I have what Carlisle theorizes to be only a couple hours available for an egg to take root in my uterus, and even if that unlikely possibility occurred, there is a very high chance my vampire genes would reject the fetus and kill it off. My body is practically a lean, mean abortion-machine." I tell him with a roll of my eyes, trying to seem not bothered by it all, when admittedly, I am a little. It would be nice to at least have the option of having children though I have never particularly wanted any.

"So really there is a possibility?" Alec tries again.

"A one in a billion, I guess. None of my kind has ever had children, but then again, none have ever really been involved before their change. The only others that exist live in South America and they're pretty reclusive. I don't think any of them even have mates."

"Mates?" He raises one dark brow, a slow smirk spreading across his face.

"Shut up. I didn't make the terms." I roll my eyes, smiling also.

He is quiet for a long time before saying, "Am I your mate?"

His question catches me off guard. It was the last thing I expected him to say. I'm usually fairly prepared for his haughty remarks, witty jokes, and harmless teasing. But he just sounded so sincere and even vulnerable, honestly wanting to know my opinion on the matter. I pluck a piece of grass from the ground also, fiddling with it as I mull over my response.

"In a way, I guess you are." I tell him at last, maneuvering myself around the matter. It does the trick and he smiles happily.

"Mates.." Alec muses, testing out the word.

"Mates." I say also, staring at the sky. I begin to think about how seven months ago if you would have told me I would be lying under the sky nearly naked by Alec de Luca's side discussing pregnancy and mates, I would have called you crazy and told you Alec is nothing more than a short-lived fling. But now.. I just.. He's all I can think about. Every thing in my world somehow follows a trail to him. I really can't imagine life without him.

"Tell me something you've never told anyone else." I murmur, playing idly with his limp fingers. Crickets chirp in the trees behind us as he stays silent for a long time. I almost think he isn't even going to respond when he suddenly takes a preparatory deep breath.

"I guess I'm pretty glad you asked me this cause there has been something I've been wanting to tell you but I just didn't know how.. Though I think you probably know by now." He chuckles, the pauses again for a moment. In a slow, steady, almost hypnotizing voice he says, "I love you, Renesmee. I always have, and I always will."

My breath stops and my body tenses. I am stunned and taken completely off guard. My eyes flicker over to him just as his eyes flicker over to me. We lay there, the air heavy and hard to breathe, our bodies slick with sweat, the insects a constant hum, just staring at each other. I swallow to moisten my dry throat and then say in a voice I hope he can manage to hear, "I love you too."

He doesn't respond, just continues to stare at me, perhaps judging my tone and expression and searching for any trace of dishonesty. There is none to be found, that I am sure of. I mean it with my entire mind, body, and soul. I love Alec de Luca more than I ever thought possible. I wake up thinking about him, dream about him at night, confide in him with everything, open up to him, and am completely comfortable with him. He means everything to me.

I roll over at a human pace, giving him time to register my actions, being very cautious. Our bare skin slides against each other. I lay on top of him, my hands supporting my self on either side of his head. He stares up at me, reading my face, trying to predict my next move. I lower myself down to him and then move my hands from the grass to his hair, my lips pressing against his smoothly.

His lips mold against mine, slow and steady at first, and then hungering for more. I allow him to roll us over so he is on top, not even bothering to support his weight because he knows I hardly notice it. I run my hand down his slippery chest, feeling the solid muscles of his chest and stomach. I rest my hand over his heart, feeling as well as hearing the hyped-up drumming. He begins kissing me again, his lips passionate and fierce while his hands are gentle and slow.

I arch my back to allow him access and he quickly undoes my bra clasp, sliding it off and tossing it off to the side. He is always careful and respectful yet still sexual and intimate.

I roll us over with vampire speed and strength. He freezes up, and for a moment I'm concerned I've hurt him. But after a moment he gets back into the mood, forgetting about it and I breathe an internal sigh of relief as I return to kissing him.

After about ten more minutes of touching and making out, Alec's hand that is resting on the thin strip of fabric on my hip hesitantly begins to slide my thong down. In that second a million thoughts rush through my head.

Let me be frank. I want Alec to continue on with what he is doing. I want to feel the pleasure and the intimacy and bond myself to him in this one kind of eternal way. But then again, I don't have enough control. I could easily hurt him, kill him even. I love him, but I don't trust myself enough.

His hand keeps on sliding, exposing the very edge of my clean-shaven womanhood. And I'm much too instinctive to allow my rational mind to take over at this time. It's too far gone. I'm not in control and the little voice telling me to stop this and think of the consequences has just been kicked maliciously off the edge of the cliff screaming by the animal within me.

Alec steadily removes my last article of lingerie, tossing it away and observing my naked body. His staring makes me self-conscious but his adoration and blatant approval is enough to make the bashfulness disappear for now.

Alec's briefs come off soon after that. The whole process of us both losing our virginity is clumsy and uncoordinated, but never once did I feel awkward. It was slightly painful, but the pleasure of just the experience in general is enough to make me forget about it.

As we figure things out and really get into it, the blood-lust, which I have come to be pretty good at controlling, slams into me as if this is my first time being around a human at all. I am panting and moaning and things are blurry, but when that blood-lust hits, one thing becomes very distinct: the pulsing blue vein on the side of Alec's neck, protected only by a layer of soft, tender flesh.

"Alec.." I whisper-moan, wanting to tell him he needs to stop and get as far away from me as possible, but unable to get it out because of the pleasure-pain, and because part of me doesn't want him to stop. He takes my saying his name as just encouragement and actually speeds up, causing his heart to go impossibly faster and the blood to pump harder.

I am temporarily blinded from the blood-lust as I experience my first orgasm. A burst of euphoric energy spasms throughout me, causing my body to shake. At least seven of these bursts occur, the best feelings in the world, causing me to tremble and twitch.

After the orgasm, though, my pleasure has peaked and now another pleasure is all I can think about. With hardly a second thought, I grip Alec by his neck and jerk him forward, sinking my teeth into his neck.

He cries out as I take in a gulp of the tantalizing liquid. The cry turns into a whimper, and then a moan. I steadily take gulp after gulp, my jaw locked firmly around his neck like a lioness to a gazelle. His body is limp in my arms.

"Enough.." Alec murmurs, and something in the back of my mind tells me I need to stop. He is losing too much blood. "Stop, Nes. Stop." He instructs, futilely pushing me off him. I don't budge an inch. "Nessie!" He yells, beginning to realize I'm not doing this as a sexual ritual and I'm actually not in control of myself.

He starts to struggle, and surprisingly, this doesn't irritate me. I simply pull back, stare him straight in the eye, raise one finger that has a bit of blood on it to my mouth, and say, "Shh." He stares at me, frozen in fright, a bird trapped in the gaze of a snake. I see myself reflected in his dark pupils, serene in an insane manner and dark liquid dripping from my chin. I have a flashback to the dream where I saw myself in a river, a vampiric monster killing Alec.

As if hit with a bucket of cold water, I suddenly gasp and fly backwards, scrambling away from Alec as quickly as possible. I hold my breath and put about thirty feet between us, as much as the small section of the bluffs will allow.

We stare at each other for the longest time, both of us naked and not sure what to do or say. I am humiliated at losing control, and he looks absolutely terrified. He is still bleeding from his neck, though, which concerns me considering I've already stolen so much of his blood, and so I break the silence. "I need to look at your neck." I tell him, trying to put on the professional air Carlisle uses.

"Yeah, no thanks. I think you've had enough of my neck for one night." Alec says, eyes wide, looking like he is ready to bolt.

"You're bleeding way too much, Alec." I try again calmly.

"Damn, I wonder why." He cries with a half-laugh, looking almost crazy with fear.

"I'm sorry. I should have never let this happened. I wasn't ready. But I'm in control now. I can stop the bleeding."

"This is the first time I've ever been really, truly scared of you." He admits in a quiet voice. I let his words seep in, trying not to let it show that my heart is being smashed into tiny fragments.

"I'm okay now, Alec. Please. Just trust me." I beg.

"No one knows we are here. You could make up a million different alibis. Your family could be gone by tomorrow and my dead body would just be a little speed bump. I'm terrified right now!" He says, scooting backwards half an inch. A pair of spiked boots smush the tiny little fragments of my heart until they're it's just one mushy glob. Alec's face is pale and his eyes are sort of distant. His words are a bit slurred and I know he has lost way too much blood.

"I don't know what you want me to do. If I leave, you'll get lost on your way back and probably bleed to death. Just let me help you." I plea with him.

"I.. I.." He tries a few times before his eyes rolls back and he falls to the ground.

"Shit." I growl, appearing by his side instantly. I desperately grab his shirt and press it to his neck, applying pressure. It helps, but not much. He needs a hospital. I hurry and get him dressed and then dress myself in under a minute. I carry his limp body into town, where I pretend to be dragging him and crying out for help. A towns person, someone who knows Alec that I've never met before, stops and hurries to the hospital, asking me all that happened as I tell them we were hiking and some kind of wild dog came out of no where. They buy every word and help me get him into the hospital.

Nurses rush him into the emergency room for a blood transfusion. Someone calls Arianna, who probably has to have someone go stay with Alissia, and then she rushes down. During the chaos of trying to figure out what happened to the de Luca boy, I quietly slip out. I stick to the forest and loop around to my house. My family is already in a tizzy.

"What happened?" Alice demands, dark eyes panicked, as soon as I come through the door.

"Alec is in the hospital. I'm so, so sorry." I tell everyone, staring at the startled faces of my family.

"Why did you attack him?" My father demands, and I wonder just how much of my future Alice saw. Did she see that we were naked, or just see my face attached to his throat?

"Because I'm not as strong as I convinced myself." I admit, feeling guilty and scared and nervous and anxious. My family begins talking so fast I can't even understand. I give up trying and leave the house, telling my family I'm returning the hospital to keep up appearances. I quickly head back, making it seem as if I went to the bathroom.

I wait in the hotel lobby all night with a distraught Arianna, giving everyone the same story. When day comes, we are allowed to see Alec. I tell Arianna to go ahead and spend some time with him because I know she needs some one-on-one. It's only after she is already in the room with him that I realize he doesn't know what our story is.

About an hour later, a much more chipper Arianna comes out. She smiles and tells me she has to get to work. I tell her goodbye, and the hesitantly go in to see Alec. All I can think about as I'm walking towards his room is the looks he gave me, as if I am some rabid beast. I suppose I was acting a lot like one.

Alec is laying in a sterile hospital bed. His body is covered in nasty bruises and he has bandaging all around his neck. He is as dirty as I am. There are deep circles under his eyes and his skin is sickly pale. I am disgusted with myself just looking at him.

I close the door behind me and then just stand there, staring at him. He stares back at me evenly, eyes half-closed. He is the first to speak. "I'm sorry." He says soberly.

I groan. "Alec, for the love of god, please don't tell me you're apologizing to me because I nearly killed you."

He cracks a smile. "I should have thought about what it would be like for you. I was only thinking of myself. And what you did.. It's just part of what you are. It's your nature. I shouldn't get mad at you for doing something that's just natural for your kind."

"Stop it. Just stop. That's just.. God, Alec, yell at me. Scream at me. Tell me you can't believe I would ever do this. It would make things feel much less weird that way."

He stares at me again, pondering quietly, and then says, "If I become upset with you about this in any way, if you begin to even think it was your fault, you're going to leave."

He is smart. So, so smart. I squeeze my eyes closed. "My leaving would be in no way your fault. I screwed up, and I'm sorry you're going to have to deal with several of the consequences of my mistake." I tell him.

"Don't leave, Nes. Please. Don't leave." He begs, the beeping of his heart monitor speeding up.

"There is a possibility I could get around it. I might be able to convince my family it won't happen again. But I'm not going to try to convince you that. There is a good chance this could happen again, and a good chance I won't be able to stop. And even if I get to stay this time, I'm still that much closer to my family ending us once and for all."

"I'm not scared. Last night opened my eyes to everything you're capable of, how easily it could all be over for me, but suddenly.. It just doesn't seem to matter. Before now, I was almost positive your family was gone without a trace. It's been agonizing. I have been more depressed than ever this whole time." He admits.

"No.. Alec, be scared. Be terrified. It's human instinct. And if you are no longer scared, it means you're slipping from the human world. Be. Scared." I try to force him with my words.

"I've been slipping from the human world since I met you, Nes, half the time unknowingly. Human life doesn't even seem like my life anymore." He says calmly as he meets my fired-up gaze.

I swallow hard, close my eyes, and calm myself. I exhale, and then look at him. "I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for dragging you in so far that you can't even see the surface. You need to start trying to get back up though. Not to sound too harsh, but I'm going to leave. And when I do, you'll be alone with no one to talk about it all with without be sent to a mental institute. It's better if you're not entirely wrapped up in my world at that time."

"I don't care if I am. I really don't. " He just shrugs, relaxing back into his pillow.

"You need some time to sleep. I should be going." I tell him sadly, wishing there was more I could do about this whole situation.

"Renesmee." He says almost disapprovingly as I turn for the door. I turn back around and he has his arms open for me. I smile wryly, roll my eyes, and then retreat into his arms.

"What did you tell Arianna?" I ask.

"That I don't remember anything. What are you telling people?"

"Wild dog." I giggle. We are silent for a minute until he breaks it.

"Do you regret it?" He asks.

"Alec, are you really asking me if I enjoyed your blood enough to not regret nearly killing you?" I am appalled.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I mean do you regret having sex with me?" He clarifies. I pause, thinking over my response.

"No. I don't. How could I? I love you. It felt right. It felt..amazing." I smile at the memory.

"Is it going to happen again?" He asks quietly. I take even longer thinking it over.

"I.. Maybe. I know what to expect now. I'm not saying it'll be tomorrow or next week, but it might happen. I'm much better prepared." I tell him.

He is silent for a long time before saying, "I love you too." And kissing my hair.

I snuggle against his side and fall asleep with him, trying to block out that little voice in the back of my mind who has crawled its way back up the cliff and is now telling me that my time with Alec is nearly up.


	19. Chapter 19

I lounge on the sofa in my room, looking out my window. It's summer, two months after the incident at the bluffs with Alec. I am very ashamed to say that such a hazardous experience has occurred again. I just can't resist him. It's only happened twice more, and I have never bit him again. The most recent time was last week when I slipped out to see him at around midnight while my parents were "preoccupied" (yeah, I always have to hear when my parents are having sex, gross right?) and Arianna was staying overnight at the hospital with Alissia.

The sunlight streams down into my room, bouncing off my skin radiantly. I've been sitting here in the same position for an hour after sleeping nearly 13 hours the previous night. I'm still exhausted for unknown reasons.

I've been sitting here contemplating things. Mostly thinking of Brooke. Brooke is pregnant. It's heart-breaking. She is only just turning sixteen and she already has a child developing inside her. She has been the talk of everyone in town and even been shunned by many. Cameron has accepted the news and even vowed to father the child and stay with her, but I have a feeling he's going to get cold feet as the pregnancy goes on.

I've tried to help her through it. She says without me, she wouldn't know what to do. She has moved into her own apartment since her parents have shunned her, and I help her pay rent. I've even got a bank account set up specifically for the baby. She has already told me she is naming me the godmother. I feel so bad for her..

I sigh and heave out of the chair, throwing on some summer-time clothing and heading downstairs.

"Going to see Alec." I call to my parents as I head into the garage, getting in my car and driving away. I've been feeling a little sick all morning, nausea and a headache, and I know being around Alec will cause it to disappear.

I pull up to Mickie's, the ice cream parlor Alec works at. I walk in, the bell on the door dinging, and sit at one of the swivelly red barstools, my elbows resting against the cool white-tiled counter. The place has a few people here and there but isn't packed like I know it will be as the mild June sun turns into an unbearable July one.

Alec comes around from the back wearing an ice-cream stained white shirt with a neon-blue apron tied around his waist, looking absolutely adorable. He smiles when he sees me and leans across the counter, giving me a peck on the lips.

"You're earlier than usual." He points out.

"I know. I was going to go hunting, but I felt a bit queasy. I thought you could fix me right up." I smile. I already feel a million times better.

"I think a little ice cream on the house could make you feel good as new." He smiles, turning his back to me and beginning to prepare an ice cream sundae, knowing just the way I like it. Two scoops, plenty of fudge, heavy on the nuts, easy on the caramel.

"You're not buying me another one. Here." I push forward a twenty.

"Nope." He pushes it back and pushes my ice cream towards me, sticking a little silver spoon in it. I roll my eyes and take the money back, shoving it in my bag. I grab the spoon, preparing to dig in though still a bit full from the omelet Esme made me this morning.

As I stare into the swirls of dark brown, light brown, and ivory, I suddenly feel very nauseous. A second later and I had my self turned around and began puking up my breakfast all over the freshly-mopped floor.

Bystanders watched and Alec leaped into action, sliding over the counter and holding my hair back for me.

I cough and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand as I sit up, heaving and trying to breathe. "Rolinda, we have a situation!" Alec calls back to his co-worker. An older women with worn tan skin comes out, takes one look at the mess, sighs, and retrieves a bucket and mop.

"I'll clean it up." I offer as Alec slides a glass of water towards me. I gulp it down, washing the vile taste out of my mouth. I grab my pack of gum out of my bag and shove a piece in my mouth, only chewing it for a second to replace the taste with mintiness before swallowing.

"You're sick. Come on, I'm taking you home." He slides back over the counter, coaxing me out of the chair.

"It's okay, I feel much better now." I tell him as he opens the door for me, causing the bell to ding.

"Well you at least need some fresh air." He steers me away from the car and begins walking me on the sidewalk that twists around the building. Once we are on the side of Mickie's, he walks me across the parking lot and down a gently sloping hill until we are at a nearly-desolate old park.

He guides me towards a huge, looming willow tree. The long, hanging strands of leaves tickle my face as we walk through them. He sits down at the base of the trunk and I lay down with my head on his lap.

"I didn't know hybrids could get sick." He says in confusion.

"We can, it's just much less often than humans." I explain. I've only been sick once before in my entire life. And I just had a cough. This is sicker than I've ever felt.

"Are you sure Carlisle doesn't need to see you?"

"Positive. I already feel better, just a little headache." I assure him, looking up into his eyes with a smile. He smiles back down at me for a moment, and then his smile begins to slip. He stares at me, eyes wide and horrified, face becoming impossibly pale. "What is it? What's wrong?" I ask him, sitting up.

"Your.. Your eyes.." He gulps, a shaking finger poiting towards my eyes. I hadn't even bothered to look in a mirror today, and I have no idea what he is talking about. I hurriedly dig through my bag and pull out a small compact that doesn't get much use. I flip it open and stare at my reflection.

A sickened feeling settles over me. My face loses color just like his had. Staring back at me in the mirror are a pair of brown irises that have red seeped around the fringes. The mirror slips from my hand.

"What's going on, Renesmee?" Alec asks. I don't answer, just stare. This can't be happening. No, it can't be. I thought I had at least a year, maybe even two. My silence further frightens Alec. "Talk to me, Nes. Talk! You're scaring me!" He begs, grabbing me by my shoulders and forcing me to look at him.

I soak in every feature. His long, thick black hair that sweeps across his forehead. His smooth, soft skin that has just a hint of a tan. His full, pink lips that mold against mine so perfectly. His long, muscular figure that has held me in a way no one ever has before. His scorching eyes that have every shade of green swirled in them and can read me with just a glance.

"I love you." I whisper, tears brimming in my eyes. I lean forward and press my lips to his, twining my fingers into the soft black strands of his hair. He kisses me back passionately, responding to my hunger. I don't even register the thirst. It's all but disappeared by now. I hold him tightly, never wanting to let go. I pull back to allow him air, but still cling to him, hugging him, breathing in his honeysuckle scent with a tinge of Old Spice, feeling his soft skin against mine.

"I love you too." He tells me, staring into my red-edged eyes. A tear slips down my cheek, which he wipes away quickly, not sure why I'm even crying.

"I'm so sorry." I tell him, and then pull myself away and take off running.

I run at a human pace, though a very fast human. I have a head start on him as he chases after me calling out, "Nes, wait! Stop! Come back!"

As I reach the woods, I take off with vampire speed, leaving his desperate cries and my own heart behind me at the edge of the trees. My chest feels empty and wounded.

I run and run, not bothering to go home. I run until I just can't run any longer. I'm probably somewhere deep within Canada by now. I drop to my knees, surrounded by looming trees, and begin to sob. My agonized cries fill the forest. I clutch at my chest, trying to stop the searing hurt.

"Alec!" I scream, trailing off with a wail. Within minutes, a pair of familiar ice-cold arms wrap around me.

"Shh, Nes, shh." Dad soothes, holding me to his chest. I sob into his shirt, clinging to him tightly.

"It's started, Dad." I sob out, incoherent to my own ears, but he understands.

"It'll be okay, baby. We'll get through this. You'll get through this." He comforts, running his hands through my hair. He holds me for a long while until the rest of my family shows up.

We all huddle together, Rose and Mom crying also, everyone else too solemn to say a word. Nobody knows what's next. Nobody knows what to do now.

We've known my whole life I would eventually begin the change into a vampire, and yet it has taken us so completely off guard.


	20. Chapter 20

ALEC POV

My car pulls up in front of the Cullen's mansion. I haven't heard a word from Renesmee since Friday, which was two days ago, and I'm worried. She ran off into the forest after seeing the red that had begun to infest the brown of her eyes. Deep down, I know what this means. But I have blocked it out. I refuse to believe it. I have to check.

Usually when I arrive, Renesmee appears outside my car door within moments, throwing herself at me. She presses me against my car and kisses me for the longest time before leading me inside. Today I am greeted by an eerie silence that terrifies me more than my girlfriend's family of eight vampires ever has.

I walk up the path to the front door and knock. No one answers. I hesitantly jiggle the doorknob and find it open. I guess the only thing vampires really have to be worried about entering their home uninvited are other mythical creatures, which I assume can't be much delayed by something as trivial as a locked door.

The door opens soundlessly. I walk in, looking around. My stomach drops. The furniture is covered in white sheets. Smaller things, like photographs and trinkets and DVDs, that had covered the walls and shelves are gone. There isn't a noise throughout the place. I walk up the stairs and into Renesmee's room. Other than the furniture, everything is gone. The fish tank, the books, her school supplies, her clothes, the pictures of us.

It smells like her in here. Strawberries and vanilla. It's intoxicating. I'm addicted the the scent and I've gone days without it, longer than I have in quite a while.

I walk throughout the house, every single room, checking for any sign the Cullens might be returning soon. All I find are furniture covered in sheets. Outside, the pool has been drained of water and the flowers are drooping after days without water in the unbearable heat.

My breathing becomes shallow as I fully register what is going on. In a blurry trance, I walk lifelessly upstairs and back into Renesmee's room. Her bed isn't covered by sheets because it is too large. I lay down in it, holding the pillows close to me. They smell just like her. My heart crumbles into a heap of dust as I cry into the pillow, trying to pretend I am holding her.

Renesmee has left. She is gone. The red in her eyes.. It's a sign that she has begun the transformation into a vampire. Which means for a long time, she's going to be blood-thirsty and unstable and unable to be anywhere near me, a weak human. I'm never going to see her again. All I have is my memories and pictures.

Pictures. Oh, no. I remember months ago, the night Nes and I broke up, she told me she would never leave a trace of her with me. I haven't left the house all weekend, sitting by the phone in my room all day waiting for her to call and unable to sleep at night because nightmares plague me. This is my first time out of the house, which means I have left my belongings vulnerable.

I rush out of the house and into my car, speeding back to my house. I take the stairs two at a time and hurry into my room. What I find is empty picture frames hanging on my wall. I fling open the top drawer of my dresser where Renesmee kept some spare pajamas to change into whenever we would go out with friends and then come back to my house. The drawer is empty, but her scent wafts up to me from it. I open up my laptop and find many of the pictures of us deleted and same goes for my camera. Her lipgloss, which tastes like pomegranate, that she wears all the time until she forgot it at my house a couple weeks ago and I sort of stole it because just looking at it reminds me of her, is now gone from my bathroom drawer. I didn't even know she knew about that.

I inhale the air in the room. A powerful scent overcomes me, definitely one of a vampire, but not of Renesmee. It's more cherry-like, leading me to believe one of her sisters did the deed for her.

I sit on the edge of my bed, head in my hands, shoulders hunched, and dying on the inside. The doorbell rings and I don't even bother to see who it is. I can't move the pain is so horrendous. The main question that haunts me is what's next? What do I do now? What is life after Renesmee Cullen?

"Alec?" Mom calls up to me in a choked voice. I rush downstairs and find her with puffy red eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mom!" I gasp, temporarily forgetting the pain in my chest as I run to her. She collapses in my arms and I practically carry her over to the couch. She sobs into my chest, her nails digging into the skin of my arms.

"Calm down, mamma. Tell me what's wrong." I run my hands over her long dark hair. She stares up at me with bleary eyes.

"Y-your f-f-father.." She chokes out, a new round of tears overcoming her. I freeze up. Dad.. Oh, God.. No.. Not now. Please, not now..

"He.. Is he.." I gulp. She nods he head, wailing. Tears begin to fall down my cheeks. I bite my lip and hold her tightly.

Fuck. My. Life.

RENESMEE POV

I sit on the floor of the bathroom, trembling violently. It's been a week since I left Alec that day in the park. Only a week. It feels like an eternity has already drug by. We've left the continent, just like I knew we would, to our house in Ireland that is more like a stone castle overlooking endless green land.

I miss him more than I even thought I would. I am longing for him desperately. More than once my family has had to hold me back as I try to go to him. They have to remind me of the danger I now present.

The red in my eyes is closing in, about to engulf the brown entirely. That is the only sign of the change so far. The red hasn't brought with it any advancement in eyesight or anything. It's just there.

But something much worse that is also just "there" is the defined bump on my stomach that I am only just noticing now. I vomit in the toilet once again, partially from sickness and partially from fear and confusion.

One in a billion. That's what my relationship with Alec was like. And now a one in a billion chance has occureed. I'm pregnant with Alec's child.

The locked door to the bathroom slams open with a horrified pixie standing there. "What the hell is going on?" She demands. I wonder what she has seen. I'm just now embracing that I'm pregnant, but I haven't made much of a choice about anything. What does she know?

"Family meeting." I say quietly. She nods and begins gathering everyone. We all take a seat in the living room. I hope that one good thing will come from the jumbled mess of my thoughts: Dad won't be able to understand much.

"What's wrong, Renesmee?" Mom asks with concern.

"I.. Well I.. I mean, I'm not positive.. But it seems to me.. I might.. Be.. Pregnant." I gulp, wheezing in every breath, my heart pounding fast.

There is a long silence. No one moves a muscle. Emmett is the first to break it. "Ooohh, fuck." He breathes.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Dad roars, slamming his fist down on the coffee table and causing the glass to shatter and the wood to break.

"Impossible!" Carlisle gasps.

"No.." Mom whispers, face somehow paler.

"How DARE he invade MY daughter!" Dad slams his fist into the wall, causing a massive hole and the entire house to tremble.

"Stop it, Dad! Stop!" I beg.

"Stop? Stop! You're pregnant Renesmee! And on top of that you're beginning the change into a vampire! Do you realize how much pressure that puts on your body? Every little system is working quadruple time! It's life-threatening! Not to mention the fact that you had sex with him! You're only seven years old!"

"I am not seven years old! I'm sixteen!" I correct lividly.

"Not to me you aren't. And sixteen isn't much better." Dad glowers at me.

"What symptoms have you had?" Carlisle asks.

"H-headaches, exhaustion, morning sickness, I missed my period last week, and.." I stand on wobbly legs and lift my shirt to expose the bulge of my belly.

"I'm going to need you to list the dates of every time you had intercourse." Carlisle says professionally.

I take a shaky breath in. "March 31st, April 14th, and May 24th."

He mulls it over for a moment. "I'm going to assume conception took place in May. You're pregnancy is developing faster than human, probably at the same rate as your mother's."

"Carlisle, how soon can you get the thing out of her?" Dad demands.

"The thing? Out of me? No. No way. Not happening. I won't let you." I cover my stomach with my arms in a protective manner.

"You don't have a choice. It's either it or you, and I'm not going to let my daughter die because of a little mutant fetus."

"How about you don't forget that your daughter was one of those little mutant fetuses? And what are you even talking about? There has been nothing to suggest this pregnancy is life-threatening. Mom survived and I'm much more durable than her." I argue.

"She wasn't going through a species shift at the time. It's better if we do it now before you become too attached." Dad argues back.

"I already am attached. This is Alec's child, all that I have left of him. It's mine and you can't take it from me." I resort to elementary retorts.

"Will somebody please reason with her?" Dad says in exasperation, throwing his hands in the air.

"Edward, I'm afraid she is right. Nothing supports that the fetus is threatening her life in any way. And I'm sure if it was, the vampire genes would kill it off before we even realize it. Human genes are all about reproduction, it's the whole purpose of life for every species. Considering vampires can't reproduce, vampire genes are much more about self-preservation. Calm down, son." Carlisle lays a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"Please stop it, Dad. Please. I'm scared and confused and I can't deal with you acting like this." I tell him, biting my lip. He stares at me and then sighs. I rush over to him, hugging him tightly and crying hysterically.

ALEC POV

Volterra, Italy. Home of my mother's family. Place where I will be finishing off the summer.

It's been a week since news was delivered of my father's death and Renesmee left me. The funeral was just two days ago, and my mother has sent me off to Italy cause she thinks the beautiful land will somehow cure my depression. I love my mother to death, but sometimes I really have to struggle to see the logic behind her thinking.

My aunt is speaking to me in swift Italian. I nod and give short answers, hauling my luggage upstairs and into the guest bedroom. She leaves me to unpack, probably going to make dinner or something. Italian food is the best.

I lay down on the small, creaky bed, burying my head in the dingy pillow. Images flash through my head like bolts of lightening. Renesmee, Dad, Renesmee, Dad. Memories and pictures. Razor blades cut into my chest. I sob tearlessly, clawing at the sheets.

Why did my dad have to join the army? Why couldn't he stay at home, with us, where he belongs? Why couldn't Renesmee be a normal human girl that never had to leave? Why did I have to fall in love with her?

A/N: So.. she's pregnant. And Alec is unknowingly bunking in the same town as the Volturi.  
Sorry if you think the pregnancy is really cliche or something. I've been planning it the whole story. I hadn't even realized how alike this story is to Twilight until it was pointed out.  
Oh well. If you like it, keep reading. If you don't, no one is forcing you to be here.


	21. Chapter 21

**RENESMEE POV**

My hands rest gently on the bulge of my stomach as I relax on the couch. The place where my last remnant of Alec is growing. It's late July, nearly a month after telling my family of the pregnancy. I'm two months along. It's become very clear that my pregnancy is by no means going at a regular human pace. It started out slow, but now I'm pretty far along. Anyone who looked at me could instantly tell.

Every time I look down at my stomach, all I can think is why? Why did this happen? Why now, of all times?

I feel like throwing up every single time I think of Alec (even though that isn't an uncommon feeling in general nowadays). I miss him more than I can even describe. I can still feel the electric sting of our last kiss sizzling on my lips, forever reminding me what I had to give up.

My eyes are completely red, and my skin is losing color swiftly. It seems I have a slight improvement in eyesight, but maybe I'm only tricking myself into thinking that. Who knows. Certainly no one here. We have no idea what to expect.

"No!" A shocked gasp comes from my far right. Alice bolts upright, swaying slightly, stiff as a board and her eyes vacant, lost in the future. We are the only two home, and I am petrified and don't know what to do. I can't remember ever being alone with Alice when she got lost in a vision like this. I've only ever been alone with her for brief glances.

I take on Jasper's role. I set her back down by her shoulders and try to coax her back to the present with soothing words. Finally, she returns to our living room.

"What is it Alice? What did you see?" I ask desperately, shaking her slightly.

"I don't know.. I was only seeing flashes. Things are changing too quickly. But.. It's not good. I saw.. I saw Alec and the Volturi in the same vision.. I think Alec might even be in Volterra right now." Alice gulps, hands quavering.

"No.. That can't be right. Alec was set free of our world a month ago. How could he be involved with the Volturi?" I am shaking violently.

"Renesmee, calm down. Stop panicking. I don't know what's going on, maybe I misread something. All I could see was glances of things. I saw Alec, and then I saw the Volturi. Maybe it's just my stress coming to haunt me, those are always the top two things I'm worried about." She gives a crazed-laugh, and I concentrate on calming my riled up nerves.

"Alright." I tell her, releasing a breath. "Could you do me a favor and try to maybe block his future? I just.. I don't.." I sigh, not sure how to put my feelings into words. I almost feel...invasive having Alice seeing his future. I left him far behind, and still keeping up with parts of his life he doesn't even know about yet seems very scummy.

"Of course, Nes." She smiles, patting my shoulder. I smile back, then remove myself from the living room, heading up to my room. I walk onto the balcony, sitting down on the chair out there. A butterfly flutters right in front of my face. Wind whistles through my hair. The sky is a clear blue streaked with thin white clouds. The sun is high in the sky.

Everything looks so perfect. This little castle tucked in a slice of heaven appears to be paradise. But inside the castle..things are very different. Everything is smothered in confusion and turmoil.

As I stare up at the endless blue sky, I begin to wonder what Alec is looking at right now. I wonder what he is doing, if he is still missing me as much as I miss him.

**ALEC POV**

I stare up at the dull gray sky. Thunder rumbles, and a streak of white-light flashes in the distance. Citizens shuffle along, preparing to head back inside. This is the first cloudy day I've been out on the duration of my visit. It's been cloudy pretty often though, but this kind of weather puts me down, and it's not like I need any help slipping further into depression.

But I'm out now. I just couldn't take being locked up in that narrow house with loud voices and rushing movements any longer. They had only met my father once, at my mother's wedding, and they definitely weren't all too upset by his death. I'm starting to wonder if they had ever even liked him to begin with or even approved of the marriage.

They had never met Renesmee either. They had never fallen in love with her unique charm and witty retorts. They had never been pulled under the spell of immortality. They are going on as if life is perfectly normal, when, in my world, it is no where near normal. Miserable, dull, painful, lonely, yes. Normal, no.

I sit on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the city, staring up at the clock. It's nearing four in the afternoon. Dinner is usually ready by six, and food is the only possible thing that could pull me back to that house. So I've got two hours to kill.

I lay back on the edge of the fountain, my arms acting as a pillow beneath my head, and soon enough I'm asleep. The blissful, painless blackness of unconsciousness is disturbed by a gentle shaking of my shoulder.

I crack my eyes open. The hand on my shoulder is pale white and feels like ice. My heart begins to pound. As I'm giving my eyes time to adjust, all I can make of the face is blurry white and brown. For a fleeting moment, I wonder if it's Bella, or even Esme. Hell, I would be more than happy with Carmen.

But that moment disappears and the features of the unknown person become clear. It's a tall, statuesque woman with rolling chocolate-brown waves and wide violet eyes. Her skin is the shade of white death and her lips are rose red with a pearly, perfect smile.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir." She says, her voice musical and flowing. I gulp, knowing very well I'm in the presence of a vampire, something I'd never thought I'd experience again. My instincts scream , my heart pounds, and my stomach churns. My palms become sweaty and adrenaline rockets through my veins. It's like a drug addict finally getting a hit after months clean. I'm intoxicated by her presence within milliseconds.

"I was just wondering if perhaps you might like to go on a tour of the ancient Volterra castle. It's free." She smiles again. I look behind her and see a crowd of anxiously awaiting tourists. Towards the back is another vampire. He is tall and muscular with honey-blonde hair that does a little flippy thing at the end and his eyes are muddy brown. He has the same pale skin and inhuman perfection.

Both vampires are wearing red and black, the girl a racy dress and the guy a pair of nice black pants and a red shirt, and she has a ruby-encrusted V necklace while he has a similar bracelet. They're together, and even though every fiber of my being screams at me to decline and go home, I helplessly nod my head. It feels like just being around others of her kind, I'm connected to Renesmee again. I'm too addicted to this to possibly be able to walk away now.

I stick towards the front of the group, trying to discreetly get a smell of the girl's scent. She smells sort of like Alice, but while she is berry-like Alice is more like citrus.

I revel in the feeling of the danger of being around immortals. But as they lead us into a building, down a flight of stairs, and through underground corridors lit only by dim lights attached to the wall every ten feet, I realize I've made a fatal mistake.

These people aren't the Cullens. They aren't the nice guys. They have no reason to not kill me. I've grown so used to thinking of vampires as good guys who would never hut humans that I've forgotten the things Renesmee told me about human-drinkers. They're vicious and cold-hearted and you won't realize it until their jaw is locked on your neck.

The girl begins to speak as I drag my feet along, my blood running cold. "This castle has been around for centuries. It used to be ruled by a powerful Italian clan called the Volturi." The name Volturi sends shock waves of fear resounding through my body. I remember Renesmee talking about the Volturi. The royalty of the vampire world. The unstoppable ones. The greedy, malicious ones.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom." I stammer out, my heart beating way too fast.

"Bathroom is located right outside of the main throne room, we'll take a break when we get there." She never even turns to look at me. I have a feeling I'm never going to be getting out of that main throne room.

The woman throws open two huge iron doors with intricate designs as if they weigh next to nothing. With her strength, I'm sure that's exactly how much they weigh. We walk into a huge circular room in shades of gold and red with ivory marble. Huge pillars line the walls and in the center there is marble stairs leading up to three thrones.

Three regal figures poise in the thrones. The one to the right has dark brown hair, papery skin, and emotionless ruby-red eyes. The one to the far left has snow-white hair and sullen cheeks and glistening red eyes. His face his contorted into a scowl. The one in the middle looks the most powerful just by the way he holds himself and smiles at us creepily. He has flowing black hair that disappears into the stark-black cloak all three of them wear. His eyes are red and covered in a layer of film. His pale skin is almost translucent.

He rises from his thrown and drifts down the stairs, standing about fifteen feet away from the crowd. The chatter of the group has ceased and pictures are no longer snapping. We all stand there, wondering what is to happen next.

"Welcome, my guests! Welcome to Volterra!" The black-haired man says, throwing his arms in the air. A few people fidget, but no one says anything. "Please, would you get in a line. To bring us back to the days of my ancestors who once ruled in this castle, we would like to share with you some of the past times that they enjoyed."

Everyone shuffles slowly, dragging their feet, arranging ourselves in a sloppy, slanted line. I am stuck near the end between an elderly couple, holding hands tightly and looking worried, and a girl that looks around eleven or twelve, her eyes wide and face as white as bone.

"If I touch your arm, please step forward." An elegant voice with a British accent says from my left. I look over to see the blonde-haired man who has been with us this whole time. He starts down the row, touching the shoulders of three people before me, and then myself. My legs feel like the bones have dissolved in them, but I manage to take one wobbly step forward.

The black-haired man walks with the blonde one. Nothing is said as they walk down the line, but I can see the slight tremble of their lips. I've grown used to looking for it. They're talking too low and too quickly for anyone of us to hear.

They pause as they come in front of me. I do my best to stop the trembling of my knees. The blonde one appears to be talking to the other, and they both look a little confused.

"My boy, would you mind giving me your palm?" Aro smiles, grabbing my hand without waiting for my consent. I wouldn't have been able to choke out a sound anyways. The man holds my hand firmly, eyes distant like Alice's get when she sees a vision. My breathing is hard and audible to everyone in the room.

I suddenly remember something Renesmee said to me that day in the forest in Alaska. The leader can read every thought you've ever had. This guy definitely seems like the leader.. And she told me it is a crime to tell humans anything at all. The punishment is death. I'm betraying the Cullens unknowingly right now, and the consequences could be fatal.

I jerk my hand away fiercely, but we all know that does nothing except hurt me. The man has returned to the present and is staring at me with calculating eyes. Suddenly, he erupts into a fit of laughter, dropping my hand. I clutch my hand to my chest, wanting to rip it off because it seems like a traitor now. I watch the man cackle for a good minute, panting and terrified.

"You.. You.. R-r-.. H-h-um.. E-.. B-.." He slaps his knee, unable to get a full sentence out he is laughing so hard.

After he calms down, he stares at me, still smiling, and says in a quiet voice, "Isn't it just delightful how history repeats itself? We made a mistake letting Isabella slip by. A mistake we will not be making again. And you can help us, not that you haven't already helped enough. Jane, only these two" The man points to me and someone else that had stepped forward, I'm too petrified to look "and be quick about it. Felix, help her transport them. Everyone else, have a lovely dinner."

I watch as a massive cloud of black cloaks moves forward like one object. Two cloaks break away, and the rest filter through the four of us. Screams break out. Chaos ensues, but I'm unable to stick around to try to figure out what's happening.

A girl my age with pale blonde hair that hangs limply around her unearthly gorgeous face and large, sparkling red eyes appears in front of me. My heart rate increases tenfold. She smiles demonically. "Don't be scared, pretty boy." She laughs, and then whispers darkly, "Immortality is beautiful."

Knives slide into my neck. I have only felt the sensation once before, and that was with Renesmee. I certainly have never felt the paralyzing pain that followed though.

Fire begins to eat at my veins and black dots fill my vision. I am suddenly lifted into the air, watching from an odd angle bloody corpses strewn across the room and whirls of white going after terrified humans trying to escape out the iron doors that probably weigh a ton.

Blood and screams are all that I can see and hear as I slip off into darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

**ALEC POV**

My eyes crack open slowly. The pain has finally stopped after what must have been at the minimum a century. My breathing is shallow, but with every breath a whole new batch of scents bombards me. I can smell everything in every direction. A whole plethora of unique, delectable scents exists here, wherever I am.

I look around the room I'm in with new eyes. Eyes that can see every thread in the burgundy bed and golden curtains, can count the little pieces of the carpet, can see the most minute cracks in the ancient coffee table.

My ears hear all. Voices talking, loud cracks, laughter, yelling. The light swoosh of the tassel on the curtains as it sways ever so slightly because of the air conditioner. The low hum of the computer in the corner.

I sit up quickly, moving faster than I ever have before. My muscles are all on the same page now, working together as a team. I am out of bed and on the other side of the room in under a second. My motions are light and swift and elegant.

I'm a vampire. No other explanation.

"Awesome.." I breathe, feeling the power that lies in my muscles.

I stare down at my hands. They're as white as snow. I am curious of what vampire beauty has done to my features, but I don't have time to check. There is a knock at my door. I answer in half a second.

I find the man with black hair and a black cloak that had a seat at the middle throne. He is much clearer now, which makes him even creepier. By his side is a skittish looking girl with wavy dark hair and another girl with her arms crossed, choppy black hair, blood-red lipstick, and heavy make up who looks like she has a million other places she'd rather be. A burly guy stands in the back, his muscles the size of my head.

"Hello, Alec." Creepy-guy smiles as if we're old friends. I almost want to know how he knows my name, until I remember yesterday and his power.

"Uh, hi." I stare at him in confusion.

"May we come in?" He asks.

"Uh, sure." I open the door a little wider, allowing them room to enter. He comes in and stands in the middle of the room, hands folded together.

"You're taking things rather well. Not surprising since I imagine you already know everything there is to know about the life that has become yours." He muses. I just stare at him. "Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Aro, leader of the Volturi, and this is Renata," he points the brunette, "and Daphne." he points to the scary black-haired one "and Felix." the buff guy gives me a grin tinted with malice.

"I'm not here to become BFFs with the kid, Aro. Let's get this over with." Daphne sighs, rolling her red eyes dramatically.

"Calm yourself, Daphne dear. Alec, I do feel so dreadful for doing this act to you. It's time for the Volturi to rid the world of our only threat, the Cullens. And with you on their side, it only weakens us further. I do so hope someday we can forgive and forget." Aro begins to laugh. Daphne rolls her eyes as if she's heard it a million times before.

"Stay away from the Cullens. Lay a finger on Renesmee, I swear to god you're dead." I snarl, a growl actually building in my chest. I've heard Renesmee growl before, and I always thought she did it on purpose to try to scare me. Now I realize it just happens uncontrollably.

"I like him. He's got edge." Daphne smiles a little. Aro gives her a pointed look.

"Your devotion is inspiring, Alec. I'm sure you'll feel differently in just a few moments though. Felix." Aro waves his hand towards me. The guy in the back pushes forward and then lunges for me. My body instinctively reacts, dodging away from the attack and then pouncing again, trying to get on his back.

As if anticipating the move, he flips and grabs me, slamming me onto the ground. I war with him but am barely able to get him to budge. Finally I'm too tired and give up.

"Don't you just love the weakness of a vampire who hasn't fed." Aro grins.

As Felix holds me down, Daphne's face appears upside down above me. I feel her hands come in contact with my head, fingers gently massaging my temples. Her eyes close, and then so do mine. It feels like lead weights are pressing down on my eyelids, forcing them shut.

A sharp pain spasms through me as if I'm being electrocuted. I cry out, and then slip into darkness once again...

I awake with several faces peering above me. I glance from face to face, knowing them but not actually knowing them, if that makes any sense at all. I sit up slowly and they all move away.

One of the girls comes and kneels on her knees next to me. Her hair is long and choppy with a few streaks of purple towards the front on the right with bangs that swoop across her forehead. Her skin is the whitest shade of white, creamy alabaster, and her giant cartoon-like eyes are large are a sparkling red lined in thick black lashes and dark make up. Her lips have on red lipstick, her body is amazing, and she is staring at me with worry.

"Alec, are you okay?" She asks in a voice that sounds like the most beautiful symphony, raising one hand to my head. Her touch is warm and soft.

"Who's Alec?" I ask her in a daze.

"Aha!" Someone laughs delightedly. I look up to see an enthusiastic man with long hair staring at me.

"You're Alec." She tells me, smiling a little in amusement.

"Oh. Right, yeah. And, uh, who are you?" I grin at her.

She laughs. "My name is Daphne. I'm a member of the Volturi, the clan of vampires you're staying with."

"Vampires?" I cock my head to the side. Is she crazy?

"Yes, vampires. You're a vampire too." She smiles.

"I think Alec has a lot of catching up he needs to do. Maybe you could help him out, Daphne." The black haired man in the corner says.

The girl's expression turns from amused and playful to dark and irritated. "Of course." She sneers at him, then stands up and offers me her hand. I grab it and slowly stand and follow her out of the room, trying not to make it too obvious I'm checking her out.

She begins explaining things as we walk aimlessly. She tells me all about vampires and how another vampire named Renesmee Cullen was trying to murder me when Aro and Daphne saved me.

"Renessme Cullen? I know that name.." I tell her. Thinking of the name brings feelings of happiness and love to me. I push those feelings aside. I should feel nothing but hatred towards someone who tried to kill me.

"I bet you do." She says almost in disdain. She tells me everything I need to know about the human world and how the human and vampire world get along as long as humans don't know of us. I ask her of my human life and she says I had no family and nothing to my name.

"You and Aro really did save me." I smile at her.

"We did." She agrees with a smile.

"I guess that means I owe you." I tell her. Her smile slips.

"You owe me nothing." She says, and then so quietly I'm nearly positive I wasn't meant to hear it, "I've already taken everything."

She keeps walking and I shrug and fall into step and a new conversation with her. I'm really starting to like this Daphne girl.


	23. Chapter 23

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Daphne's tongue tastes like cinnamon. Her kiss is sweet and lovely, but there is just something.. I don't know how to describe it. Sometimes it just doesn't feel right kissing her. Something's missing. Something in life is missing. I feel almost...empty. And so lonely. I spend every minute surrounded by people; people that train me to fight and to use my power (which is awesome, I must say), people that try to be my friend to get on my good side, my masters, my closest friend here Jane, and Daphne, who is practically my girlfriend. But for some reason, I just feel alone and numb. As if I'm watching my life being played out from behind a thick wall of glass.

"Daph, stop." I tell her, pulling back. Her large eyes outlined in charcoal-colored make up stare at me in confusion, her bottom lip jutting out slightly. Her puppy dog look kills me. "Don't look at me like that, babe." I groan, adjusting our weight so I can slip from beneath her and out of Caius's throne. He gets so pissed when he catches us sitting in it.

"What did I do wrong?" She asks in a tone that almost makes it seem like she knows the answer.

"Nothing, nothing. It's not you, it's me. Oh, c'mon, don't roll your eyes at me like that. You know what I mean. I'm just feeling a little...off. I feel weird. Like I'm missing something." I frown, scratching the back of my head.

Daphne bites her blood-red lipstick covered bottom lip, averting her gaze to the marble floor. "Because I'm not what you want. Or I guess I should say _who_ you want. And I'll never be." She sighs.

"That's not true. You're amazing, Daphie. I've only been in this life for a month. It's all still new and confusing. I'm going to be weird sometimes. Just give me a little time." I grin, joining her on the throne again. She squeezes her eyes shut, releasing one shaky breath, and then nods.

"Ah, the two love birds!" Aro crows as he comes sweeping into the throne room. Caius, floating at his side, hisses at Daphne and I. We laugh and get out of his throne.

"Good evening, Master." I bow to him. Daphne shows no such courtesy or respect, just stares at them with those huge, intimidating eyes of hers.

"Lovely to see you, Alec, Daphne." Aro nods at us. "When can I be expecting to throw a wedding?" He jokes, making both Daphne and I uncomfortable. I force out a laugh, she stares at him, not willing to humor him, and he bellows at his own joke.

Marcus, the most remote and distant of the three, brushes his hand against Aro's. He is telling him something. From the frown that crosses Aro's face, it isn't good.

**ARO POV**

Marcus's hand lightly touches mine, sending a swirl of images through my head. I manage to pick out the most recent messages in his head which is of his thoughts on the magnitude of Daphne and Alec's relationship. His power is marvelous, showing every angle of the connection between the two.

Today, however, it is disappointing. It shows how much more infatuated Daphne is with Alec than Alec is with Daphne. Of course there are strong feelings on both sides, but it is undeniable that Alec just isn't in to their relationship.

Daphne might have been able to repress Alec's memories, but they are still there, deeply buried in the confines of his brain. Something is telling him things aren't right and something is missing, but his brain hits a roadblock whenever he tries to search for what it is that is missing.

Renesmee Cullen, that is what is missing. How odd it is that Isabella and Edward, famous for their vampire and mortal relationship, would give birth to a hybrid that would follow down the same road.

The Cullens have always been friends. But seven years ago I realized how much of a threat they pose. Their coven contains many, they're powerful and skilled, their diet makes them think of themselves as being superior to others, and they bend the rules. We should have rid the world of them before Isabella became immortal and her power now cancels out many of the powers of my coven, maiming our battle tactics greatly.

But we have Alec now. His power is useless against the Cullens, but if they had changed him first, they could have wiped us out. He has the potential to cut off the senses of other vampires, leaving them deaf and blind.

Lucas found him. He is a new addition to the Volturi. He can sense the powers humans would have if they became immortal. At every feeding session, he picks out the most valuable and then discusses it with me and I choose the ones I want. I felt I had struck gold when I found Alec. Coincidental circumstances have brought us together.

And then Daphne repressed his memories of the Cullens, Chelsea strengthened his ties to us, and everyone tried to bond quickly to him to give him roots here. He thinks we rescued him from the Cullens.

And all this scheming and tactical work is leading up to my final plan: destroying the Cullens.

**RENESMEE POV**

My stomach looks as if two basketballs have been stuffed into it. Everyone knows something about the baby, be it they saw the future or read its mind, but I want to know nothing until I hold that baby in my arms.

I can feel kicking and pushing. It's painful sometimes, but I try not to let on. Dad is so edgy about me going through with the pregnancy. I think he's pretty surprised I've even lasted this long. We all had thoughts that maybe the vampire genes would kill the fetus off.

But the change into a vampire is going slower than predicted. I'm faster and stronger, but not yet at immortal strength. Thankfully, I seem a bit more durable, which helps with the baby. No broken bones yet.

My hair is longer and a bit darker, more of a rusted brown than a golden-red. My eyes are larger and the eyelashes are thicker. My lips are darkening and my teeth whitening. My family watches the familiar features slip away sadly. The only reason I mind is because it reminds me of something Alec once told me. Something like that he loved Alec's Carlie and Renesmee was a stranger. I feel like, even though I am in fact becoming more beautiful, I'm losing the pretty teenage girl that belonged to Alec and turning into some monstrous creature he would cringe away from.

As long as my blood keeps pumping through my veins and my skin doesn't become too hard, I'll be okay though. Those wouldn't be good for the baby. Human food repulses me, partially because of the change and partially because of the baby. I stick to animal blood, but I don't hunt for it. My family retrieves it for me. They wanted me to start on human blood, but I don't want to risk becoming addicted as I change into a vampire. I want to have as clean of a record as I possibly can.

I spend most my time laying in my bed, writing in my journal. I'm writing everything of Alec and my relationship, from day one until now. I want to be able to tell my baby everything about his or her father and what we went through. I want them to know their dad was a wonderful man who would have loved them very much. I want them to see why I had to leave him.


	24. Chapter 24

**ALEC POV**

"I still don't understand." I tell Aro blankly.

He sighs in frustration. "There is not much to understand, son. We simply go for the Cullens and attack without hesitation. None of our powers will work on them, but their yellow eyes make them weak. All we must do is kill them, especially Renesmee."

Renesmee's name causes my no longer beating heart to flutter. I swallow back the smile that comes to my lips at just the thought of the girl I can't remember ever meeting. "But why must we kill them? Kill her?" I question, queasy at just the thought. From everything I have heard of the Cullens, about the torture they put me through before finally deciding to kill me, I should hate them. But I don't. Hate is the farthest thing I feel when I think of them.

"Because your master says so, that's why." Aro snaps. He glares at me, and then walks theatrically out of the room. "Be ready in an hour." He turns to me with a glint in his eyes, and then continues on. I roll my eyes. Drama-queen.

I drift out of the throne room and up into my golden and burgundy room. I sit on the couch, pondering the absolute terror that comes with the thought of annihilating the Cullens.

Someone raps at my door. I know it's Daphne instantly. I open the door and she walks in, looking worried and fired-up. "What's wrong, babe?" I ask her as she begins to pace my room.

"I can't believe Aro is making us go for the Cullens." She raves, looking terrified.

"Are you scared?" I ask in confusion. Aro made things sound like a piece of cake.

"Scared of losing against them? No. I just don't want to be around the Cullens." She growls.

"We'll be around them for two seconds before killing them." I assure her, trying to talk of the slaughter as casually as everyone else.

"Two seconds is long enough for you to get a good look at her." Daph mutters.

"Who?" I ask, eyebrows knitting together. She stares at me a long time, and then sighs.

"I wish you had never met her. You are the best thing that has happened to me in three years. I've been slimy and wicked going about earning your affections, and the worst part of it is that because of her you'll never be able to love me like I love you. And I hate it here. I hate everyone here, except you. I've even thought of joining the Cullens... But I just.. I don't.. I can't explain. But you deserve the truth. You're an amazing person who had an amazing life that you could be returning to.." Her eyes glimmer with tears and her whole body trembles.

"What are you talking about Daph? I've fallen for you on my own. You didn't force me into it. Why would you think that? And joining the Cullens? Are you mad? Why would you forfeit living like royalty to go join some low life, mutant creating lawbreakers?" I ask her incredulously, unable to believe my own ears.

She collapses into a chair, head buried in her hands. She begins to sob. "Daphne, you're scaring me. Why are you crying? C'mon, babe, stop it." I kneel in front of her, trying to pry her hands from her face. She pushes me away.

"Don't call me babe. Don't even touch me. I don't deserve someone like you. I'm awful. I never wanted this. You know what I was before this? I was on the top of the honor roll and head cheerleader. I had the best life. And it was stripped from me because I had the privilege to take a damn vacation to Italy!" She shrieks. I scoot back, more than a little frightened. I've never seen her like this.

"But we have each other now. We're going to be okay." I assure her from a distance.

"No, we don't have each other. You have Renesmee. I have myself, a monster." She sobs.

"What do you mean, I have Renesmee? I thought you said you saved me from Renesmee who was trying to kill me?" My eyes are wide, my stomach churning.

"I lied, Alec! I lied, lied, lied! Half the words out of my mouth are lies! And you fell for them because...because.." She trails off, suddenly sitting up. My mind is swirling with this new information. Daphne lied about my history with Renesmee Cullen? Who is Renesmee really? My brain pounds, something at the back of my mind trying to push forward to no avail.

Suddenly, Daphne pounces on me, sending us rolling over each other. She lands on top, straddling me, pinning my elbows down with her knees.

"Stay still Alec. Please. We don't have much time." She begs. I can hear the sound of footsteps heading up the stairs from the bottom floor. We're on the sixth floor. I lay motionless, trapped in her red gaze. Her hands press against my temples, massaging gently. Her eyes close, and half a second later mine are forced shut also.

I can feel electricity building in my body. It burns. I begin to moan. I can feel Daphne's fingers still on my head, but that's about all I feel. My body is going on lock down.

I hear a door slam open with a sharp crack. Daphne gasps, her fingers moving faster. A split second of a buzz of electricity rockets through my body, causing me to twitch a few times.

"No!" Daphne screams. I want to go to her, to help her, but I can't move. I can't do anything. I slip off into cold, silent darkness.

**DAPHNE POV**

Demetri and Felix drag me out of Alec's room kicking and screaming. Alec lays limp on the floor, eyes closed, brain still on lock down and trying to cope. I don't know how many memories got through. I wanted to restore them all, but I didn't have time. Aro knew what I was doing and sent them for me. I tried to focus on only memories of him and Renesmee and a few of the Cullens and his human family.

I did it because I love him. He could be living the most amazing life right now with a loving family and adoring mate. Yet I have ensured that he is trapped in this hell hole along with me.

Demetri and Felix throw me at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the thrones. Aro, Marcus, and Caius stare down at me in disdain.

"Disappointing, Daphne. So very disappointing." Aro clucks his tongue. I glare at him.

"It's not like whatever I managed to do wouldn't have happened anyways. You know my power isn't full-proof. It doesn't erase the memories, only stores them away. If he sees people he was closest to from his former life, they'll resurface. Especially once he sees Renesmee." I tell him in a voice that implies he is the stupidest person in the world, which I'm nearly positive he is.

Aro is down next to me in a millisecond, grabbing a fistful of my hair. "Which is the only reason I'm keeping you alive, you worthless traitor. You're going to give him an extra dose of memory blocking in front of the Cullens. And then they'll try to move in to save him which will give us grounds to attack." Aro snarls. I cry out as he returns to his throne, taking a chunk of my stark black hair with him.

"You're mad if you think I would do that to Alec! I love him!" I cry, blinking away the tears in my eyes that will never spill over.

"Either you repress the memories of Alec, someone who will never love you back, or you and your human family die." Aro stares at me evenly, filmy red eyes malicious and evil.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt them as long as I stay here.." My voice quavers.

"I think by now you should have noticed I'm not one for sticking to my promises." Aro grins. I begin to scream and curse at him in Dutch, my native tongue. He merely laughs.

"You will only tucker yourself out, Daphne. I expect you'll be going to take back the memories you gave Alec now." Aro lifts one dark brow.

"I can't do that if you expect me to do it again in front of the Cullens. Three times will completely fry his brain!" I exclaim.

"Fine. Just keep him in line. Run along now." He waves his hand dismissively at me. I glower at him a moment longer, and then run off to cry in my room.

**ALEC POV**

My eyes flutter open. The first thing that rushes to my head is an onslaught of muggy memories. Dancing with a girl with long copper curls and big brown eyes wearing a violet ball gown in the middle of someones living room.

In a nice house with eight vampires and the same curly-haired girl. The vampires are smiling friendly at me, and when I see them all, I feel a sense of comfort and of family.

At a dining room table, eating human food with an Italian woman and a young girl with wispy blonde curls and innocent blue eyes. I love them both so much for unknown reasons.

Laying in a mound of snow with the curly-haired girl, holding hands with her, staring at her as if she is the best damn thing to have ever happened to me.

I see my own relationship unfold with this girl in glimpses. Our dates, our kissing, our break up, and our make up. I see myself laughing and joking around with the clan of vampires as if they're my closest pals.

Then I find myself in a memory of me having sex with her. The passion is intense and I almost feel like I'm spying on someone else;s life. I want to break away, but I can't. I'm trapped here, in this memory, making love to the girl I was in love with in this distant past life. Oh, hell, who am I kidding? I'm still in love with her. Just seeing her face through these foggy memories makes butterflies swarm my stomach and my head light.

I have to watch as the girl runs away from me one day in a park. I watch myself exploring her house for clues, and then crying my heart out when I have to accept that she is gone. A blur of time passes, and then I feel myself be roused awake. My bleary human eyes zone in on the face of Heidi, and then the memories stop.

I sit in the middle of my room, head throbbing. What is all of this? I lived an entirely different life.. A better life filled with love and happiness and true family.. A life where I was in love with a gorgeous girl and had a mother and a little sister and even a second family of vampires. I was brought to the Volturi the same way as everyone else. I was a potential food supply, and then Lucas sifted me out of the pack because of my power. Daphne isn't my savior, she is my destroyer.

I never even knew Daphne had a power. It must be some kind of memory suppressing and releasing. She hid my memories of my human life. And now pieces are floating back, but they don't flow correctly. I can't figure out exactly who I was or what I was. I don't know who those people are and I don't know how long ago all of this took place. What happened to those people? Are they still alive? Would they even remember me?  
I lay down in my bed, mulling things over. I decide I must not confront Aro about this. He would kill me. I have to avoid contact with him at all costs. And I can't confront Daphne either because that would lead to Aro becoming involved.

I play the memories over and over in my head. I watch the girl's face, loving her smile and the way she laughs. Her innocent brown eyes, her long russet curls. She is flawless. I am in love with even just a memory of her. I am dying to know her name, but as I play through the conversations we have, listening to the musical symphony of her voice, I never once hear anyone address her specifically.

A knock on my door scares me out of my wits. I trip out of my bed and hurry to the door, trying to pretend to be normal. I know it's Daphne by the familiar scent.

"Hey, babe." I smile as I open the door, all the time thinking _I hate you, you life-ruining bitch, I hate you, hate you, hate you, you could never compare to the girl I'm actually in love with._

"Hi.." She seems a little confused, staring at me warily. She is wearing her cloak, which is a shade of black lighter than mine, and Votluri necklace. The hood of her cloak is up.

"What happened earlier? One minute you rolled on top of me, and the next I was standing in the middle of this." I wave towards the broken chairs and table.

"Uhhh... I don't know.." She gulps, looking confused.

"Oh well." I shrug. "So is it time to go?" I ask, looking back at my room. My cloak is sprawled across my room. It is made of dense black fabric that conceals my face entirely when the hood is up. I grab the cloak and tie it on around my neck and strap on the black-leather signature Volturi bracelet.

"Yeah.." She looks so puzzled it's almost funny. I wrap my arm around her waist, sickened just by touching her, and we walk downstairs.

"What's up with the hood?" I tease, yanking the hood down. She grabs it and holds it onto her head.

"Don't." She shoots me a deadly look. Now it's my turn to be confused. I shrug it off though, and prepare to leave. At least my first mission will take my mind off things.


	25. Chapter 25

**RENEMSEE POV**

I stare out the window of the train, my heart beating fast. The baby should be coming any time now, and suddenly this morning Alice is hit with a vision of the Volturi coming. They're learning how to get around her visions, which is worrisome.

But it's not our biggest concern. We have a bunch of major ones though. First of all, the Volturi are coming with intentions to kill considering the entire guard has left Volterra. We didn't have time to gather numbers, and it's doubtful we even could considering a crime has really been committed this time.

But the most troubling thing to me is that Alice saw Alec on the guard. My Alec. As a vampire. Floating along in a black cloak at the tip of the arrow they form, next to Jane. I'm confused and scared. Alec was changed into a vampire? Alice's vision a while back had more significance than we thought. I swear on my life I would be tracking down the Volturi right now and ripping them to shreds for taking away from Alec the thing I always tried to ensure he kept, his humanity and normality, if I wasn't carrying our child.

But even more worrisome than Alec being a vampire is him being on the guard. Why would he join forces with the Volturi? Is he angry with me? Granted, I would be angry with him if the positions were reversed, but not angry enough to team up with a powerful clan seeking to destroy me and my entire family.

My heart shatters in my chest. The worst thing about the whole situation is not knowing. I have no idea what's going on. I don't know where everyone else is, where the Volturi are, and what the hell is going on with Alec.

Since we didn't have time to gather numbers and we have no excuse against the crime I have committed, we have gone on the run. We split up, dividing couples so they wouldn't be distracted be each others safety, and joining the powerless with the powered for better safety. We all took off in random directions to try to confuse them, not telling even each other where we were going so that if the Volturi found us they couldn't use us to find the others. We are to meet up in Rio, a new common meeting ground I guess.

My mother went with Carlisle, my father went with Jasper, I went with Alice, and Rose went with Esme and Emmett. Emmett, Rose and Esme are the least protected. None of them have powers, a couple was put together, and Esme is fearful of fighting, but Demetri has never gotten a good feel of any of their minds and therefore has no way to track them. He has also never gotten a good feel of my mind or Jasper's mind. He has gotten a feel of Carlisle's and my mother's power will block his ability out. He has also gotten a feel of my father's and Alice's minds, leaving him and Jasper and Alice and I the most in danger of being followed. Mom has tried to put a shield on their minds also (she has been practicing her gift a lot in the past seven years) but no one knows how long she can keep it up or if distance will pop it. Also, the only time Alice ever saw Demetri outside of my mother's protection was so brief we are gambling on the hope that he didn't have time to get a feel of her, or even bother to.

Alice and I are on a train to who knows where. I was given Alice because she is the most useful in seeking the Volturi, and she is a fast little thing that will try her hardest to get me out of danger. She might not be that great at controlling her blood lust, but I have faith in her that if my baby comes before we make it to Rio after making random pit stops along the way, she will be able to safely deliver my baby.

"I'm scared, Ali." I whisper, my cheek pressed against the cool glass window pane.

"Me too." She whispers from the seat across from mine in our little cubicle. "But I will protect you, Nes. I'll do the best I can." She promises.

"I know you will. And even though I'm not as fast or strong and pregnant with a species that has never existed before, I will try to protect you." I vow with a small smile.

"I'll do my best to make sure it never comes down to you protecting me." She smiles back.

"What do we do if the Volturi find us before we catch up to the rest of them?" I ask her. She ponders for a long time, so long I'm scared she isn't going to answer.

"Aro will not kill us immediately. I think he will be curious as to your offspring. He might want to keep you around. If that happens I will plea to spare my life in return for joining the guard. If not, I will plea for both of us to join the guard to spare our lives." Her voice is shaky.

"No.. Alice, we can't join the guard!" I exclaim in a whisper-yell.

"It's our only chance of survival if it comes to that. Besides, Alec is on the guard. It won't be too bad for you if he's there." She assures me with an encouraging smile.

"Obviously Alec and my relationship isn't what it used to be, considering, as you just said, he's on the guard. And what about Jasper?" I ask her, my heart breaking for her. For everyone. Because of me, our lives are jeopardized and everyone is split from their other half.

"I think Jasper would rather me be alive and far away than dead and never coming back." She says, face sober.

"What if they think we're dead?" I wonder, having the insane idea in my head that if Alice and I ended up having to join the guard my family would rescue us.

"I know that if Jasper was dead, I would feel it in my heart. I wouldn't be the same. I would be altered. I think he would feel it too." She says. "Let's stop talking about this. It isn't going to come down to us joining the guard. I'm going to protect you." Her golden eyes are hard and determined. I nod and return to gazing out the window.

**ALEC POV**

We arrive at a large, castle-like house in Ireland. Demetri led us here. It's vacant though. Everything is in pristine condition, no toppled chairs or crooked frames like you always expect in a house that was probably fled from in a hurry. The scents are not even a full day old.

"Demetri, where are they?" Aro barks.

"I don't know, Master. This must have been the last place they were. I can't get a feel of them outside of this area." Demetri says, looking more scared than I have ever seen him. We all expect Aro to be furious, but he just chuckles quietly.

"Of course. The Cullens have always been witty. Looks like we are going on a goose chase, everyone. There are nine objects, each of vampiric abilities and more. The grounds for this game are the entire planet. All I have to give you will be the scents of this house and anyone photographs you might find and your memories, for those that have been here longer. Search the house, we'll divide up in twenty minutes." Aro instructs.

Everyone takes off, scavenging the house for clues. I head upstairs, going through bedrooms. There are a variety of scents that I commit to memory. One scent in particular jumps at me. Strawberry with a tint of vanilla. It tugs at my memory until an image of the girl with curly hair appears. Does the scent belong to her? Is she a member of the Cullens?

I follow the scent until the other scents are weeded out and it's just her. I open the door to the back bedroom. It's large and spacious, the balcony doors open and the closet light on. The bed is a mess, and sitting on it is a red leather diary and an ink pen.

I pick it up and flip to the first page. My quick eyes begin to read. It is the first-hand account of a young couple in love, one a half-vampire and one a human. Their names are Renesmee Cullen and Alec de Luca.

My hands are shaking as I continue to read. Some of the scenes she describe match the images in my memory of the curly haired girl. She describes Alec de Luca's family, and their description matches the image of the Italian woman and blonde haired child.

I read the whole thing in three minutes. As I read, new memories sprout up in my head. They aren't pictures her writing created. They belong to me, seen through my eyes. Human eyes. I know the things she is talking about.

As I near the end, she reveals that she is pregnant. My world pauses. Pregnant? She's pregnant? I can't be the father. I'm not the person she is talking about. This girl doesn't even exist. She is a figment of my imagination. Oh, God, please let that be true. Please tell me I'm not on a mission to kill the girl carrying my child.

I slide the small journal into the pocket on the inside of my cloak. I continue going through her room. As I'm going through the mess of random objects in her nightstand drawer, my hand hits the bottom of it. A hollow thunk sounds. Curiously, I hit it again. It sounds like.. I lift the bottom of it up, spilling out the content of it. There is a secret compartment below where a small silver box sits with a padlock on it.

I easily yank the lock off and open the box. Inside there are pictures. Pictures of me with the curly haired girl. Kissing, smiling, laughing, dancing. Being in love. Also pictures with the clan of vampires from my memory, looking like a huge, happy family. Pictures of the curly haired girl with me and the Italian woman and the blonde child. My hands are trembling so hard the pictures fall and cascade to the floor.

Also in the box is a bracelet made of silver and purple amethyst. A hazy image flashes through my head of myself clasping the bracelet on the beautiful girl with big brown eyes and curly hair. Also, there is a ring. Engraved in black letters are the words Alec & Renesmee. Another dazed picture strikes me like a bolt of lightening. The girl, her hair straight, wearing a skimpy costume that shows off her body, her make up smudged and her cheeks ruddy, with tons of other humans surrounding the two of us as I slide the ring onto her finger. She is beautiful.

I stare at the picture of us kissing on a bench. I raise my fingers to my mouth. I can practically feel her soft lips molded against mine. The sizzle of the electricity sparking my veins..

Who am I?

Obviously I'm not the Alec who was nearly killed by Renesmee and the Cullens. I was a part of their family. I was in love with Renesmee. When she began to turn into a vampire, she left me. And then found out she was pregnant with my child.

I am Alec de Luca. And Aro has a ton of explaining to do.


	26. Chapter 26

**ALEC POV**

"What is this? Tell me what it is!" I demand, shoving a picture of Renesmee and I together with the rest of the Cullens in Aro's face.

"Alec, son, calm down!" Aro laughs nervously.

"Don't you dare call me son you bastard! What have you done to me? Why can't I remember them?" I yell, grabbing him by his shoulders. Suddenly, I find myself walking away from him. I turn to see Renata looking terrified, standing behind Aro.

I stand five feet from him, glaring menacingly. "Alec, I had to do what I did. The Cullens are outlaws and you are leading yourself to your own demise if you associate yourself with them. You have too much talent for that. You're so powerful!" Aro exclaims.

"I deserved to know! They are my family! I love Renesmee. God, I can hardly remember her at all and I still love her! You can't hide things like this!" I am screaming at him. The entire guard has gathered, looking wary and shifting nervously. Daphne is standing in the back, looking down.

"You!" I point at her accusingly. The crowd parts like the red sea, leaving her standing alone and looking weak and vulnerable. "You worthless whore! How could you steal my memories from me! How could you?" I shriek at her. "Give them back!" I command.

"Daphne, darling, I think now would be an excellent time for what we were discussing earlier." Aro says. Suddenly, I am pounced on from behind. Felix and Santiago hold me down and I flail about uselessly, forgetting in this moment that I have a power that I could use against them. Daphne appears above me, eyes filled with moisture and hands quivering.

"Don't do it Daphne. Don't. How can you live with yourself doing it? How could you?" My voice is quieter, trying to guilt her out of it. For a moment it looks like it's working. Then her face hardens, her resolve coming in. Her fingers hit my temples and begin massaging gently.

A stream of energy begins to flow through my body as my eyes close. Images begin to play through into my head. Images of Renesmee and I. She is giving me back my memories! I smile, watching the life I wish I was still living play out before me.

"No! Stop her!" I hear Aro shout. The energy abruptly stops, as do the pictures, and Daphne's fingers are ripped from my head. I hear her shriek, and want to help after what she just did for me. I slip off the edge for a moment though.

I wake just seconds later to find the room in chaos. Daphne is kicking and screaming and trying to avoid the slaughter coming her way.

Her eyes meet mine for a moment as bodies pounce on her, and the message conveyed is clear. Run.

Without a moment to spare to feel guilty or a minute to tell her thank you for giving it all for me, I take off. I run hard, yanking off my Volturi bracelet in the process of busting out of the glass door in the back.

"Catch him!" Aro bellows. Footsteps begin to trail me. I'm fast, but not incredibly so. I shoot out mist behind me and to my sides, trailing it out. If anyone comes near, they'll fall into it like a spider in a web. They'll be released as I run further though.

I want to take the cloak off, but the journal and pictures are in here and I don't want to lose those. As I get farther and farther and everyone gives up chasing me since it's impossible to come close, I realize something. I'm out in the world by myself for the first time that I can really actually remember. I want to find Renesmee and the Cullens, but I have no idea where to even begin to look. They're probably running as fast as they can away from me.

I run and run until I don't even know which direction to run anymore. I stop in a small town, not even knowing which country I'm in, and break into a motel room since I have no cash. I decide to spend the night there, and then tomorrow head to America, the place Renesmee's journal says we once lived together in. I begin to read the journal again, feeling somehow closer to her.

**RENESMEE POV**

I lay in the stiff bed of our motel room in Portugal, watching the turn of the ceiling fan. Alice is sitting in the chair, eyes lost. She has been in the future this whole time, trying to find something. Anything. A lead of some sort.

She gasps, and I sit up straight, on high alert. My stomach heaves, the baby protests, kicking at me, and I end up throwing up the cup of blood I downed ten minutes ago all over the bed and floor. "Shit." I mutter, getting up and going into the bathroom. I wipe my mouth off with a towel and swish some water around in my mouth, then join Alice again. She is hurriedly throwing a pair of clothes out of my duffel bag and onto the table and heading for her bag to grab something for herself.

"What's going on, Alice?" I ask her, already beginning to strip down so I can change out of my old clothes.

"We're going to Rio now." She says, starting to change herself.

"But why?" I ask, very confused. We were going to make at least five more stops at motels along the way.

"I'm afraid if I tell you then you won't come." She bites her lip, then hurries into the bathroom as I pull on the stretchy maternity clothing.

"Just tell me Alice. We're in this together. We're a team. I need to know." I begin to yank a brush through my hair.

"I saw.. Alec. He's by himself. Close I think. Closer than the rest of them. And.. he had your journal. And pictures of the two of you. I think he's looking for you." Alice says, coming from the bathroom with a wet wash cloth and beginning to scrub furiously at the strawberry-colored vomit stains as if it'll do any good.

I take a moment to mull it over.. Alec is close. And he's on his own. He has pictures and my journal, which I realized I left behind as soon as we stepped off the train. They have been to our house in Ireland, probably raided the place. Alec was in my room. He read my inner most thoughts and feelings on our relationship. He found the secret compartment in my nightstand drawer and opened the box. He saw all the pictures. He found the bracelet and the ring. He's coming for me.

"We have to find him!" I exclaim, looking at her like she's crazy.

"I can't do that, Renesmee. I've always loved Alec like my own brother, but he was with the guard. Hell, he's still got his cloak on! You're the priority. You're the one I have to protect. Think of the baby. If something happened, neither of us would ever be able to forgive ourselves. Once we're all safe, I'll take the boys and we'll track Alec down and bring him back to you. I promise." She squeezes my upper arm, looking sad.

"What if the Volturi were holding him captive? What if he escaped and needs our help? What if they find him and kill him?" A stream of worries tumble from my mouth quickly. I lower myself into the chair to keep from falling over.

"I can't deal with the what if's right now, Nes. I have to follow my gut instinct. And it's telling me that getting you safely to Rio and trying to contact the others to meet us there as soon as possible is the best solution." She presses her lips into a tight line.

"I love him, Alice." I whisper gravely, a tear slipping from my cheek.

"I know, darling. I know. I'll get him back to you if it's the last damn thing I do." She vows. I nod and allow her to help me out of the motel and into the car she hot-wired earlier. We drive to the airport and she buys the first ticket she can to America, not caring where in America it is. We wait several hours, going through security and such, and then board and head to Atlanta, Georgia.


	27. Chapter 27

Our house in Rio is hidden deep in the jungles. Tropical plants and foreign animals surround the elegant, Southern-plantation like house. Alice called everyone before our flight to Georgia, and when we arrive Emmett, Rose and Esme are already here. The others said they want to trail through other places first and then come. I think Mom and Carlisle are on their way, though.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay." I hug Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme tightly.

"Of course we are. We're all going to be okay. The Volturi like to raise a bit of a ruckus, and then they'll slink back into their dusty ole castle for another century or so. Don't be worried, princess." Rose ruffles my hair as if I'm five years old. I smile a bit, still upset over leaving Alec back in Europe. I can feel it in my bones that he wasn't trying to hurt me. He needed my help and I abandoned him. There really wasn't much I could do without Alice's help with this giant tummy though.

Alice watches me with sad eyes. "Emmett, I need your help. I had a vision of Alec separating himself from the Volturi after going through our house and finding pictures of Renesmee and him and Renesmee's journal. I've seen him traveling through Europe, alone and confused. I think he's searching for us and running from the Volturi. We need to find him. Are you with me?" Alice asks, trying to get everything through Emmett's thick skull.

He grins. "Good. I liked that kid."

I smile, thinking of finally having Alec back. Alice and Emmett take off, leaving Rose, Esme, and myself alone. None of us having any useful power, one about to pop out a baby any day now, one afraid of violence, and the last currently Google-ing on her phone locations of nearby malls, we aren't in too good of shape.

Hours after Alice and Emmett left, Dad and Jasper show up. As soon as they walk through the door, Rose and Esme are off like two bullets from a gun to the nearest shopping center.

"I can't believe she went off without waiting for me to go with her." Jasper grumbles under his breath, glaring at a painting of a sunset over the Rio Grande.

"I'm really sorry, Jaz." I whisper. Having her gone, risking her life, is as hard for him as it is for me having Alec gone with his life in danger.

"Don't be, Nes." He pats my arm and eases my guilt, replacing it with calm.

"We're back!" Rose announces as her and Esme come through the door, boxes and bags in their arms stacked high.

"What is all of that?" I ask them, laying down on the couch and reading a book.

"Baby things, of course. You can't see, it would give away the sex. Esme and I will be decorating upstairs if you need us. Bella, coming?" Rose asks with a glorious smile.

"I never thought I would have the chance to decorate my grandchild's room." Mom sighs while smiling. She gets up and the three of them vanish up the stairs. Dad sits on the floor next to me where Mom just was, holding my hand that rests on my stomach. The baby kicks right where our hands are, causing me to flinch. Dad doesn't notice my pain, luckily, and his face lights up.

"I can hardly believe it's real." He murmurs.

I lift my shirt up to expose the skin of my stomach. "Holy.." I trail off, looking at the spot of the kick. A hand is pressed against the inside of my stomach. The fingers and the palm are very defined. It's tiny.

Another hand appears a short distance away, giving me a slight jolt. Dad stares at my stomach wide-eyed. Carlisle and Jasper gather around to stare at the itty-bitty hands of my child. Tears fill my eyes, partly because of the overwhelming love I have for my baby and partly because the pushing hurts like hell.

"Ahh.." I whimper as the pressing increases.

"What's wrong?" Dad asks frantically.

"This.. baby.. It wants.. the hell out of here." I bite my lip so hard I can taste blood.

"Is it time, Renesmee? Is the baby really trying to get out?" Carlisle demands in a concerned voice. A painful rip sounds from inside my stomach, answering his question better than a simple 'yes' could have. I release a blood-curdling scream.

The pain is so severe it causes black sparkles to prance in my vision. I feel an injection, morphine most likely. People are talking quickly and urgently but I can't focus clearly on their words. My breathing is shallow, my heart working overtime. A sharp blade presses into the skin of my stomach, causing me to cry out and squirm. Strong hands nail me down.

"Don't cut! Don't cut! You'll hurt my baby!" I shriek incoherently, in my delusion picturing Carlisle with a pair of garden shears going for my stomach.

"Shh, Nes, it's alright, Carlisle is going to make sure your baby and you are just fine." A soft, reassuring voice says.

I begin to fade in and out of consciousness, my head spinning. The sound that returns me to reality is the sound of baby crying.

"My baby.." I smile through the pain, holding out my arms blindly. A tiny little figure is placed there, supported by other arms also. I stare down at a beautiful baby girl caked in blood with a thick flop of stark-black hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Just..like..Alec." I whisper, staring at her adoringly. In my morphine and pain induced delusion, the name Alexis flashes through my mind. Alexis, Alexander. The perfect name for a perfect little girl that looks exactly like her perfect father. She is taken away from me, though, and it shatters my heart.

I slip off into the darkness.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Shut the hell up.." I groan, flailing my arms and hoping to hit whatever is making the noise.

"Nes, calm down." A pair of hands pin my arms to my side.

"Mom?" I croak, opening my heavy eyelids.

"It's so good to see you awake, baby. I was so worried." She presses her lips together and smiles, eyes wet with tears.

"How long have I been out?" I ask her, sitting up. I had forgotten how easy it is to move without my baby bump. I am hooked up to a bunch of fancy equipment that I'm sure Carlisle "borrowed" from a nearby hospital.

"Only a day. Carlisle stitched you right up and the drugs and your vampire genes did their trick." Mom smooths my hair.

"Are Alice and Emmett back yet?" I ask her.

"Not yet." She shakes her head.

"Should they be?" I wonder worriedly.

"Another day at the most, sweetheart." She pats my hand.

"How is my baby?" I smile at the thought.

"She's...beautiful." Mom smiles. "And healthy. And tiny. Oh, so tiny. I can't remember you ever being so tiny. Maybe I just was going through the transformation during it, but it really seems to me her rate of growth is slower. You might have more time with her."

For the first time, I realize how hard it would be watching your daughter grow up in only six or seven years. I couldn't do it. I want my daughter to have a childhood. Years to grow up and find herself, who she is.

"I want to see her." I tell my mother, smiling a little. The door opens just then. My father walks in with a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. He grins and sets it down on my stomach. I instinctively wrap my arms around her, supporting her head and measuring my strength.

"She looks just like her father." I laugh a little, taking in her every feature. She _is_ tiny. Tinier than tiny. And though she doesn't look like she has grown too much, she does look a little older than just a day old.

She has thick curls of raven black that catch the light, turning it into shades of navy blue. Way more hair than a one-day-old should have. She missed the gray-blue phase that most infants' eyes go through. Hers are giant emerald-green eyes that take up a good portion of her face, innocent and so deep you could fall right into them, and skin that is lily-white. Her lips look just like mine, a puckered little heart shape, and she has no teeth, just ridges of pink gums.

"I love her." I whisper, brushing one finger over her cheek. It is warm, warmer than human, but not quite as warm as I was.

"She loves you." Dad tells me. I look up at him, a tear sliding down from the corner of my eye.

"What are you going to name her?" Mom asks sitting on the edge of the make shift hospital bed.

"Alexis." I smile, the name returning to me. "After Alec, of course. Do you think he will like it? He can pick out the middle name."

Mom and Dad exchange a trouble look. Mom says, "Renesmee, baby, I know it's hard for you to accept, but Alec might not even be returning with them. They might be unable to find him, he might not even want to be found. He could very well still be a part of the Volturi or at least holding a grudge against us for leaving him. And the fact of the matter is that it isn't going to be the same. It never can be the same. If Alec had it in him to join the Volturi in the first place, even if he did run from them, it means he has changed. He isn't the human you knew back in Hoquiam. Alec is going to be different, and you might not like the new him."

I take a long while to think over what she said, staring down at my flawless daughter. She looks so much like Alec. Human Alec. The Alec that, like Mom is saying, I haven't let go of. How can I? I am in love with human Alec. And it is just now sinking in that he is going to be very different.

"But he is the father of my child.." I murmur.

"And I'm sure he'll still be an excellent father," Dad steps in, "but perhaps you two aren't as compatible as you were. You're becoming a vampire, he is a vampire, you've spent a long while apart, and things have changed. You've both grown, dealt with more pain than you ever have, and maybe along the way drifted apart. It can never be exactly the same as it once was."

I nod, a tear falling from my eye onto the pink blanket wrapped around my baby. She makes some incoherent happy babbling sound, her cheeks lifting into what looks like a smile.

"Can we have some time alone?" I ask my parents quietly. They get off the bed at the same time and disappear out the door, shutting it soundlessly behind them.

Alexis is still smiling. I smile back sadly. "I don't know who your father is now, angel. But believe me, you would have adored the man I knew. He would be the best dad in the world. And you have no idea how much I hope he will still be that way."

Later that day, I sit in the living room, a yellow dress with white polka-dots concealing the gauze-covered, stitched-up soon-to-be scar on my stomach. I hope my vampire genes get rid of it. Alexis is nestled in my arms, her hair like satin against my skin, a bottle filled with water and baby formula locked in her mouth.

My daughter seems to be more human than anything. Makes sense since I was half and Alec was full. Of course she is going to have vampiric traits in her, but from what we can tell nothing near as severe as my traits. She might not even ever turn into a full vampire. Crossing my fingers on that one. We tried her on formula first and she took to it, not demanding the blood like she did in the womb. Carlisle theorizes that the blood helped her develop, and now she no longer needs it.

I am feeling better than ever. My baby is alive and healthy, Alice called to inform us that they have Alec and will be arriving any minute, and as long as my lucky star keeps shining, I might soon have my entire family together and safe at last.


	28. Chapter 28

The rumble of a car heads down the driveway. My head snaps up, startling my unnamed child. She stares at me with those large, pure green eyes, her tangle of black curls fluffed atop her head.

"Alec.." I murmur as the car begins to wind down the long drive towards our house buried deep in the jungle. Rose holds out her arms, and I slide Alexis over to her. I smooth down my yellow and white dress and run my fingers through my hair.

I rush outside, the humid air a steep contrast from the cool air-conditioning. I hang on to the white post of the railing of the porch for support. My knees are weak and shaky at the thought of seeing Alec again.

Emmett's jeep comes down the drive through the night. My heart literally stops for a millisecond before speeding into overdrive. I watch as Emmett and Alice get out. They stare at me for a moment, nod, and then head in to go through the garage door.

For a moment, a panicked thought that Alec jumped ship before they got here runs through my head. But no, I can smell that intensified honeysuckle scent of his. The lack of the dab of Old Spice, small and insignificant as it may be, breaks my heart. Human Alec never went anywhere without it.

I can hear him take a deep breath, and then step from the car. My eyes soak in his new vampire features. The pale, marble skin that lacks the oncoming summer tan that he had last I saw him. The thicker, somehow shinier black hair. The extra muscle on his arms, his broad shoulders, the muscular chest, the perfect v-form of his body, the added height. The stronger jawline and more defined cheekbones. And, worst of all, the blazing crimson eyes that are boring straight into mine.

I slowly walk down the stairs, each step causing a stubborn creak from the old wood. My feet drift over the stone path. He takes a few steps towards me, then stops, watching me warily. It's as if I am a stranger.

"Do you remember me, Alec?" I whisper, a feeling of pure dread seeping into my stomach. It's worse than I thought. He doesn't hold a grudge or anything. He can't recall who I even am.

He stares at me for a while longer. "They took my memories." He says, his voice now more musical and practically enchanting. I have no qualms about who 'they' are. The Volturi.

"How?" I whisper, biting my lip so I don't cry. I had all these thoughts of raising a family, of things going back to normal, and come to find out he doesn't even know me anymore.

He shrugs, and that little gesture is like a flicker of hope to me. He shrugged in that puzzled yet nonchalant way a million times when he was human. The fact that he still does it now is symbolic to me.

He stares at me a long time, then reaches into the pocket of his jeans and pulls out a stack of photographs. I take them from him with trembling hands. They're the pictures of us.

"You look different than you did then and in the memories I have of you." He observes.

"I'm turning into a vampire. It happens when a half-breed like me enters the prime of their existence." I explain. It feels so weird having to explain it to him again. We've always known that, dealt with it together.

"That's what the fight was about, wasn't it? Why we broke up?" He asks.

"You remember?" I whisper, smiling a little, reaching forward and placing my hand on his cheek. It is cold and hard, not at all like I remember it being of course, but my hand buzzes with heated electricity at touching him.

He looks at the ground for a long time, and then his eyes flicker up to mine, glistening with tears. "She gave me back glimpses of my memory. I see flashes of things, but nothing flows together. Nothing is complete.." He sighs and then adds in a struggled tone, "I don't know you. I don't really remember ever meeting you. The memories I have.. They don't even feel like my own. Yet your touch-" He reaches up, placing his hand over mine "it feels like home. And the thought of you makes me so happy, and recalling kissing you is like ecstasy. I'm in love with you, yet I don't know you. But I'm trying. You have no idea how hard I'm trying to remember. But it's going to take time to even get used to the idea that you and I were ever once a couple."

I let his words sink in for a moment. "Are you saying it's over? Things can never be the same? Because I love you. I love you more than words can describe. And honestly, the thought of losing you again makes me want to scream and rip my hair out. But if you need distance, my family can offer you a place to stay on an entirely different continent. Just tell me what you want, Alec, and I'll give it to you."

He looks at me, then opens his mouth like he is about to agree with everything I just said and beg to get the hell out of here, and suddenly, moving so fast my eyes didn't catch it, he grabs me by my waist and pulls me to him.

His ice-cold lips press against mine with a dearly missed zing of electricity. I am shocked for a moment, and then slowly wrap my arms around his neck, twining my fingers into that silky soft hair of his, and pull him closer.

For the first time, I open my mouth and his tongue comes in. There is no more barriers, no worrying about killing him. I grab him and thrust him against the wall of the house so hard I'm sure it left a crack, separation from him making me incredibly lusty and passionate. His hands hold me tightly as if he is afraid I'll explode into a puff of confetti if he lets go. I do the same, desperately trying to convince my rational mind that this is really happening and not just some fantasy.

He pulls back first. Both of us are breathing hard, our eyes bright and chests heaving.

"I can't leave you. Thinking of it.. It feels wrong. I need you." He whispers, tucking a piece of my reddish brown hair behind my ear.

"I need you too. Our daughter needs you." I tell him.

"Our daughter?" He murmurs.

"Our daughter. She was just born yesterday." I smile, a tear falling from my eye.

"What's her name?" He whispers.

"Alexis. After you." I tell him, taking his frigid hand in mine. His stares into my eyes, reading my face as I read his. He seems a bit overwhelmed. "Do you want to meet her?" I ask him quietly. He nods jerkily, pressing his lips together in a hard line.

I lead him inside through the front door. The family is gathered in the living room and Alice is holding Alexis on her lap. She hands her to me as I walk forward. I cradle her in my arms and walk back towards Alec.

"She looks just like you." I whisper, angling her to give him a good view. She looks up at him with eyes that resemble his human ones, and almost smiles. He looks down at her like she is the single most beautiful thing he has ever seen. "Do you want to hold her?" I ask him. He nods, and I slide her gently into his arms. She has a thick blanket wrapped around her to protect her from the cold of vampires.

"No, she looks like you." He argues, stroking her hair with one finger. I almost want to laugh; Alexis is the spitting image of Alec! But I don't, not wanting to upset him. And as he says it, I pick up on the traces of me on her. The red tint of her black hair, the dimples on her cheeks, the little button nose, the thick golden-brown lashes, the ringlets in her hair.

The longer Alec stares at her, the more disturbed he appears to grow. Just as I'm worried I've laid too much on him at once, he hands Alexis over to me.

"I.. I'm sorry. This is all so much to take in. One day I have no background, no history, and I'm the most powerful member of a royal clan, and the next I have a family of eight vampires, a girlfriend who looks at me like I'm some kind of god, and a daughter. I need to go." His face is stricken and sorrowful as he disappears out the door and into the night, the wind closing the door behind him with a light thud.

"No, Alec!" I call, in the process of handing Alexis over to Rose so I can go after him.

"Let him have some space, Nes." Mom advises, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"He'll do something rash. He's confused." I argue, trying to hand Alexis to Rose. She shakes her head and backs away, refusing to help me in my plan to go after Alec.

"He needs distance. " Mom urges, guiding me by my shoulder to the couch.

"He read my journal. He saw the pictures. He knew what he was getting in to by coming here!" I point out angrily.

"Knowing what is to come and actually experiencing it are very different, baby girl. It was probably a shock to his system to be thrown into a group of people he can't remember ever actually meeting and having an intense romantic relationship and a daughter handed to him all at once." Rose says as she sits down next to Mom.

"I feel like I've made an idiot of myself." I scoff at my own stupidity, angry tears stinging my eyes. "He didn't even know me. I was a stranger that was staring at him with googly eyes and confessing her love to him. He probably thinks I'm some freak."

"Oh, honey, of course not." Esme comes to kneel in front of me. "He knows that you two had a serious relationship. He understands that you two loved each other, and believe it or not but he still loves you as much as he did when he was human."

"It's true." Jasper pipes in.

"And loving someone you feel you don't even know can be quite nerve-rattling, as you could imagine." Dad adds.

I shake my head, feeling claustrophobic. I stand up so quickly Alexis, who had begun to doze off, is startled into alertness. I rush off upstairs and into Alexis' ivory and pastel-pink flowery nursery.

I rock her all night, staring down at her as she sleeps, remembering the same peacefulness on Alec's face when he slept, and wondering if we are ever going to be able to pick up the broken pieces and become a family again.


	29. Chapter 29

The next day I'm feeding Alexis, her green eyes staring up at me preciously, when I hear someone nearing the house. The smell of honeysuckle hits me, and I freeze up. Alec.

A light knock raps on the door. I hand Alexis off to Emmett- almost wanting to laugh at how tiny she is compared to him- straighten myself up, and open the door. Alec is there, leaves and dirt covering him, his clothing torn, and his eyes dark, the shadows beneath them a heavy purple-black. I stare at him a long time, waiting for him to say something. I'm not going to be the first to and make a complete idiot of myself once again.

"Can we talk privately?" He asks soberly. I think about it for a moment, and then nod, stepping out and shutting the door behind me. My hand itches to grab his, but I resist the compulsive urge.

"Where are we going?" I ask him as he begins to run. He goes slower than I know he could for me, and I push myself so he doesn't have to hold himself back too much.

"Nowhere. Just away." He says. We don't wonder too far from the house, each of us knowing the Volturi are still out there with a bone to pick with the two of us, but far enough so my family can't hear us. Alec leans against a tree trunk coolly, looking like a model on the cover of a magazine. I keep my arms crossed over my chest self consciously. I still feel humiliated over yesterday.

Again, I resolve myself to endure the deafening silence. He brought me here, he is going to be the one to talk. After what feels like an eternity, his rose-red lips begin to move. "I'm sorry, Renesmee. I didn't mean to run out like that yesterday. I was just confused and kind of shocked. It's a lot to take in." He inhales a deep breath, and then lets it out.

"It's fine." I tell him in a cool, distant voice.

"Don't be like that, Nes." He frowns. Both of us pause for a moment. The sentence was so..Alec-y. The upset, slightly lopsided frown, the nickname, the tone. For a moment, I could almost picture him with a hint of a tan and swirling green eyes that twist back into eternity.

"I don't understand. One moment you're running from me like I'm some kind of lunatic because I show my affection, and now you're becoming upset because I act as a stranger would? I don't know what you want of me." I keep up the charade, not once letting emotion slip into my scarlet eyes.

"I can't explain it. I want you to love me because I love you. Kissing you made me feel more whole than I have felt in quite a while. When I look at you, my heart screams at me how much I love you while my head tries and fails to remember you. All I have are a few seconds here and a few seconds there of pieces of blurry human memories. Can't you try to realize how confused I am?" He pleas, looking honestly tormented.

I sigh, the facade breaking into pieces. "I'm trying. But you try to realize how confusing it is for me. I leave you, human and completely in love with me, find out I'm carrying our child, finally get you back expecting a fairytale-like reunion and happily ever after, and come to find out you don't even remember me."

"I want to remember it all. Believe me, I do. I want the memories back. And when I read your journal, pictures show up in my head. I get some of them back. And I see the pictures of us, and I can see the times around it, what we were doing, who we were with. My memory is there, just locked away. And I'm desperately searching for a way to reach it." He grabs my hand, holding it with both of his against his chest. I almost expect to feel his heart beating rapidly like it always used to, and the absence of that quick little pulse is upsetting.

I think over his words for a moment, and then get an idea. "I want to try something. Can I do that?" I ask him as if I'm speaking to a frightened child. He nods warily. I slowly reach my hand up, giving him time to watch me, until my palm touches his wintry cheek.

I pour images into his head. They're seen from my point of view, but hopefully just having them there, in his memory, will somehow trigger the other memories stored away in the back.

I show him everything I can remember of us, even the smallest conversations. I summarize nearly ten months in several minutes. When I'm done, I pull my hand back and give him a moment. His eyes are glazed over and he looks like he is off in some other dimension.

"Alec? Are you okay?" I ask in a gentle voice. He nods very slowly.

"I can remember. Not everything, but more. A lot more." He says in a monotone, as if he is too shocked to feel anything.

"What does that mean?" I wonder quietly, unsure that knowing more makes him want to stay or scares him more.

"I think I can do this. I want to stay and I want to be there for our daughter. I want to fall in love with you, the real you, not just the memory of you, all over again." He tells me with that radiant smile of his.

Overcome with excitement, I throw myself at him, my lips meeting him with passionate urgency. He is frozen in shock for a moment, and then recovers and begins to kiss me back. I feel his hands tangle into my hair. My hands hold on to the sides of his face, trying to grow used to the chill of his marble-like skin. The icy-hot feeling of his lips against mine is so right. So perfect.

I pull back, but don't let go of him. He seems a bit stunned and I realize a little too late that it's going to take some time for him to get used to a girl he feels like he hardly actually knows kissing him with such adoration and affection. Oh, well. We have eternity.

"Can we go home now? I'd really like a chance to introduce myself to my daughter." He smiles nervously. I nod, grabbing his hand encouragingly, and together we run back to the house. We all but break down the door in our haste.

Alexis is on Esme's lap, jabbering on, and Esme is nodding along as if the child is actually speaking a language she understands. I smile at it all.

"Esme, would you mind if we stole her from you?" I smile sweetly, crossing the room.

"Not at all, darling." Esme hands Alexis, who definitely does not seem like only a few days old, over to me and disappears into the kitchen. I retreat back to Alec with her in my arms.

With just a slight hesitation, he carefully takes her in his arms, being oh so gentle. He runs one finger along her curly black hair and down her profile. Alexis says something in jibberish to Alec, and he nods and smiles.

"My name is Alec. I'm your father." He tells her quietly. I watch him sit down on the couch with her nestled perfectly in his arms and chat away with her. I begin to think of what's next.

I have my family all together now. That makes me as happy as anyone on the planet could possibly be. But even with Mom's shield protecting us and Alice always on the look-out, the Volturi are still a threat. We all can't always be together, and we aren't going to stay cooped up in this house in Rio. The Volturi are probably angrier than ever, and they want all of us dead. No mercy-pleas.

But even with my changing species, the fact that Alec is currently a human-drinker, Alexis's unknown future, Alec's memory-loss, my family in constant danger, and the Volturi seeking revenge, I can't help but still feel overwhelmingly joyous. Life as a Cullen might be one hell of a mess, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

**THE END**

**It's over! Tear.. I loved writing it, and hope whoever reads this enjoyed it also. I've done two Reneslec stories in a row now, and I think I'm going to do an Alec/OC now. I had a story called Shades of Red that got wiped from my computer, and I think I'm going to re-write it differently. Maybe about Alec and a wolf-girl falling in love. Don't hold me to it, though! **

**Tell me what you thought of the story!  
**


End file.
